The Luck Of The Draw
by Harrish6
Summary: Before you can be born, you must die. To die, you must be born. You do not decide where and when you die. You do not decide where and when you are born. But what happens when you do remember? After death, there is life. But, before death, there must be life. Now, in a new life, what will you do before death claims you once more?
1. Having A Soul But No Heart Archie 1

I do not own any cartoons/anime/manga/movies/books/or settings and characters in this book unless stated otherwise. I only own the stories, ideas and OC's. These are one-shots, that may get more than one part to them, based on OC's that I made getting reborn in different settings. Ideas that will not leave me alone you could say. Most might be new OC's, but some will end up being OC's that I have made and used before. I hope you all enjoy my OC's and where and who they end up as!

 _I do not own Sonic - any form of Sonic, such as comics, games, shows, ect. -, they belong to their respectful owners. I only own this story and any OC's - unless stated otherwise._

 **Setting;** **Sonic** _**\- based off of the Archie comics mostly, but there are other elements from other Sonic settings.**_ _ **In No Way Canon!**_

 **OC** ; **New OC, Female, Worked As A Florist, Died At 24 Years Old**

 **Death;** **Murdered During A Robbery Happening At Her Home/Work**

 **Reincarnated As;** **Metal Sonic**

 **Pairings;** _**?**_

 _I will give basic information about the story/one-shot before I start. That way there is no confusion or anything like that. There might be parts, there might not be - we'll see. There may or may not be pairings, have no idea. We'll see is all I can say, the stories are more 'Now in the moment' type stories. Some will be more for humor, others may be serious. Eh, we'll see! No harm in that, is there?_

 _Now, onto the actual story!_

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

Before her eyes closed for good, before her heart made that last final pump, the last sight she was able to make out were her calla lilies covered in her own blood. Tainting the white petals crimson.

The last smell was floral mixing in with something metallic and coppery.

The last thing she heard was sobbing.

The last thing she did was smile.

At the age of 24, she died in her home. More accurately, she died on the first floor of her home, which had been made into a floral shop and indoor garden. Died because a robber wanted money, but was too impatient and attempted to shoot a child that had been separated from their mother in the chaos of customers running from the robber.

It was her store.

There was a robber pointing a gun to a child.

A child's life was on the line.

She had lived a fine life - _not the best or great, but_ _ **fine**_ -, a child hasn't even _lived_ yet.

There were no thoughts or thinking when she dove just as the robber pulled the trigger.

Pain slowly made it's way into her mind, and her last thought on Earth was _'I made it in time.'_.

With blood surrounding her, covering her flowers and with a child crying over her, she closed her eyes one last time with a smile on her face, and finally her heart beat one last time.

Before she opened her eyes once more, she felt _static_.

 ** _[...Optics Online. Systems...Online.]_**

In fact, she didn't even open her eyes. There were no _eyelids_ to open.

The first thing that registered in her mind was that she was supposed to be dead - yet, she needed to wake up _right now_.

Then, sight came to her.

It was like watching a TV come alive for the first time. Everything glitched, but came clear within seconds. Right in front of her was a tall, hefty and big, yet with skinny legs. Bald, with a large orange mustache. He had on glasses and wore a red coat with yellow and white designs on it and black pants and boots.

Even before he spoke, she knew who he was. Hard not too when she grew up seeing him on a TV screen for most of her life. Had seen him in video games and heard about him from children gushing over comics.

 _'Dr. Eggman'_

But, another voice inside of her, one that sounded mechanical and nothing like her own voice, stated **_[Creator]_**.

Gasping, she jolted when the sounds of wiring and gears greeted her. Quickly looking down, she was greeted with robotic limbs in the colors of grey and blue, the feet red and white. Twitching, her attention was grabbed by the hands. Yellow metal plates bolted into black hands with white bolts, the gray fingers themselves more like claws than fingers.

This couldn't be her.

Where was her peach skin? Her thin and long fingers that had callouses from taking care of so many plants and flowers over the years? Her long legs?

Where was her _skin_?!

 _'No.'_ She couldn't move. Laying and strapped to a metal table, all she could do was stare. This wasn't her. She was human, a young woman. A simple and average one at that. In no way had she ever been, or ever wanted to be, a robot of any kind. _'No! Nononononononono-!'_

"Metal Sonic."

She couldn't _breath_ -

 _ **[Breathing. The process of taking air into and expelling it from the lungs. Not needed. No lungs.]**_

"I am your creator, Dr. Eggman!" The man, Dr. Eggman, in front of her grinned widely. "And you, you are my most precious weapon. One that will help me destroy Sonic the Hedgehog for good!"

The man that is no longer fictional laughed in front of her, and all she could do was _stare_.

There were no eyelids to close this time.

There was no floral smell, only chemicals that registered inside of her rather than her smelling it.

There was no mouth for her to move.

There were no thoughts running in her mind.

All she could do was lay there, cold, and try to trick her mind into thinking that gears beating inside of her was a heart.

 ** _[Heart. A hollow muscular organ that pumps the blood through the circulatory system by rhythmic contraction and dilation. In vertebrates there may be up to four chambers, with two atria and two ventricles. Do not have.]_**

It was either bowing her head and crying or staying silent.

Out of fear for what would be done to her if she did act out, she stayed silent and just watched as her life and world fell apart all around her. All she could do was watch. Watch and know that she was nothing but a weapon now, to end in destruction and be destroyed one day.

Silent, waiting and watching. That is all she can do now.

All the while, Dr. Eggman grinned and laughed maliciously.

"You are unlike any _other_ that I have built and will be able to build! With you, Sonic will be no more! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _After making this chapter, I have decided to make another part for it. Just love this idea too much to let it go for a short one-shot._

 _The woman who was reincarnated into Metal Sonic does not have an organic heart, but she does have a soul - how else would she be reborn? Even reborn as Metal Sonic? But, it's easy to say that she is not going to be at peace at mind. She has a long road in front of her, one that she doesn't know where it will lead, and one that she doesn't think she will see the end of. But, there is more explanation and such in the next part(s) of this._

 _In any case, I hope you all enjoyed this and enjoy the others to come!_


	2. Having A Soul But No Heart Boom Part 1

_This here is another version of a story already in here, one that I am working on. The other one is mostly based off of the Archie comics, this one here is mostly based off of the Sonic Boom cartoon. This version is more light hearted and silly unlike the other version. Although there will be serious and dark moments as well. Hard not to when dealing with serious and morbid subjects; Such as death._

 **Setting;** **Sonic** _**\- based off of the Boom Cartoon with some other elements thrown in.**_ _ **In No Way Canon!**_

 **OC** ; **New OC, Female, Worked As A Florist, Died At 24 Years Old**

 **Death;** **Murdered During A Robbery Happening At Her Home/Work**

 **Reincarnated As;** **Metal Sonic**

 **Pairings;** _**?**_

 _The start is the same in this version and the other with some minor changes, but after that, everything changes. This chapter is set before the start of the Boom series. So, this throws a lot off and makes changes._

 ** _-Start Chapter-_**

Before her eyes closed for good, before her heart made that last final pump, the last sight she was able to make out were her calla lilies covered in her own blood. Tainting the white petals crimson.

The last smell was floral mixing in with something metallic and coppery.

The last thing she heard was sobbing.

The last thing she did was smile.

At the age of 24, she died in her home. More accurately, she died on the first floor of her home, which had been made into a floral shop and indoor garden. Died because a robber wanted money, but was too impatient and attempted to shoot a child that had been separated from their mother in the chaos of customers running from the robber.

It was her store.

There was a robber pointing a gun to a child.

A child's life was on the line.

She had lived a fine life - _not the best or great, but_ _ **fine**_ -, a child hasn't even _lived_ yet.

There were no thoughts or thinking when she dove just as the robber pulled the trigger.

Pain slowly made it's way into her mind, and her last thought on Earth was _'I made it in time.'_.

With blood surrounding her, covering her flowers and with a child crying over her, she closed her eyes one last time with a smile on her face, and finally her heart beat one last time.

Before she opened her eyes once more, she felt _static_.

 ** _[...Optics Online. Systems...Online.]_**

In fact, she didn't even open her eyes. There were no _eyelids_ to open.

The first thing that registered in her mind was that she was supposed to be dead - yet, she needed to wake up _right now_.

Then, sight came to her.

It was like watching a TV come alive for the first time. Everything glitched, but came clear within seconds. Right in front of her was a tall human male. Round at the top, but not in the stomach. Smooth broad shoulders, thick arms, and a large dark, but not _that_ large, mustache made up the man's body. The man was dressed in militaristic garments. Colors red, yellow, grey and black. Glasses on his face, covering his eyes. Bald on the head.

Even before he spoke, she knew who he was. Even with the differences, it wasn't hard to see who it is. Hard not too when she grew up seeing him on a TV screen for most of her life. Had seen him in video games and heard about him from children gushing over comics.

 _'Dr. Eggman'_

But, another voice inside of her, one that sounded mechanical and nothing like her own voice, stated **_[Creator]_**.

Gasping, she jolted when the sounds of wiring and gears greeted her. Quickly looking down, she was greeted with robotic limbs in the colors of grey and blue, the feet red and white. Twitching, her attention was grabbed by the hands. Yellow metal plates bolted into black hands with white bolts, the gray fingers themselves more like claws than fingers.

This couldn't be her.

Where was her peach skin? Her thin and long fingers that had callouses from taking care of so many plants and flowers over the years? Her long legs?

Where was her _skin_?!

 _'No.'_ She couldn't move. Laying and strapped to a metal table, all she could do was stare. This wasn't her. She was human, a young woman. A simple and average one at that. In no way had she ever been, or ever wanted to be, a robot of any kind. _'No! Nononononononono-!'_

"Metal Sonic."

She couldn't _breath_ -

 _ **[Breathing. The process of taking air into and expelling it from the lungs. Not needed. No lungs.]**_

"I am your creator, Dr. Eggman!" The man, Dr. Eggman, in front of her grinned widely. "And you, you are my most _precious_ weapon. One that will help me destroy Sonic the Hedgehog for good!"

The man that is no longer fictional laughed in front of her, and all she could do was _stare_.

There were no eyelids to close this time.

There was no floral smell, only chemicals that registered inside of her rather than her smelling it.

There was no mouth for her to move.

There were no thoughts running in her mind.

All she could do was lay there, cold, and try to trick her mind into thinking that gears beating inside of her was a heart.

 ** _[Heart. A hollow muscular organ that pumps the blood through the circulatory system by rhythmic contraction and dilation. In vertebrates there may be up to four chambers, with two atria and two ventricles. Do not have.]_**

She then did what any person who have done after they found out that they died and then somehow stuck inside - or become a robot based off of a fast blue hedgehog.

She promptly started to _cry_.

And all the others in the room could do was watch in shock at seeing a supposedly emotionless robot leak tears and give out pitiful whirls and soft beeps.

"Wha..." Eggman's jaw dropped and his heart sank. It was like he froze.

"Um...Boss?" Orbot - _a red, floating robot with a round head_ \- hesitated, glancing to the new robot. "Is...Is Metal Sonic supposed to do that?"

"Aww!" Cubot - _a yellow, floating robot with a square head_ \- cooed out sadly. If Orbot didn't grab his arm, he would have floated closer to the new robot. "Don't cry!"

"N-No!" Eggman denied quickly, waving his white gloved covered hands. He didn't even know _how_ the robot was crying, much less the reason _why_. "Metal Sonic is supposed to be a _killing machine_! I don't know what is going on!"

All three looked to one another for an answer on what to do, but none had one.

"Stop crying, I _order_ you to stop crying!... Please stop crying?" Eggman eventually tried, tip toeing closer to his new creation on the metal table. "...What's wrong with you?"

Eggman watched as the blue robot sadly beep, hands coming up to his face and trying to rub the tears away. The doctor had no idea what to do. He thought all he had to do was create a killing machine as fast as Sonic and then _BAM!_ No more annoying hedgehog. Just where did he go wrong in the coding? Or...Or did he create something unlike anything before unintentionally?

"I don't he's-" Orbot started to say, only to get cut off by Metal Sonic rapidly shaking he's head. "What?"

"What's wrong now?" Eggman huffed, crossing his arms and trying to hide his worry.

All three watched the blue robot shake, give a metallic sob, and then pointing to Orbot while shaking in negative.

"What did I do?!" Orbot gasped out, one hand going to his chest. At the same time, Eggman turned to him with a growl. "What did _you_ do?! This is all your fault isn't it?!"

While Orbot and Eggman had a one-sided argument, Cubot hummed, looking to Metal Sonic with narrowed eyes. Taking in the body language, Cubot suddenly gasped, clapping his hands.

"Oh, I see!" Cubot brightly started. "You're not a _he_ , but a _she_!"

Eggman _froze_.

 _She_ just nodded, still crying.

"Interesting." Orbot hummed, floating closer to the new _female_ robot. "Not only did Sir make a intelligent robot, he made one that is sentient and female!"

 _'Sentient.'_ It echoed in Eggman's head. Sure, he had made Cubot and Orbot sentient, but only to a certain degree. They followed his orders no matter what, while the new one had the capability to chose. He had ordered _her_ to stop crying, _she_ didn't. This means that he had pretty much made a person with metal skin if this was the case. "I...I created..."

The three robots all turned their heads to look at the taller human in confusion.

"I CREATED A _DAUGHTER_!" The evil doctor exploded in shock. "Oh my evil god! A daughter!? I don't even know the first thing about being a father! What do girls even like?! Do I buy you dolls or dresses? Both? What about a bedtime? I don't even have a room set up for you! Is killing off suitors going too far once they come knocking?! What-!?" Suddenly, Eggman cut himself off, swiftly turning to the table and giving a horrified look to the three robots. "You're _naked_!"

Tilting her head, the tears stopped falling as she glanced down to her robotic form.

Just as Orbot and Cubot turned to look at her two, Eggman gave a horrified screech and dove in front of the blue robot, blocking her from view. "What do you two perverts think you are doing?! Don't just stand there, go find me something that she can wear until we get something more appropriate for _my_ little girl! Well?! Chop chop!"

There were many things she expected when she died. Hell, heaven, becoming a ghost even. _This_ was not one of them. She honestly thought that Eggman would have her scrapped for crying. Or, at the least, re-coded or something along those lines. She just reacted, not thinking about what she was doing. It was either crying, or staying silent. And she went with crying with no thoughts about it. She was lucky to have a more kinder - _if not more insane_ \- Dr. Eggman.

"Get the eggmobile ready too when you're done with that! Desperate times call for _desperate measures_."

Although, on the other hand, she didn't know this version of Eggman. Hell, she didn't even know much of Sonic to start with - only the basics and main characters.

 **-A Few Minutes Later-**

"There we go!" Eggman grinned proudly, hands at his hips. Only to pause, lean down to tighten the collar of the shirt before standing straight once more with a proud stance. "This'll do for now."

What was once a naked robot now was not. The female robot was now clad in one of Eggman's shirts. Said shirt being so long and baggy that it might as well be a long dress on her. She tilted her head, beeping in curiosity.

 _'I think it's for the best that I can't talk right now.'_ She mentally sighed, watching Eggman brag to the other robots that had introduced themselves as 'Orbot' and 'Cubot' to her. _'I'd worry about saying the wrong thing...'_

"Come on now...Um..." Eggman's grin fell. "I refuse to have my daughter named after Sonic in any way shape or form! She needs a new and _better_ name! Something that will blow a name like 'Sonic' out of the water." He said 'Sonic' mockingly as he went on.

"Well, why don't we ask her?" Cubot asked his creator in curiosity.

"Shut up!" Eggman growled, going back to his thinking pose. Then, he brightened, snapping his fingers. "Ah, I know! I can just ask her!" With that, he beamed down at his new robotic daughter. "Is there a name you wanted?"

Jolting, her head snapped up to look at the doctor who is claiming to be her new father. She didn't know what to say. Her old name...she _can't_. She _can't_ have it. She _can't_ do that. She's not her anymore. She's not even human anymore. It hurts, and it burns. To have her old name said while being Metal Sonic of all things might just kill her where the bullet failed. It would just be a reminder of what she can't have and what and who she isn't anymore. So, that just means a new name...right? Something new. Something that won't give her nightmares or cause her to cry every time she's called by said new name.

 _'Maybe something to do with flowers?'_ Her mind whirled in thought. _'But not after a flower...'_

 ** _[Searching...Searching...Possible name found. Flora. Derived from Latin flos meaning "flower". Flora was the Roman goddess of flowers and spring, the wife of Zephyr the west wind. It has been used as a given name since the Renaissance, starting in France.]_**

 _'Well...I died already. What's the harm in listening to a voice inside of myself?'_ She mentally shrugged before beeping out to Eggman. _'Hello? voice inside of me? Could you find me some 'How to do sign language' or something for me to use?'_

She honestly never expected for it to say ** _[Affirmative]_** and then proceed to download her information so that she can use it. At least this voice is more helpful than it would have been in her last life. If she heard a voice in her head that sounded so mechanical and static like, it would not have been helpful at all with her being surrounded by flowers all the time. Never mind that someone would have most likely found out and get her sent to the 'happy farm' if you get her saying.

"Huh? You picked out a name?" Eggman raised a brow in question. She nodded before beeping once more. Lifting her hands, she prayed that he'd understand.

 _"F-L-O-R-A"_ She, now called Flora, signed out slowly.

"Flora, huh?" Eggman rubbed his chin in thought, missing how Flora gave out a mechanical whirl, that sounded like a sigh, in relief. He understood her signing. He's smarter than she thought he was - in something other than robotics that is. "Not a bad name! Alright then, Flora, I am your Poppa, Eggman!"

 _"Poppa."_ Flora decided there was no use arguing, so might as well go with it. So she nodded and signed it out.

Giving out an excited squeal, Eggman looked more than a little delighted. In fact, he was pretty much jumping in place and looking like a little kid.

"Sir, I have the eggmobile ready and waiting for you." Orobt stated as he peeked his head through the doorway.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Eggman scowled at the red robot before turning back to a grin when he looked down at Flora. "I may not know what a girl needs, but I know someone who does! Let's get going, Flora."

Nearly tripping in the long shirt, Flora could only beep and follow the doctor, feeling like this could either be a good thing, or something that is going to end in her next death.

Reaching up a clawed hand to rub her metal muzzle, Flora's nonexistent heart sank yet fluttered.

She might not be able to smile or talk, but at least while insane, this doctor is more than willing to let her live with more freedom than how she recalled.

 _'...Maybe...Maybe I won't have to fight then?'_

Oh, if only this was a dream, then maybe her wishes would come true. She can only wait and watch now.

 **-Seaside Island-**

Sonic had been having a great day.

 _Had_ been.

It was going so well too. Sonic was sitting on his lounge chair, Amy was talking to Sticks while she was digging some type of ditch for whatever reason, Knuckles was lifting a few cinder blocks, and Tails was working on some machine or another not too far off from the group. Just a nice, chill day. No crimes, no Eggman, no trouble. A nice day to be nothing but lazy.

Then, of course, a familiar shape in the sky was seen flying right towards them.

" _Arugh!_ " Sonic groaned, rolling his eyes. "Why is it every time we finally get to relax, Egghead _has_ to show up to remind us why we can't have nice things?"

"Maybe he just wants company?" Amy asked with a thoughtful look on her face.

Sonic snorted at the thought. Tails on the other hand, was frowning. "Huh, you know, he might just be." Tails hummed, rubbing his chin. "Besides trying to take over the world, he does do some silly things to just get attention..."

"Or maybe he's come to try and brainwash us into being his minors!" Sticks growled out. "You wont put me under your spell! You hear me!"

"Um...guys?" Everyone stopped to turn and look at Knuckles. Knuckles just pointed behind him. "He's here."

All heads snapped to see the eggmobile landed and parked, with Eggman standing in front of it, tapping his foot impatiently.

There was a pause, but then the group of mobians quickly dove into fighting positions.

"Alright, Egghead!" Sonic gave a cocky smirk. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Give up the fight now-"

"Fight? I'm not here to fight you!" Eggman cut off his rival with a scoff. "I'm here to ask for help. Ah, not _your's_. But the pink one's."

"You need my help?" Amy asked in shock while Sonic narrowed his eyes in a glare, asking "You need her help?"

"Yeah, see, I have no idea what to even think about buying for my little girl!" Eggman rubbed the back of his head with a sigh. "It's so sudden, you know? What do girls even like? So, I was wondering if you could help me pick some things out for my daughter-"

"Wait! Hold up!" Sonic's jaw was on the ground, eyes little dots. He wasn't the only one either, all the other's were the same. " _You_...have a _daughter_."

"It's the sign of the apocalypses!" Sticks screeched out, waving her hands wildly in the air.

"Someone...actually..." Tails started, only to shudder. "We'll...love _is_ blind so they say."

"Aw!" Knuckles and Amy both grinned happily together, clapping their hands. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Eggman proudly smiled. "It was such a shock too! But, I wouldn't trade her for the world!"

"Wait, how do we know this isn't some trick or something?" Sonic frowned, mind trying to comprehend even the thought of Eggman of all people being a _father_. "Where is your so called 'daughter'?" By his tone alone, it wasn't hard to tell he doubted Eggman even had a family, let alone a daughter.

Eggman just smiled brightly. "Ah, she's in the eggmobile!" Swiftly turning around, Eggman called out to his 'car'. "Flora! Come on out!" He chuckled, turning his head to look at the group behind him. "She's shy."

"Uh-huh." Sonic just raised a brow, but soon lost his doubtful expression when someone actually popped up in the eggmobile.

No, not someone, a robot. One that looked more than a little like him and wearing one of Eggman's shirts.

All five mobians watched as the robot beeped, struggling to get out of the eggmobile. Soon though, the robot stumbled out and over the round shaped craft, nearly face-planting into the sand. Eggman was quick to go over to the robot, helping and making sure that there was no more falling.

"She's still getting used to her limbs." Eggman explained, leading his daughter to the group. Now standing in front of the heroes, Flora tiled her head and gave a curious beep as she took in the group - finding them so different, yet the same. "This here is Flora, I created her not too long ago."

"You... _built_ yourself a daughter?" Tails asked, fingers twitching and wondering just how Flora operates.

"No!" Eggman huffed out, insulted. "I was _trying_ to build a robot that would finally kill you all for good. But, somehow, I created Flora here - a robot that is capable of learning, feelings, and making choices. Not what I was going for when I thought up a killer robot - you know, one to slaughter you all with." He then smiled down at the robot, patting her head. "A happy surprise she is! Well, for me anyway. But the thing is, is that I have no idea on what to get for a girl or what she would need. I don't even have the proper clothes or room for her! So, I was hoping that Amy could help me with that."

While Eggman was talking Flora was taking in the group in front of her. The robotic voice inside of her telling her information about each one - weak points and basic information. Yet, she wasn't paying that any mind right now. No, her eyes - _or is it optics now?_ \- were on Sonic who was standing right in front of her. Tilting her head, she took in the differences. Blue arms, no more peach. Even had clothing and sports tape on him, even if the clothing was only a brown scarf.

Noticing that Sonic was staring right back with narrowed eyes, Flora flinched. Not knowing what to do, she just gave a metallic whirl sound and shyly waved, the long sleeves covering her hand and making her look more than a little childish. Unknown to her, it made Sonic's eyes soften at the sight.

The first meeting of what should have been the most bitter of rivals.

Instead, it seems that someone had cut the strings of fate and let the many paths of destiny open up for them to walk on.

Only they themselves can control which path this life will take with this new opportunity.

It was the luck of the draw that put Flora in this life and she had no idea if this was a good thing or not.

Well, at least she didn't have to deal with a harsh and more evil Eggman it seems like. _Positives_.

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _In the other version, Flora stayed silent out of fear while she mentally broke down. Here, she cried with no thoughts about it or what would happen to her. She was on autopilot pretty much, going with the flow while crying it all out._

 _And, as this Eggman is the Boom Version, he is more likely to go 'Oh, I have a daughter now!' than any other version of himself. Hell, other versions of him had called himself 'Poppa' when it concerns Metal Sonic, so it has been shown he does see himself as a father figure at times when it concerns the robot. Boom!Eggman is just softer and more silly - still insane and evil though. No changing that._

 _This version will go through Sonic Boom episodes only with Flora thrown in and making changes to the episodes because of this, as well as original ideas by myself. Butterfly effect, how I love you!_

 _In any case, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter._


	3. Having A Soul But No Heart Boom Part 2

[Music Box] Alec Bejamin - I Built a Friend

 _I do not own the song or video, they belong to their respectful owners. I admit to listening to this while writing this chapter._

"Hello." - Normal talking.

 _"Hello."_ \- Signing - AKA; Sign language.

 **Setting;** **Sonic** _**\- based off of the Boom Cartoon with some other elements thrown in.**_ _ **In No Way Canon!**_

 **OC** ; **New OC, Female, Worked As A Florist, Died At 24 Years Old**

 **Death;** **Murdered During A Robbery Happening At Her Home/Work**

 **Reincarnated As;** **Metal Sonic**

 **Pairings;** _**?**_

 _There is a time-skip here, right at the start. In this chapter, it will be going through a little bit of episode one, and then the whole of episode two. Of course, with Flora in it, there will be slight, if not a whole lot, of changes in these episodes. Episodes might be out of order, or I might just use original ideas instead in place of certain episodes, and those will cause a butterfly effect throughout the story if/when I do._

 _The reason I'm diving straight in is because the Sonic Boom cartoon dives straight in. In episode one, you don't get a background story for the whole thing, it just shoves you in there with already established relationships and characters. Sure, there is some development and there are changes throughout the episodes, but at the start it's just 'Let's go!'. So, that is what I am going to do here. There might be flashbacks later on in the story._

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

Through trial and error, Flora found out something important about herself.

When she tries to 'sing', the sounds coming out of her are much like how a music box sounds. The voice inside of her, which she will never admit to unless it is a do or die moment, helps her with it as well. Sure, she might not be able to sing words, but the noise coming out of her when she 'sings' sounds much more beautiful than any word can mean.

And the most important part of this, is that singing, or 'singing', helps plants grow. Other than care, love, patience and attention, music can be a factor in how one's plants grow.

So, every morning, after getting dressed and making breakfast for her Poppa, Flora makes sure to 'sing' to her various plants as she cares for them.

So, here she stood watering her plants, dressed in her sleeveless purple dress that was held up by two straps tied into a bow around her neck, the skirt pleated and stopping just above her knees, and wearing a purple headband that had stars on the ends. The headband had magnates on the inside so that it could stay on her head and the dress was backless so that her engine doesn't damage the dress if she wants to fly or go fast.

All her clothing, everything in her room, her plants, and supplies, all of it was from Dr. Eggman - a villain in the world of Sonic.

 _'I still can't believe that Dr. Egg-Poppa let me have my own greenhouse, garden room and let me place various plants around the whole base, including his office.'_ Flora wanted to cry in pure happiness about it all. She doesn't have to fight, she doesn't have to be mean, all that is asked of her is to do chores and take care of the things she wanted in the first place. It says a lot that an evil villain is a more living father than her last one. She can count on one hand how many times her past father said he loved her, and he showed it even less than that.

Really, even after being alive, if you could call it that, in this weird world, Flora just stopped trying to make sense of it all. She wasn't the smartest around, so what was the point trying to rationalize it. Better to just feel it and go off of that.

 **[Warning. Someone approaching. No Heart Beat. Machine. Coming south. Scanning...Recognized; Orbot. Threat level; Zero.]** The voice inside of her warned her before she even heard the door to greenhouse opening.

"Flora?"

Tilting her head around to see the little red robot floating to her, Flora was able to blink her red optics in question as she stopped 'singing'. It took some experimenting, but Flora found that she can control how her optics, or eyes in this case, look. She can shape them like closed eyes, or into actual shapes; like hearts or stars. They stay red no matter what, but it's something that let's her control how she looks and that's all that matters.

"Dr. Eggman just left for his daily battle with Sonic." Orbot gently told his Master's daughter. "He said he'd be back for early lunch if everything works out well."

 _"Did he say what he wanted for lunch?"_ Flora asked after she put down her green watering can so that her hands were free. Glancing around, Flora blinked. _"And where's Cubot?"_

"No, he didn't say. But his doctor did say to watch his cholesterol." Orbot reminded the female robot. "Cubot is emptying the trashcans right now."

Nodding to show she understands, Flora rubbed her chin before she recalled something.

 _"I have to go into the village today, we need groceries."_ Flora gave out a whirl sigh as she signed. While the town people were nice to her, she always worried that someone would try to hurt her. But, needs were a must and no one has even laid a hand on her yet. "I should be back around the time Poppa comes home. Do you have anything that needs to be put on the grocery list?"

"No, not that I know of." Orbot shook his head in negative before looking concerned. "Do you need me to go with you."

Shaking her head but thankful for his concern, Flora went to wash her hands before grabbing her green, long strapped purse and heading out.

Looking around the volcano, Flora beeped a good few times, trying to calm herself before her flight. People were not meant to fly unless they were given wings to do so. But, all this did was remind her that she is not 'people'. She's a robot that is built for flight and more vicious purposes.

 **[Jet is warming. Prepare for take off in five seconds.]**

Giving one last loud beep, Flora shifted and prepared.

 _'I wish Poppa was home, I'd rather take the egg-mobile.'_

All Flora could hope is that she doesn't land horrible this time, or worse, fall into the ocean like the first time she tried flying.

 **-LATER; VILLAGE SQUARE-**

"Thank you, I'll see you next week Flora!"

Flora nodded to the older raccoon who was in charge of the fruit stand. She always made sure to get fruits that she wasn't growing herself, and a few that were imported. While Eggman usually turned his nose at the more healthy food groups, if Flora made it, he'd eat it. One good thing about being his 'little girl'.

Shifting her big brown cloth bag and making sure that her wallet was inside her purse, she made sure that she bought everything she needed. While listening to the mechanical voice inside of her list off everything she got, her optics noticed blue right at the side of her vision.

 **[Scanning...Scanning...Recognize; Sonic The Hedgehog. Threat Level; 4. Moderate Threat Level.]** The voice recited as always. It made her wonder just where it was getting these levels and what factors into them, but then again, she didn't really want to know either.

Giving a curious beep, Flora turned her head to see Sonic hanging up something on a nearby tree before walking off, looking down in the dumps and guilty. Watching him walk away, Flora gave a few more beeps before deciding to see what was going on.

 _'Poppa must have been defeated earlier than he expected.'_ Flora whirled out a sigh knowing that it was going to be a pain to drag Eggman out of his office to eat, and started walking to the tree. Luckily, it was a short distance and she was there within a few moments.

Stopping in front of the tree, Flora blinked and beeped at the sight of a colorful flier. Taking a closer look, the voice scanned it while she was taking it all in. It showed Sonic, himself, on it, pointing to an outline of Tails, but with a question mark inside the outline. Optics going down lower, Flora did a triple take at the text under the picture.

 _'Why would Sonic want to hold-'_

 **-EGGMAN'S BASE-**

"Sidekick tryouts." Eggman read from the flier in his hands. He frowned from where he was sitting behind his desk, a dirty but empty plate and glass right by him on his desk. Orbot and Cubot were in front of the desk, listening to him, and Flora was watering a nearby houseplant that was also by the desk.

"All qualified candidates welcomed. Best candidate gets the job." Sitting down the flier on his desk, Eggman pointed to where he was reading from. "Resume and references required." Looking up to the others in the room, Eggman started tapping the flier. "Can you believe this?!"

"Resumes and references aren't that unreasonable, sir." Orbot raised a finger in the air as he told his master this. Misunderstanding what Eggman meant.

"Especially in this job market!" Cubot chimed in right after.

Flora twitched when Eggman slammed a first down on the table, making Cubot and Orbot float around in circles and the dishes rattle. He quickly stood up, crumbled the flier, and then threw it at the two panicking robots.

"What fool would want to be Sonic's sidekick?" Eggman questioned as he turned around, showing his back to the others in the office. He looked to the security camera, talking to it as if it was a person. "Spending everyday with him enjoying his friendship and respect."

Eggman then turned, seeing two little robots just staring at him and his own daughter beeping out some giggles. Frowning, he quickly growled out "Not me, that's for sure!".

His face then softened as he turned around once more, rubbing his chin. "Unless..."

But, before he could finish his sentence, the security camera suddenly zoomed in, and then dropped. "Lousy security camera!" Eggman roughly said, lifting the camera so that it pointed in the right direction once more.

Rolling her optics, and knowing this is just going to be another plan of Eggman's, Flora went to the desk and started tapping it to get Eggman's attention.

"Yes, my little flower?" Eggman quickly turned his attention to Flora, smiling brightly.

 _"If you're going to Sonic's, can you take a few things I baked with you to give to them?"_ Flora asked, tilting her head in question. _"It's a thank you for last Thursday, when they helped me grocery shopping and hauling it all back to the base. I can't take them, I have chores that I have to do still."_

"But Flooooora, they're my enemies!" Eggman whined, pouting like a child. "You shouldn't thank them! Besides, I should be the one to eat all your delicious treats!"

 _"I already have some treats in the oven for you later, they just have to finish baking and cooling."_ Flora looked up at her Poppa shyly. _"Please? I'd really feel better knowing they got the thank you gift."_

Taking in his daughter's pleading look, Eggman folded like a wet deck of cards.

"Okay honey, I'll make sure to take the sweets and let them know who's it from and what for." Eggman sadly sighed, but dutifully nodded in agreement. Both Orbot and Cubot glanced at one another, their creator really couldn't deny his daughter anything. "I just have to get together my resume and references before I head out. Why don't you get the treats ready while I do that?"

Clapping in delight, Flora's eyes glowed happily as she set out to do just that.

Once the door to his office shut, Eggman raised a brow when he noticed Orbot and Cubot just staring at him.

"What?"

"You're so whipped." Cubot said without thinking, making Orbot quickly run for cover.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!?"

 **-LATER; SONIC'S HUT/HOME-**

"Why'd Flora have to make so many things for them?" Eggman muttered to himself as he walked up to the hut, holding a large gift basket that was filled with sweet treats handmade by his robot daughter. "They don't deserve her handmade treats!"

Shaking off his pout, Eggman glanced down to make sure the outfit that Flora ironed for him were wrinkle free. It was the same that he wore nearly everyday, but it was better because his little girl made sure to iron it just for him after washing it.

 _'Flora's so adorable!'_ He couldn't stop the grin growing on his face even if he tried. It was hard not to smile when thinking about his adorable little flower. Even if said flower wants to make nice with his arch-enemies. He supposes that Flora is just too nice.

All the more reason to keep an eye out on any potential trouble makers and suitors. Eggman doesn't care who comes knocking - he'll make sure to _knock them out_.

Potential homicide aside, sometimes Eggman worries about his only child. Sure, Flora has the means and potential to become the world's most deadliest robot/weapon the world has ever seen, but somehow, in someway, Eggman has built _life_. Given what should have been an unfeeling robot feelings, thoughts, fears, wants and desires. Given a robot a _soul_. And Flora's soul is just too gentle to be so violent. Maybe with a good reason, she would fight, but Eggman would fear finding out what that reason would be.

Shaking off those thoughts, Eggman stopped in front of the open door, cleared his throat and then stepped in with a smile.

"Hello."

"Eggman!" Tails cried out after he and Sonic both turned their heads to see who greeted them, both getting into fighting positions.

"What are you doing here!" Sonic demanded, only to pause when he saw the large basket. The basket was admittedly adorable, a brown weaved basket with flowers weaved into it. A pink and green ribbon was tied on the handle, a small card with with lace sitting front and center in the basket made the whole thing look even more sweet. Sniffing, Sonic frowned in confusion at the sweet smells coming from it. If this was a plot to kill him, it was a weird one. And a bit unsettling to see such a cute thing in Dr. Eggman's hands. "And what's with the basket?"

"Oh, Flora made this for you all." Eggman admitted with a sigh, holding out the gift basket. "She said it was a thank you for helping her last Thursday. I told her not to, but you know how she is-" Eggman was cut off by a blue blur rushing to take the basket from him.

"Sweet! Flora's cooking is the best!" Sonic beamed, wanting nothing more to tear into the basket.

"Hey, Eggman said that Flora made that for all of us! Not just you!" Tails quickly took the basket from Sonic with a glare, making Sonic pout and cross his arms. Tails rolled his eyes at his best friend as he went to go sit down the basket on the table.

"Honestly, Flora's cooking and baking is too good for any of you." Eggman snorted, crossing his arms with a deep frown.

Sonic rolled his eyes, waving Eggman off. "So, you brought the basket, you can leave now. Make sure to thank Flora for us. Or, better yet, we'll just tell her the next time we see her."

"Oh, I'm not just here to deliver the basket!" Eggman chuckled, reaching into one of his pockets to bring out his resume. "I'm here about the sidekick position. I brought my resume and references just like the flier asked."

Sonic's and Tails' jaws dropped at this. Reaching up his hands, Sonic had no idea if he just wanted to hit Eggman, or hit himself because of this whole situation. "But, you're my _arch-nemesis_!" Sonic told the tall human, trying to understand just what is going on. "I might be friends with your daughter, but that doesn't mean I'm friends with _you_!"

"That's true." Eggman agreed, pleasantly. "But, I could be a valuable asset to your organization." With gesturing hands, Eggman tried to sell the idea. "For example, I'm a doctor. Not a real doctor, a PhD, but _still_!"

Sonic rolled his eyes as he walked up to Eggman, placing his hands on his hips. "You can't be my sidekick." He told the other firmly, only to flinch back when Eggman suddenly had the tryout flier in his hand and shoving it into his face.

"All candidates welcomed." Eggman recited, pointing to where it was written on the flier with a grin.

With one hand in a fist, Sonic was regretting pointing that into the flier. It sounded good at the time! Sighing, Sonic gave in for the moment. He'd just have to make the two loose is all. "Okay, fine. You _both_ -" Here, Sonic looks at Tails with a frown. "-can move on to round two. But neither one of you are going to be my sidekick."

"Who else is there?" Tails asked with a raised brow, both he and Eggman going to follow Sonic who started to walk to the front door.

All three stopped when suddenly a beaver with a red bow tie popped his head around the corner and holding up a parking pass.

"Do you validate parking?" Fastidious the Beaver asked in a bland tone.

With a grin, Sonic pointed to the new comer. "Congratulations! You're the third candidate!" Both Eggman's and Tails' jaws dropped and looked at Sonic like he had just lost his mind. Which, to be fair, he might have had. But what else could Sonic do when he didn't want the first two candidates to win? Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Fastidious on the other hand, just stood there with a smug air around him. "Naturally."

With that, Sonic lead them all out of the hut...

Only for a blue blur to come right back in a few moments later, rush to the homemade gift basket, grab a few treats with a delighted sigh, and then rush back out before anyone could notice.

 _'If there's one good thing to come out of it, it's Flora's baking!'_

 **-END OF THE DAY; EGGMAN'S BASE-**

Flora was sitting on the white couch in the living room, hand stitching some holes that were in Eggman's pants shut. It was cheaper to just stitch them shut with how many fights her creator/father got into with Sonic's gang. And with being a robot mentally and physically, it was too easy to do so. Almost like a professional with just a few searches on the internet and a few downloads for the more tricky parts.

Just as Flora finished the last stitch, she could hear the door to the living room sliding open, with heavy stomping following soon after.

 **[Scanning...Creator; AKA "Poppa", is now home and within the room. Threat level; -100.]**

Beeping in amusement at the mechanical voice, Flora turned her head to look up at her pouting Poppa. Whirling in curiosity, Flora waved out a hand to get his attention.

"Oh, Flora!" Eggman beamed down at his daughter, loosing his pout. "Do you think you could make me some evil ham, please?"

Blinking, all Flora could do was beep in confusion. Slowly putting the sewing needle and pants onto the white coffee table, Flora tiled her head and wonder just what was _evil_ ham? Maybe it was spicy ham or something?

 _"Do you mean deviled ham?"_ Flora signed slowly and hesitantly, not knowing what else evil ham could be.

"Deviled ham! _Yes_. That sounds more _evil_ than evil ham!" Eggman chuckled, rubbing his hands together. "Yes, I want _**deviled**_ _ **ham**_." Then, he paused. "Please."

 _"Yes, I can make deviled ham for dinner."_ Flora nodded in agreement, whirling as she went to stand up. _"Did you have fun today?"_ She asked while she walked to the doorway. Eggman followed her, making sure to keep an eye on her hands as she signed.

"I do not have fun! I try to eradicate that blue rodent and his friends!" Eggman explained sternly. After a few moments of silence, he glanced away, shuffling his feet. "But, yes, I did have fun."

 _"That's all that matters."_ Flora signed before gently patting Eggman's arm. _"Maybe the next plan will be the one."_

"You're right!" Eggman grinned, puffing out his chest. "The next one for sure!" Then, his eyes widen. "Oh! I had forgotten." Turning to look down at his little flower, Eggman sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sonic told me to tell you 'Thank you' for the gift basket. Still don't understand why you had to give them one. Not like they deserve a thank you or anything like that."

Beeping out some giggles, Flora shook her head softly at Eggman's antics.

It was just another day for her, and she couldn't say she hated it. Even with being robotic. It's when she gets dragged into things that really makes her anxiety act up. Which, because of Eggman's over-protectiveness, rarely happens at all. When it does, it's a pure accident.

But, life has it hardships, no matter what.

This was proven just a week later, late at night.

 **-ONE WEEK LATER; 11:00 AT NIGHT, SONIC AND TAILS' HUT-**

 _*knock knock*_

Sonic didn't even twitch at the light knocking, dead asleep on the green couch. Tails was the same even though he was closer to the door. Both lightly snoring and dreaming of nothing.

 _*Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock*_

At the slightly louder knocking, Sonic peeked his eyes out before closing them back and turning on his side.

 _*Bang, Bang, Bang*_

The knocking has now turned into some banging on the door. Sonic just cracks on eye open before closing it with a groan.

 _*Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang*_

No matter how long Sonic ignored it, it wouldn't stop. Nor would the person knocking not take a hint. Turning on his back once more, Sonic tried to just ignore it and go back to sleep.

 ** _*BANG, BANG, BANG*_**

Loud bangs that rocked the whole hut made Sonic shoot up from where he was laying. Tails, on the other hand, was still sound asleep. Sonic didn't know if he should be impressed or worried about that. Sitting up, Sonic grabbed his head and groaned. "Oh man..."

Sighing, Sonic quickly got up and sped to the door, hoping that it's nothing serious so that he could go right back to sleep in a few seconds.

Opening the door, he was greeted with Dr. Eggman in a tench coat and Flora in a light green rain coat, holding a green frog umbrella that had a smile on it's 'face' over her head. Eggman's shoulders and top half was wet, and Flora's metal shoes and legs were wet. Just looking at these two, Sonic knew this was not going to be a few seconds type of situation.

"Hi!" Eggman smiled, lifting a hand in greeting. Flora beeped a few times, shuffling her feet shyly and refusing to look Sonic in the face.

"What do you want." Sonic was not in the mood for games. "And why did you drag Flora with you here this late at night? Shouldn't she be in bed or charging, or whatever she does for rest?"

"Well, you see, that's the thing..." Eggman raised a finger, clearing his throat. "The storm did some damage to my base. You know, the one where I hatch diabolical plans to eradicate you and your friends?" Eggman didn't even pause to see if Sonic knew what he was talking about, because it was obvious he does. "Because of the damage, we need a place to... _crash_ for a few days. We...We need your help."

"You need _my_ help?" Sonic raised a brow in question. He could not believe this and he was starting to think this was a dream. Because there was no way Eggman was asking for help or took Flora out this late at night. The evil doctor was known for his over-protection over his daughter, and is more likely to cut off his own arm than let Flora be out late at night when, as Eggman deemed it, too dangerous for her to be out.

" _Yes_." Eggman nearly pleaded, sounding like this was the last resort. And if Sonic knew him at all, it actually was Eggman's last resort. "Just until my robots repair what is needed." Raising his hands as if to pray, Eggman looked down at Sonic with a pleading face. " _Please_! Don't leave us stranded in this _wilderness_!" Eggman then quickly gestured to Flora, who was trying to hide under her umbrella. "If not me, then take in Flora! Please, don't let her rust out here! My little flower is delicate! Sure, she might not rust at the first touch of water or even a full hour submerged in it, but enough of it will cause damage to her systems and-!"

"Whoa! Calm down, Egghead." Sonic quickly waved a hand to cut off his arch-nemesis. "I'm not about to let Flora rust or get hurt...she's the only visitor at my door right now that I actually like."

Flora jolted and gave out a small beep, flustered. If Sonic wasn't so tired, he'd laugh at the sight of Flora trying to shuffle and hide behind Eggman and her umbrella.

"So, that means..." Eggman trailed off hopefully, clasping his hands together.

The blue hedgehog looked the evil doctor up and down. "Well, you two certainly could use a roof over your heads." He then narrowed his eyes up at his enemy. "But how do I know you're not going to try and capture me and Tails while we're asleep?"

"I swear not to harm you or your fox friends during our stay." Eggman earnestly told the shorter hedgehog, placing a hand over his heart.

Flora shifted herself and her umbrella so that she was slightly in sight, going to sign the same, but Sonic just shook his head at her. "Don't worry about it Flora, I know _you_ wouldn't attack us."

"I didn't even bring any weapons!" Eggman quickly tried to defend himself. He then bent down to lift the bottom of his trench coat. "Here, check my pants."

Eyes widening in horror, Sonic lifted a hand to stop Eggman. "No, no, no, _no_. It's okay." It was only when Eggman stood back up straight and not holding onto the trench coat did Sonic go on, crossing his arms. "So, it's only for a _few_ days and it's _only_ just you two?"

"Just us." Eggman smiled, placing a hand on his chest. Flora, on the other hand, started to shake off her umbrella before closing it back up and place it right by the door. She wouldn't want to get the hut more wet than it needs to be.

Giving a slight smile, Sonic jerked his thumb to point over his shoulder as he opened the door wider, showing that the two can come in. Eggman beamed, reaching out to take Flora's hand and lead her in. Sonic soon lost his slight smile though, going wide eyed at the sight of Orbot and Cubot floating in behind the two, the two little floating robots carrying travel bags with them.

"And Orbot and Cubot of course, they're family!" Eggman chimed in while Flora just held onto the doctor's arm, looking around the hut in curiosity.

Lowly groaning in annoyance, Sonic just slammed the door shut, knowing it was going to be a long few days.

 **-THE NEXT MORNING-**

Opening a door with a yawn, Sonic let his three friends come in.

Said friends walked in before freezing and jaws dropping at the sight of Eggman, clad in pink footie pajamas, stretching and looking comfortable in the hut.

Amy, Sticks and Knuckles quickly got into fighting positions. "Eggman?!" Knuckles called out in question and alarm.

Noticing the three, Eggman smiles. "Oh, hey gang!" He calmly starts to walk to the couch, chuckling in embarrassment. "I didn't know you'd be so early. I'm still in my evil pajamas!" He then looks over his shoulder, showing them all his back, and pointed downward with his thumb. "They have a trapdoor in the back!"

Eggman then sits on the coach as if he has lived in the hut his whole life, feet on the table and arms behind his head. "Oh, you all here for breakfast?" Eggman asked with a slight frown. "Flora's still cooking, but I don't think she made enough for everyone. _Nor should she have to._ " He muttered the last bit under his breath, looking away from them all.

At this, the three that just came in all turned as one to look to the kitchen. There stood Flora inside of it, wearing her usual dress only in pink this time and a pink headband with flowers on the ends this time, with a frilly green apron on and cooking something on the stove top. Flora was softly beeping out a song, swaying where she cooked and most likely didn't even notice them coming in.

Flora did notice, hard not to with a voice inside of her that is rattling off information and threat levels at her, she just didn't show it because she didn't want to be the center of their attention.

Knuckles pointed to the both of them with a frown. "What are they doing here?"

"Eggman and I have a truce." Sonic glared at Eggman before losing the glare to look at his friends. "Tails is letting them stay here until their lair is fixed."

"Flora, is my breakfast ready?" Eggman called out, sitting up a bit more.

Flora raised one finger, to show that it was almost ready. Drizzling the final piece on top of the whole dish, Flora grabbed the tray of food and went to her father. Placing it down on the coffee table in front of him, he took his feet off of it to give the breakfest a look.

"Sams and Eggs Benedict?!" Eggman gave a delighted squeal, placing his hands on his chest. "And you made sure to use the egg whites too!" All Flora had time for was to beep before Eggman swooped her up into his arms for a great big hug. "Wearing such a cute apron, making me my favorite breakfast, and being such a good daughter! My little flower is too good for me!"

"Well, at least we're not the only ones to say that." Sonic glanced over, watching the doctor placing the female robot down so that he can start eating.

"This is all some evil plot, man!" Sticks suddenly burst out, waving a fist in the air. "First he lures us in with some terrible roommate ploy, using Flora as a cover, and then _BLAM_!" Sticks jerked her arm out, making Knuckles and Amy flinch back. "Here comes this fifty foot obliterator bot-" The badger turns to Knuckles, shaking him in her panic. "that obliterates us all!" Taking in a deep breath, Stick quickly lowers her voice. "We gotta get out of here."

Amy, on the other hand, frowns at Sticks and Knuckles. "Guys, we have to help them." Both Knuckles and Sticks turn their attention to the pink hedgehog. Amy gestures to Eggman. "If we don't, we'll be no better than he is."

Sitcks and Knuckles look at one another at this.

Eggman, on the other hand, smacks his lips as he chews on his breakfast. "Yeah, you'll be no better than I am." He agrees. Flora looks to him, glances at everyone, and then whirls out a sigh. She glances to the other couch, seeing Orbot and Cubot sitting there and just watching everyone.

"Think about how this is for them." Amy told everyone, walking up to the two. She places a hand on Eggman's arm. "Do you feel scared without a home? Do you feel alone? Are you eating your feelings?"

Eggman pauses mid-bite while Flora looks to Amy, back to Eggman, and then back to Amy. All the while she played with her fingers, wondering if this all was actually a good idea or not.

Turning to look at the others, Eggman was quick to lowly say "Someone get her away from me." without hesitation. Amy took her hand off his arm, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Guys, if Flora and Eggman need to stay, they can stay." Tails told the others from where he was in the kitchen, cleaning a plate. "Who knows, maybe Eggman's not so bad after all. And we all know that Flora's not bad at all, so it should be fine."

Eggman beams at Tails.

Flora, on the other hand, just signs 'Thank you' at him gratefully. What she actually wanted to sign though was 'Sorry', because she knew that while Eggman was nice and sweet to her, it wasn't the case for anyone else.

All she could do was pray that Eggman doesn't get himself kicked out in the first hour of staying here.

 **-TWO DAYS LATER-**

Sonic was this _close_ to snapping.

Throughout the first day of Eggman and Flora staying at the hut, Eggman made life ten times more difficult.

First it was all the pillow fights - anywhere ant anytime did Eggman just out of nowhere throw or hit Tails or him with a pillow and mess things up! First, it was Tails' new invention. Next, it was making a mess of the living room. So much of a mess that he eventually just gave up on cleaning it.

The next thing was the _snoring_. Sonic was quick to find out that Eggman was a noisy sleeper. Talking, snoring and laughing evilly in his sleep, Eggman made sure that neither Sonic or Tails got any rest.

The third thing is Eggman's habit of storing and locking any food. To the point where no one but him or Flora could get into the containers holding the food.

If it wasn't for Flora, Sonic would have made Tails kick Eggman to the curve.

Flora was the opposite of Eggman in terms of being a roommate. She was polite, quiet, and made sure to share.

When Eggman made a mess, Flora was there soon after to clean it up. When Eggman goes too far, Flora is there to make him stop or distract him. She apologized for him, did some housework and chores without even asking, and always made sure to not overstep any lines. Heck, she cooks for them all and makes sure that Eggman doesn't try to steal their food and lock it up. She was a quiet sleeper, and by that Sonic means that she recharges while laying on the couch, hooked up to a small, handheld generator or a electrical socket.

Really, the only down side to having Flora as a roommate is that she is shyer than anyone Sonic knows and has trouble signing to him because of that and her anxiety. So, he has to be patient when talking with her, something he rarely is and is hard to do.

How a robot has anxiety, he has no idea. But Flora has broken many expectations and rules since the first day she was 'born', so Sonic isn't shocked.

No. What he's shocked about is just how the two, Flora and Eggman, could be so different!

So, here Sonic was, thinking about it all in a sleep deprived daze while he sat on the green couch with Tails, and Amy sitting across from them on the red, leather one.

"I don't think I can take living with Eggman for another second." Sonic groaned, head in his hands. "But if I kick him out, Flora might start crying, and I _don't_ want to be the one to make Flora cry." Sonic frowned deeply, holding back a yawn.

"Eggman hit me with a pillow so hard, I'm having short term memory loss!" Tails complied, rubbing his head. There was a pause. "I'm having short term memory loss!"

"Do you want to be the one to make Flora cry by kicking out her 'Poppa' into the wild where he belongs?" Sonic asked Tails blandly. Tails thought about it, pictured it, paled at what he thought up and rapidly shook his head in negative.

"I think there is a communication problem here." Amy smiled gently, getting up from the leather couch. "Why don't we settle this with a roommate meeting?"

 **-FEW MINUETS LATER-**

"Okay, Sonic," Amy beamed at her blue friend. "do you have something that you want to share?"

Sonic looked up from where he sat with Amy and Tails on the green couch and across the coffee table. Flora sat with Eggman on the red, leather couch with Orbot and Cubot floating by it.

Scatching his head, Sonic glanced away. "Yes. Now...how to say this delicately." Not even hesitating, Sonic leaned onto his knee, looking right at Eggman with a half-lidded stare. "Eggman, you're a horrible roommate and no one in this house likes you." Moving his gaze to Flora, Sonic went on. "Flora, you are the best roommate I could ask for in this situation and I always wonder how Eggman made someone like you."

"Let's frame our statements with; When you do this, it makes me feel this." Amy quickly cut in before anyone could say anything else. Meanwhile, Eggman was looking shocked and Flora was hiding her face in her hands for a verity of reasons.

"Okay, ah, uh, let's see..." Sonic tried to form the right words. "Eggman, when you.. _live_ here...it makes me _feel_... _angry_." Here, Sonic leans forward once more, face not happy. "Because you are a horrible roommate and no one in this house likes you." He quickly repeated before his face softened when he looked to Flora. "Flora, when you stop Eggman from doing something stupid or cook something for us, I feel so relived that you are here. I _deeply_ wonder how Eggman made _and_ _raised_ someone like you."

Eggman blankly looked to Sonic for a few moments. Then, he burst out crying.

 _'Great. I was worried I'd make Flora cry, but instead I should have been worrying about the mad scientist.'_ Sonic face palmed, wondering if it was too late to just move or build a hotel to stay at.

Flora panicked, moving as quickly as she could to hug Eggman, patting his back in comfort. Eggman sniffed, reaching out to hug his daughter close to him.

"Y-You're right!" Eggman sobbed out, sniffing. "I-I am the worst roommate!" Slowly, he stopped crying. "I...I just only ever lived with Flora before!"

"What about us?" Cubot asked, raising his hands in question.

"You don't count!" Eggman hissed out, making Flora whirl out a sigh and nervously beep a few times. Cubot looked down sadly, and Eggman went right back to crying, hugging Flora close.

Flora, from how panicked and awkward she looked, obviously did not know what to do in this situation. Sonic and Tails could feel for her.

"Sonic, I think someone here could go for two spoon fulls of forgiveness, washed down with a tall glass of friendship." Amy told Sonic, who was looking away with his arms crossed. "What do _you_ think?"

In the background, Eggman was still crying, Flora was signing apologizes to Cubot and Orbot while she was held close to Eggman, and the two little robots looked like they have no idea what to do.

Sonic gagged, but gave in.

"Hey man, if we give you a second chance will you promise to shape up?" The blue blur asked as he turned around to face the other group.

Eggman stopped crying in an instant. "You bet." He grinned, letting go of Flora and snapping his fingers.

 _"Thank you for giving us another chance."_ Flora shyly signed to the other three across from her.

"Not _us_ , only _him_." Sonic muttered, but luckily it was drowned out by Amy getting up and calling out "Roommate meeting group hug!".

Everyone went into the group hug, with Flora's metal face heating up and the voice inside of her saying it was going to turn on the fan to cool her off. Orbot and Cubot tried to get into the hug, but Eggman quickly denied them. And Sonic and Tails looked like they rather be anywhere else but in the group hug.

The two could only hope that the lair/base/home of Eggman would be repaired soon.

 **-THE NEXT DAY-**

"How many hours did you two sleep last night?" Knuckles asked, taking a close look at the dark circles under Sonic's eyes.

"Zero." The extremely tired blue hedgehog told his friends, looking one second close to passing out into a coma for the next few days. Tails didn't look that fare behind him.

The both of them haven't had a wink of sleep because of Eggman. How Eggman could stay awake for so long, they didn't know. Flora, on the other hand, had went to 'sleep' and recharged without anyone bothering her. Eggman because he 'couldn't wake up his precious flower', Sonic and Tails because they didn't want to chance her giving out the next day.

Amy, Sticks and Knuckles had looked shocked when they came in, seeing how Tails and Sonic looked. Luckily for them, Eggman had walked out to do some light shopping in the village, dragging along Cubot and Orbot. Flora decided to stay behind and do some chores to make up for what her Poppa did to the other two.

 _"I'm so sorry."_ Flora apologized once more. _"Poppa is just so excited to be a roommate with you all."_ She tried to explain, feeling like she should have went with Eggman to do some shopping instead of staying when everyone stared at her. _"He just wants to do everything, roommate things, before we leave."_

"It's not your fault, Flora." Tails reassured her, waving off her concern. "Eggman's just a horrible, terrible, never having him over again, roommate."

"It's stage two of his evil plot, man!" Sticks called out, jumping around. "we are minutes away from him coming back with his big obliterator bot with it's-with it's obliterator legs! And it's obliterator _teeth_!"

"Sticks, stop being paranoid." Amy sighed, shaking her head. "Eggman's lived here for three days and he hasn't hatched a single, evil scheme-"

 ***BOOM***

A loud booming noise made the hut shake out of nowhere. Everyone quickly headed outside, only to freeze at the sight of a giant robot standing outside the hut.

While Sonic and Tails were sleeping standing up, bodies finally just giving out, Sticks started to shake Amy. "See, I told you he had a obliterator bot! Why does no one listen to me, it's not like I'm paranoid!" Sticks then noticed her shadow, making her swiftly turn and point to it with a scowl. "And stop following me!" She screeched at it. Flora took a step back from the badger while Amy rolled her eyes.

"Well, time to beat some butt! Right, Sonic?" Knuckles grinned, only to pause at the sight of Sonic, who was snoring. "Sonic?" Poking the hedgehog, Knuckles jumped into the air when Sonic fell. "Oh no! The obliterator bot already took out Sonic!"

Taking a closer look at the giant robot, Flora scanned it. Once done, she beeped a few times, recognizing it.

The robot wasn't an obliterator, it was-

"Oh, one of the Repair Bots are here!" Eggman's voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Eggman walking up to the hut with a few paper bags in his arms. With a grin, he looked to Flora.

"That means everything's repaired! Time to head home Flora." Looking to Orbot and Cubot, he frowned. "You two! Go get the bags and start the Egg-mobile! I need to make up for lost time, and I know Flora will want to check up on her plants!"

"You mean...this isn't an obliterator bot?" Sticks asked in shock, pointing to said robot.

"An obliterator bot?" Eggman raised a brow before laughing. "No! This here is one of my Repair Bots! I told it to come and let me know when the repairs to the base were done. Ha, no, my Obliterator Bot is still in production! It's not finished yet, maybe next month?"

"So, this wasn't just some plot to get rid of us?" Sticks couldn't believe this.

"Why would I risk my base for a plot?" Eggman asked right back, looking a bit insulted. "Flora has to live in there too you know. I don't want her things getting damaged, or worse, herself!"

With that, the whole group watched Eggman, Flora, Orbot and Cubot pack up the Egg-mobile. By this time, Sonic and Tails were passed out asleep on the sand, finally resting.

"I told you there was no evil plot." Amy rolled her eyes at the thought.

"I know, I know." Sticks sighed roughly, crossing her arms. "Sorry."

"But, it would have been more fun if there had been." Knuckles grinned, not seeing Amy's look at his words.

The sound of someone walking closer made them all look up to see Flora coming up.

Shifting and looking flustered, she quickly began signing. _"Could you tell Sonic and Tails 'Sorry and thank you' for me?"_ Flora looked down at the sand for a moment. _"I know it wasn't the best three days, but I'm grateful they took us in even if Poppa wasn't too considerate to them. Let them know I made and left some treats for them in the fridge, please?"_

"Of course we will!" Amy beamed, clasping her hands together in delight.

"Thank you!" Flora thanked, optics glowing brighter in happiness.

"Flora, come on!" They all turned to see Eggman in the Egg-mobile already along with Orbot and Cubot. "And don't worry about making me dinner, I picked up some takeout to eat while I was shopping."

Quickly waving to the group, Flora started her jet engine gently, floating up and into the Egg-mobile before sitting right next to Eggman.

"Thanks again Sonic!" Eggman called out as the Egg-mobile started off. "Maybe we can do this again some time, roomie!"

With that they were off, along with the Repair Bot following right after.

Sonic twitched in the sand.

 _"N...Never...a-again... in...thi...s..life...E..gghead..."_

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Flora is actually well liked in the village, by the villagers and by Sonic's group/gang. Sure, there are some that a weary around her because she was built by Eggman, but not by much. Eggman, on the other hand, is not. The villagers and heroes alike wonder how Eggman could build, and raise such kind, shy and gentle daughter when he is the exact opposite of those three things._

 _Because of how overprotective Eggman is of Flora, he's not about to risk his base/home in a plot against Sonic. This is because it's Flora's home and has her things in it, he's not about to destroy her things or chance her getting hurt. So, the second episode, "Can An Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Weeks?", his home was actually damaged from the storm and needed it to be repaired by his robots, so he - including Flora, Orbot and Cubot - truly needed to stay with Sonic and Tails for a few days until everything was fixed. He's just naturally a horrible roommate to them._

 _While the first episode didn't change all that much, the second one did because of Flora being in it. This will happen in other episodes as well. Also, I might make original episodes, and if I do, these might effect the story and other canon episodes as well. Like, introducing a character earlier than canon or something._

 _For now though, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did making it! More of Metal Sonic!Flora in Sonic Boom to come!_


	4. Duck Of The Abyss - Part 1

_I have no idea if this is going to be silly, crack, or serious or whatever - all I know is that I am grinning like a loon and laughing while writing this._

 **Setting;** **_Loonatics Unleashed_**

 _ **OC**_ _;_ _ **Abaddon Azazel Bushroot - OC that I have already created and used for my DuckTales stories, and has made cameos or were mentioned in some of my other stories as well.**_

 **Death;** **_?_**

 **Reincarnated As;** **_Danger Duck_**

 **Pairings;** _**?**_

 _Abaddon Azazel Bushroot is my OC that has shown up in all my DuckTales stories - more so in_ _"Different Flowers, Same Garden"_ _, as that one is the furthest along than the others - some not even being out yet -, and for those who haven't read those stories, he is_ _ **not**_ _a_ _ **nice duck**_ _. If you look up what his first and middle name means, it's easy to see this. Most of the time, in a cartoon, the character's characteristics show a lot in their names._

 _Oh, he's a family duck through and through, and he'd do just about anything for those he sees as his or family. But he's not_ _ **nice**_ _. He is the third richest duck in the world,_ _officially_ _. Unofficially, he's more richer than anyone knows. No one is for sure on what his true job is, but he does have many business to his name - in the spotlight and in the criminal underground. He has his fingers in many, many pies, quite a few out of sight of the public. Many fear his name and there are a ton of dark rumors about him - and he just doesn't care, lets them spread, smirks about it, or makes it worse just for giggles (and because he is a troll). Really, in what is called 'his cities', he_ _ **runs and owns**_ _the criminal underground. He is not afraid to hurt others or use whatever means he has too to get what he wants or do what he has to do._

 _He is tall, he is dark, he is threatening - and he is more than likely to kill someone just because he wants to, and most likely has a_ _ **body count**_ _up in the_ _ **five digits**_ _ **at the least**_ _._

 _So, I thought it would be fun to have him reincarnated in Danger Duck's place in Loonatics - an egotistical hero who wants the spotlight and attention of all, the total opposite of Abaddon._

 _Know you can see why I am smiling so hard and laughing as I write this. Abaddon is going to shake the whole world for good and worse and just_ _ **smiles**_ _about it._

 _Loonatics might not have been the best cartoon ever, but I still enjoyed. I thought it had a lot of potential. Having said that, I hope that I bring out some of that potential in this story. I am going to be adding more and building up the world. After all, where Abaddon had lived and the Loonatics world is two different places, and that's not counting time periods. And with Abaddon being in Duck's place? Yeah, this cartoon is going to be_ _ **nothing**_ _like canon._

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

2700's. More then halfway to the 2800's. The _28th_ century.

That was when one duck was born for the second time.

Left at an orphanage at a young age, a young, dark feathered duck grew up with memories of another life. With old eyes and an older mentality, this duck was unlike any other after his first death.

Abaddon Azazel Bushroot had died, leaving behind so much. Everything he had built, bled, screamed, and fought for before was gone.

 _His family was gone._

 _\- His precious Camellia, his Little Queen, is now forever gone. Even if he sees someone that looks like her, it wouldn't be her, not truly. While he didn't love his wife, he did truly love his Camellia. Not in love of course, but all the love that he did have in his darken heart was for her. And now, she was_ _ **gone**_ _._

 _..._ _ **He**_ _was gone too.-_

He expected death, he truly did. Being at the top like he was, having blood all around him and staining him, he expected it sooner rather than later. For as long as he lived, he died a lot later than he had thought. But that was just a testimony to how far and strong he was - to how smart and stealthy he was.

What he didn't expect was to wake up as a baby, breathing and with a beating heart once more.

The woman who left him at the orphanage, he couldn't really see her with his newborn eyes. In the end though, it didn't matter. He once worked his way up. Bled, screamed, fought, killed, and broke his way to the top. Made sure that no one could take it from him even after his death. Played the public like a fiddle and tricked everyone into thinking that he wasn't as high up on the food chain as he really was.

He'll just have to work his way up once more. This time he had experience on his side. Swearing to himself, Abaddon knew he was going to get to where he wanted within forty years at the least.

At least he was reborn as a duck once more. The same dark, abyss like feathers covered him. A similar orange beak, only with a slightly different shape to it, but he'll chalk that up to evolution playing a part. The only thing that made him pause was his eyes.

Two pair of light sky blue eyes greeted him in the reflection when he first saw himself.

 _-_ _ **Her**_ _eyes were staring back at him._ _ **She**_ _never left him, did_ _ **she**_ _? All he has to do is look into his reflection, and all he can see is_ _ **her**_ _looking back at him, with that ever knowing glint and something more in it._

 _Now he knows and understands why_ _ **her**_ _eyes looked like that. Why they were so old and knowing. It made him chuckle, knowing what he did now. Who knows, maybe he will see_ _ **her**_ _one day, in this life or in another. He can only hope_ _ **she**_ _is happy and recalls him enough to smile at him._

 _...Maybe, one day, he'll see_ _ **him**_ _too. But, knowing his karma,_ _ **he**_ _won't recall a thing about him. It's okay though, he isn't about to let that effect him; His wants, goals and desires. Crying is only for children. He'll make do with what he has, waiting for no one._

 _Because life gives no guarantees, save for that it all ends in death. -_

After finding out what he looked like, the next was finding out information about where and when he was. Going into something blind was not something he wished to do, so information gathering about the world itself was a must before even finding out his own name.

 _\- They just called him "Duck". He didn't know if that was supposed to be his first name, middle name or last name, or if they just called him that to make it easy on themselves and because that was what he was. So, he went up to one of the workers, stated that he wanted to change his name._

 _They tried to argue about it, but he pointed out that parents can change a child's name when adopted, so why couldn't he? He also pointed out that he is the least likely to be adopted before the worker could even try that angle. Stated it bluntly and factually. There was no point in hiding his intelligence or adult like ways, so why bother? It threw the worker off, but it worked in his favor._

 _It also helped that he knew that said worker was having an affair with another worker while their spouse was traveling for work. Shocking how much adults show and say around children, thinking that they wouldn't understand. He even had proof of his claims. Needless to say, the worker gave in without a fight, and he made_ _ **sure**_ _that the worker would not try to retaliate in anyway._

 _Who used to be just "Duck" was now "Abaddon Azazel Bushroot" once more._

 _It made him smirk when he heard others comment on the 'unique' name and his 'imagination' and 'creativity' on it. Apparently his name was very out of style and the last name "Bushroot" was nonexistent. All the better, as it was the same in his last life as well. He'll carve his name in history once more. Besides, it was for the best that he had the same name as before._

 _Just because he had a different body didn't mean he wasn't the same duck from before.-_

It really didn't take long to see that not only was the time period different - _and he has lived many, many,_ _ **many**_ _years before he died, so he knows about the passage of time very well. Just because he looked like he was in his early fifties when it happened, doesn't mean he was in his early fifties. He had looked the same for so long, it was hilarious how many people didn't notice or connect the dots._ \- but he was either in a different world/universe/dimension or that the future has forgotten a lot about the past.

There are still keyboards, no touch phones whatsoever. Yet, there are flying cars everywhere and sliding doors. Languages, some of the most common ones he grew up with and knew well enough to be fluent in, are long forgotten or dead. Yet Iceland is still well known and alive. It was maddening to see just how backwards the whole place was. But it was also made Abaddon want to smirk, because he could use this. Oh, could he use this easily with the knowledge he was born with in this second life of his.

And this wasn't even counting the people in history. His name is nowhere mentioned in the pages of history. So many famous people in his first life were not in the pages of history either - some of who that have either saved the world, or were the ones close to destroying it or putting it under their control. This added evidence to this place being a different dimension or world. All the better, no ghost to try and take him down or anyone pointing any fingers at him for looking like or acting like his past self. No one to connect the dots - unless it's someone who was reborn from his first timeline and universe as well.

Then there were **humans**. Such strange creatures, but just like any other anthro besides the looks. Amusing, it was all the same to him.

Acmetropolis was a strange city. Stranger than even St. Canard, Night Owl City and Duckburg could be. But, St. Canard was still more dirty, insane and dangerous. Night Owl City was more hectic, never staying still or sleeping - the lights were always flashing. Duckburg was like a hurricane, more spontaneous and adventurous.

Acmetropolis, while stranger, was a blank canvas. One that was waiting for someone to spill some dark paint on it.

Abaddon couldn't wait to shake it up. To be the one to spill that paint.

So, he went through life. Made sure that no one adopted him, bribing and manipulating the workers to make sure that no one took him in, got scholarships and others to pay for his schooling and degrees, making sure that no one knew about his darker dealings. He slowly but surely moved up in the world, making a new for himself on both sides of the law. It was the same, yet so different from his first life. Some of those changes, he made on purpose.

 _\- A Botany degree hung on the wall in his office along with his other degrees and official papers, showing his doctorate in that field of science. The youngest ever to get one. Childish feelings made him get it, made him fight to get it as soon as he could. It_ _ **drove**_ _him until he had it in his hands. Yet, there were no regrets in it. Not when he can see_ _ **her**_ _smiling at him every time he looks at it. -_

And, of course, on the way of him fighting, bleeding and screaming to get to the top - _even if no one knows that he is at the top_ \- something had to happen. He was cursed with that kind of luck. Good thing for him, he was used to making even the darkest of luck work in his favor.

In the year of 2772, a meteor struck the Earth, right at Acmetropolis, throwing the Earth off it's axis.

The dark duck had been in a dark alley way out of sight, overgrown plants covering the walls, water tainted with red on the ground, smoke rising in the air from a fire nearby, and wiping his hands clean with a handkerchief when the meteor struck down.

After that - _no, even_ _ **before**_ _that_ \- Abaddon Azazel Bushroot rewrote history just by being himself.

 **-Pinkster Pig POV-**

Pinkster Pig was always amazed with Abaddon, the only other anthro in the orphanage aside from himself.

 _\- "Ah,_ _ **Little Piglet**_ _." -_

Because of them both being anthros, they were thrown together most of the time. But, Pinkster wasn't mad about that. Abaddon had this air around him. His young mind didn't know or understand it, and that was fine. All he knew was that Abaddon was kind to him and what the workers had told him about his baby years.

 _\- Apparently when he was a baby, he was attached to Abaddon, who was a year older than him. And Abaddon allowed it. That alone showed that Abaddon liked him better than others. Abaddon might be cold and harsh, but he had his soft side. Pinkster can still recall the duck giving him his share of candies and reading to him when he was too young to read for himself. -_

When the other human kids tried to bully him, Abaddon was there to make them stop. Most of the time, he didn't even need to say anything to make them stop, just **stand** there. For some reason, they were scared of the dark duck, even when he smiled. In fact, Abaddon smiling made them even more scared then they were before. The duck was just that strong. Even at a young age, Pinkster knew that Abaddon was going to be great.

 _\- "Hmm, what is this? Racists in the making I see? While I do not care about many, or even like many, this one is_ _ **mine**_ _for right now. Why don't you run along little humans, before I make sure you_ _ **can't**_ _run anymore." -_

Abaddon wasn't nice all the time, but he was nice too him and that was what mattered. The dark duck was a puzzle, one that Pinkster knew he would never be able to solve. That was alright though, because he didn't need to solve it to know that Abaddon was his first friend and hero. There was always a glint in Abaddon's light sky blue eyes when he told this.

 _\- "You_ _ **amuse**_ _me." -_

Then, there came the day when a couple wanted to adopt one of them, but not _both_.

 _\- "These two remind me of_ _ **them**_ _in a way. Such horrible parents_ _ **they**_ _were." -_

He had thought that Abaddon would be a shoe in for being adopted, as the duck was so smart. It was obvious, even at a young age, that Abaddon was going to go places given the time and patience. Yet, no one even looked his way. The workers sometimes would even skip him over to the parents looking for a child. So, when the couple came, he thought Abaddon would be all over it.

 _\- "I do not need a Mother, Father, Parent or Guardian. Such_ _ **things**_ _are_ _ **beneath**_ _me." -_

The young pig forgot that Abaddon wasn't a normal child. Abaddon wanted nothing to do with the couple. Looking them over, then dismissing them as if they were _nothing_.

 _\- "_ _ **Worthless**_ _." -_

Pinkster offered a coin toss to be the one to decide which one gets adopted, but Abaddon shook his head in negative. He didn't know how it happened, but he was the one getting adopted. Pinkster found that Abaddon had a way of getting what he wanted, _when_ he wanted.

 _\- "Pinkster,_ _ **you**_ _are the one getting adopted. Not_ _ **me**_ _." -_

Pinkster will never be able to repay Abaddon for giving him what he always wanted; A family. A chance of being a scientist and a police officer.

 _\- "A_ _ **scientist**_ _...I see." -_

To Pinkster Pig, ever since he was young and couldn't understand it, Abaddon Azazel Bushroot was his hero and someone who could do anything.

 _\- "You_ _ **owe**_ _me." -_

Pinkster Pig owed _everything_ to Abaddon. All the success is because of Abaddon giving up and letting him be the one adopted. It was the start of a new beginning for him, one possible because of Abaddon.

 _\- "Little Piglet, you are_ _ **amusing**_ _." -_

So, when Abaddon Bushroot started to became a big name for many different reasons, he wasn't shocked. Overjoyed and happy is more like it. He couldn't wait to see him once more. Couldn't wait to show Abaddon that he still remembered him and all his help. Was still his friend.

 _\- Light sky blue eyes stared down into his black ones. They had a glint of knowing, yet were old and held something in them that he will never be able to understand._

 _"Ah,_ _ **Little Piglet**_ _." A dark feathered hand reached over and patted his head. He sounded and talked like one of the workers, like an adult. "You_ _ **owe**_ _me. Stay alive and become what you want before life_ _ **takes**_ _it from you. You are too_ _ **amusing**_ _to just be thrown away." -_

Then, the meteor struck down, changing the world forever and bringing super heroes and super villains to life.

 ** _-Chapter End-_**

 _Abaddon is going to have different powers than Danger. I like to think that personality, the person themselves, played a part in what powers they got. And Abaddon is more than a little different to Danger, so thus, different powers that might have some similarities or not. Also, Danger has proven that his powers evolve with time, so Abaddon's will do the same._

 _More dialogue and such in the next part._


	5. Duck Of The Abyss - Part 2

**Setting;** **_Loonatics Unleashed_**

 _ **OC**_ _;_ _ **Abaddon Azazel Bushroot - OC that I have already created and used for my DuckTales stories, and has made cameos or were mentioned in some of my other stories as well.**_

 **Death;** **_?_**

 **Reincarnated As;** **_Danger Duck_**

 **Pairings;** _**Abaddon X Ace**_

 _I am going to have too much fun with this story because of Abaddon - his character just lets me get away with_ _ **so much**_ _and he's just_ _ **that**_ _twisted. His morals are not your morals, that I can safely say with no regrets._

 _Characters might/will most likely be OOC because of this being a more serious and darker story, as well as the butterfly effect and with Danger Duck being Abaddon Bushroot._

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

"How _adorable_." Abaddon couldn't help but lowly coo out, eyes on his television in his office. With half-lidded eyes, he sat crossed leg at his desk, leaning on his desk with one elbow as he watched the news channel.

On the screen, there were five anthros standing in a line behind the mayor of the city. Apparently they gained powers from the meteor and decided to bane together to save the planet from ice vikings when they came onto their planet a few days ago. It might sound ridiculous, but it was the truth. Abaddon remembered the ice coming to freeze his skyscraper, almost trapping and freezing him in if not for his own powers.

Leaning back on his office chair, Abaddon knew he had a lot to think about now. Sure, he was used to heroes and that they were real; In his last life there was Darkwing Duck, Gizmoduck, and SHUSH agents that he could name right off the bat. Yet, it was mostly the villains that had the superpowers for some reason. Although he did notice that the laws of physics was different here, and after taking a few collage courses, he found that it was impossible to do the things that normally happened in his past life here. Falling from a hundred story building can kill you here, when in his last life it would have only flattened you like a pancake for a short while.

He dealt with the heroes, agents, and police officers fine in his last life. But, he'd have to change things up in this life. For one thing, in his last life he was not in the spotlight. In this life, he is. Maybe if he was older, it would be easier, but since he started to work his way up to the top, on both sides of the law, at a young age it has gotten him attention from the very first day.

He is _the_ kingpin of the criminal underworld and is seen as a inspiration to those on the right side of the legal system. He is both feared and loved in equal measures, depending on what side of the law they are on. Many others see him as a hero for all his degrees and businesses. Slowly but surely, he is working his way up. Right now, he is worth billions, and soon going to be worth _trillions_.

While Scrooge McDuck might not be here in this life, Abaddon was going to beat his record. He was going to be the richest person on this Earth, not just the richest duck, which he already is.

And these Loonatics could be an issue down the road.

Abaddon has powers, and he does own the criminal underworld for the most part. The Loonatics are heroes, super heroes, they are bound to get involved with the criminal underground eventually. It only takes one whisper of a superpowered individual in the underworld before the people trained to deal with others with superpowers come running to arrest them. While the police are the only ones he has to deal with now, along with other secret government agencies, it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility for the Loonatics to get in the way of his than legal dealings.

 _'Time to play long term.'_ Abaddon hummed, eyes calculating as he burned the Loonatics in his mind.

A **smile** twitched up on his beak.

The dark duck knew exactly what type of game he was going to play. All he needed to do was pick a target and go from there. The rest of the planning would be simple. But, it was a slow game plan, one that would take time and would need to be nurtured. A hands on plan that might last for _years_ , if not his _whole life_ if it went that far.

Yet, it was also the most _amusing_ plan Abaddon could think of.

Reaching out to his phone, Abaddon hit a button and waited for someone to pick up.

"Tell the charity that is funding for the ones hurt in the alien attack that I accept the invite."

 **-TWO DAYS LATER-**

For the plan to work, he had to be himself but also more... _approachable_.

Abaddon knew that there was a fine line between outright lying about yourself and _showing_ what you're not actually thinking or feeling. Lies can be found out, faking yourself can be found out easily. Changing up your body language and saying half-truths on the other hand, makes it harder for the other person to find out the whole truth. He couldn't change himself up completely, he'd be found out before the long term play could come to fruition, but he could make himself seem and appear softer or more interested by his body language and how he acts.

Little lies sprinkled in with truths, making it harder to find said lies. Showing something you don't mean but having to sell it as the truth. It's like a game of pretend, only with a more serious and deadly outcome if he fails. Playing pretend is just not for children, and Abaddon knew this well.

Dressed in a dark suit with a red shirt and black dress shoes, Abaddon made sure that he looked every bit like himself, but changed up a bit to make him seem more... _approachable_. He made sure to leave his fedora at the door, handing it off to the coat person. That way his eyes are not shadowed, giving him a less threatening look. Although, he knew he still carried himself in a dangerous way, giving off a threatening air, as people were giving him a wide birth most of the time, but the little things are what will make sure he doesn't fail right off the bat.

He might be dressed in a more old-fashioned sense to these people, but he knew he made it work, even if he doesn't have his height this time around. Beside, making people run to get out of his way, while he is shorter than them, is just as fun as looming over someone.

He also made sure to slick his top feathers back neatly, not wanting to look like a fool. He wanted to be taken seriously still, just not to the point where he makes them suspicious about himself and what he does. There are many rumors about him, some being the truth, he didn't want to give them credit.

That would take fun out of the _game_ if he was found out right at the start.

So, standing in the ballroom in one of the many skyscrapers of the city, Abaddon watched everyone in this typical charity that is set up to get money from the rich and famous. The dark duck also knew that they were using this event to get the Loonatics out into the open, using this as a gateway to get into the heroes good graces.

It was hard to spot the Loonatics, as they were surrounded from all sides. With calculating sky blue eyes, Abaddon evaluated each one to pick out his target. He had to find out which once would benefit him the most and be worth the risk of failure. Which one had more pros than cons?

The first one that caught Abaddon's eye was the one called Slam Tasmanian, if only because how fast he was emptying the buffet tables. Yes. _Tables_.

While more than little amusing, mostly because of the reactions Slam was getting for eating so much and because he was literally lifting up the tables to shovel all the food into his mouth, it would be a bad choice of a target. Abaddon fears he might just play with the Tasmanian too much, breaking him mentally somewhere down the line. It was easy to tell he wasn't the smartest, book wise, and that would be a point in his favor, but it would be just so easy and amusing to break him mentally.

The most Abaddon can view him is as a pet; amusing and fun to watch. And too easy to _mistreat_ if you're not careful. Better to choose a different target, one that doesn't amuse him too much but isn't so boring to the point where Abaddon would be itching to do **something** to them.

Next, going down the metaphorical line, was a roadrunner named Rev Runner. He was obviously young, but not so young to the point where it would be suspicious if Abaddon chose him to be his target. Naive, from what Abaddon can see in his open face. It should be easy to gain what he wants from the other.

That's what makes Rev a very bad target.

It'd be too easy, and as the youngest, the other, older members of the Loonatics would be very protective and on the look out for him. He'd be watched more. Which, fine, he could work with that, but it also boils down to the fact that Abaddon honestly thinks it would be _too easy_. Naive, trusting, wanting to see the best in others, everything that about Rev is screamed on his face and body language. It'd be simple to get what he wanted, to the point where he might decide to change things up to deadly _degrees_.

If Abaddon gets bored, he knows he has the habit of making things interesting for his own amusement - much to the horror and death of others.

Besides, as Rev is the youngest, it might mean that he is at the bottom of the ladder. There is a chance that they don't tell him certain things, that he knows the least. It'd be best to go for one of the more higher up members, someone who is constantly in the know. Although, it would be beneficial to maybe befriend Rev, in case he slips something and because it would be so easy, he's not what Abaddon is looking for in a target - not the kind of target he needs at this point.

That leaves the three that seem to be on the top; Tech E. Coyote, Lexi Bunny and Ace Bunny. The last two having no known relation from what his sources can tell. One of these three would be the best to use, the only question is which one is the most interesting, amusing and also beneficial to use in this long term plan.

Tech is smart, it was obvious to tell. From what he has heard, Tech is the one to make all their gadgets and weapons that the team uses. His powers are also interesting, to the point where Abaddon would **love** to-...well, maybe that's one of the reasons he shouldn't chose him. With a power like regeneration, it might make him want to test that power out for himself and not stop because of Tech not being able to die from violent acts. It would make him slip up too much, give himself away.

Another con is that, like stated before, Tech is _smart_. Maybe not socially smart, but obviously well read and knows his way around a lab and wrench. If Abaddon picked him, it would mean spending long amounts of time with him. Out of all the Loonatics, Tech has the most potential to find him out first if given the right amount of evidence or just suspicion. Feelings won't matter to the coyote then, he is just so logical. Just like **her** in a way, but **she** would do anything for those **she** loves to the point where nothing else matters.

Abaddon could see himself becoming fond of the scientist, but he needs someone who can be blindsided, someone that can be used even if he gets found out. He needs someone who would back him up, even if the evidence is pointing at him. A logical person has the chance of not siding with him if there is proof standing in the way. While there is a slim percentage that Tech is like **her** , Abaddon can't take that chance.

That leaves the two bunnies.

Lexi Bunny seemed to be the second-in-command, the only female of the team, and the most social and socially inclined. Maybe not the smartest out of them, as Tech seems to take that place, but she certainly can't be stupid if she is truly the second in charge.

Her being second-in-command is a pro and well worth the risks that came with playing this type of game. And she certainly wouldn't be boring, not with how socially inclined she seems to be. She must know about the rumors surrounding him by now, as he is featured in many magazines that specialize in both facts and gossip. It would be interesting and amusing to see how she would react to him if he picks her as his target.

The only issue is that the cons far outweigh the positives in this case.

With her being the only female, it leaves her in the spotlight yet also makes others mistakenly think she is their way into the Loonatics. An easy target. Even now, males and females are flocking to her, wanting to use her as their in to the whole team of Loonatics. It's simple to see from the bunny's body language that she knows what's going on, but is plastering on a smile because she has to. If he picked her out as a target, she might dismiss him as one of the vultures trying to use her. While, yes, he is trying to use them and her if he did pick her out, he didn't want them to _know_ that.

She is socially aware of the power she hold as a known superhero. Maybe not fully, but enough that she can play the part in social functions. Abaddon is too good and far too used to playing this type of game for her to spot him out and what he plans to do in the long run, but it just wasn't worth it. It'd take too long, and she might just not be interested because of how many others are trying for her attention. He needs someone to take the bait sooner rather than later.

While it would be a fun task to try using her, it's not worth the risk of failing right at the start. Maybe if it was short term plan he'd try it. He'd still get into her good graces, as he knows she'll be useful to have, but she is not the type of person he needs for this plan. He needs a different main target.

That leaves only one options left; Ace Bunny.

It's easy to tell that Ace is the leader of the Loonatics, meaning he is always in the know. Not as logical as Tech, but not as naive as Rev. Smart, but he seemed to be more street smart than socially or book smart. A strong leader, obviously, and one that is dependable if the way the others acted around him is the truth. He certainly wouldn't be boring, yet not too amusing to the point where Abaddon can't help but **poke** a bit _too hard_.

It'd be a risk, but a fun one to try to just aim right for the top of the ladder. Ballsy, yes. But _worth_ it.

The rewards out risk the cons in this case. If Abaddon can get Ace on his side, blindside him, and got his trust, that means that he has the whole leader of the Loonatics on his side. It'd be simple to get away with his usual illegal business then, as no one would think to point fingers at him because of how close he'd be to the leader. And even if there is evidence pointing to him, he'd still have the backing of the leader and someone who is willing to fight to prove his innocence.

But that's only if this all works out the way he wants it to.

Looking to the Loonatics, Abaddon couldn't help but smirk when he noticed the leader slipping away from the crowd. Most likely to go get some fresh air at one of the empty balconies. Keeping an eye on the uniformed bunny until he was out of sight, Abaddon waited to make sure that no one was going to follow the rabbit. Once enough time passed, Abaddon made his way to where his target is hiding.

It was time to start his plan.

What was his plan exactly? Why did he need a certain target? What was this long term game he was planning to play?

Well...

Emotions, such as _love_ , were said to be blinding to the point of insanity weren't they?

"Why'd we need to do this anyway?" Ace groaned, leaning on the railing of the balcony.

Give the bunny bad guys to punch, he could do it without pause. But to be in a room filled with stuffy people and others that had too much money to know what to do with but didn't use said money to help the less fortunate, he couldn't stay in there with a straight face.

It was obvious that this charity event is a scam. These people were only using it as a means to meet the Loonatics or using it as a free day for relaxing. It frustrated him and he felt like he just needed some air to help him breath after being stuck in that room for so long.

"Hmmm? What's this? A superhero hiding from normal civilians? How _amusing_."

Ace got goosebumps at the sudden low and smooth voice that came from behind him. Jolting, Ace was shocked to see that someone actually sneaked up on him. Maybe he was too lost in his thoughts to notice?

The person who was behind him was a duck anthro. One with black as night feathers and sky blue eyes that glittered with amusement. Even the corners of his orange beak were twitching up, most likely finding his reaction funny. The duck only came up to his shoulders, making him on the taller side for a duck anthro, and he wore an old fashioned suit that gave him a mysterious and slightly dangerous air.

It was obvious that this duck was rich and/or important too, he can see it from the way he holds himself; tall and proud, yet with an edge to it. The duck raised both brows in question at him at that moment, making him snap to attention.

Flinching when he realized that he was just staring at the other like an idiot, Ace gave a sheepish smile and rub the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't call them 'normal civilians'." Ace nervously chuckled, glancing away. "I think most of these guys could buy and sell me ten times over if they wanted."

"Shame for them that slavery has been outlawed for over a few hundred years." The duck snorted lowly, his stance relaxing as he folded his hands behind his back. "The most they can do is make some noise about you if they don't like you. But they won't as it wouldn't help them with the public."

Hearing that was kind of a relief to Ace. He'd been worried that if he didn't plaster on a smile, he'd get his team into some hot water.

"You think so?" Ace couldn't help but ask, getting him another amused look.

"The public loves the Loonatics for what you all have done in just on fight. They also know that you are the only group to fight certain battles. Why would they, the richer civilians, want to make you angry at them? Money can only do so much." The duck shrugs, sky blue eyes locking on his own darker ocean blue eyes. "If they put up a fuss about you all, the public might boycott their businesses, leading to a dent in their pockets. No, they will be brown noising you all even if you had no manners at all."

"Then why aren't you like that?" Ace blurted out before his mind could catch up with his mouth. Luckily, the duck just chuckled.

"There are already many unsavory rumors about me because of how I act and am. I have no need to get on your good side simply because the public favors me for my actions even if there are already rumors about me." The duck then smirks, looking him up and down. Ace was thankful that the uniform covered up his slowly but surely turning red cheeks. "But maybe I should try if it means getting _your_ attention."

"Picking up a fuss just to get _my_ attention?" Ace tried to play it cool, raising a brow in question. "Why'd you do that?"

"Isn't that what children do? Tugging on pigtails or making a fuss to get the attention from the person they want?" the duck asked right back with a smirk, eyes focused on him with a glint in them.

Gulping, Ace felt a bit flustered. No one has ever really flirted with him before. Not seriously anyway. Being a stunt double didn't pay well, and he wasn't the most popular kid in school, so he didn't really get many people coming to ask him on a date. And asking for a date himself was asking for a slap or hit in the face.

Before he could say anything, the duck raised a hand to him.

"Abaddon Bushroot." The duck, Abaddon, introduced himself with a purr. He was leaning forward slightly, his body facing the bunny to show that he was giving his full attention to him. "It's a _pleasure_ to meet _you_."

"A-Ace Bunny." Ace mentally cursed at his stutter, but went with the hand shake. It was quick, but not to the point where it was rude.

Once he let go, Abaddon gestured around them with one hand. "While it's an _honor_ to meet _you_ , I have work to get back to. I had only came here to drop off my donation. I didn't expect to actually run into one of the Loonatics." Then, he looks him up and down again, making Ace gulp from the sensation it left. He felt too warm despite the fact that he is outside with the wind blowing. "Lucky for me, I got to meet the most _interesting_ member. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll get to have _your attention all to myself_ again."

Opening and closing his mouth, no sounds came out as Ace watched the duck turn around and walk away with a wink.

Nearly tripping over himself, Ace followed shortly after, trying to keep an eye out on the duck, but soon lost him in the crowed.

Standing at the entrance for one of the balconies, Ace felt like he was a teenager again. He didn't know how he felt about that. His cheeks felt hot, and his heart was beating a little faster. But, that didn't mean anything...right?

"Hey chief!" Ace blinked, turning his head to see Tech walking up to him.

"I was wondering where you went to." Tech chuckled, coming to stop to stand right by him. "You look kind of dazed though, did something happen?"

"Um..." Blinking and shaking his head to get back together, Ace gave a sheepish smile. "I met an interestin' duck. Not like all these stuffy people here. Said his name was Abaddon Bushroot-"

" _The_ Abaddon Bushroot!" Tech cut in, eyes going wide as his jaw dropped. Ace sweat dropped, slowly nodding. "He was _here_?! Oh man, I can't believe that I missed the chance to meet him!"

"You know him?" The leader tried to fish for some information, not really knowing why he needed to know about the other, just that he needed to.

" _Know him?!_ He's my _hero_! My _idol_!" Tech grinned, eyes alight and glittering like a disco ball. "He's the youngest _ever_ \- beating all anthros and humans alike - to get a doctorate in the science field! He's also the youngest ever to get so many degrees to his name and hold many businesses to his name. Dr. Bushroot is someone I always admired, he's a _genius_! Did you know that he recreated plants from over hundreds of years ago and brought them back from extinction? He also-"

Taking a step back from the fanboy, Ace couldn't help but smile and chuckle at seeing his friend gushing over someone like a kid.

Glancing over his shoulder, Ace thought back to Abaddon - sky blue eyes surrounded by dark feathers flashing in his mind.

 _'First test was a success.'_ Abaddon smirked, sitting in the back of the limo as his driver drove him to his skyscraper.

Before anything could be done, Abaddon had to figure out if there was even a chance that Ace could be attracted to him. If there wasn't, then he'd need to take his chances with one of the other members even if they weren't his first choice on the target. But with this meeting and some light flirting to show his 'interest' in Ace, it was obvious that he had a chance if he played his cards right.

He couldn't flirt too hard at the start though, it'd look suspicious and he'd come off as desperate. No, he had to do some light flirting to plant the seed and show that he was 'interested' in some way. He'd also play a little hard to get, forcing Ace to be the one to focus his attention on him and make a move later on.

This plan hinges on Ace being the one to fall in love with him, the one to make the moves that are necessary. Sure, not everything could be planned out, but he could try to make an outline to follow yet be ready to go with anything needed. Feelings were fickle at best, and always changing. Abaddon would need to play this slow, but not _too_ slow.

Once Abaddon has Ace's heart in his hand, his first part of his plan will be a success. The next part of the plan is keeping Ace's heart for himself.

Love is blind, another form of insanity. It makes good people do bad things and bad people do good things. It can change a person for the better and worse. Love is something no one can truly explain, it's different for everyone.

With love comes trust. Trust comes loyalty. And with loyalty comes faithfulness.

Abaddon's plan is simple in theory, but hard to get in practice; He needs to get Ace Bunny to fall in love with him. Needs to befriend the Loonatics and gain their trust.

And he already has one foot in the door already to making sure his plan comes to fruition.

 _'I have his attention now; He knows who I am. Next is making sure that I keep that attention. Love is like a flower, it needs watering to bloom.'_ Abaddon hummed, leaning back into his seat in thought. _'Next is showing my..._ _ **.'good sides'**_ _to make him get a good opinion about me. Then, after that...Hmm, that'd be an_ _ **amusing**_ _to do to help him along the fall.'_

He knew just how to do that too.

A **smile** grew on his beak.

"Let the **games** begin."

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Alright, Abaddon has plans for the Loonatics. The main one is getting Ace to fall in love with him, as to make sure that they don't go sticking their nose into his less than legal ways, and if they do, they don't go pointing at him right off the bat even if there is some kind of proof of his wrong doings._

 _Abaddon is not nice, he is ruthless at best and outright malicious at worst, and he is_ _ **manipulative**_ _. He loves playing the public and the press for shits and giggles, he's a big troll on a good day. It's all one big game to him, and his plan is just a long term_ _ **game**_ _to him. He's played this type of game for years before he died the first time around, he has experience with manipulating many people just for fun or if he wanted something. He as plans to make Ace fall for him, and he'll do just about_ _ **anything**_ _to make sure that his plan works._

 _And his plan is working. Ace isn't used to someone just outright flirting with him and does think that Abaddon is attractive at the least. It's not love at first sight, but it is a attraction that can grow into a crush, liking him romantically, and then falling in love. Think about his past, what little we're shown, and also don't forget about the fact he hasn't been a public superhero that long - only a few days in fact. Abaddon didn't wait to start his plan, no, he started right at the_ _ **beginning**_ _. Ace isn't that confidant just that yet, although that changes with time and more success at being a superhero. This is going to cause a butterfly effect as well._

 _Abaddon knows what he is doing, knows that it is wrong, but doesn't care. It's amusing, fun and for his benefit. The Loonatics, on the other hand, have no idea what he is doing, or the fact that he has super powers like they do - which, by the way, more on his powers as time goes on._

 _Of course, as the story goes on, things get complicated for_ _ **many**_ _reasons. Both on the Loonatics side and Abaddon's side. For both sides, not everything will be smooth sailing and it will get more bumpy as time goes on._


	6. Hidden Hearts And Souls - Part 1

05de/f/2018/249/e/5/duck_flora_1_by_

 _I made and created the art above - this is my OC, Flora, in this AU/story, at age 6. I might color it in later. If you haven't noticed, Flora looks like a younger Della, and that is intentional. She is wearing her normal everyday outfit in the art._

 _Title might change later on. We'll see as time goes on if I decide to change it._

 **Setting;** **_Ducktales 2017 Crossover_**

 **OC** ; ** _Flora - OC that has been used in this book before;_** ** _"Having A Soul But No Heart; Archie Version"_** ** _and_** ** _"Having A Soul But No Heart; Boom Version"_**

 **Death;** **_Murdered During A Robbery Happening At Her Home/Work_**

 **Reincarnated As;** **_As Donald and May's Daughter_**

 **Pairings;** **_Donald/May, ? (Relationships will be added as new characters come in and are introduced in the story, that way there is no confusion on who someone is. Warnings; a lot of people in here are very different from canon mostly because of the butterfly effect and/or them being a different age in this AU/story.)_**

 _This idea was given to me by nightmaster000 - thank you for doing so and helping me out with it! I am using Ducktales and The Legend Of The Three Caballeros mostly, but there are other cartoons used in this story - or, at least, the characters. This AU is a crossover in a way._

 _Now, obviously, there are huge changes in this AU. Before anyone has a heart attack, while there is an age gape between Donald and May, it is not a huge one. The timeline for this AU is different than canon._

 _For those who don't know, May is a triplet and Daisy's niece. There names being April, May and June - all three wearing different colors - Yellow, Orange and Purple respectfully. At least, they are wearing these colors in their latest versions of themselves in the Caballeros cartoon. The female triplets are supposed to be the same age as Donald's nephews in canon - in this story, this is not the case._

 _The rough timeline for this AU - without giving away any of the important plot - is like this; Donald is a young adult in Three Caballeros Cartoon, the Three Caballeros happen, said cartoon does not happen like canon (This will show in the story as it is apart of the plot). Also, Della and Scrooge are still going on adventures while Donald is doing this, no nephews yet, and the female triplets are the same age in the cartoon, meaning that they are older than the male triplets as said males are not even born yet. Things happen, obviously, and time goes on - Daisy and Donald never get back together for reasons. Years Later, Della is gone, Scrooge becomes estranged and Donald has the triplets under his care. May hears about this, and goes to help him raise the ducklings. At this point, she is 18-19 and finished high school. Boys are one year old, they - Donald and May - get together romantically. When the boys are three, Donald and May get married. When the boys are four, Flora is born. Ducktales 2017 officially starts when Flora is six._

 _Of course, this is only a vague timeline, as many other things happen, but it's the one with the least spoilers to it._

 _So, yes there is an age gap, but nothing bad is going on. There is no pedo here. When they got together, both were adults, legal age, and could make that choice. But, as it shows in this story, not everyone is fine with said age gap - and for other reasons as well. I just wanted to get this out of the way before anyone starts screaming about how she is too young or anything like that. I have seen people who are twelve years apart get married out of love and are very happy - as long as both are legal and both want to get married/have a relationship, I don't see the issue. I know not everyone agrees with this, and that's fine. If you don't like this story, there are other stories to go read._

 _If anyone wants to watch_ _The Legend Of The Three Caballeros_ _, you can do so here;_ anime/legend-of-the-three-caballeros

 _It's a good cartoon, and I will be using characters, ideas, and other elements from this cartoon. I would recommend watching it to get the full idea on what is going on. I will be using scenes from the cartoon in this story, but said scene are not going to go like how they did in the cartoon - canon divergence. It'll be in flashbacks, showing how everything got to be how it is in the present and the butterfly effect from those changes that had happened. You don't have to watch it, but it would give a full picture to the story and would help you know some of the characters I am using better._

 _You can also find Ducktales - both the 2017 one and older one - and many more cartoons, anime, and even movies in the site too!_

 _Now, with all the warnings and such out of the way, let the story start!_

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

It happened so fast.

 _-Or was that just wishful thinking on her part?-_

She had worked as a florist and small business owner, her store the bottom of her house, the top her actual home.

 _-Flowers, plants, have been there for her where others weren't. They might die quicker, but they stayed by her side longer than any other. What does that say about the people around her?-_

It had been a normal day. Get up, eat, get dressed and clean, water her flowers, sell said flowers. A cycle that had been her life for more than four years.

 _-It was a better life than what she had growing up, a life she had wanted and worked for. But so much was still missing, things she knew she would never get.-_

Then, a robber had came in, gun out and ready - said gun eventually pointing to a innocent child that had been separated from their parents in the panic.

 _-Desperation is just as strong as determination, she would know. So, she doesn't blame them. How can she when she might have turned out the same if she was given just a few more pushes? How can she when her Father was just the same?-_

There wasn't even a choice. No thinking on her part.

 _-She had lived and had chances. The child hasn't even had the_ _ **chance**_ _to live yet.-_

One moment she was standing still, the next she was in front of the child, falling after a loud bang sounds off. Blood pouring out of her, tainting the white calla lilies nearby.

 _-Lilies are the flower mostly associated with death. Irony at it's finest.-_

With one finale smile - _because she made it on_ _ **time**_ \- she closed her eyes and let the black take her. The last sound she heard before her heart stopped was of a child crying and screams all around, echoing off one another. the last thing she smelt was the coppery blood pooling around her.

 _-So many regrets were in her soul. How she died was not one of them. Would never become one of them.-_

Then, she woke up to the sound of a baby crying and to the smell of salt mixing in with the smell of blood.

 _-Blood drowned her. Blood loss killed her. Blood gave her life.-_

It actually took her three hours to figure out that the baby who was crying was herself. Her mind was a jumbled, confused mess. Nothing made sense in those three hours.

 _-She never noticed the yells and cooing, never noticed how gently she was held and moved.-_

So, she sobbed, cried, and screamed. Her heart beating wildly in her chest. It was only until her voice started to give out did she stop screaming, but the tears couldn't stop. It was all just so confusing to her.

 _-Someone, no, more than just one person was taking to her. Trying to calm her. She couldn't hear them, no with how her emotions overtook her. Only when she slowly became numb did she calm as much as she could.-_

But, then, something soft held her. Another's heart was beating right by her head, calming her. Opening her eyes, all she could see were blurs of colors. Green. Something or someone green was holding her.

 _-The color green symbolizes many things, sometimes changing depending on the culture. From comfort, life, renewal, safety, luck to laziness, greed, frankness, jealousy and mucous to name a few, the color green held many meanings and symbolized just as much as any other color. The color is not bad or good, it just is. Yet, she favored it over many other colors.-_

Green. It reminded her of her lovely plants. The flowers she had decided to dedicate her whole life to before it was taken from her by death. It made her now beating heart sting at the thought of her flowers being gone, but seeing the color gave her hope that everything would be okay.

 _-Flowers, like everything else, can symbolize so much. They can also send a message, one that held many meanings depending on the color, type, and what other flowers are with it. Flowers gave her a meaning to her lonely life. Flowers, to her, was_ _ **life**_ _. It's only fitting that she died surrounded by them then, right?-_

So, feeling drained and safe for the first time since waking up, she smiled and let darkness take her once more.

 _\- A little bit of her wished she wouldn't wake up again. Yet, another piece of her wished for it to be possible to live once more. When she woke up once more, she didn't know if she should cry again or not._

 _Reincarnation never was something she thought would happen to her.-_

 ** _-Before The Birth-_**

For the record, Louie Duck was _not happy_ about his Uncle Donald and Aunt May having a duckling.

Huey was beyond excited at the thought of being a big brother to another duckling. Sure, the duckling was technically going to be their little cousin, but with how they were raised all together, the duckling was going to be more like a younger sibling. Huey was already making up ideas and thinking up plans of what they can all do when the duckling is hatched.

Dewy was also excited, wanting to have another playmate. The brother is blue had been sprouting out what games they can play when the duckling is hatched, what _adventures_ they can get into. He was so excited that is was a battle to get him to just be quiet and go to bed every night since they heard the news. It only got worse when the egg was brought home.

Now, even at the age of four, Louie knew that this was a big thing for his Uncle Donald and Aunt May and he loved them more than anything. The two adults were the ones to raise him and his brothers, how couldn't he love them? He can still recall Uncle Donald proposing to Aunt May, and the wedding they had when he was three. He was happy then, beyond happy at the time and even after. But for the life of him, he couldn't be happy about this even if he tried.

Having another duckling around meant he was no longer the youngest. It meant that he'd get less attention, have to share everything, and meant that he'd have to take up responsibilities he doesn't want to. He knew things were going to change the moment the duckling hatched, because so much had already started to change even before the egg was laid and brought to their boat house.

It had started small - so small that Louie didn't notice it at first. The first thing to change was items being bought and brought to the boat house. It was a given, so Louie didn't think about it too hard. But those items - _clothing, dippers, toys, clean wipes_ \- started to take up space in their already smallish home. Louie soon started to have to give up his own space to make way for the new duckling, something he in no way wanted to do but was forced to.

The next thing to change was the most annoying in his mind; Everyone wouldn't stop _talking_ about the egg to be and egg to be hatched.

Everyone from his own family to strangers on the docks wouldn't stop talking about the egg. Nothing else! Louie had even tried to get their attention, but had only gotten scolded for his efforts. So what if that plate broke, it was an accident. Yet no matter what he said or did, his family didn't get that the duckling was just going to make everything worse.

When the egg came into the boat house, all Louie could do was glare at it while his brothers and everyone else gushed over it.

Then, the egg started to _crack_ after a long wait.

At first, Louie was worried that his glaring had actually broke the egg. Like laser vision, only not as cool. It had taken Huey explaining it to him, and a sobbing Dewy who was worried that the duckling inside of the egg was going to shatter, that this was normal. The duckling had to come outside the egg, thus the egg needed to break and shatter for that to happen.

So, with a pout, glare and his arms crossed, Louie watched everyone and everything as the egg cracked and a duckling came out.

His Uncle Donald had an official paper as the older duck called it, writing down the time of birth, gender and name when the duckling came out. Dewy and Huey were standing as close to the egg as they were allowed, and his Aunt May was trying to calm and clean the duckling.

Apparently, the duckling was female and her name to be was Flora.

 _'It's a stupid name.'_ Louie frowned deeply, as the hours passed and the new baby just wouldn't stop _crying_. The green clad duckling hadn't moved from his seat on the couch, just glaring and feeling more than a little annoyed. But, eventually, the screams died down to whimpers.

"Louie."

Louie jolted out of his thoughts, head shooting up to see his Aunt May. Her short, fluffy white hair was frazzled, not as neatly done up with her orange ribbon in it as it usually was. In fact, the orange ribbon was gone. Her orange sweater sleeves were rolled up, and her orange skirt had a milk stain on it. The duckling was in her arms, rolled up in a light pink baby blanket. Whimpers came from the bundle.

May smiled down at her nephew-in-law. "Here, why don't you hold her first?" May asked, sitting down next to Louie.

Before Louie could say anything, the new duckling was in his arms, with May putting him in the right position and making sure that his arms are steady. Louie almost dropped the little one in his arms when the tony head leaned onto his chest.

Open his beak to tell his Aunt to take the duckling back, his words died in his throat when the duckling shifted and opened her eyes.

Unfocused black eyes looked up at him. The whimpers stopped as the bright yet unfocused eyes stared at him. Louie didn't know that black eyes could be so bright and colorful, holding something in them.

Then, she _smiled_ at him.

"Well, look at that!" May raised a brow with a laugh as she looked at the two ducklings right by her. "Seems Flora likes you, Louie! Her first smile was just for you, and she opened her eyes for the first time for you too."

 _'Just...for me.'_ Louie was in awe. Watching his new cousin, Louie was hit for the first time how small she was. How much bigger than her he was. Watching Flora close her eyes and go to sleep, Louie's heart stuttered.

While the others were giving all their attention to Flora, Flora had given all her attention to him. She was so tiny and small, it would be so easy for something or someone to hurt her. Louie was hit with so many emotions, his eyes started to water.

Louie wanted to protect that smile, those black eyes that were so bright for such a dark color. He wanted Flora to keep smiling at him. He wanted to protect Flora from all the bad things in life. She was _his_ responsibility. Because he was the older one, the stronger one for right now.

 _'Is this how Huey feels?'_ Louie sniffed, ignoring the looks he was getting from the rest of his family. _'Is this how a big brother feels?'_

Maybe...maybe being a older brother/cousin wasn't too bad. Suddenly the changes and responsibilities that came with Flora didn't seem all that bad. Not when it meant that they were keeping Flora, that Flora was here and real - that Flora would have what she _needed_.

Cuddling the bundle as close as he could, Louie smiled and looked down at his new baby cousin with loving eyes.

Donald looked at the scene in front of him with soft eyes. His lovely wife sitting next to his youngest nephew, said nephew holding his newly hatched daughter, and his oldest and second oldest nephews were soon crowded up to the couch, trying to get a good look at the new duckling.

"Welcome home, Flora D. Duck." Donald mumbled softly, catching May's eye. Both shared a loving and soft smile.

"Can I hold her next?!" Dewy excitedly yelled, only to get a kick from Louie. Blinking, the duckling in blue looked up only to freeze from the dark aura from his younger brother.

"Now, Louie-" Huey sweated, only to close his beak when Louie glared at him.

"You'll. Wake. Up. Flora." Louie lowly grounded out, clutching the bundle close to him. Both adults sweat dropped at the sudden change. They had noticed that Louie wasn't happy about Flora coming and hoped that would change when she hatched. Well, they got their wish. May just hoped that Louie wouldn't turn out like Donald; Being so overprotective that it isn't funny.

 _-She already knew that her hopes would be unfounded even after the first week of Flora being out in the world. Hard to keep her hopes up when Louie, her usually lazy nephew, was moving at high speeds to get to his cousin as soon as Flora so much as made a tiny whimper. Beating even Donald in his run to get to her when he does the same thing. The worry in his eyes alone made May realize, that yes, she now has to try and make sure two overprotective ducks don't get too overbearing._

 _Seems Louie and Donald have more in common than she first thought.-_

When his brothers didn't make any more sounds, Louie turned his attention to the baby in his arms with a soft look.

For the record, Louie Duck was _beyond happy_ about his Uncle Donald and Aunt May having a duckling.

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _While Huey, Dewy and Louie are actually Flora's cousins, they are more like brothers because of them being raised together. Each brother is going to be different in how they are with Flora and how they treat her - but all three love her just as they love each other._

 _If you can't tell, Louie is the overprotective brother. More about the boys and Flora's relationship will show as the story goes on._

 _Now, I have one OC named "Regina Bushroot" that I usually use in my Ducktales stories - and while Flora and her have similarities - like both loving flowers, they are very different. Regina is more 'logic before emotions', as she is driven by logic and thinking about everything before acting before acting on her own emotions usually - although, there are times to where her emotions do get the best of her. Flora, on the other hand, is the opposite. She is more emotion before logic, acting out on her emotions first before logic. Just look at how she died - that's was her reacting out of her emotions before logic/her own thoughts could get to her. Not to say she doesn't have common sense, I'm just saying she can throw away common sense better than Regina when it comes to acting based off of her emotions._

 _Emotionally driven vs Logically driven. It makes for an interesting comparison when looking at the two OC's. Regina will not show up in this story, but I just wanted to let everyone know this in case there was worry this story might be like my other Ducktales stories with Regina in them. While there might be similarities, keep in mind these are two different OC's._

 _Next part will most likely have a time-skip._


	7. Claws And Ears - Part 1

post/177182272786/what-if

 _I read this, and it has given me so many ideas and images! Lol! Tumblr, how I love you. I hope someone makes a fanfic out of that. In any case, just wanted to share that. I actually like the new tmnt cartoon. I find the new characteristics adorable, and they actually_ _ **act**_ _like teenagers! It's also nice to see a Leo that isn't a ball of stress - the kind of stress you only see in someone who should be three times his age mind you._

 _Splinter, most Splinters from the TMNT Universe are not the best parents. I'm just saying that now. But no parents are prefect - but at least the turtles from this new cartoon call rottmnt!Spinter things like "Pops" instead of just "Sensei", joke around with him, allowed to express all emotions, are not forced into physical fights at young ages, and are not forced to go into anything they do not want to or are not ready for. None of the turtles are jealous of one another, and they listen to one another - no one is called "Stupid"! In this new cartoon, they are allowed to be kids/teens. They also seem pretty happy, so that's a plus. All in all, I want to see more of the new Splinter before I make any hard core opinions on him. He's not perfect, but that doesn't mean he's horrible._

 _Like, in the 2003 cartoon, they did not act at all like teenagers at any point in that cartoon, and if they did, it was only for a short moment before something bad happens. But it was obvious that every single one of them had each other's backs no matter what crazy thing is going to on. In 2012, they have so many issues - and not just family issues - it's not funny. I honestly thought that Leo would get a hernia from all that stress - he doesn't have any hair to loose even if he could and I honestly think he'd have grey hairs already if he could. Yet, even through all that drama and stress, they pulled through together and it was obvious that every single brother loved one another even if there were bitter feelings - I still remember the episode with Usagi that proves this, and a certain scene in it kills me just thinking about it._

 _This new cartoon, it's a new interpenetration - and you can take this new version however you like! You can think about the characters however you want to - it's your opinion and no one can take it from you or your right to think however you want._

 _Having said all that, this is why I love when they reboot cartoons or make new series out of them. It's something new and different, and I am more than open to it! So, I had to use the rottmnt in this book at least once. I just love TMNT so much~!_

 **Setting;** **_Rise Of The Teenage Mutant Turtles - ROTTMNT - TMNT 2k18_**

 **OC** ; ** _Hope Honey - OC I have created and have used in other stories before_**

 **Death;** _ **Doesn't remember anything to do with her own death - and doesn't**_ _ **want**_ _ **to remember.**_

 **Reincarnated As;** _**Herself - Hope Honey - only in the ROTTMNT universe**_

 **Pairings;** _**?**_

 _It might take me some time to get used to writing the turtles new personalities, so sorry if they seem OOC. And the cartoon only has four episodes out at the time of writing this - heck, it's not even September yet so it's not officially out yet. So I only have so much to use for their personalities as they have only been in so many situations. Just know that this story is going to be on the sillier side of the spectrum._

 _Canon ages for the turtles - Raph is 15 years old, Donny is 14 years old, Leo (or Leon as he is called sometimes) is 14 years old as well, and Mikey (or Michael as he is called that sometimes) is 13 years old._

 _Hope is 16 years old, even though she does look older because of her height. But the same can be said about Raph too. That turtle is huge! And I love it, a huge teddy bear and the most relaxed Raph I have ever seen! Lol._

 _Also, if I do pair Hope up with someone - it's not going to be Mikey. He's 13 years old. The other three are different, they are only 1-2 years apart from her, and it's not like she's a character that is going to take advantage of them or pressure them into something if one of them did start to date her. Heck, the biggest problem she'd have if she dated one - and the biggest problem they would have as well - would be her trying to find time to spend time with them because of work and school rather than anything ominous._

 _I'm just saying this all now, because I know some people may leave comments about it all or be worried about that. There's nothing to be worried about. But I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions on who she should be paired with - I love reading your comments about ships and pairings! It gives me so many wonderful ideas~!_

 _Now that I have talked all your ears off, it's time for the story!_

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

Being reincarnated was strange and came out of nowhere for Hope Azalea Honey. But, thinking about it, it was a blessing.

She didn't recall how she died. Didn't know if it was bloody, horrible, or something natural. All she knew was what she could recall last - which was her going to bed and then waking up the next day, early morning to the sound of her dog barking. Hope wasn't even for sure on what her actual age was, only that she was either in her teens, or an adult. If she was old, then she lost more than a few memories to death. Which, to be fair, that could have happened for all she knew.

All she knew was that she died somehow, and was now alive in some _weird universe_. This was not even counting the family that she was born into.

First, when her newborn eyes adjusted, Hope found out quick and in a hurry that everything looked like it was drawn in a comic or some type of cartoon. For a nerd like her, that was fine. Really, there was no point in complaining because at that point, she was just happy to be _alive_. Confused, yes. But disappointed? Not really. She could get used to weird as long as it meant she was alive - even if she did miss her family and friends more than anything.

And it was a good thing Hope recalled growing up once with a loving family - because he new family _sucked_.

Sure, it was weird and great that she was born looking the same as she did in her first life and even had the same name, but her new parents were...they just were not fit to be parents in her eyes.

Let's put it this way; Hope could _murder_ someone in cold blood right in front of them in the living room, and they would not give a _single crap_. All they would say is "Make sure you clean up after yourself" and "Good job" absentmindedly, not even glancing at her even if she was laughing insanely and covered in blood. Then, the two were gone for most of the year, seeing her maybe a handful of times each year, only sending her some money at random times and paying the bills. Sometimes they sent gifts, but they were either something she grew out of _years_ ago - _they sent her a pacifier, more than once. The only positive out of that is that she babysits and she can use them. It just really dumbfounded her that they thought she was still that young. What, did they think the person they talked on the phone just a few hours before was a nanny and not herself? She knew the pacifier was for her too, as her name was engraved in the plastic. Man, she really had some airheaded parents, and that's coming from_ _ **her**_ _, the most ditsy and airheaded person that her friends and family knew in her last life._ -, random junk or just plain weird things that a parent should not send to their _daughter_. One time they bought and sent her _men's underwear_.

Needless to say, as soon as she could, Hope started working as to make a living for herself. Her parents signed her up for online school so that they could do everything online themselves and not worry about being called in while they were busy in another country. With her doing online school, they were free to do as they please and all she had to do was send an email if something needed looked at by them for school. This just meant that she was left to fend for herself most of the time, and most of the time, the money they sent her was not enough for her to live fully on. At least the bills were paid, but food and necessitates like clothing were not cheap.

So, soon, Hope was babysitting whenever she could at the young age of ten. When she hit fourteen, she got another job while still babysitting. Delivering items and foods for a family owned business that had good ratings and was pretty popular. It was a pain and made her fragile health fall most of the time because she had to work two jobs and do schoolwork, but she needed the money.

Then, when she was sixteen, everything changed yet stayed the same.

It was when she had just gotten home, having stopped by the farmers market after her shift at delivering to see the animals they had been selling. Some of the sellers were even nice enough to let her hold and pet some of the animals. It had been a tiring, yet nice day in the ever weird New York City.

Then, something bit her. It had felt like a wasp.

Just as she reached a hand out to slap it dead, pain flared and she dropped to the ground. How the neighbors in her apartment building didn't hear her screams, she'll never know. All she knew was that it hurt - after that, it was a blur.

When she came to, it was dark out and something white was clouding her vision. Scrambling, Hope had gotten up and fiddled with her glasses, only to freeze when she noticed her hand. It was perfectly white, like freshly fallen snow or a unmarked piece of paper.

Being pale, it was normal to see a white hand. But Hope was in no way pale enough to be perfectly white with not a little bit of peach color in it, not even a _tint_.

Still staring at her hand, she stumbled to the full length mirror in her parents room. Usually, she never went in there, but this called for it.

And when she met her reflection, Hope was greeted with a tall, thin, _bunny_ with large green glasses and some very familiar features. The humanoid bunny/rabbit was staring at her with wide, dumbfounded hazel eyes and a dropped jaw - showing straight, white teeth. No buckteeth in sight.

Hope didn't know how long she stood in front of the mirror. But, eventually, it hit her that she was staring at _herself_.

Taking it all in, Hope wondered what is her life and if she had finally snapped.

She still had her short brown hair with red highlights, and the hairstyle was still the same, cut very short with the bangs in the front side swept. She was still very tall and thin. _Taller_ , if she was counting the ears. She still had her hazel eyes. She was still wearing her work uniform - _a blue shirt with the company logo on it and black pants_ \- and her green jacket.

But now she had long white, furry bunny ears coming out of her head. The ears standing tall and moving to sounds. She tries moving them, and they bent down before going back up - it was like two more arms almost. She was covered in white fur, had a muzzle now. It was lucky she had taken off her shoes before this happened, as when she glanced down, she noticed her feet were long and bigger than before. Still thin, but no way small enough to fit into her shoes. Seems she'll have to go shoe shopping - something that is going to cause her pain because that means having to budget even more.

Her hands were the same, just looking a bit less thin because of the fur - but it was obvious she was still skin and bones, only with fur added into it. It was a mystery on how her big green glasses were on her face and staying on there - but she wasn't about to complain about that.

Reaching a shaky hand around her back, Hope lightly touched her spine. Sliding her hand down, she stopped when she reached a soft bump just at the tailbone.

"Oh my God..." Hope breathed out, eyes still huge as she looked at her reflection. "I'm a white Bugs Bunny."

Her first thought was _'Can I still eat meat?'_ , her second was _'What about my jobs?!'_ , and the third one was _'Will I shed? Maybe I should save up to buy a new brush and lint roller...'_ and the final one was _'What the ever loving hell happened to me!?'_.

Priorities right there.

Taking her hand off her...tail? Hope just blankly looked at herself. Then, she shrugged, took off her jacket, strolled out of her parents dusty room, hung her jacket up, went into her own room, changed into her pajamas, and then flopped onto her bed.

 _'I am too tired for this shit. I'll deal with it in the morning.'_

 **-Next Morning-**

After Hope got up, she expected it all to be a dream.

Well, she's up and it just got more surreal, but it is in no way a dream.

How could it get even more surreal?

Well, after getting up and dragging herself to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink, she found her parents sitting down and eating.

Now, most teens would have tried to hide away from their parents if they somehow mutated into a humanoid rabbit/bunny out of fear of the parents no longer loving them, fearing them, kicking them out, hating them, or all of the above.

Hope, on the other hand, just grabbed herself some apple juice and a breakfast bar and sat down at the table. She had to work today, and not even turning into a whole new species or her parents suddenly coming home from their seven month business trip was going to stop her from that.

"Hello sweetie, did you get a new haircut?" Her Mother - _long curly brown hair, blue eyes and slightly tan skin with a lot of freckles_ \- asked her blandly, finishing off her eggs.

It said a lot about Hope that all she thought in that moment was how much those eggs cost and how much she would need to replace the food her parents are technically stealing from her - because sure as hell didn't say they could have any and she bought it all with her own hard earned money. Hope can only hope - _Heh, she can make jokes!_ \- that they don't take anything expensive with them. Like the cleaning supplies or the laptop.

Glancing down to all the fur that covered her body, Hope shrugged and tried not to think about having to do overtime so that she doesn't have to cut too much off her grocery list now that her parents have eaten all her eggs and drank the last of the milk. She didn't even want to think about the other things they might have taken or eaten, she has no idea when they came in or how much they ate until she checks the kitchen fully. She also has to get new shoes...maybe she can find some huge socks to wear until then? Or some cheap flip-flops to tie her over until her next payday for either one of her jobs. Even if her babysitting is an unofficial job, it still make some money. Every little bit helps.

"Technically... _yes_?" Hope eventually said when she noticed her Mother or Father weren't looking at her, meaning they didn't see her shrug in answer so she has to give a verbal one.

"That's nice." Her father - _short dark brown hair, pale skinned, and with dark brown eyes_ \- said before getting up from the table, his plate clean. He looked right at her, not even blinking at the sight of his only daughter now a bunny. "Me and your Mother just stopped by to pack up for our vacation. We'll call you as soon as we land in Hawaii."

Seriously, Hope could straight up kill someone in the most bloody way she can think up and her parents wouldn't even blink or care. It's a good thing she recalls better parents raising her, or this could have effected her mentally - to the point where murder would be a option to get attention. Attention she knows she'll never get, and she's fine with that.

What she is not fine with is them leaving her only so much money for food and other things. Really, they pay the bills for the apartment - _which, honestly, is not the bad. It's on the good side of the city and is not the size of a closet. It's more than decent for something in New York City, so that does mean it is on the price side, even if it is not as big or spacious as a house._ \- yet they can't remember to send her money more often so she can eat and take care of their home? If she didn't know any better or any other kid, she might have done something drastic for money or think about running away from her very neglectful parents.

"Have fun." Was all Hope said on the matter, knowing there wasn't anything she could say. There wasn't anything she _wanted_ to say to them really.

And that was that. While Hope was finishing off her little breakfast, putting plates and cups in the sink and getting ready for her long day of working and then online classes, her parents were getting ready to leave once more and be gone for only lord knows how long. This was actually the third time she had seen within the year, and she wasn't even expecting it. But, it wouldn't have mattered if she did - it's always the same; Come home, eat something, say something, let her know they are leaving again, and then leave.

By the time Hope was dressed for work, her parents were gone.

"Just another day. At least I only have to work for a few hours today." Hope sighed, rubbing her now fluffy and soft cheek. Then, with that, she grabbed her bag, got her keys for the apartment and went on her way.

Now, most people who are mutated wouldn't go out into public. For very _obvious_ reasons.

Hope, on the other hand, completely _forgot_ she was even mutated and walked on her way like nothing was wrong.

It was only when she had already bought some cheap flip-flops and was signing in at work did she realize what she had done - and that no one even so much as _blinked_ at her.

Honestly, no one said anything about her being a tall bunny. There were no funny looks, no whispering, no one calling the cops. They treated her normally. They let her shop, talk, and walk right in broad daylight with no word against her. Maybe because she had been acting like it was a normal thing - _which it was! Walking to work was normal, the only change was her having fur, slightly bigger/longer feet, long ears, claws instead of nails, and essentially being a bipedal bunny_ \- that no one noticed or said anything. Confidence can get you far after all. But in Hope's case, it was her airheadedness and dingy-ditsy ways that made it work.

Only in New York City could she get away with this. If it had been a small town, she's sure that that she would have been shot and dead by now. Really, she's surprised that the government hadn't found her and carried her off to Area 51 yet. If nothing else, it would be interesting if not a horrible way to go. Maybe she'll recall this life's death in her next life? Man, she hopes not...

Potential deaths and murders aside, Hope just shrugged about it all and went about her day. With her mutation, she'd have to work overtime to be able to pay for the new things she'd need. That means she'll have to talk to her manager or boss to get more hours later.

 _'Is normal human shampoo fine? Or do I need to get special, rabbit shampoo for my fur? Oh, can't forget to buy some milk and eggs later too...'_ Hope mentally started a check list of what she'd need to buy once she got her next paycheck, and what she can afford and need to buy sooner, while walking to her station to pick up whatever needed to be delivered.

 _\- Hope soon found out that her new bunny legs made it much easier to deliver items. Hoping from building to building, jumping over people and cars, and doing so without loosing her breath within the first few jumps was socking and awe inspiring. While the rest of her health might be on the low side, at least something about her is_ _ **strong**_ _. It made her smile all during work. -_

Then, just when work ended and she was walking home, her life changed once more when she found and met someone who made her realize just what kind of universe she reborn and now living in.

 _"Oh, shiitake mushrooms..."_

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Hope last touched a Flemish Giant Rabbit - one was for sale at the farmers market - before she was mutated. This is why she is still so tall and didn't shrink, as those rabbits, as the name implies, are giants compared to other rabbits. Some get as big as dogs, and I'm not talking about chihuahuas. They are in fact the tallest and largest rabbits._

 _The reason she's not freaking out so much is because she already died once. Sure, she doesn't recall it, but she does remember living once before. Now living in a word that looks like a cartoon to her, Hope is beyond the point of caring about the strange things that happen to her. It might be her being an airhead, but Hope just doesn't care at this point - she has no reason to; Her family doesn't care, her boss doesn't care, and no one is really reacting to her mutation._

 _Because of her being mutated, there will be changes to her DNA, as well as physically of course. Hope is not as weak as before. She has more stamina, can jump high, and her strength is slightly better - she can lift heavier boxes for example, but in no way can she lift steal beams or anything like that. Her legs are stronger than her arms too, for obvious reasons, so she could probably kick down a door if she tried and jump from building to building. She is still sickly, but less so - or, at least, less so in obvious ways. Just because she has more of something, doesn't mean it's a whole lot._

 _In this story, Hope is more concerned with making a living. Things like money, coupon clipping, doing alright on her online schooling, and trying to make sure there is enough food for her to eat because of her high metabolism takes priority to her first. She is still airheaded and ditsy, but is more focused on something. Hope just wants to live in this new word, and to do that, she needs to make money because her parents are not giving her enough and won't give her more if she asks for it, because they forget to give her more. This does make her health fragile in certain ways and worse in other ways because of stress._

 _The ROTTMNT Universe is more on the silly side from what I can tell from the four episodes out, so I thought that Hope could get away with being a mutant out in the open because of ignorance, misunderstandings, and overall not caring. This will show more in later parts when Hope is interacting with others besides her ever gone parents._

 _There will be more dialogue next part, as this one was just an introduction and to show how Hope was mutated and how the city is reacting to it - which there is no reaction because no one cares or notices._


	8. Reincarnated As A Cockroach - Part 1

_I do not own the picture, BNHA/MHA, the characters in it or anything like that, they belong to their respectful owners. I only own this story and my OC's._

 **Setting;** **_Boku No Hero Academia - My Hero Academia_**

 **OC** ; _ **New OC - Named Mineta(Last Name) Mitsu(First Name) - A Young Female Teen Who Went To And Lived Inside A Private Academy**_

 **Death;** _ **Kidnappers had stormed the academy she lived and studied at looking for a certain student who studied there, she lied and said that she was the one they were looking for, later murdered by the kidnappers**_

 **Reincarnated As;** _**Female!Mineta Minoru**_

 **Pairings;** **_?_**

 _Now, this OC has never seen, read or watched BNHA, although she has seen some of the characters from her friends, but she has heard about it from her friends. I want you all to think about this, as the person she is reincarnated as gets a lot of hate for many reasons. So, say you heard all this hate for so long, never having watched the anime, die, and then find out that you are reincarnated as one of the most hated characters ever - or, at least, that's what you think because of your friends saying how said character should just die or worse. If this happened to anyone, that would mess them up. Mess them up BIG TIME._

 _And this isn't even counting her emotional and mental state before she found this out - which is pretty fragile already._

 _I am going to be making up the Mineta family and such, because I have no idea about them and they haven't shown up yet in the anime - or, at least, I haven't caught up to it if it has. She is also going to look slightly different from Minoru for reasons, but not so different that she might as well be a different character by looks alone. I'm also making up the year, as there is a lot of debate on when BNHA is set in and the creator said nothing about the year/century the manga/anime is set in._

 _Also, it should be safe to say that some characters are going to be OOC and a lot going nothing like canon, as with Mitsu being in Minoru's place there is going to be a butterfly effect. There is also the case of others reacting differently to her, as I can safety say she is not a pervert._

 _Now, with all that out of the way, let's start the story!_

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

Big, round black eyes stared back at her. Curiosity slowly fading into horror as realization at who the owner is looking at.

 _ **["He's such a worthless character."]**_

 ** _["A good for nothing pervert!"]_**

 ** _["I wish he'd just die already."]_**

 ** _["I'm making a fanfic, one where he doesn't exist, want to read it?"]_**

 ** _["Rat faced bastard is a good name for him!"]_**

Countless things her friends had told her about Mineta Minoru, a character from an anime and manga that she never watched or read, did not paint a good picture about him. They said he was worthless, a pervert, good for nothing, not worth the space he takes up, and so much more.

So, what does that mean when someone is reincarnated as that very character, only with a different gender?

Reincarnation is usually said to be on a karma system, from what she can recall. If you die with enough good karma, the better the chance of what you are reborn as. If you have bad karma, then you are more than likely to be reborn into a rat or something. Usually, you are not supposed to remember your past life at all, but for some reason, at seven months old, she did. And, finally, at one years old, she was able to see just _who_ she was. It also helped seeing people on the news channel do incredible things she once thought was impossible. Proof to show her just where she was reborn. The world itself wasn't too bad, and she didn't think she had too much bad karma...

So, why is it that she was reborn in a, what her friend's called, _cockroach's_ place?!

Didn't she have enough good karma to make up for the bad? Was...was she truly that bad? Is this a punishment for something she forgot or thought to be not that sinful? Does she deserve taking his place because she should be getting all that hate?

Wasn't...wasn't dying for a stranger enough to at least give her some peace after being murdered?

"Mitsu~!"

Blinking, she jolted away from the mirror. Or, jolted away as much as a one year old can that is.

Turning her head, Mitsu was met with her 'father'. A tall, about 6'0'', young pale skinned man with very curly purple hair that was in the shape of balls and sharp black eyes. He wore a simple white shirt and black slacks, with a pair of yellow house slippers on.

The man that was crouching down was her new father, Mineta Moji.

It was easy to see that she got most of her looks from him, as she had very curly dark purple hair and black eyes. Yet, looking closer saw that the curls in his hair were actually little spheres. Moji loved to pop the spheres off and bounce them around for her, showing her that yes, super-powers were real. Maybe she'll get the same thing as him?

But, then again, she didn't know who her other parent is, so for all she knows she could be a copy of them and get their super-power instead. It wasn't that much of a leap of logic to think that she was an accident of a one night stand, because Moji looked like he was only in his early twenties, had no ring of any kind on him and she has not once seen him with someone else romantically. Just one more thing to add to the list of things that show her that she is next to worthless, if not worthless already.

"Mitsu-Chan, why are you crying?" Moji frowned before smirking joyfully. "Ah, did you miss Otousan? Don't worry my little princess, for I am here!"

Mitsu didn't even notice that she had been crying. Sniffing, she ignored her now dramatically posing parent. Instead, she thought about her name. Mitsu. While she had no idea what that meant, it still felt weird to be called that. Her old name...it was gone. She couldn't remember it.

It hurt.

Everything is gone.

 _It_ _hurts_.

 _"Where's the girl!?"_

 _"Give her up and no one else has to die."_

 _"I'm her! P-Please, j-just st-stop!"_

 _"NO!"_

 _"She lied to us!"_

 _"No one's going to pay ransom-"_

 _"Think your a hero, huh kid?"_

 ** _*BANG*_**

"Mitsu!" Large hands grab her, lifting her up

"Ah!?" Giving a gasp, Mitsu blinked away the tears. Soon, she was able to make out Moji's concerned face.

Moji's concerned face faded quickly, plastering on a grin. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying! A smile suits you better!"

Forcing a smile on her face, the same became a little bit more real when Moji gave a cheer at seeing her smile. Mitsu sniffed once more. She knew that everything wasn't going to be okay right off the bat, she knew that the world was most likely going to spit on her than love her, but in this moment, she felt that maybe it wouldn't be too bad. Not as bad as she thinks it will be, at the very least.

 _'It hurts...but with time, maybe the pain will go go away?'_ Mitsu's smile grew tight. _'Or maybe the pain will grow...'_

And here she thought that going to a rich private school on a scholarship only to later give herself up in place of someone else leading to her death was going to be the most scariest thing she has ever done.

Instead it's what happened after death that has got her the most scared she has ever been, in either life.

But, for now, all she can focus on is being everything that Mineta Minoru was _not_.

Easier said than done.

Mineta Moji was a simple man that loved simple pleasures that make up life.

In other words; He was a pervert and proud of it.

Moji expected many things because of this, being an out and open pervert. Getting slapped was a given, even kicked where the sun doesn't shine. Getting women or men was hard, or _expensive_ , but worth it. He didn't want a lasting relationship, and he made sure that was known. It was a simple life filled with pleasure, something he loved, wanted and expected.

So, when his last one night stand came up to him, dropped a newborn in his arms along with some official looking papers, said it was his and wanted nothing to do with _It_ , and then left him while he sputtered at her calling a baby 'It', it was the last thing he expected. Sure, he knew there was a chance of children if he wasn't careful, but he didn't expect a child so soon, especially when he was careful.

He absolutely did not expect a _daughter_ either.

At twenty, he was a father, and had no idea what the _fuck_ to _do_.

His own parents had told him to give her up for adoption when he came to them for advice. Mostly because, in their own words, the girl was a _bastard_. Something in him gagged in disgust at that very thought and he snarled at them like an animal at them calling the newborn in his arms something like _that_. So, even with his own low-paying job as a simple office worker, he decided to not take their advice - and cut off most communication between them.

He always wanted the simple life, even when he was young that was all he wanted, and having a daughter wasn't really a simple matter. A son would be easier, _simpler_ , to raise. He knew how most boys worked, knew the phases and what to expect for the most part. Females, on the other hand, were _complicated_. He didn't understand them past that they were pretty to look at - and that they had a hell of a slap and kick when it came down to it. Raising a girl, no matter how he looked at it, would be difficult.

But, looking into the eyes of his daughter one year later, seeing them shine from her tears and the light, and squiggly smile, Moji couldn't find it in himself to regret keeping her.

 _'I might not be the best father ever... or even a good one.'_ Moji grinned, pulling his daughter close to hold her to his chest. _'I might make mistakes and mess this whole thing up. But, I think I need a little complication in my life instead of just the simple things.'_

It'd be hard, and he'd have to either work up the ranks in his job, find another job, or work more than one job, but he knew in the depths of his soul that it would be worth it.

He's young. He's foolish. He has every chance to mess this up.

Yet, for the life of him, Moji for the first time even in his life, wanted to do something right and worthwhile for once in his life. He could see the light brighter than ever with his daughter in his life.

Naming her Mitsu was a simple thing, even if the reasons for it weren't.

She was his light, someone that shines in his eyes, and in those eyes, he can see his own reflection in them; making him see his own heart and self in those dark eyes. Everything about her made him reflect on his own life, down to his very core.

Mitsu, his shinning light. The person who made him reflect on his own life.

 _'Mitsu-Chan...'_ Glancing to the baby tucked into his chest, he smiled gently. _'I can tell that you are going to do great things, becoming a light to many others, not just me.'_

Then, something hit him. Like a woman slapping him on the cheek after he tries to get her number again after multiple rejections. Or a man hitting him because he decided to flirt with him.

"Wait...I DON'T WANT TO SHARE YOU OR GIVE YOU UP TO SOME _BOY OR GIRL_!"

"WAH?!"

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Like I said in the top notes, I am making up the Mineta family. And I though a young, single father that is perverted or a huge flirt would make sense. Like, if Mitsu was male, I can see Moji teaching him some perverted things and making it look okay, or at the least encouraging it. Even if it is accidental on Moji's part. But, having a daughter changed him slightly, curving his more extreme behavior, and this will show in the story, even if he is still perverted, or at the very least a huge flirt like you wouldn't believe. A flirt who doesn't discriminate either, meaning he'll flirt with just about anyone and anything, as I wanted to make him different and not a copy of Canon!Mineta._

 _There are going to be other OC's in this story, just mentioning that now._

 _Mitsu, while not shown a lot here as it is only the prologue/first part, is shy and has a lot of problems - obviously. Really, she's a nervous wreak riddled with so much anxiety and self-doubt it's not funny. This will show more as she gets older, meets new people and is in more settings._

 _She is also very smart, as she did study a lot in her past life and will continue to do so in her new life._

 _Please, keep in mind she has never watched the anime or read the manga of BNHA, even if she does know what some characters look like - sort of - and a few little facts/opinions that her friends shared with her. Most of what she knows is from her friends who watched or read it, so what she knows is biased information and twisted facts. And with all the hate Mineta got from them, she doesn't have a good view of herself at all._

 _In any case, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter/story! There's more to come._


	9. Reincarnated As A Cockroach - Part 2

**Setting;** **_Boku No Hero Academia - My Hero Academia_**

 **OC** ; _ **New OC - Named Mineta(Last Name) Mitsu(First Name) - A Young Female Teen Who Went To And Lived Inside A Private Academy**_

 **Death;** _ **Kidnappers had stormed the academy she lived and studied at looking for a certain student who studied there, she lied and said that she was the one they were looking for, later murdered by the kidnappers**_

 **Reincarnated As;** _**Female!Mineta Minoru**_

 **Pairings;** **_?_**

 _Please know that I have never went to a Japanese school or studied in one, so if I get something wrong about their school system - and I am basing this off of an anime too, so I am bound to get something wrong - I just want everyone to know that I don't mean to offend anyone. I only have Google, the internet in general, manga and anime to get my information from for this story as a whole - well, for the things I'm not making up or created that is._

 _Also, some OC's I made are going to be in this chapter, and be used throughout the rest of the story. More information in the end notes._

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

"My little princess is growing up so fast!"

Mitsu sweat dropped and flushed brightly at her crying and wailing father. Waterfalls fell from his eyes as he knelled down on the ground, looking like he was in pain. Other parents and kids looked at them as if they were on display at the zoo, making her face grow even more red.

"First your Quirk, and now on your way to preschool! Soon you'll be graduating~!" Moji hit his fist on the ground, sobbing comically and almost hysterically.

At the mention of her Quirk, Mitsu glanced up to her... _hair_ , recalling when she got her Quirk.

It...It _happened_ ,alright. That's all she can say or think about the whole memory.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _"Otousan, s-s-something's wrong with m-my hair!" Was all Mitsu was able to choke out after running as fast as she can to her father. Luckily, the apparent they lived in was very small, so while she had short legs, it didn't take long. Her father, who had been trying to make eggs on the stove, turned around sharply and almost tripped over himself while he did so._

 _"WHAT'S WRONG BABY-!" Moji stopped mid-shout, eyes going wide eyed at the sight before him. But, then, he started to laugh in joy and pride._

 _Last night, she had went to sleep normally; In her pink frilly nightgown and hair still curly._

 _She woke up with her hair done up in pigtails - and the hair no longer curly, but shaped as spheres._

 _They weren't small either. Six in total, three on each side of her head, with the sphere on top being bigger than the ones under it, going smaller with each one. The only thing that really stayed the same was the color, a very dark purple. It was also luck that it was all behind her ears, she feared what would happen if this wasn't the case._

 _Waking up like this was a cause for concern at the very least._

 _So why is it that her Father wasn't worried?!_

 _"O-Otousan!" Mitsu stuttered out, heart racing in fear. Tears started to gather in her eyes, her fists clinched her nightgown as she shook. "I-I-I-!"_

 _Seeing her fear, her father quickly stopped laughing. Waving his arms frantically, he moves as quick as he could to kneel in front of her. "N-No, don't cry!" Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked sheepish and guilty. "I'm sorry for crying, Mitsu. It's just that I'm so proud, you got your Quirk early!"_

 _'...Quirk?' Mitsu sniffed, frowning at the word. Blinking away the tears, she recalled the news on the TV showing off people with a ton of superpowers, calling them 'Quirks'. She knew, from the news, TV and from what people say, that everyone gets a Quirk. Yet, for some reason, she never thought that she would get one. She was useless after all, why would she get one?_

 _"It looks a lot like my Quirk." Moji hummed, scratching his chin as he stared at her hair. "Only the spheres on your head are larger than mine." He reached out and lightly touched one of her pigtails. "It feels soft, like hair should...yet it has a smooth feel to it, like a ball does." Moji then beamed as he tugged it lightly. Nothing happened. "Huh, it definitely is a lot like mine! How about you tug at one, baby? If it's like mine, then one should pop off and a new one will regrow in it's place almost tight away. Then, you can bounce it!"_

 _Hesitating a bit - after all, what if her Quirk was dangerous? Who's said that her Quirk will be anything like her father's? What if she goes bald?! - Mitsu slowly reached up and tugged at one of the very bottom spheres on her skull. It felt like someone had pulled a single piece of hair out of her skull when she did so. Flinching, Mitsu didn't expect the little sting that came with the tugging and the fact that the sphere came off and was in her hand. Then, she felt like a bubble was on her and then grew, a weird sensation of something growing. Reaching up her free hand, she felt that in the space where she tugged off the sphere, a new one was in it's place. The same size, and most likely the same color._

 _"Wow~!" Moji clapped in delight, face flushed with so much pride and joy. "Now, can you throw it for Otousan? Let's see if it'll bounce like a rubber ball!" Then, his eyes lit up. Mitsu got a bad feeling in her gut when he suddenly backed away, still on his knees, and raised his hands. "Throw it to Otousan~!"_

 _"I-I...I don't th-think that's a g-good idea, Ot-Otousan..." Mitsu fretted, not wanting to hurt the man who was more of a father than both parents from her last life combined. "Y-You could g-g-get hurt!"_

 _"It'll be fine!" Moji waved off her worries with a grin. "Don't worry Princess, Otousan is strong~!"_

 _Sweat dropping at that, Mitsu glanced away before looking back at her father. Taking in a deep breath, trying to make her heart stop beating so fast and failing, Mitsu raised the sphere and then threw it as hard as she can to Moji's open palms._

 _He caught it easily, blinking when it didn't bounce off him. "Huh..." He muttered, taking a closer look at the sphere in his hands. "It feels different than how mine does. Sure, you can catch the spheres when I throw mine, but mine feel more like rubber balls or pellets. This feels softer..." Turning his hands over, both Moji and Mitsu gasped when the sphere didn't fall out of his hands._

 _"Oh, it sticks to skin!" Moji beamed, rays of light coming off of him in pure joy. "You got a different version of my Quirk!" Laughing, he then raised one of his knees. "Let's just try and scrape this off..." He moved to scrape the spheres off his hands with his clothed knee, but then frozen when he couldn't move after the sphere touched said knee._

 _"Huh..." Moji blinked, blanked face._

 _"H-Huh..." Mitsu blinked, taking in the scene before her with a extremely worried face._

 _"HUH?!" Moji screamed, trying to move only to flop down and make the sphere touch the floor, making him not just stuck to his knee, but to the hard wood floor as well. "WHAT THE HELL!?"_

 _"I-I'M SORRY!" Mitsu burst into tears, feeling like it is all her fault._

 _And then, because everything already wasn't perfect, the eggs that had been on the stove set on fire. Both father and daughter stopped, watching the flames in frozen shock. The smoke soon setting off the fire alarm, the sound jolting the two into action once more._

 _"O-OTOUSAN, I-I-I'M S-SOOOO SOOOOORY!"_

 _"DOOOOOOOOOOOON'T CRRRRRY BAAAAABY!"_

 _-END FLASHBACK-_

That day ended with the fire department bursting into their small apartment. Mitsu had to get a shock blanket by how much freaking out she was doing, and Moji flirted with the officers while still stuck to the ground. Luckily, he got unstuck when the spheres finally faded after an half-hour.

Later, after getting unstuck, Moji had called a Quirk Doctor to get her Quirk looked at and to get it registered. Apparently, children usually get their Quirks after they turn four years old or just around that time. It was rare for someone to get their Quirk before that, months before they turn four, unless they were born with it. So, she was able to get an appointment quickly as there was fear that her Quirk may have adverse effects on her because of it coming in early. Quirks come in at four through five, sometimes a little later if they were a late bloomer but that is very rare, because that's when their bodies have adjusted for it, for her to get it before that and not be born with it could mean her body isn't actually ready for her Quirk even if she got it.

Luckily, after a lot of testing, the Doctor said she was just an early bloomer. Rare, but nothing dangerous or anything. The Doctor also did tests to find out more about her Quirk, which was deemed a version of her Father's Quirk; Pop Off.

Where as her Father could take the spheres off his skull and throw them, causing them to bounce around the area, while a new one grew in it's place, she had larger spheres that she could throw and it would stick to _anything_ while a new one grew in it's place. Only herself would not stick to it, and as long as the spheres on attached to her head, they won't stick to anything either. It's only when she takes them off do they stick.

After extensive testing that took more than a month to do, they found out that her overall health effected her Quirk. The more healthy she is, the stronger her Quirk is - meaning, the more sticky and long lasting the spheres are.

Of course, there are drawbacks like there are for any Quirk.

If she pulls too many off, then her skull will start to bleed. This can cause a whole slew of health problems and could kill her from blood loss if she didn't watch out. If her health was low, or she was sick, then the spheres will not stick for long and might not be as sticky overall.

Overall, Mitsu found the Quirk lacking, but she knew that it could be used in some useful ways. Yet, she couldn't be proud of the Quirk, because she knows that a ton of others have more useful, unique and powerful Quirks.

After getting her Quirk, nothing else really happened. Other than the fact that two months later, it was time for preschool - which brought her to now.

"O-Otousan...do I really n-need t-to go...?" Mitsu whispered to her still knelling Father, twisting her dark blue uniform. It was a simple dark blue dress, white shorts under it, shoes and a yellow hat on her head along with a strawberry shaped backpack on her back. "I...I w-w-wanna s-stay w-w-with you..."

Moji stopped crying in a snap. It was as if he was never crying to start with, even if the water puddles on the ground in front of him told a different story. Head shooting up, he beamed at his daughter so bright that there were sparkles around him. "Aww~! You're so cute, Moji-Chan~!" He chuckled before turning a bit more serious. "But, you know I have to work. I can't just leave you with the Hikaru-San either, even if she does love to watch over you when I have to leave. Besides, you'll see her when she comes and picks you up later. You're a smart kid, you need an education so that you can go do whatever it is you want! Going to school and doing well means having choices later in life!"

 _'The last time I was in a classroom...back then...'_ Mitsu gulped in fear, face paling, lightly shaking. "I...I don't w-want t-t-to be a-alone..."

"But you won't be alone..." Moji tilted his head, confused on where to go from this. On one hand, his daughter needed to go to school. But, on the other hand...

 _'Mitsu is so adorable~!'_ Moji internally cried, looking at his blushing, fidgeting and shy daughter. How he just wants to keep her at home, wrap her in the softest blanket and make sure nothing bad ever happens to her. But he can't. She needs to live her own life, and this is the starting point that could make or break her - and he intended to help her every step of the way.

"How about this!" Moji's eyes gleamed with an idea, while Mitsu slowly looked up at him. "If at any time you feel uncomfortable, like you can't go on or something happens, you can call me and I'll ask Hikaru-San to pick you up early. But, you have to try for me, okay?"

Gulping, Mitsu had no choice but to nod in agreement. At least Moji would come for her if she called, or get someone to get her. Her last parents...well, she didn't chose a school with a dorm, far away from them because it was the only one she was offered a scholarship from. But, she didn't think she was going to do good in a classroom once more. She wasn't dumb, but she wasn't smart. Average. It was luck that one of her friends in her past life was Japanese and taught her the basics, it was the only reason she wasn't struggling too much on speaking the language. Without that, she would bet she wouldn't be even able to talk at this point.

Not only was she worthless, she was _nothing_. Being here, alive and taking _his_ place, proves it.

But, for the only Father that has ever said he loves her and is willing to be there, she is more than willing to try as hard as she can.

"Good! Now, let's go meet your Sensei." Moji suddenly scooped her into his arms, making her squeak to his delight. Laughing, Moji started to the preschool, ignoring all the looks he was getting from other adults.

He knew that they were most likely whispering behind his back about how he acted and how old he is, but he doesn't care. Not when it makes his little light smile and works in his favor.

After three years and some months of having his daughter, it was easy to tell that she was more than shy. Mitsu never really wanted to be alone. She wasn't clingy, but she had the habit of turning on the TV, radio or laptop as to have noise if it was silent or no one was near her. When asked about it, Mitsu had said it makes her feel less alone, the noise filling up so much space and calming her. He didn't really understand it, but seeing the relief and horror in Mitsu eyes was enough for him to know that his daughter didn't do well with being alone or the silence.

So, he made sure to be extra loud, even more than he normally is. Because every smile from his daughter is worth the world, because every time she relaxes, he feels like he is the best father in the world. He might be young, impulsive, an outrageous flirt, but he is trying his best.

Moji can only hope that his little light makes some friends sooner rather than later. Maybe it'll lighten her fear.

"Bye Mitsu! Bye Pretty-Sensei~!" Moji cooed out as he walked out of the classroom, waving as he did so.

Yuki-Sensei, the one Moji called 'Pretty-Sense', sweat dropped, glancing away and most likely not looking forward to dealing with Moji for a whole year. Mitsu, on the other hand, was glancing up at her new teacher because of the woman's Quirk. Her Quirk was Bat, meaning she had bat-like features. For example, her teacher's ears were big and looked much like a bat's. And her teeth were quite sharp, making Mitsu shiver in slight fear.

Mitsu just hoped that Yuki-Sense took after a fruit bat rather than a vampire bat. But, other than that, Yuki-Sensei was actually really pretty. With long snow white hair, deep blue eyes and only looked to be in her early twenties.

The classroom on the other hand was normal, with a ton of other children from the ages 3-5 running around.

"Ah, Mineta-Chan," Mitsu blinked, looking up at her teacher who was beaming down at her. "why don't you go make some new friends? Class will start soon, so best to find someone to sit next to now!"

Keeping her mouth shut, Mitsu shivered just being in the classroom. It wasn't the teacher or the students that frightened her - or, at the least, didn't frighten her too bad, it was the fact that she as in a classroom once more. Not only that, but in a world filled to the brim with super powered humans. Forget pointing a gun at her forehead and taking her, someone could just swoop in and kill _everyone_ with a flick of their fingers if they have the right Quirk for it!

 _'But...I promise Otousan I'd try...'_ Gulping, Mitsu nodded to the teacher before stumbling further into the classroom. Glancing around wildly, at all the colorful - _**literally**_ _in some cases_ \- children, Mitsu felt trapped in ways she couldn't even being to try and explain. And on one hand, she didn't want to make friends.

If she could give up her freedom and life for a stranger, than what does that say she'll do for her friends?

Friends, even in her past life she wasn't too close to the ones she called 'friends'. But, she still liked them and they liked her. Their faces are blurry now, and she couldn't remember their voices or names, so it wasn't like she was seeing ghosts over the children surrounding her. So, in theory, it shouldn't be too hard to make friends if she could ever get passed her shyness. Which, to be honest, she doesn't see that happening any time soon.

But, who would want to be friends with a worthless things like her? Even young children have standards, right?

"Oh! You have your Quirk?!" A young, high pitched voice nearly screamed out from behind her.

Jumping, Mitsu nearly fell flat on her face as she turned around as quickly as she could. When she did, she was met with three other children. A young blond girl with her hair done up in pigtails, and a pit of bright pink eyes, and two boys, one with short black spiky hair and narrow black eye and the other with medium brown hair but at the shoulders and orange eyes.

"U...U-Uh..." Gulping, Mitsu just settled on nodding. Putting her hands tightly to her chest, Mitsu wished she was anywhere but where she was. Dealing with others, even children, made her want to run. Being in a classroom didn't help anything either.

"I hope my Quirk is my hair too!" The blond girl beamed, just thinking about all the cool things her hair could do if she gets a Quirk like that.

"Wow!" The brown haired boy grinned, eyes shinning. "I can't wait to get my Quirk!"

"Looks better than Ryuu's." The black haired boy muttered, throwing a glare to the side. "Not a monster Quirk."

"R-Ryuu...?" Mitsu muttered, following the black boy's glare. It lead to a corner not too far from where they were from. A tan boy with wild red hair with orange highlights - _it reminded Mitsu of a fire_ \- was sitting there, stacking up blocks with one hand and holding a plastic All-Might toy in the other. But, what made Mitsu's eyes go wide is the big, dragon like wings on his back. They were red in color, and the scales on the wings, and as well on the boy's skin, glistened in the artificial light. The boy's hands had claws as well, and covered in scales. The scales themselves looked like all kinds of different shades of red, making it hard not to notice or look away.

"Yeah! He looks horrible, right?" The blond haired girl rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "I bet he's just like the dragons in the books! You know, the ones that steal and take people. A _villain_ in the making!"

"I...I..I LIKE HIS SCALES!" Mitsu suddenly yelled out without realizing it, face going red as an apple. The red haired boy's, Ryuu's, head shot up and turned so fast to look over at her it cracked. The three in front of her all backed away, jaws on the floor and eyes comically wide.

Slapping a hand to her mouth to cover it, Mitsu paled and started to sweat. _'I must sound so weird! They must think I'm a freak! Or a pervert! Why did I say that?! I'm a sicko!'_

While Mitsu's mind was swirling down, the other three kids paled when they noticed another walking their way.

"Y...You like my scales?" A young but gruff voice asked behind her.

Flinching, Mitsu quickly turned her head, wanting to cry at the fact that everyone wants to come up from behind her for some reason. Then, she saw who it was and wanted to sob. Ryuu was standing behind her, and she for sure thought he was going to hate her for what she said.

But, with those golden eyes that reminded her of melted gold looked at her, all she could do was flush brightly and nod. Wishing that the ground could just swallow her.

Ryuu then grinned brightly, showing off his very sharp teeth. All Mitsu could think of was _'Shark'_ at that moment. But, with the way his eyes shown with joy, it relaxed Mitsu. The boy wasn't angry, or if he was, he was great at hiding it.

"I'm Shou Ryuu!" Ryuu grinned so wide it looked like it should hurt. "Call me Ryuu!"

"O...Okay...R-Ryuu-Kun..." Mitsu shyly stuttered before remembering her manners. "I-I'm Mineta M-Mitsu... Y-You ca-can call m-me Mitsu!" She was able to force out, feeling dizzy. Social interaction has only gotten harder after her death it seems.

"Mitsu-Chan-" Ryuu started, only for Mitsu to freeze in that next second.

Someone grabbed her hair and _pulled_ -

 _["Come here you little bitch!"]_

"You like his Quirk?! You must have a villain Quirk too then!"

and started to yell in her ear.

Everything swirled around her, colors faded and then came back.

No longer was she in Japan in a preschool classroom.

Now, she was in a more English styled classroom, where screams and loud bangs filled the air.

She couldn't _breath_! She couldn't _move_!

 **-MOMENTS BEFORE-**

"Osamu-Kun, we're in the same class~!" A young girl with healthy light peach skin, long sliver hair and amethyst eyes beamed, skipping to a sitting young boy with white skin, white hair, dark red eyes behind some black glasses.

Osamu, on the other hand, just looked at the beaming girl with a blank face. "Oh. Noburu-San. So we are."

"So cold~!" The girl whined, slapping the table Osamu was sitting at once she got close enough to. "I told you to call me Nobu-Chan! I call you by your first name!"

"I never gave you permission to do so." Osamu bluntly stated without a pause. "You decided to call me by my first name right after we met."

"Never mind that!" Nobu pouted at her friend before grinning slyly. "I got my Quirk~!"

"Oh?" Osamu pushed his glasses up, not even looking excited. "Congratulations."

"You're not even going to ask what it is?!" Nobu fell back in shock as she yelled.

"Why? You're going to tell me anyway." At Osamu's words, Nobu jumped right back up as if she was never on the floor to start with.

"You got that right! My Quirk is called; Stretch!" Nobu grinned, concentrating hard on one of her fingers. The finger stretched out a few inches much to her delight. "I got Papa's Quirk, only it's even stronger than his! I can stretch my body like rubber~"

"Ah." Osamu blinked, finally turning to look at his shorter friend. His eyes glowed red for a moment before they stopped flowing and went back to their normal dark red color. "The stretching doesn't hurt your body...yet."

"Your Healing Sight Quirk takes the fun out of a lot of things, you know?" Nobu pointed out with a pout, letting her finger go back to normal.

The albino boy just hummed in response. Nobu went to say something else when a commotion caught their attention. Both blinked and turned their heads to the other side of the room.

"Man, Riri-baka always has to start something." Nobu snorted at the sight of the blond haired girl and her little group cornering a purple haired girl that obviously has a Quirk. "I don't know why Sora-Kun and Mizu-Kun follow her around."

"Ah. They're picking on Shou-San again." Osamu observed plainly, seeing Mizu glare in said boy's direction. Osamu then glanced around the room, sighing once he saw that the teacher wasn't in the classroom. She must had stepped out to talk to a parent or something. He wonders who could be that stupid to do that.

"Again!?" Nobu glared harshly at the group. "Ever since he got his Quirk, they've done nothing but pick on him!"

 _'Why did I have to go to a preschool that all the other kids in my area go to? Couldn't Mother just home-school me?'_ Osamu questioned himself mentally. He sighed, opened his mouth to say something, when-

"I...I..I LIKE HIS SCALES!"

All the other kids in the classroom stopped what they were doing by now, turning their attention to where the yell came from. It turned out to be the dark purple haired girl, looking _very_ red in the face.

"Ha...HAHAHAHA!" Nobu started to laugh, clapping her hands in delight. "Riri-baka's face! Her face! She looks like she bit into a lemon!"

Osamu, on the other hand, wasn't paying that any mind. What caught his attention was Ryuu coming up to talk to the girl. Ryuu wasn't known to talk to others after he got his Quirk, as his own friends left him because of the Quirk. Many other children find Ryuu's Quirk to be scary, which Osamu found dumb. Any and every Quirk had the power to be scary, you just had to find the right way to do it. Nobu has tried to talk to Ryuu, but he always ran off before she could, annoying Osamu with her complaints about him running off.

But, seeing how the girl Ryuu has walked up to is still very red in the face, Osamu wondered if she was actually sick. Seeing that there is only one way to find out, he activated his Quirk, looking directly at the girl just when Riri reached up and pulled on one of the girl's round pigtails.

One scream broke out, and Osamu tightly gripped his own head as so much information was passed to his head. He could see her panic, could see her heart speeding up to dramatic degrees - could _feel_ and _hear_ the small heart going faster and _faster_. Her mind was a jumbled mess, nothing was making sense. Yet, Osamu couldn't stop looking at the girl even as he was forced to turn off his Quirk when his eyes started to burn.

He recalled when he went to the hospital with his Mother, who was a doctor with a small Healing Quirk; Healing Touch. It let her heal small physical wounds with just a simple touch of her fingers and the touch sent her little bits of information about the wound, like how they got it for example.

At the hospital, a young man had started acting weird. Osamu activated his Quirk and was only more confused and soon in pain from the information he was given. His Mother than took him to the side, and explained what had happened.

 _[ "That was a panic attack, my little Doctor. Do you know why this happens and how to help?" ]_

Without thinking about it, Osamu was up out of his chair and walking to where the girl was. She was on the ground now, crying and sobbing hysterically, and Ryuu was shoving the group of kids away from her with a fearsome growl, barring his sharp teeth.

"Osamu-Kun?" Nobu questioned, following after the boy quickly.

The white haired boy paid them all no mind, going to the girl. Quickly moving close, Osamu activated his Quirk once more.

"You are having a panic attack." He softly said, face also softening when those tear filled eyes met his own glowing red ones. "You need to breath. Focus on me. Follow my breathing. Think about your happy place. Think about anything happy."

He kept talking to her, not stopping once. Slowly but surely, the girl's breathing slowed down, and with his Quirk he was able to see her heart calming as well.

"Wow, Osamu-Kun, I think this is the most you have ever talked!" Nobu laughed, eyes focused on Riri and her group, who were glaring back - guilt in her eyes, but refusing to say anything. Ryuu, on the other hand, was now kneeling by the girl, looking like he had no idea what to do. Eventually, the girl was calm enough and no longer having a panic attack, much to Osamu's relief.

"I..." Big black eyes blinked up at him, a few tears escaping.

Osamu raised a brow, patiently waiting to see what the girl said as he turned off his Quirk.

"I-I like y-your eyes..." The girl mumbled tiredly, shaking where she was on the floor. She then glanced over to Nobu, who was looking over him and at the her. "I...I like your...h-hair..."

Blinking, all Osamu could do was say his thanks for the kind words. Nobu on the other hand flushed with a wide grin.

"Do you want me to beat Riri-baka up for you?" Nobu asked over his shoulder to the girl, still looking pink in the face. Riri took a step back, a glare on her face before she lifted her nose in the air, looking away from the,

Ryuu suddenly grinned. "I'll help." The boy with scales growled out, blowing out small, golden colored flames from his mouth.

Glancing to the down girl, recalling the pain and the pure panic in her eyes, Osamu sighed, pushing up his glasses.

"I suppose I could help out a new friend as well."

He didn't want to see such panic on anyone's face ever again, especially not someone so small and sweet. So, taking care of her was the only option. And if that meant beating up potential threats before they could injure her, then so be it.

Mitsu, panting on the ground and shaking like a leaf on a windy day, could only laugh. Feeling so drained that she didn't even care that all she could do was say such weird things to the three that offered up to beat up another child.

Years down the road it was hard to believe that this was how she met her first three friends, that they even stayed friends, and that they would be the very reason she would go into the heroic department in UA.

But, for now, all she could do was laugh at the very situation she was in - and for the fact that the teacher didn't even notice what had happened. It truly was an anime world if that was the case.

Later, Mitsu will worry about everything. For now, she just wants to enjoy the fact that anyone would want to call her 'friend' and be willing to fight someone for her.

"JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" A scream burst out, making Mitsu glance up and choke out a laugh and sob.

And there's the teacher.

 _'Is it too late to call Otousan or Hikaru-San?'_

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Shou (Last Name (LN)) Ryuu (First Name (FN)), Noburu (LN) Nobu (FN), Rin (LN) Osamu (FN), and Hikaru are OCs that I made and created. The three that are children in this chapter will go to UA, but not in the Hero Department nor do they want to. Hikaru on the other hand is Mitsu's babysitter/neighbor - she'll show up more in the story later on._

 _There will be flashbacks on Mitsu's and the others friendship later on in the story as well. And of course there will be more moments and such for them as well. You'll all see how they play off one another and react to each other as we go on in the story. For now though, this is their first meeting._

 _Ryuu's Quirk is called "Fire Drake". He has dragon wings, scales on his body that he can cover himself in if he wants to, claws, and can breath fire that have special properties depending on the type of fire he uses._

 _The drawback to his Quirk is that he has the instinct to horde things he likes and has to fight with his own blood lust, he can go feral as well, his scales can only take so much damage before they either fall off or go away, and can get dry throat - and cough up blood - and loose iron in his blood if he breaths too much fire. Depending on the type of fire he uses, there are different drawbacks, some more harsh than others._

 _For example, a healing fire makes him drain his own life force to be able to use - and, just doing it alone is hard for him, it takes a lot for him able to use that type of fire and it can only heal so much, like closing wounds, and it can't be used to for big things, like an illness, a lose limb, a heart attack, internal injuries or anything like that - and it will leave light burns on the person that had the fire used on them even though they are healed, while a fire used to melt things can cause him to overheat and make his iron levels go down depending on how long he uses it._

 _Nobu's Quirk is called "Stretch". Think 'Luffy from One Piece' pretty much when it comes to her Quirk. She can stretch any body part she has like rubber and bullets or being smashed doesn't really work on her because of this. She can also bend in unnatural ways, as she is extremely flexible because of her Quirk. It also gives her naturally smooth skin._

 _Drawbacks are that she can only stretch so far, doesn't physically feel as strongly as others; meaning, she has a higher pain tolerance which is both good and bad in the long run - as she could be cut badly but keep going and thus leading to her death if not careful -, she has to eat a lot to power her Quirk, and she has a weakness to fire because of her being like rubber._

 _Osamu's Quirk is called "Healing Sight". It lets him able to see the health of someone, seeing what's wrong, where, and a lot of other things like that - In short, just looking at someone with his Quirk activated can give him a lot of information on one's health at that moment and sometimes past injuries/health issues. He also has healing abilities that stem from his Quirk - he just has to stare at where/the area he wants to heal - and it can be internally or externally because his Quirk allows him to see and know the other's health no matter what or where it is - and it will heal, but it takes concentration and knowing how to heal the injury for it to work, and this could take some time if it is a huge injury. The bigger then injury, the more it takes and the more likely he'll hit one of his drawbacks._

 _Drawbacks are dry eye and/or bleeding from the eyes if he uses it for too long - meaning he could go blind if he's not careful -, having to know the technicalities, facts and information of and injury and how to heal before he can actually heal, and going numb - meaning, not able to physically/mentally/emotionally feel, and at worst not able to move at all - if he uses his Quirk too much._

 _I wanted to give Mitsu some friends that will stick by her side throughout the story, but not be in her class once UA rolls around. I think they will be fun to write and use throughout the story._

 _I hope I didn't make them over powerful or anything. To make sure I didn't, I gave them realistic drawbacks as I could in this type of setting. So, while their Quirks have the potential to be very powerful, I put drawbacks in place to make sure that doesn't happen - or, at least, doesn't happen without some serious consequences to their person and overall health/life._

 _I will also draw them, to give everyone a visual of them. But, when I do, it would be of them when they are older. I'll be sure to post them up in my art book on Wattpad later when I get to them._

 _I just want to give you all a heads up, Mitsu doesn't have a good opinion about herself. Obviously, am I right? But, because of this, she doesn't see her accomplishments at all or how smart she is. So, when it is in her point of view, she will down play her own talents and hard work. For example, when she mentions, mentally, that a friend in her past life taught her the basics of Japaneses, she doesn't think on how hard she worked to be able to be passable, if not fluent, in that language before her death._

 _Fan fact; Mitsu is actually multilingual. Meaning, she is fluent in more than a few spoken languages and none spoken languages. She is also passable in some as well, including none spoken languages._

 _Mitsu went to an academy on a full ride scholarship, a well-known and important private school that had a lot of important kids go to in her last life. She also has some hidden talents that will be explored in later parts. She is_ _ **smart**_ _, a quick learner depending on the subject, and has the potential to be more than that. But she doesn't have the self-confidence to be able to say that, or even think that about herself._

 _Throughout this story, not only will the butterfly effect make a mess out of canon, it will show Mitsu that she is not worthless. That she is smart, has talent, and can go far. But, these things take time._

 _Another short fun fact about Mitsu before we are done with the notes; She has a habit of saying compliments, or yelling them, unconsciously and without thought, and after words beats herself up about it - thinking she sounded weird and like a pervert, even if it's a total innocent compliment._

 _There is going to be a time skip in the next part, just a heads up._

 _In any case, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!_


	10. Reincarnated As A Cockroach - Part 3

**Setting;** **_Boku No Hero Academia - My Hero Academia_**

 **OC** ; _ **New OC - Named Mineta(Last Name) Mitsu(First Name) - A Young Female Teen Who Went To And Lived Inside A Private Academy**_

 **Death;** _ **Kidnappers had stormed the academy she lived and studied at looking for a certain student who studied there, she lied and said that she was the one they were looking for, later murdered by the kidnappers**_

 **Reincarnated As;** _**Female!Mineta Minoru**_

 **Pairings;** **_?_**

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

A lot can happen in two years, even if it seemed to go in a blink of an eye.

At six years old, Mitsu felt so much older yet lighter in so many ways. The feeling older part was most likely because, spiritually - _if one believes in souls_ \- and mentally, she is older. Knowing so much put a strain on her, yet much of the strain and weight on her came from knowing just how disgusting she is. Being reborn into his place showed her just how worthless she must be. Her karma must've been in the negatives when she died.

The feeling lighter part though, came from the fact that she actually has a loving Father and close friends this time around. Sure, in her last life, she had friends, but none as close as the ones she had now.

It was hard to believe that after that whole mess on the first day of preschool that she would gain people who actually like her - not hate her or see just how useless she is.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _"So, what you're telling me_ _ **Pretty-Sensei**_ _," Mitsu's Otousan, Mineta Moji, started to say slowly, grin on his face but eyes telling a different story - they looked very sharp, like a knife. "is that you were not paying attention to your own class, not noticing my daughter having a panic attack - that was caused by three other kids, also in the_ _ **same**_ _class - inside what is supposed to be_ _ **your**_ _classroom, and now want to let the kids who did it off with a slap on the wrist without so much as a word about all this. Am I getting this right?"_

 _All Mitsu could do was gap at her only parent, never having seen him like this. Oh, he still had his silly grin on his face and his voice was still chipper and light - but his eyes screamed how unsatisfied he was. Never before has she seen him so angry. She didn't even know he could get angry!_

 _"W-Well-!" Yuki-Sensei floundered as her cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment, obviously not expecting this from Moji, who before acted like nothing but a obvious flirt with no sharp edges to him. She most likley thought he'd be easy to convince to just let this all slide, without a word to the school board, with just a few sweet words._

 _"I thought your Quirk was Bat anyway - aren't you supposed to hear sounds better than an average person? That's what your ears are for, right? Or is it just for looks only?" Moji raised an eyebrow, grin never leaving as he leaned forward, looking like he was very eager for the answer._

 _"T-The walls are reinforced because of students typically getting their Quirks around this time in their life." Yuki started to explain in a hurry. "I can't hear anything through these walls, not unless a door or window is opened - or even a little hole somewhere in the wall is there. I-I couldn't hear what was going on in the classroom, and one of the more frightened new students and clingy parents had taken up my attention. I'm sorry this had happened."_

 _"Yet, saying sorry doesn't mean it won't happen again~" Moji cooed out, lounging in the plastic chair like it was made of gold and he owned it. "Listen, I know it's only the first day - but my daughter is my light, my world, my everything. I can't just let this go without anything concrete to show that this won't happen again. No one knew this would happen so I kind of understand giving those kids a slap on the wrist, I'll give you that, but if this happens again..." Moji trialed off, letting Yuki fill in the blanks with whatever she thought was the worst case scenario was for herself._

 _Yuki paled, with a gulp. Moji, with a grin, turned to his daughter. "Baby, could you go tell the other parents to come in so that we can have that group_ _ **chat**_ _like Pretty-Sensei said we would have after she filled me in? You can stay out in the hall with the other kids, you don't need this stress after all."_

 _With wide eyes, all Mitsu could do was nod in agreement and listen to her father, leaving the classroom quickly._

 _She had no idea that a silly man - one who always has a grin, happy voice, doing silly things, and wacky movements - could be so threatening. This was obviously the true power of being a parent; Being able to be scary no matter how they look or act whenever their child was put into danger._

 _As soon as she stepped into the hallway, Mitsu froze as many eyes zoned onto her. All the adults were sitting next to their children on the chairs that were up against the wall._

 _"A-Ah..." Clinching the bottom part of her school uniform, Mitsu tried to breath despite the fact that her heart was trying to beat out of her chest. "A-A-Adu-Adults...G-G-G-G-Go-"_

 _"Are they asking for all the adults to come in?" The woman sitting next to Ryuu asked nicely and with a grin. She was average height, looked like she was in her thirties, and had short red hair that was chopped around her chin, tan with freckles, and had bright red eyes. She was wearing a red sweater, blue jeans, and simple shoes. In fact, she was the most causally dressed out of all the adults._

 _Gulping, Mitsu nodded, lightly shaking._

 _With that, all six adults got up and went into the room. Almost of them seemingly being Mothers, while one was older, most likely a grandmother._

 _Once the door shut softly, Mitsu still didn't know what to do or know how to calm down. Not with how the blond girl, Riri, black haired boy, Mizu, and browned hair boy, Sora, were glaring at her. Luckily for her, someone decided to make themselves known before another argument or venomous words could be spat out._

 _"Mitsu-Chan!" Ryuu brightly called out waving his arm around excitedly to catch her attention. When she finally looked up at where he was sitting, he started slapping the chair next to him so much that Mitsu worried that the chair would topple down. "Come sit next to me!"_

 _Biting her bottom lip, Mitsu hurried to do just that in fear that if she stood there longer, he'd get louder or do something reckless. She'd hate to have the parents come back out so quickly or for him to accidentally start an argument with the other children. Nearly tripping, hurried and got up on the plastic chair. Squeaking a bit when suddenly, Noburu pretty much jumped onto the other chair next to her. Rin was on the chair next to Noburu already and did not have to move, but he did tilt his head to look at them all. The others made sure to stay in their chairs, far away from them as possible._

 _"We didn't get to introduce ourselves before we got dragged here!" Noburu grinned widely, purple eyes sparkling._

 _"The teacher said our names before calling our parents. She knows who we are." Rin bluntly stated this fact, making Noburu pout. But, then he pushed his glasses up with a slight hum. "But, it is polite to introduce oneself anyway. I am Rin Osamu."_

 _"I'm Noburu Nobu!" Noburu beamed as she introduced herself. Mitsu couldn't help but notice how much opposite the two are. "But, you can call me Nobu! I don't mind, unlike mister sour over here."_

 _"I-I'm M-Mineta M-M-Mitsu!" Mitsu cut in before Rin could say anything, fearing a fight would break out. She's not sure her heart could handle it. "Y-You all c-can ca-call me M-M-Mitsu..."_

 _"Shou Ryuu. But you both knew that already." Ryuu stated this with a weary look in his eyes as he looked both Nobu and Rin up and down._

 _Ice gripped Mitsu for a moment. Ryuu had stated this in a way that implied that he knew them before preschool even started. It wasn't hard to see that Ryuu wasn't well liked because of his Quirk that may have either gotten before school, or even at birth. These two, while being nice and seemed to be nice enough, could be two of his bullies. Yet, that doesn't make total sense as they wouldn't have came to help her out before, as Ryuu was with her. Maybe a change of heart? No, Mitsu quickly shook off her assumptions. While theories might be going on in her head, she shouldn't just assume things about others._

 _No one can get lower than her anyway. What's the point in thinking the worst of others when you, yourself, are the worst that can be?_

 _"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you. But you always run away before I can!" Nobu frowns at this before lightening up. "I'd been wanting to invite you to play with me and Osamu-Kun, but you're always gone before I can."_

 _"You...wanted to play with me?" Ryuu asked in pure shock. It made Mitsu's heart hurt seeing that on someone else's face._

 _How can something no one can control be so hated if deemed wrong? Quirks are like someone's hair color or eye color. Mitsu doesn't understand how one can be evil and one good? Sure, here's isn't the best, maybe one of the worst because of who she is now, but that doesn't make it_ _ **evil**_ _or_ _ **good**_ _. It is what it is, and she doesn't understand how someone can judge a whole person based on that alone._

 _"Better than the rest of general population." Rin states this factually. Like he wasn't imply that the rest of the world, or most of it, was people that he did not want to play with or even know. Which, to be fair, Mitsu can sort of understand. Who would want to know her?_

 _"But...why...?" Confused and dumbfounded, Ryuu was lost for words. He gaped at them all as if there were aliens and speaking a different language._

 _"W-Why wouldn't they?" Mitsu blurts out before she can stop herself, scrambling and stuttering all the whole. Her face feeling like she was a volcano from how warm it felt. "Y-your Q-Q-Q-Quirk is amazing! I-It's so p-p-pretty, you-your scales r-r-re-remind me of f-fire!"_

 _Feeling like she could vomit from embarrassment alone, Mitsu couldn't help but give a small, shaky smile in return once Ryuu's face was overtaken by a toothy grin. Those sharp teeth should send fear into Mitsu, but with how happy the boy looks, she can't find it in herself to be scared._

 _"My Quirk is actually called Fire Drake! I can breath different fires, fly and look kinda like a dragon!" Ryuu then blows out a small poof of light red fire. All three children eyes widen at the sight of it. "It's a mix of my parents' Quirks! Ma has Fire; she can blow out different types of fire. Da has Drake - he's a dragon!"_

 _"WOW!" Nobu's eyes looked like they have sparkles in them. The girl then lifted a finger and put it in her mouth before pulling. Her cheeks stretched far out, unnaturally so. Then, she let go, making it snap back in place. "My Quirk is the same of my Papa's, only stronger! It's called, Stretch. Mama's Quirk is called Bloat; her body can puff up like a balloon or ball, and then she can roll it, smashing everything in her path! Or she can bloat up one body part and use it like a weapon!"_

 _'You say that like she's done that before!' Mitsu mentally cried, gulping as she imagined someone doing that._

 _"I suppose I should say my Quirk too." Rin slowly said, turning her blood red eyes onto them. "My Quirk is Healing Sight. As long as I know the facts behind the wound and treatment, and I can see it, I should be able to heal it. My Mother's Quirk is Healing Touch; by touching minor wounds, she can heal them. My Grandmother's Quirk, who is the woman who came for me, is X-Ray Vision. Pretty explanatory."_

 _Mitsu noticed how he didn't say anything about his father. But, as someone who is living with a single father in this new life, she didn't say anything about it._

 _Then, she noticed them all looking at her._

 _Jolting and paling, Mitsu shook as she tried to form the words needed. Seeing their patience and kindness, Mitus forced it out._

 _"M-My Qu-Quirk is the i-in t-the s-same f-family o-of my-my Otousan! Ju-just a b-bit different!" Taking in a deep breath, Mitsu tried to calm herself. It wasn't working. "I-It's called P-Po-Pop-Off... I ca-can take th-the spheres o-off my he-head and the-they'll stick to an-anything but m-me. I-It depends...on my o-overall health th-though..."_

 _Eyes focusing on her shaking hands that clinched the skirt part of her dress, Mitsu's knew that her Quirk wasn't as impressive as the others._

 _'Why would they want to know about my Quirk? Flying, spewing fire, stretching like rubber, being able to see someone's health with just a glance and able to heal it with a stare, all those are more useful than mine!' Mitsu tried to hold back tears, waiting for the remarks on how worthless she was. But, it was okay, she knew that she was already. 'All those Quirks are more useful than mine, every Quirk is! I'm just...I'm worst than trash-!'_

 _"Fascinating."_

 _Head jerking up, Mitsu stared at Rin in shock. Rin, on the other hand, truly looked at her in fascination. Like her Quirk was actually_ _ **worth**_ _something._

 _"Wow~!" Swiftly turning her eyes to Nobu, Mitsu saw her grinning and eyes having stars in them. "You could catch anyone like a hero with a Quirk like that! Sticking them down until the police take'em in!"_

 _"She's already a hero."_

 _Heart stilling, Mitsu slowly turned her head. There sat Ryuu, who still had his toothy grin. But his eyes screamed how he truly belived the words that never should be directed to her._

 _"You...Your Quirk is nice, great even! But, that doesn't make you a hero." Ryuu kicked his feet in the air, cheeks getting red. "You're brave, and sweet! I think you'd make the best hero ever - even better than All Might!"_

 _Jaw dropping, Mitsu's brain almost gave out. There was no way, in any life or world, that she could make a better hero than someone who has been doing it for longer than she has been alive. Being a hero is a serious job, almost like becoming a emergency worker of some kind, like a police officer mixed in with fire fighter, only with a side of possibly becoming a celebrity. It's a weird mix of popularity and saving lives, both of which Mitsu doesn't think she can do._

 _What could something as disgusting as herself do in a job or career like that?_

 _Yet, here was a child, someone who is so nice to her, looking at her like she was a hero. Like she did the impossible or saved his very life when she hadn't. What can she say in the face of that?_

 _Luckily for Mitsu she didn't need to say anything. As, just at that moment, the door to the office opened, with Moji walking out with all the other parents behind him. Some mothers not looking happy at all. If she listened hard enough, Mitsu swears she could hear whimpering or crying of some kind coming from within the office._

 _"So, that happened!" Moji laughed loudly, bright grin on his face as he cheerfully walked over to where she sat. "Now, baby, why don't you introduce me to your new friends?"_

 _'Friends...' Mitsu wondered as Ryuu and Nobu started to introduce themselves loudly, with Rin doing so calmly._

 _A very smile worked it's way up, shy and shaky, but it was there._

 _'That sounds nice.'_

 _-END FLASHBACK-_

Ever since then, all four of them had became closer and closer. She had even started calling Rin, Osamu-Nii, after he gave her permission to use his given name. He was so much like an older brother to her, she just blurted it out instead of "Osamu-Kun" like she should have done. But, for whatever reason, he was fine with someone like her calling him "Brother". Weird, but she wasn't going to question it.

Ryuu and Nobu had even asked Moji if they could all have a sleepover together. Osamu even asked for it as well. Not loudly like them, but it was obvious to see he wanted one too. Now, in her last life, Mitsu knows this would never be done. Some things were just not done, like letting boys and girls sleepover no matter the age, especially not in the same room.

Moji, on the other hand, had said yes and even somehow convinced the other parents - even Osamu's strict Grandmother. Mitsu's father did not care or even acknowledge gender rules or stereotypes, and this showed a lot in her parenting. So, every Saturday since the first sleepover, sometimes on other days when they had breaks or vacations from school, all four children would sleepover at one of their homes.

Speaking of homes, she and her father had moved from their small apartment to a nice sized, and most certainly bigger, apartment.

How was this possible when her father was only an office worker?

Well, one day he came home later, cheerfully saying he got a new job.

Really, Mitsu wonders if her father has a second Quirk that gives him insane levels of good fortune. Because how he said he got the job seems like it was just him in the right place at the right time.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _"Otousan...got a n-new job?" Mitsu's eyes widened at this new fact being told. She didn't even know he was looking for a new job._

 _"Yeah!" Moji beamed so hard that his face might as well been the sun. "It comes with a huge pay cheek too! So, we'll be able to get a better place and I'll be able to spoil you a bit."_

 _"Y-You d-d-don't ha-have to do that!" Mitsu's face went bright red at the very thought of being spoiled. She didn't deserve that, and she didn't need it. Having a father who loves her, even though she is not at all lovable, is worth more than all the gold in the world._

 _Waving it off with a laugh, Moji went on to explain his new job and how he got it._

 _"See, when I was walking home, some guy was screaming. Of course I went to check it out, and it turns out that this guy was having some kind of panic attack and using his Quirk left and right. I couldn't just leave him there, so I went up and said hi." Mitsu sweat-dropped at this, knowing full well that her father would do that, not caring he might have been hurt. "I got him to calm down soon after. After that, some official looking people found us. Turns out the guy I calmed down was apart of some government counseling group. Where people with messed up pasts, can't control their Quirks, and other things like that, go to get help while the government funds it all. The guy I helped out was one of those hard cases, hard to calm down once he got going, so I was offered a counseling job!"_

 _Of course her father would take the job just like that. Never mind that Mitsu is sure that Moji doesn't have a physiology degree of any kind. Yet, new world means new rules. It's also a good amount in the future compared to the year she had been born in her first life and died in. Maybe Moji's personality, easy going nature, and cheerful smile made him the perfect candidate to be a councilor of some kind? And it's not like they can't send him to school or pay for some kind of training course._

 _All that mattered that he was happy and wanted to do this new job. Everything else didn't matter._

 _-END FLASHBACK-_

After that, a few months, they moved into a bigger apartment that was in the same prefecture. That way she didn't have to go to a different school and still live by her friends. The apartment was nice, and while sad that they weren't living next to Hikaru-San, it was nice.

With more money though, meant that Moji could pay for things he couldn't before and easily save up for newer things. But that didn't mean that they didn't still clip a ton of coupons, shop smartly, or go to thrift shops of all kinds. After living on a tight budget for so long, they weren't about to stop any time soon. Money was not always a given, best to use it smartly.

But, like he had stated before, Moji started to spoil her a bit. Not so much that she feared that he was wasting so much money, but just enough to know that he only loved her so much and wanted to show it - and wanted to her the best future that she can have. As, he saved up for her to take lessons after school.

Osamu's Grandmother was actually a retired medical doctor and taught first-aid at a local hospital. Any ages above four were welcomed, and after a certain amount of training and after a certain age, could take a test to become a certified first responder. There were different levels of course, and the classes were not the cheapest, but it was one class that Mitsu wanted to do more than anything.

She can still feel the pain and fear. Still feels the hands gripping her tightly, tasting the blood as she is broken in so many ways. Never did she want to feel that again. She didn't want _others_ to feel that. So, with only a bit of regret for asking so much, did she ask for the lessons. Of course Moji said yes, and because they were so close to the Rin family, they got a nice discount on the price for the lessons.

And, because she went, of course Ryuu went. Nobu and Osamu already started, although Osamu was far ahead of them all. Naturally so, with living with two medical doctors and having a healing type Quirk.

After that, Mitsu actually took up two other classes offered in her prefecture. Well, Ryuu asked her to take one with him and the other all four of their parents got together and decided for them to take the class together after finding out about it and thinking it was fun for them to do together. To learn something new and maybe meeting new friends.

Because of his wings, Ryuu actually took flying lessons to one day get a license to fly around in the sky. There were different levels of it, level one being only able to fly around where you live, and a higher level being able to fly all around Japan and land on certain pads on roof tops - like a helicopter. But, Ryuu wanted to take another class; Gymnastics.

He wanted to do flips while flying. Wanted to move around freely even while in the sky and wind blowing in his face. But, he didn't want to take the lessons alone. Nobu was already naturally gifted in things like contortion and gymnastics with a Quirk like her's, and Osamu wasn't interested in doing it. Mitsu, on the other hand, didn't mind it. It was something different as she spent so much time reading textbooks in this life and the last until someone drags her out, and her father was just happy to let her have fun.

Oh, it was embarrassing to mess up and she didn't think she was good at it at all. Yet, it was fun and watching Ryuu move around gracefully was always a sight to see. you'd think that with his personality, he'd be more clumsy or rough, yet he could move with surprising grace and softness.

The next and last class, the one their parents decided for them to do, is one they all took together; a mixed dance class.

It taught a verity of different styles of dancing for all ages. While it might not make someone a master at it, it was fun and did offer up specialized training for certain styles if someone wanted to do it seriously. Mitsu herself found that she liked ballet the most. Osamu liked the more classical dances, like the waltz. Nobu loved more fast paced dancing, like hip-hop or jazz. Ryuu liked mixing it all up, dancing a little bit of every style and making it his own.

It was fun, all her lessons and classes were! It was more than Mitsu ever deserved.

It was after one of those classes - the mixed dance one - that Mitsu was met with an unusual sight.

Because of Hikaru-San no longer living next to them, and because of Moji's weird work hours, Mitsu was trusted enough and old enough to walk home from her lessons so long as they were not far away. If they were, then one of the other parents would walk or drive her home. Moji also made sure to tell her what to do if a villain or criminal was seen and the do's and not's of walking alone or if someone sketchy starts talking to her.

Her mixed dance class was only a few blocks away from where she lived, and to get home, she had to pass through a public park. And, on this very day, it was raining. It looked dark and gloomy, even though it was only late afternoon. The park was empty, only a few stray people were seen walking as fast as they could to get to wherever they were going.

So, it was an unusual sight to see someone just sitting on a bench, with little to no protection to the rain.

"U-Um..." Mitsu slowly looked at the figure, slumped on the park bench. They looked to be male, but she didn't want to assume. They wore a simple black hoodie with the hood up, covering their face completely. Other than that, they were wearing torn jeans and scuffed up black tennis shoes. Their hands were in their hoodie pocket, so Mitsu couldn't even see their skin tone. Not that it mattered, but when the other looked to be only twice Mitsu's age - they looked to be around the height of a twelve year old, maybe a few years older if they were on the short side of the spectrum like how she was - Mitsu was honestly worried that they were hurt or worse.

It was one thing to walk home alone at her age. It was another for some other child or young teen to be sitting alone in the rain for only Kami knows how long with only a thin hoodie for protection. Mitsu herself was decked out in purple rain boots, a pastel pink raincoat, and had a umbrella, that was was pink with little cute strawberries and bunnies on it, over her head.

Even if they were an adult just sitting there, it still would be worrying!

"A-Are yo-you ok-okay?" Mitsu blurted out before she could stop herself. Gulping, Mitsu expected a harsh reply. But, the person didn't even twitch. Glancing at their chest, she was relived to see it moving at a steady pace. Meaning, the other was alive and not dead. The way their chest was moving also implied that they were awake as well. So, they were either deaf or ignoring her. Either was possible. And while she knew enough sign language to get by, she also didn't want to assume. There was a high chance that they didn't want anything to do with her, or wanted to be left alone. For all she knew, they were going through a tough time and wanted to be alone.

But, she also couldn't just leave them to the elements. Hypothermia was a thing, and she didn't want to hear on the news tomorrow morning about someone dying from it in this very park.

With worrying thoughts in her mind, Mitsu didn't hesitate to take her umbrella, close it, and sit it next to the other on the bench.

"I-It mi-might be a-a bit sm-small, b-b-but it's be-better th-than no-nothing..." Trying to smile, Mitsu awkwardly backed away from the bench. Making sure her hood was up, Mitsu knew she'd have to head home in a hurry unless she wanted to be soaked to the bone. Nervously twitching, Mitsu quickly gave a short bow and hurried on.

As she hurried away, the figure twitched, head slowly tilting, watching her go.

 **-The NEXT DAY; LATE AFTERNOON-**

The next day was slightly humid from the rain that had came and went yesterday. And after gymnastics, Mitsu made sure to go through the park once more - hoping that the figure isn't there and is instead safe inside a home of some kind.

Instead, in a more full park, she found the person still slumped there. Their hood still up and wearing the same clothes. Her umbrella rested right by their leg. Either they had moved it, someone else did, or they used it. Honestly, she hopes they used it, if only so they don't get sick or worse.

Taking in a deep breath of the heavy and hot air, Mitsu nervously walked right in front of the bench.

"Ah...Um..." Biting her lip, Mitsu had no idea what to say or do. So, she blurted out her concern. "S-Stranger-San a-a-are y-you ok-okay?"

 _'Stranger-San?!'_ Mitsu mentally screamed at herself, wanting nothing more for a the ground to eat her whole and take her away from this place. _'Who calls someone that?! How dumb am I?!'_

With no reply, Mitsu slowly started to panic more and more. She must have sounded so rude! But, it was slowly getting more humid, and it really looks like this person hasn't moved an inch from the last time she saw them.

Reaching into her lavender colored duffel bag, Mitsu pulled out an unopened bottle of water. Quickly she placed it right by the person like she did with the umbrella.

"H-Here, i-i-it's ge-getting h-humid!" Mitsu vomited out the words in a rush before running away, face as red as a strawberry.

The figure shifted, sitting up a bit more - confusion in the humid air.

 **-THE NEXT DAY; LATE AFTERNOON-**

"What do you want."

Mitsu didn't know if she should scream in fear or joy at getting something out from the person who had been slumped on a park bench for the past few days, so she settled on jolting like she was struck be lightening. Their voice sounded rough and unused, but at least they can obviously can speak and know Japanese.

Licking her lips, Mitsu tugged at her pink bunny sweater. "I-I...I w-w-want t-to kno-know if y-you're o-okay..."

The figure, still covered from head to toe, shifted where they sat. Mitsu could practically see the disbelief written in the air around the other. It must be ridiculous that someone like her was standing in front of them, asking if they were alright.

" _Tch._ That's it?" Nodding nervously, Mitsu nearly crumpled into the ground in relief when they finally replied to her question. "I'm **fine**."

The tone alone really made it seem like no, they were not fine. Like it was the 'I'm fine' she tells herself everyday even though she knows that she is beyond not being fine. But, she got a answer.

"T-T-Thank you f-f-f-for answering m-my q-q-question!" Bowing quickly in gratefulness, Mitsu hurried off once more.

Once more, the figure watched her go.

Multiple times a week, Mitsu would pass by the person she would call "Stranger-San" and ask if they were okay. Every time after the first time, they would say they are fine. Never once say anything else or even saying anything against being called "Stranger-San".

It had became routine in a way. Mitsu had no idea how or why, other than that she obviously is much too nosy for her own good, but it happened.

Then, two months after she started asking, the person changed the whole routine with only a few words.

"Tch. You might as well sit instead of standing there all the time."

Gaping, Mitsu couldn't believe what she heard. But seeing the unimpressed air around the other, Mitsu quickly sat down a respectful distance away from the other on the park bench.

Thus, started a new routine. Every time she came by, she would sit down a talk for a bit with Stranger-San, maybe doing a bit of homework while she is at it.

It felt like she made anew friend. Something she honestly thought was impossible to happen. And the many conversations she had with the other was nice, if not panic inducing and sometimes embarrassing for her.

"S-So...Um...w-w-what gen-gender are...?"

"The fuck? I'm a boy!"

"I-I'M SORRY!"

"The hell you apologizing for?!"

After that, she took to calling him "Stranger-Kun". He never once corrected her or said anything against it. Even when he knew her own name, he never said his own. Which, Mitsu didn't mind. If he didn't want to share, he didn't have to.

Time would go on. Mitsu would share food and items with him, and "Stranger-Kun" would allow it and tolerate her. They'd talk as well, conversations at times being silly.

Other conversations, on the other hand, were more serious. Such as one that happened three months later.

"W-What I want to be w-when I'm ol-older...?" Mitsu muttered to herself, frowning a bit as she read the question on her homework.

Sitting next to her, Stranger-Kun shifted, gaining her attention.

"Don't know what you want?" He asked roughly. Mitsu blinked, humming and thinking about it.

"I...I w-w-want to ge-get married. T-To h-have a bi-big happy f-family." She softly said, eyes glazing as she thought about it. It was something she wanted since she could remember. A dream carried over from her past life into this new one. Her own parents weren't in love in her past life, and they didn't really love her. She wanted a family and home filled with nothing but love and comfort.

But, being reborn into this new life, she knew her dream would just be that; A dream.

Who in their right mind would marry her? A disgusting pig like her will never get married.

Taking in a shuddering breath, Mitsu held back the sadness that made her want to cry again. Instead of crying over the facts that made her dream impossible, she turned her attention to her mysterious older friend. "Wh-what d-do y-you wa-want t-to do, S-Stranger-Kun?"

The answer was immediate.

"I want to change the world." Was the strong reply. There was no doubts in his voice as he stated this. Sounding so sure, Mitsu could see him going to places with conviction like that.

"Cha...Change t-the w-world..." Mitsu muttered under her breath in slight awe. Here she wanted a family, and this guy wanted to go into politics. Heroes might be the more popular choice in children's and teens' career choices, but heroes don't make the laws. They have to follow the laws unless they want their license revoked at best, thrown into jail at worst. Politicians on the other hand, if they got into high enough power, had the ability to make new laws or get rid of old ones, so long as they themselves don't break the laws and have the right support to do so.

Siting straight, he seemed to sure of himself. That he would make his dream a reality. "I'm going to change this world for the better." He stated this like a fact, and Mitsu couldn't help but give a smile in return.

"I-I c-can s-see it." Mitsu agreed, if only because the boy sitting next to her had the devotion to what he wants down packed. Glancing back down at her homework, she wondered what her friends wanted to do in the future. That was something to ask later on.

A moment of silence. The only sound coming from the various other people walking around the park or other children running around playing. Then, the boy broke it.

"Your dream..." He said slowly, and Mitsu could see his shoulders twitching. "It's...a nice one."

"O-Oh, thank you." Mitsu smiled brightly, but it was still a small and weak smile. "But...I-I don't th-think i-it'll come t-true." Glancing up to the sky, Mitsu could see herself dying alone once more. "I...N-No one w-w-would want to m-marry me." She admitted, wanting to cry at the truth she stated. It wasn't like she was something that anyone could love. Lucky enough that her father had enough love in him to actually love and care for her, there was no need to wish or want for more than that.

"I will."

Jerking, Mitsu looked up at her friend in confusion and shock. He couldn't mean-

"I'll make both our dreams come true." He stated this firmly. "I...I don't hate you."

Blushing bright red, Mitsu had to hold back her panic and hysteric laughter. She didn't want him to pity her like this. But, on the other hand, Stranger-Kun saying he doesn't hate her was a nice gesture and meant a lot to her. There is someone in this world that doesn't hate her. She can count on her hands how many people there are that doesn't hate her for whatever weird reason, so to have another person added to that count brings small tears to her eyes.

While it might be out of pity for a small girl that made him say all that, Mitsu can't help but be happy at the words. Even though she knows without a doubt that there is no chance that he'll ever be able to make her dream come true. It's a nice thought.

"Th...Thank you." Mitsu softly thanked, looking down at her lap, clinching her homework tightly. "I-I like y-y-you too."

Because while she might not know his name, he has been nothing but kind to her. A bit rough with his words, but nothing unlike what any other young teen would say or sound like. He was a good friend - almost like a pen pal in a way where she doesn't know his name but they still communicate. Only in this case, it's sorta face to face, only without being able to actually see his face.

So, it was saddening when just a about year after first seeing him, he wasn't sitting on the park bench.

Every time she passes by the park bench, she can't help but hope that Stranger-Kun would be sitting there, slumped yet healthy. But, as more time passed, Mitsu eventually put him to the back of her head. Thinking that he had finally started going home, that something came up. That he finally saw how worthless she was.

"Stranger-Kun" soon became nothing but a memory that Mitsu would rarely think about or recall for a long while.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

"I want to be a hero!" Nobu beamed with a bright grin, waving her hands about.

"Hey, watch where your swinging!" Ryuu called out, dodging her hands.

Osamu, on the other hand, swiftly dodge each swing and calmly went about finishing painting Mitsu's fingernails a mix of pastel pink and a darker purple.

It was their annual sleepover, this time at Nobu's home. Right now they were in Nobu's room, that had a ton of sport balls, posters, and items in it. It honestly looked like a stereotype boy room, only with a few random dolls and stuffed animals in it. The walls were a deep blue, like the ocean, and her bed sheets were fish themed. Nobu was always fond of the ocean and the creatures inside of it - everything from a clown fish to a dangerous shark.

And, at every sleepover, even at seven years old, they always took the time to paint their nails. And, if any one of the kids were to think back on how this started, it would all point to Moji. Who actually paints his own nails and offered to teach them how to do it. Moji even promised to show them how to do more complicated designs to do on their nails when they get older.

Mitsu blew on her hands a bit, glancing to Osamu's crimson red and white nails. They were a bit messy, but she couldn't help but feel happy that she was getting better at it. Nobu had painted Ryuu's nails a sparkly golden color and glitterly copper, and Ryuu painted Nobu's a deep ocean blue and a bright happy cherry red.

"I want to save people, like Mama does! Like All Might does!" Nobu brightly grinned just thinking about it. Her mother is a police officer with a license to be able to use her Quirk to take in criminals in extreme cases. Her father, on the other hand, is a chief. A good one too, and that's for the best as all three have to eat a lot because of their Quirks taking a lot of energy out of them.

"Then you should be more careful, unless you want to randomly hit people." Osamu bluntly stated, critically looking over Mitsu's nails for anything wrong with it and the nail polish that he used. Seeing none, he gave a nod.

"T-Thank you, Osamu-Nii." Mitsu softly thanked, getting herself a pat on the head from the taller boy.

Nobu pouted, slowly putting her arms down. Ryuu gave a sigh of relief, getting up from under the little floor table they were sitting around.

"What about you Ryuu-Kun?" Nobu asked with curiosity, turning her attention to the dragon-like boy. "Do you want to be a hero too?"

Ryuu blinked before grinning right back. "Nah, I want to be like my Ma too - she creates support things for heroes!" His golden eyes gleamed at the very thought.

"W-With your f-fire, y-you'd be good a-at it." Mitsu agreed with the future career Ryuu wanted. With him able to take on different properties, so long as he keeps an eye on his own limits and drawbacks, he'd be able to create wonderful new creations to help heroes save others and protect themselves. "A-And, N-Nobu-Chan will b-be a great hero."

With her personality alone, Mistu could see Nobu becoming very popular, someone for other girls to look up to. There's not that many female heroes, and not many female heroes are highly ranked. Mitsu could see Nobu climbing her way up that ladder, as she is not one to give up even if she made number one.

"Thanks Mitsu-Chan!" Ryuu beamed, face happily flushed at the praise.

"With Mitsu-Chan saying so, it must be true!" Nobu laughed over Mitsu's stuttered and panicked denials over this.

"What about Osamu-Kun?" Ryuu tilted his head, looking at the taller boy. "You want to be a doctor like your Mom and Grandma?"

Osamu pushed up his glasses with a thoughtful frown. "In a way, yes. I'd like to become a medical doctor like Mother and Grandmother, but I'd also like to be a type of hero. Like Recovery Girl."

"Woooow~!" Both Ryuu and Nobu called out together, eyes sparkling. Mitsu smiled, clapping her hands softly in awe.

Her hands quickly froze though, when all three turned their attention to her.

"What about you, Mitsu-Chan?" Ryuu asked brightly, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Yeah, what do you wanna do?" Nobu added in, also leaning froward. Osamu just hummed in question, looking at the smaller girl.

"I...I want..." Biting her lip, Mitsu glanced off to the side shyly. "I w-w-want to get married. H-Have a nice big h-happy f-family."

Quiet.

Mentally, Mitsu started to panic as she paled.

 _'Why did I tell them that?!'_ Mitsu mentally cried, wanting nothing more than to run off and cry. _'They all want to becoming something great, and here I only want to get married and have children! That's not noble, that's part of every day life! Stupid! I'm stupid-!'_

"AWWW~!" Nobu squealed, breaking Mitsu from her downward spiral thoughts. All of a sudden, Nobu was jumping across the small table, laying on it, and holding onto one of her hands. Blushing bright red, Mitsu had no idea what was going on.

"Don't worry Mitsu, I'll marry you!" Nobu cheered out, making Mitsu choke on her spite.

"Hey!" Ryuu yelled with a angry pout, shoving Nobu to the side a bit as he too suddenly flew onto the floor table, grabbing onto Mitsu's free hand. His wings flapping a bit, trying to knock Nobu away. "I'll be the one to marry Mitsu - she's my hero after all!"

"I'd be better for her!" Nobu argued back. Both glared at one another, sparks and lightening flying across them.

"No, I'd be better!" Ryuu growled back.

Meanwhile, Mitsu's eyes slowly swirled, face steaming from how hot and red it was. While what was going on was the reason for it, her mind was elsewhere.

 _'I'm...Ryuu's hero?'_

How can someone like her be someone's personal hero?

Thankful, before her mind could go further with those thoughts, Nobu and Ryuu started tugging her this way and that way. Panicking, Mitsu tried to search for a way out, only for her eyes to meet Osamu's blood red eyes.

"O-Osamu-Nii, h-help!" Mitsu called out, feeling like she was going to be torn in two. Then, those blood red eyes turned sharp.

 _*BAM*_

 _*WHACK*_

"Owww..." Both children groaned, rubbing the top of their heads as they laid on the ground, bumps growing on their heads.

"T-Thank you, Osamu-Nii." Mitsu sniffed, thanking the older boy who was dusting off his notebook that he had just used to knock their other two friends down.

"You would think you both would learn the better the older you get. You both act like toddlers still." Osamu lightly scolded with a sigh, making the two on the ground pout and call out denials.

Mitsu sweat-dropped but couldn't help but silently giggle.

Her friends sure made life more colorful. They helped chase away the nightmares that wanted to slowly kill her.

 **-NIGHTTIME-**

Listening closely to the sounds of others breathing, Mitsu laid awake in her futon. Clinching the sheets in her little fists, Mitsu's mind was whirling.

 _\- "-she's my hero after all!" -_

 _'How...can I be a hero?'_ Mitsu wondered to herself. She wasn't strong or brave. Just stupid and rash, blurting things out when she should just keep her mouth shut at all times. Heroes were supposed to be like pillars in a way, seen as nothing but good - but Mitsu knows that in the end, they are just humans.

But she wasn't even that. She was lower than humans - she was trash. A disgusting pig that should only be used for slaughter. Nothing but a-

"Mitsu-Chan?" Ryuu's voice whispered out.

Jerking her head to the side, Mitsu saw that Ryuu was awake in his futon, which was laid out right besides her's.

"Why are you still awake?" Ryuu yawned out the question, rubbing his eyes to get the sleepy tears out of his eyes.

Biting her bottom lip, Mitsu frowned. While a large part of her didn't want to ask, she had to know. Because what right did someone like her have to be called a hero by anyone?

"Um...Y-You said I-I was your h-hero?" Mitsu whispered out, not wanting to wake the other two up.

"Yea, I did." Ryuu answered right back, turning his body so that he was laying down, facing her, on his side. His golden eyes seemed to glow in the dark room.

"W-Why d-d-did you?" Mitsu clinched her eyes shut tightly, fists shaking. "I'm...I'm not a h-hero...!"

"You are one to me." Ryuu stated simply, as if it was a fact. "Ever since I got my Quirk, everyone was afraid of me. They called me a monster and villain, even though I didn't want to be one. But you called my pretty, you _liked_ my Quirk." He said this in awe, like he still didn't understand how wonderful his Quirk is and looks. "You stood up for me! Even though you were scared, you still did it. That's why your a hero, my hero. You _saved_ me, before all that I was sad, but now I'm not. I was so alone. Mitsu-Chan is so kind, sweet and brave." Ryuu gave a sleepy grin, yawning once more. "I think you'd make a great pro-hero, Mitsu-Chan, because your already one to me."

Mitsu forgot how to breath for a moment. She had no idea that her just randomly, and more importantly, _accidentally_ , blurting out that weird compliment would effect him so much. While she knows she most likely sounded insane and weird when she all be screamed it, she was the first one to say that to him. Or, at least, the first child to say that about him. Mitsu can see how that would effect him, but to go so far as to say she saved him and was a hero because of it?

To say, with certainty, as if stating the sky is blue, that she could be a pro-hero, was not something that should be said to her. Mineta, the one that should be here and not her, made a horrible hero - that much she knew from what her friends ranted about in her past life. She took his place, meaning, she would make a horrible hero as well. There was no point, right?

But...Ryuu said he had been so _alone_.

Mitsu died alone once. In blood, tears, and filth. Died a horrible, painful death.

She didn't want anyone to feel like she did before she died. She didn't want anyone to die at all, that's the reason she took that girl's place without even knowing who she was.

If she can help even one more person, not even save, but _help_...would it be worth to try to become a hero even though she would most likely be the worst one there is?

Mitsu once died alone, then woke up and soon learning she was worthless.

Maybe...she can put her worthless self to use?

After all, she should just be dead anyway.

Slowly, a smile worked it's way up her face.

"A...hero..." Mitsu slowly stated, eyes slowly closing as sleep came to claim her.

If she died once more, saving someone or trying to help out others, than there was no true loss. She was worthless and a waste of space, and honestly should be dead for multiple reasons. Becoming a hero, well, Mitsu wouldn't have to worry about retirement. And her own dream was out of her grasp, so might as well make herself useful in one of the only ways she can. Offering up her own safety and life for the lives of others - who are worth more than her insignificant life could ever be.

Ryuu was wrong. Mitsu is not kind, sweet or brave.

But, that's okay.

A pathetic thing doesn't have to be kind, sweet or brave.

She just has to be willing to do the right thing and be ready to give up her life for it.

And already having done that once, well, doing it a second time shouldn't be that hard...right?

 _'A hero...huh?'_

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! We're getting closer to the part where Mitsu finally goes to U.A., but we're not there just yet, and won't be for a few more chapters at the most, maybe one more at the least. We'll see as time goes on, and when I decide on how I want to pace the story._

 _Now, more on Moji's new job in the next chapter and as the story goes on. I just want to say, while getting more money, he is in no way rich. In fact, they used to be more on the poor side, but with this new job with a better pay check, they are able to live comfortably. The only reasons Mitsu can take so many lessons, and get the items needed for those lessons, is because of how frugal they are. They clip coupons, shop smartly, get secondhand items whenever they can, and look for those sales like people possessed. They are not rich by any means, but they are no longer poor._

 _Fun Fact about Mitsu - she loves strawberries and bunnies. And by that, I mean she just in general loves strawberries - to wear designs of or eat - and loves bunnies in all ways_ _ **besides**_ _eat. She is not going to be eating bunnies. In fact, Mitsu could bawl her eyes out if she ate rabbit meat unless she was close to dying and had to eat it. Well, no, she would still cry if she had to eat it even in that scenario._

 _Another little fun fact, she eats very healthy because of her Quirk - and because she wants to get taller. She doesn't want to be so short, not like how her friends described Canon!Mineta to her. This will have a slight butterfly effect later on. She won't ever be tall though, it's just not in her DNA to be tall, lol._

 _In any case, I can't wait to get started on the next part of this! I have so many things planed for this story that I can't wait to get to it._


	11. Having A Soul And A Heart - Part 1

.

 _I made and own the art above! Not the best, but this is my first time drawing Flora like this, so I think I did pretty okay! I tried to style her dress in a fifties fashion, just to keep it realistic. I know I messed up on the hands, not giving her five fingers, but if I draw her again I'll make sure to give her five instead of four._

 _Her quills are styled like Metal Sonic's head. And her shoes are actually have heels - and yes, she still runs in them at sonic speeds._

 **Setting;** **Sonic** _**\- Has a bit of Sonic X anime in here, but then it goes into Archie territory. A mix and there are other elements in here as well.**_ _In No Way Canon!_

 **OC** ; **Flora, Female OC, Worked As A Florist, Died At 24 Years Old**

 **Death;** **Murdered During A Robbery Happening At Her Home/Work**

 **Reincarnated As;** **Female Metal Sonic with a surprise twist to it (Mobian!Fem!Metal Sonic)**

 **Pairings;** _**?**_

 _Now, first things first, I know Metal Sonic or was never mentioned never showed up in "Sonic X". But, I am changing things up for this story!_

 _Now, please know that there is not a whole lot of Sonic X in here, I'm mostly just using Shadow's backstory from the anime, and it's set in the Archie comics - but there are other elements in here from other Sonic sources._

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

"Project METAL SONIC..." A bald man with a large brown mustache that was graying, dressed in a white doctor's coat and had on a pair of dark glasses hummed out. "This one might be the true cure..."

"Grandfather?" Soft steps sounded out from behind him, a young voice calling out. Turning, the man saw a young, blond and pale skinned girl walking up. Her blue eyes glittering happily and with excitement. Wearing a blue dress, to the man, she looked like a little angel.

"Maria, have you come to see the two of them?" The man asked softly, turning back to look forward once more. The girl, Maria, walked up to stand besides him.

"Yes!" Smiling brightly, her eyes took in what was before her. "I heard that they'll wake up any second!"

Giving out a chuckle, the hefty man nodded. "Yes, soon they will wake up."

Both looked in front of themselves, staring at two tubes that held two creatures. Both asleep, not yet 'born'.

One held a male black and red hedgehog that was nearly as tall as Maria with a tan muzzle and white fluffy fur on his chest, almost looking like a beacon amongst the black and red that covered his body. The other held a female light blue hedgehog with a pale almond colored muzzle, arms and hands, that wore a simple white dress to cover herself and was a little shorter than the male. Both had their eyes closed, both having ten fingers and toes, both asleep and being held in water filled tubes with many wires and monitors attached to them. Next to their tubes were the monitors, showing their heartbeats, chaos energy levels and brain waves.

"What will their names be, Grandfather?" Maria asked softly, looking at the two hedgehogs with gentle and loving eyes.

"Well, I suppose they would be named after their projects' names." The man rubbed his chin in thought with a small smile. "Project Shadow," He nodded to the male hedgehog. "and Project METAL SONIC." He then nods to the female hedgehog.

Frowning, Maria turned to look up at her Grandfather with a disappointed look. "Shadow, that is a fine and handsome name for him. It fits! But _Metal Sonic_? For a _lady_?" She shakes her head in negative at that. "A lady deserves a pretty name, not one that is an acronym and _masculine_ sounding."

"Oh?" With an amused grin, the older man couldn't help but agree and find it adorable that his granddaughter is so focused on this matter. "Then, what would you name a lady?"

Blinking in thought, Maria turned back to stare at the female hedgehog. Looking at her short light blue quills that curled back into points on her head, her pale colored muzzle and arms, Maria tried to think on a name that would fit the other. Then, it hit her.

Eyes widening and smile taking over her face, Maria beamed up at the man. "Flora!"

Blinking, the man looked right back at Maria. "Flora?"

"Yes." Looking to the two hedgehogs, Maria smiled. "In my studies, I went over roman myths last week. Flora was the Roman Goddess of flowers and spring, the wife to Zephyr the west winds. In Latin, it means 'flower'." Maria giggled. "What better name to give to a lady than one that a Goddess has? One fitting for such a pretty flower?"

"Heh!" Chuckling, the man couldn't help but find it fitting. "Alright then. Shadow and Flora, the ultimate lifeforms."

Before anything more could be said, the monitors started making noises. A man burst into the room, also wearing a white lab coat, face excited yet panicked.

"Dr. Gerald Robotnik!" The man called out, eyes bright. "They're waking up!"

While Gerald's attention was on the other man, Maria lightly gasped and eyes going wide at the sight before her.

With twitching hands, two pair of eyes slowly open, almost as one.

One pair of crimson red, the other a pair of cherry red.

Shadow and Flora finally awoke. Project Shadow and Project METAL SONIC were awake for the first time, setting in motion something that no one could have ever predicted.

With a soft smile, Maria didn't pay any mind to all the scientists, doctors and assistants coming into the lab.

"Welcome to the Arc, Shadow and Flora the Hedgehog."

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Flora's not going to be a robot in this AU if you can't tell already._

 _Instead of Flora just being a robot created by Dr. Eggman, she is created by Gerald Robotnik on the Arc. Instead of being a robot, she was created into a hedgehog like Shadow was, being the creation of Project Metal Sonic - Which is an acronym and stands for a series of words, more on this later on in the story - like how Shadow was the end creation of Project Shadow._

 _So, this is very different then the other "Having A Soul But No Heart" series because Flora actually does have a heart. Now, she and Shadow are most likely immortal or very slow aging, never mind the various abilities they both have, because they were created to be that way as that was the point of the project (mostly), but she does have a physical heart unlike if she was a robot._

 _She still has similar looks to Metal Sonic though. Not made of metal of course, but the way her quills are styled, her color scheme, it's the same (mostly). The reason she is dressed the way she is, is because she was created in the fifties on Earth, so I designed the dress in that kind of style with a bit of flare. I also tried to keep the same color scheme, but some added different shades of blues and reds._

 _Think of her like Metal Sonic's mobian counterpart in a way - that's why I am still calling it a reincarnation into Metal Sonic. It also helps she has similar or the same powers as Metal Sonic._

 _I just wanted to make this one different, so that's what I'm going to do!_

 _More on Flora and others in the next part!_


	12. Having A Soul And A Heart - Part 2

**Setting;** **Sonic** _**\- Has a bit of Sonic X anime in here, but then it goes into Archie territory. A mix and there are other elements in here as well.**_ _In No Way Canon!_

 **OC** ; **Flora, Female OC, Worked As A Florist, Died At 24 Years Old**

 **Death;** **Murdered During A Robbery Happening At Her Home/Work**

 **Reincarnated As;** **Female Metal Sonic with a surprise twist to it (Mobian!Fem!Metal Sonic)**

 **Pairings;** _**?**_

 _I am going to be diving right into the story! But don't worry, there will be a ton of flashbacks in this story as time goes on, as well as explanations on why certain things happen the way they are._

 _Also, even though Sonic X happened, it happened differently in some ways, because this AU is mostly based off of Archie. Meaning, that when the others came back from Earth, that was it. Eggman decided to up the war and Chris never went to Mobius or anything like that. While Shadow's and Flora's past is like Sonic X's backstory for Shadow, other things are either different or not used. For example, because Shadow and Flora never woke up in Sonic X on Earth, the Arc was never used by Eggman._

 _Warnings to be shared; Flora and Shadow are not alright. Obviously, I mean, what happened on the Arc wasn't pretty for them or a walk in the park. So, they are going to have issues and be codependent on one another - therefore, Shadow might be OOC compared to his canon counterpart. With Flora being here and being who she is in this AU, this causes a butterfly effect obviously. I also might be going dark in this story, we'll see as time goes on._

 _Any OCs are made and owned by me unless stated otherwise._

 ** _-Start Chapter-_**

 **-MOBIUS; FIFTY YEARS AFTER THE ARC, ONE YEAR AFTER SONIC X-**

Flora woke up with a choked gasp, tears in her cherry red eyes.

 _\- "Goodbye, Shadow, Flora." -_

Quickly jerking up, her eyes widened at finding she was in some kind of lab. Placing a shaking on her chest, Flora could feel her heart beating as if she had been running on one of the treadmill on the Arc for a speed test.

Sniffing gently, all Flora could do was try not to all out sob.

 _'I thought I died again.'_ Flora giggled brokenly, her free hand shaking violently as she used it to cover up her mouth. Closing her eyes, she could still see her worst nightmare that had became reality not too long ago. _'I thought I was going to die again. But no, instead Maria did I what I did before!... I can't even be mad about it, can I?'_

How can she, when she did something similar in her first life?

Flora could still remember it. Working in her flower shop when suddenly a robber was there with a gun, pointing it at a child who had been separated from their parent in the chaos that followed. No thought was needed; One moment she was at the counter, the next she was in front of the child, taking the bullet with a smile on her face. She died surrounded by her flowers, to a child's cries.

She woke up surrounded by water and to the sounds of muffled chatter not too long after her heart had stopped for what should have been the last time.

Waking up as a weirdly colored hedgehog wasn't the best thing in the world. Never mind that she recognized Shadow slightly. By that, she means that she knew _where_ he was from. Sonic. It wasn't a total leap to tell her where she woke up in. But, it was something that she was going to take to her second grave; the knowledge that she died once and woke up alive, and as a different species with weird powers and speed levels living in an Arc in space, in the _1950's_ at that. That alone showed her that she could throw the history she once knew out the window.

But, over time, she came to love her new life in a way. Maria became her best friend, like a lovely sister. Dr. Robotnik was like a grandfather that only wanted the best for his family and was weirdly funny in a way. Shadow was something explainable, but he was her best friend and someone close and dear to her heart.

Everyone living on the Arc was nice in a way. Life wasn't the best up in space, it was too different from her last life, but it wasn't the worst and certainly not bad.

So, why was it, that once everything was looking up, did it fall down once more?

 _'Maria...why?'_ Flora couldn't be mad, not really. Not when Maria gave herself up to die just so that she could save her and Shadow. It was something she had done for a stranger, even if they were a child. But, while she couldn't be mad, it didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

"...Flora?"

Freezing at the sound of a familiar dark, smooth voice, Flora blinked away a few stray tears. Finally opening her eyes once more, she lifted her hand from her mouth and looked up and to the right side of where she sat in the escape pod.

Crimson red eyes stared at her, focused and filled with too many emotions for Flora be able to make out.

"S-Shadow..." Flora choked out, feeling more than a little relived that he was there and close by. Gulping, she removed her hand from her chest and lifted it up as if to touch the darkly colored hedgehog even though Shadow was in another escape pod next to her, not close enough to just reach out and touch. "Where...Where are we? E-Earth? T-The soldiers-!"

"You two are no longer on Earth." A new voice called out from above them.

 _'No.'_ Feeling as if she was made out of metal, Flora could only move her eyes to look to where the new voice came from. And who she saw made her want to cry and _scream_.

A round, almost egg shaped man sat in a round metal carrier that floated closer to them. Once closer, the metal carrier lowered down closer to the ground, giving them a better view of who it was who called out to them.

After living with Dr. Robotnik for so long, it was like looking into a slightly warped mirror. The man had similar dark glasses on and a long, orange mustache instead of a brown or grey one, and was in no way wearing a lab coat of any kind. He was also more rounder than the Doctor she lived with before everything hit the fan.

But, for all Flora didn't know about Sonic, she did know the bare basics.

"D-Doctor..." Flora breathed out, eyes small.

 _'Doctor Eggman...'_

"Ah, you must have me confused for my Grandfather; Gerald Robotnik." The man grinned, one hand rubbing his mustache. "I am actually his grandson; Dr. Ivo Robotnik! But, I go by Eggman now."

"What do you mean, no longer on Earth?" Shadow lowly growled out before anything more could be said, eyes in a glare. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Flora's frozen form, eyes small and her body lightly shaking. Fear and something else was radiating off of her. It was so thick that he could taste the bitter fear coming off of her, coating his tongue.

Shadow has seen enough fear coming from her to last a lifetime, he never wanted her to have to feel it again.

If this man, no matter if he was related to the doctor and Maria, was a threat to them, Shadow would _kill_ him. Happily so, if it meant that the only one he has left was safe.

He already lost so much, he couldn't loose Flora too.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _"Shadow, take the girls and run! Get out of here!" Dr. Robotnik yelled out, voice panicked as gun fire rang out all around them. "Get to the escape pods! HURRY!"_

 _Running at his fastest speed was out of the question, not with gun fire coming from almost everywhere and people either running or dying from the gun fire all over the place. Because of this, Shadow quickly figured out that he couldn't just lift Maria and tell Flora to run right by him, it would make them a bigger target than they already are._

 _So, within a second, he grab a hold of Flora's and Maria's hands, leading them as quickly and safely as he could to the escape pods - knowing that this might be the last time he sees the Doctor who created him and Flora, and the Arc he called home for as long as he has been breathing._

 _While rushing to the escape pods, he could hear Flora's near silent sobbing and Maria's soft voice shaking in fear as she tries to comfort her and herself. Tightening his hold on their hands, Shadow swore that he would get them both out of here if it was the last thing he did._

 _Before he knew it, they were in the room that held the escape pods._

 _"Flora!" Shadow quickly let go of their hands to grab Flora's arm and waist, rushing her to one of the escape pods before the girls could even stop to breath. "Hurry, get in!"_

 _"B-But what about you?!" Flora questioned him, tears flowing from her cherry red eyes, making them look even brighter. She was shaking, flinching at every gun shot that seemed to echo all around the Arc. "Someone needs to pull the lever to activate the pods! I-I should be the one to stay behind-!"_

 _"Don't you_ _ **dare**_ _finish that sentence!" Eyes going dark, Shadow had to refrain himself from hitting something to take all his anger out at the very thought of that happening. Now wasn't the time to lash out, so he held himself back. He had to get them out, Maria and Flora, had to keep them safe even if it meant his life ending._

 _"Don't worry about me, just get into the pod!" Shadow nearly snapped out, his worry overtaking him. Luckily, Flora was much too panicked to fight him as he lifted her and placed her into the pod, the glass shutting around her to encase her. All the while, her bright cherry eyes gazed at him, her faze twisted in sorrow, worry, guilt, and compassion. He knew this was killing her, because she wasn't stupid._

 _Flora knew what he planned to do. And there was nothing she could do to stop him._

 _Turning, he knew that he needed to get Maria next. But, before he could do anything, he was shoved into the next pod!_

 _Eyes widening, he could only look at Maria's face as the glass shut around him. It was only when she was at the lever to make the pods drop did he finally find the strength in him to move. Slamming his fist into the glass, it didn't even scratch._

 _But he couldn't stop. Kicking and hitting, Shadow tried everything he could to get out of the pod. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Flora placing her hands on the glass gently, forehead on the glass, tears rolling down her muzzle as she softly saying something he couldn't make out._

 _"Please..."_

 _Stilling, Shadow gazed at Maria as she smiled at him and Flora._

 _"Shadow, Flora, please I'm begging you two, do it for me."_

 _"Maria!" Shadow noticed how she was shaking, face pale. From the corner of his eye, he could see Flora's hands curling while they shook._

 _They both knew that these would be Maria's final words._

 _"I'm...I'm sorry I won't be able to see Earth with the two of you. Seems our plans for touring the Earth won't happen." Maria tired to smile, but it came out sad and brittle. "Take care of each other, and please, for me, for all those people living on that planet-"_

 _Bangs sounded out, making it impossible to hear the rest of the words she was saying. The whole Arc shook, as if warning them that it was time._

 _The door to the room slide open, making Maria glance over before turning her attention back to them._

 _"Goodbye, Shadow, Flora." With a smile, Maria pulled the lever._

 ** _*BANG*_**

 _"MARIA!" Shadow howled out, seeing her fall, blood everywhere. Then, the pods dropped. While the sleeping gas entered the pod, Shadow's head jerked to see Flora staring back at him with tear filled heartbroken eyes from within her own pod that was filling with the gas. As if in slow motion, just before the pods entered space, Flora_ _ **smiled**_ _, mouthing 'Goodbye'._

 _"FLORA!"_

 _Before his body gave into the sleeping gas, all he could think was that he_ _ **failed**_ _._

 _-END FLASHBACK-_

Shadow was one of the Ultimate Lifeforms, he would do everything in his power to protect the only one he had left, and make everything _right_.

"You two are now on Mobius! A parallel universe if you want to get technical." Eggman grinned, although he seemed to be sweating a bit. "I found the two of you while I, myself, was stuck on Earth. But, before I could wake you both up, I was sent back to Mobius. Leaving you two wasn't really an option, as everything in my lab on Earth was being destroyed at the time, so I took the two of you with me."

Some part of him could admit to being grateful that this...Dr. Eggman found the both of them. The escape pods didn't really have a destination to fall to, and even if they did, they were not really tested for that. They could have landed anywhere, could have landed in two different places. One of them could have been safe, the other in an dangerous place that could lead to death.

Then, Eggman's next words are really what got his mind thinking.

"I had been hoping the two of you could have helped me out on Earth, I had a plan for the Arc you know." Eggman sighed, shaking his head in dismay. "But with that Sonic, his gang, and the Chaos Emeralds, it didn't pan out the way I wanted. Luckily, I have been making ground in Mobius - my empire is growing!" Here, he beamed brightly. "And now the two of you are awake! I must say, I was always a big fan of my Grandfather's projects, especially METAL SONIC. You know, I based a few of my own projects around you? Truly an honor to meet you!" Flora blinked in shock at this, and Shadow kept a close eye on the man as he rambled on.

Glancing over, Shadow could see Flora relaxing a bit, but still looking fearful. Taking in a deep breath, Shadow slowly gained a thought, a plan. But, for it to work, he'd need more information.

"For waking us up and keeping us safe, I'll grant you one favor." Shadow spoke up, cutting off the rambling, making Flora turn to him with wide eyes and for Eggman to grin even wider. "As you know, I am Shadow The Hedgehog, Project Shadow. This here is Flora The Hedgehog, Project METAL SONIC. Between the both of us, we could grant you any wish. Just name it."

"Perfect! I do have a plan that I want to put into motion, but to do so, I need all seven Chaos Emeralds. They are scattered across Mobius, but I do have one." The man pulled out a red emerald from his pocket, showing it to the two of them. "They hold Chaos Energy, the same thing the two of you were created to hold and use. There are seven in total, and a Master Emerald. I need all seven for my plan to even be considered. All I need is for the two of you to gather them for me, and the favor you offer me is done and over with."

"All I ask for is the freedom to do what is needed, access to any information we need, and the necessaries that is needed to live on this...Mobius." Shadow tacked on, mind whirling and a smirk growing on his muzzle. "This is after all, a new planet for us."

"Hmmm..." Tilting his head, eventually Eggman nodded in agreement with a laugh. "I agree! One of my robots will show you two to a room to stay in for the night while I set everything up." With a chuckle, he started to float away in his metal carrier, a robot coming in through the sliding door. "Sonic won't know what hit him!"

 _'Sonic...? Like Flora's project name; METAL SONIC?'_ Shadow frowned, getting out of the pod. Once out he moved to help Flora out, who was staring at him with eyes that screamed _'WHY?!'_.

A shame he couldn't tell her why, couldn't tell her the start of a plan forming in his mind. Flora was much too forgiving. No, it was best to keep it to himself and protect her along the why.

Shadow the Hedgehog will not fail a second time.

Flora didn't know if she should either cry, scream, panic, or do all of the above.

 _'This isn't our war!'_ Flora could read between the lines. While she might be an overemotional wreak, she wasn't stupid. She knew that in the basics, Eggman and Sonic always fought. But, when looking around, the way Dr. Eggman said he had an empire, it was obvious that there was much more than just _fighting_ going on. More than likely, people, mobians, robots, and whoever the hell else have _died_ on both sides in this fighting.

There was a good chance that they were going to die fighting for control of a planet that wasn't even theirs. A _universe_ that wasn't even theirs. A _planet_ and _universe_ they weren't even born or created in!

But, no matter how much she wanted to just scream, Flora let Shadow help her out of the pod. She clutched his arm close as they followed the little red robot that came to lead them to their room. She couldn't speak, too much in a daze as everything caught up to her. She rather just let Shadow deal with it all now, because she knows that if she opens her mouth now, all that is going to come out is a dry sob.

"This here is one of the guest rooms, created for females in mind mostly, Ms. Flora can-" The floating red robot started to say, only to get roughly cut off by Shadow.

"We'll be sharing a room." This wasn't a statement, but a _fact_ and _demand_. Flora could hear it in his voice, and didn't blame him for it.

There was no way she would be able to stay alone, not after everything that had happened. From the Arc being taken, dead bodies and gunfire everywhere, to waking up on a new planet/dimension, there was only so much she could take. She can still see Maria falling, blood everywhere.

A little part of her wondered if that was how she looked when she was shot in her first life.

Shadow was the only one left. If she lost him, what would she do? What _could_ she do? All she knows, is that she would most likely breakdown mentally at the least.

 _At the least._

"Come on, Flora." Shadow softly whispered to her, leading, more like nearly dragging, her into the room.

The robot left them after shutting the door. Flora didn't even pay any mind to the room itself. She just sat on the large bed and blankly looked at the wall.

Then, everything caught up to her.

Tears came pouring out. Curling up where she sat, Flora screamed into her hands as she closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the memories flashing before them. Everything that seemed like just a second ago came rushing back. For the world it might have been around fifty years, for this world it might not of happened at all, but for her?

The Arc, Maria and Dr. Robotnik dying, bullets being shot everywhere, dead bodies littering the floor - that all happened not even an _hour_ ago for her.

Strong arms wrapped around her, making her flinch back a bit. Peeking open her eyes, she was able to make out a blurry Shadow looking at her with concern. Sniffing, Flora closed her eyes once more, curing into Shadow's arms and embrace. Everything is gone. The place she called home, the people she called family. Even the Earth is gone.

Everything but Shadow was gone.

Sobbing into her hands, Flora could only shake and shiver, sobs wreaking her body.

"Don't worry, Flora." A gloved hand softly ran itself down her quills, the other hand firmly holding her close. She let Shadow's darker voice wash over her. Trying with all her might to keep her head above water as she cried for those she has lost, and those that never had a chance. She had been so close to saving Maria, so close to being that cure - and now it was all _gone_.

As she slowly lost consciousness, sleep trying to take her, she heard one last whisper from Shadow - who sounded so far away even though he was the one holding her.

"I'll make everything **right**. For you, and for Maria."

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Here it is!_

 _Realistically, Shadow and Flora are going to have issues to work through. I mean, what happened fifty years ago was just a few hours ago at the most for them. They might be created to be adaptable and hardy, but that doesn't mean it doesn't effect them._

 _They are all they have left - they only have each other right now. So, of course, they are going to cling to one another. More on how they interact with each other, as well as flashbacks on their time on the Arc, as time goes on._

 _In any case, I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did making it!_


	13. Broken Hearts And Tainted Souls - Part 1

**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_**

 **Setting;** **_Sonic - Modern twist - and with crossover characters in it (mostly background or minor characters, although some are main characters); Example; Mario characters are in this_**

 **OC** ; ** _Flora - OC that has been used in this book before_**

 **Death;** **_Murdered During A Robbery Happening At Her Home/Work_**

 **Reincarnated As;** _**Fem!Mobian!Metal Sonic - AKA, she is not a robot in this version although she still looks similar to how Metal Sonic does.**_

 **Pairings;** _**Love triangles, background relationships, so many relationships that I am not going to list them all just yet as I want them to be a**_ ** _surprise_**

 _ **Warnings**_ _for this story - there will be character deaths, graphic deaths, murderers, killings, and such. Abuse, manipulation, adults in relationships with minors, implied sexual relationships, affairs, cheating, graphic violence, suicide and many other sensitive issues will be in this story. This is going to be a dark story and have dark themes. Things are going to get_ _ **bloody**_ _. More warnings may be added as time goes on, just know that this is not going to be a light story - although there will be fluffy/humorous moments in here. If anyone is triggered by the warnings above, then please do not read this story - if you do, then it is your own fault for doing so._

 _I guess with Halloween here or right around the corner, I'm just in that mood, you know? Not going to lie, I got this whole idea from a dream, and then got to talking with nightmaster000, who was nice enough to talk ideas about this AU. So, thank you for doing that!_

 _Also, just a heads up, Sonic characters are not what they seem in this story. They act the same, have the same name and such, but they are different. In different positions in life, have different wants, ect._

 _I can only hope that I can shock a few of you with what goes on, or at least make the deaths graphic enough that it scares someone. I might not be the best writer, but I hope that I do this well enough - I'm not used to writing graphic deaths or the details filled with gore, so this will be new to me too. It might take time to get to the more violent parts though._

 _This is set in modern times on Earth - that is filled with Mobians and humans. Because of this, there are no powers. Sonic can run fast, but not at super speeds for example. They also wear clothing, full outfits, and no big white gloves unless stated. Mobians and humans can have families together as well. Half Mobians and humans will be called 'Faunus_ '.

 _Now, lets get on with this wonderfully bloody story!_

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

Flora didn't know that reincarnation would be so... _average_.

Really, it was like living her first life all over again. Sure, she might be a light blue female hedgehog anthro/mobian now, but the parallels between her two lives were hard to ignore.

Being born to a single father who showed her no love yet gave her what she needed to live and nothing more, no mother in sight, no friends, and no romantic partner was how her life went the first time. Sure, her father had a new kind of face, but that didn't change the fact that it was the same thing. The only difference at the time would be her grades in school, _Sonic characters_ were actually alive and walking around, and the fact that she has past memories in her head.

Honestly, it was the fact that Sonic characters were walking around, alive and wearing clothing. She went to _high school_ with some of them. She might not know a lot about the Sonic franchise as a whole, but she is pretty sure they never went to school. Other than that though, they were normal students, so it wasn't too off the mark from her first life because she didn't really interact with them too much.

No, it's after high school that things _really_ started to change and become different from her first life.

First, her father dies of a heart attack. From working so long and so hard the doctors said. In her first life, she had actually died before her father. For once, she had to go to a funeral for a family member - who should have been her _only_ family member.

Only, that wasn't how it was in this life.

At the funeral, Eggman himself walked up to her and said he was her uncle and on her father's side - which was something she didn't see coming because her father was a Mobian like her, but not shocking as these type of families are normal in this day and age. Oh, he looked a bit different from what she could recall seeing in her past life; Less egg shaped, taller and buffer. But still wearing the shaded glasses and had a mustache.

Eggman was also the _chief of police_ , had many medals to his name, and was seen as a _hero_ in the city of Mobius for all his work in keeping the city safe. Flora had been worried about him being evil, mean, plotting to kill - but instead she got a warm, jolly man with a serious edge to him. With her father gone, Eggman offered to take her in so that she didn't have to worry about anything until she got herself a job and home. While worried, she took the offer and didn't regret, even after she moved out.

With Eggman came Snively, her cousin. He was tall, balding, and was a well known, famous medical doctor. He was on the colder side, professional to the end, but it was easy to see that he had a soft spot for his family and little children that came into his office for check ups and surgeries. Later down the line, it was easy to see Snively was nothing like Flora's father - not when after his ex-girlfriend gave him all the rights to their daughter and agreed to never bother them. It was easy to see Snively was trying his best for his baby girl; Hope Robotnik.

Flora still had a small family, but it was way bigger than the one in her last life. But, some things also never change.

She still worked hard and opened her own flower shop in the city, simply called; Petals. In her last life, she had owned a flower shop, and had died in it after taking a shot for a child she didn't know. She died surrounded by flowers, and for the life of her, she can't help but want to be surrounded in them again. But, she isn't stupid. Flora took self-defense and first-aid classes just in case. She wasn't going to be helpless.

So, she opened her own shop once more, living above it. It was a nice life she built for herself even though she was only 23 years old. But, the again, in her last life, she died at 24. At least this life so far was better.

Next door, to the left, of her own shop was Rouge's Clothing Store. A female white bat owned the store - making and selling her own clothing, and is the maker of a well known clothing line. Rouge and her actually knew each other from high school, they were partners in science class for three years straight. Back then, she wouldn't call them friends, but now, Flora could. Flora loved getting together after store hours or when both of them were off work to just talk. It was nice.

Across the street were some luxury apartments. Vanilla and Cream the Rabbit both lived in there, and Flora herself was close to them. She watched over Cream, and her best friend Mina, ever since they were young. Even now when both Mina and Cream are teenagers, Flora still watches over them, it's like having two little sisters. Vanilla herself was sweeter than ever, inviting Flora over for dinner and treating her like a daughter. She never had a mother, in either life, so she can't help but love it each time Vanilla smooths her quills or fusses over her.

Flora visits her Uncle Eggman at the police station daily, talking with him and the other officers that are in the station at the time. Vector, Espio and Charmy were the ones to always stop and chat with her. Luigi, one of the human officers, always made sure to give her a nervous smile if he can't stop and chat when she visits. She visits her cousin, Snively, and takes care of Hope when the nanny Snively hired can't.

It wasn't the best life, but it's one she found that it was her favorite one yet.

Then, of course, everything changed when an old classmate from high school came back into the city for some _**business**_ and decided to **stay**.

 ** _How far are you willing to go for love? How far until the love runs out or is not enough? How much are willing to take for love? Where is the line? What needs to break and give? How much is too much? How much are you willing to bleed for love? Can you kill for love? Can you ignore the glaring flaws in another for love?_**

 ** _Love is blind. Love is madness. Love is neither black and white. Love is the one thing that starts and ends wars. Love is that fine line that anyone can pass without knowing._**

 ** _What is love to an insane, unstable person? What is love to an ordinary person?_**

 ** _Can love truly save someone?_**

 ** _Because it is so easy for love to_** ** _break_** ** _someone; Mentally, physically and emotionally._**

Flora, when everything is said and done, can only cry as the blood pools around her.

 _She's drowning in_ _ **love**_ _._

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Now, please keep in mind the warnings as this story goes on. I can't stress this enough. Also, keep in mind that characters are not all that they seem, but this will show more as the story goes on. For example, Eggman is actually a great and hardworking guy in this story, seen as a hero for all his good work._

 _Some characters will take time to come into the story. Think of it like arcs I guess. There will be also subplots in this story._

 _In the next chapter, the warnings need to be heeded. Because that is when I am really going to start it all, as this chapter is just a prologue._

 _In any case; Happy Halloween! I hope you all will enjoy this bloody story as much as I do making it._


	14. Broken Hearts And Tainted Souls - Part 2

_Now, her quills are like how Metal Sonic's head looks, the way his 'quills' are styled. Just look at a photo of Metal Sonic if you are confused on it, as I don't know if I can explain it right. It's hard to draw when she is facing forward, but I think I did a decent job at it. I'll do a sketch of her face tilting to the side or something to show the quills better later._

 **Setting;** **_Sonic - Modern twist - and with crossover characters in it (mostly background or minor characters, although some are main characters); Example; Mario characters are in this_**

 **OC** ; ** _Flora - OC that has been used in this book before_**

 **Death;** **_Murdered During A Robbery Happening At Her Home/Work_**

 **Reincarnated As;** _**Fem!Mobian!Metal Sonic - AKA, she is not a robot in this version although she still looks similar to how Metal Sonic does.**_

 **Pairings;** _**Love triangles, background relationships, so many relationships that I am not going to list them all just yet as I want them to be a**_ ** _surprise_**

 _ **Warnings**_ _for this story - there will be character deaths, graphic deaths, murderers, killings, and such. Abuse, manipulation, adults in relationships with minors, implied sexual relationships, affairs, cheating, graphic violence, suicide and many other sensitive issues will be in this story. This is going to be a dark story and have dark themes. Things are going to get_ _ **bloody**_ _. More warnings may be added as time goes on, just know that this is not going to be a light story - although there will be fluffy/humorous moments in here. If anyone is triggered by the warnings above, then please do not read this story - if you do, then it is your own fault for doing so._

 **PLEASE KEEP THE WARNINGS IN MIND WHEN READING THIS STORY.**

 _I will be using characters from other cartoons, and I will also be using OCs as well. Just to mix it up._

 _Alright, let's get this story started!_

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

"I'm a bit busy right now. What do you want?"

Larry Lynx clawed at the hand wrapped tightly around his throat. Desperately trying to escape what was to come.

 _It had started out as a normal night. Larry got home from work, expecting dinner to be done by his new girlfriend of three months; Lisa Knot, a human with long pretty black hair and brown eyes._

 _Instead, he came home to a_ _ **blood bath**_ _._

 _As soon as he shut the front door and turned around, blood greeted him. It was_ _ **everywhere**_ _. On the walls, the couch, the tv, it was dripping all over the place. It was if someone tried to paint the entire inside of his small home with red paint. But, oh, the smell forcibly reminded him that this_ _ **wasn't**_ _red paint. The stench of something rotten in the air, mixing in with something metallic was everywhere, making him gag on the foul smell._

 _Dropping his brief case, he shakily moved further into the house. He needed to try and find Lisa, needed to get her out of here. He felt so numb, but he had to move._

 _That was his first and last mistake, because_ _ **someone**_ _was waiting for him._

 _Taking a step into the kitchen was like walking into his worst nightmare-_

 _Lisa was sitting at the table, her head cut off and eye sockets hollow. He could see her spine, blood pouring out of her neck like a waterfall. Her severed head was sitting on the table, the hollow eye sockets blankly looking at him. Her mouth was open, as if silently screaming. The rest of her body was slumped in the chair, onto the table, limp and paler than snow with blood gushing out of her. Her clothes were stained with blood, stab wounds all over her._

 _One of her hands was on the table, a kitchen knife stabbed through it. Her lovely brown eyes were cut into half on the cutting board, as if someone was cutting it up like one does with vegetables._

 _He threw up right then and there, falling to his knees. The vomit mixed in with the blood on the tile floor as he gagged at the sight before him. He couldn't even scream. He was frozen, staring at Lisa's broken dead body._

 _He didn't hear the other person creeping up on him._

 _"Oh, you're home early! Welcome_ _ **home**_ _~!"_

 _Slowly turning, all he saw was a flash of green before a hand tightly gripped his neck, making his vision go blurry from the lack of air._

 _"AH-!"_

 _"I didn't even have time to finish your_ _ **dinner surprise**_ _-"_

 _The person paused as a soft noise went off._

 _He could hear a phone ringing as he tried to scream. But the person holding his neck answered it like it was nothing; Like it was no issue. Like murderer was an everyday thing._

 _And that put more fear into him._

"Oh? It's finally time for **that**?" A malicious smirk grew, making Larry's tears fall faster. "Give me a few days, will ya? I'll be there soon." With that, the person hung up the phone, turning to him.

Gasping for air, Larry tried to kick. But nothing worked. Choking out a sob, it was cut off by him screaming when he was slammed down onto the bloody tiled floor. Laying there, being strangled to death, he could see Lisa's body from where he was. Her black hair red in the artificial light.

"Sorry about this, gotta make it quick." A sad sigh, _mocking_ him sarcastically. "Places to be, you know? Don't even have time to play with you."

Before his neck was snapped, Larry could only sob out a plea for mercy.

The last sight he saw was those poisoned eyes mocking him, laughing at his pleas.

 _"P-Ple-!"_

 ***CRACK***

Then, _silence_. Only the sound of blood dripping to the ground filled the house.

Then, **laughter**.

 **-TWO DAYS LATER; CITY OF MOBUIS-**

 _"The Nomad Killer strikes again."_ The news reporter on TV said seriously, leaning onto the table with a server look on her face. The news reporter, Nicole Holo-Lynx, shuffled her papers around. _"Police are still on the hunt for this elusive criminal. Please be on the look out for anyone suspicious and stay away from them, as this person is dangerous and is the most wanted in the country. The last kill was in Moon City, killing five people and stealing items worth over $150,000, just two cities away from ours. Please keep your doors locked at night and-"_

"Oh my..." Flora breathed out slowly. Sitting on her couch, dressed in her pastel pink nightgown and holding a mug of peach flavored tea, she stared at the TV with wide, cherry red eyes. Raising one hand to her pale colored muzzle, Flora was in horrified awe once again.

Every morning, she watched the morning news. And, usually, every morning, there was news about the most wanted person in the whole country. The person who has been the most wanted for over two years. And not once, has anyone see them or knows who they are.

They were called the 'Nomad Killer' simply because that's the only thing anyone knows about them and their motives. They always are on the move; After the kill and/or steal, they move on to the next spot. Said spot being random at best, making no sense at worst. One time they killed someone on one end of the country, only to go to the other end and murder over ten other people, then they went to the next town over. The Nomad Killer goes where they want to. It makes no sense and is making many worry over where this killer was going to hit next.

They kill anyway they want to, steal whatever they want, no connection that anyone can see. The Nomad Killer was dangerous for the simple fact that nothing was known about them, no MO other than the fact that they don't stay in one place for long.

People fear the unknown - and that is exactly what the Nomad Killer is.

Flora was lucky that she lived in one of the few major cities that hasn't been touched by the Nomad Killer. But, even with all the hope in the world, she knows it's only a matter of time unless they are caught.

Shivering at the very thought, Flora quickly reached for the remote and turned off the TV. She didn't want to think about that kind of thing right at the start of the day, it would ruin her whole day.

Downing the rest of her tea, she got up to the open kitchen not too far off, put down the mug and then went to her room that was down a short hall. It was time to get dressed, water the plants, and open the shop.

As she picked out what she wanted to wear, Flora couldn't help but have a passing thought.

 _'I hope I never meet the Nomad Killer.'_ Grabbing a light blue blouse, Flora gulped at the very thought of meeting a killer face to face. _'I wouldn't last a second against them.'_

What a way to die for a second time if that happened to her. First a robber with a gun, then a killer with a high body count that just thinking about it makes Flora because of how high it is or _thought_ to be. Not all bodies are found after all, and that just makes her want to cry all the harder.

But, it was a workday. So, getting her clothes ready, Flora put those thoughts away.

Petals needed to be open in two hours after all.

"The elections for mayor this year are going to be brutal!" Rouge, who was dressed in a pink blouse, black skirt and heals, smirked as she leaned onto the front counter. "Sonia and Sally don't pull any punches. It's like a legal cat fight with all the dirt they are digging up on one another and using it against each other. Shame that I don't want to vote for either of them, I still remember them from school and what bitches they were."

"Rouge!" Flora couldn't help but slip out a small giggle as she tried to sound stern. "They might have changed from then. High school ended _years_ ago. They are running for mayor after all, their record should be mostly clean then."

Both woman were in the the bottom of Flora's home, the store part of it. Flora decided to close early, as not many people were coming in and some of her more delicate flowers needed her attention at the time. Now, it was late afternoon, and both were talking as Flora locked up the money box before putting it away and took off her green work apron.

"Please!" Rouge scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Those two probably have so many skeletons in their closets that there is no room to put all their designer rags in them. And I sure as hell know that those pieces of rags they wear isn't from _my_ line."

Quietly chuckling at Rouge's pride at her clothing line, Flora decided to change the subject. "Do you want to join me for lunch? I'm feeling like eating out today." Flora asked, walking around the front counter to pick up her light green purse and keys.

"Sorry, sugar. I wish I could." Rouge sighed dramatically, walking with Flora out of Petals. "But I have to train Leni today. You know how she can be without supervision. Great at designing, not so great with just about everything else."

"She's a sweetheart though." Flora told her friend, getting a nod in agreement. "Well, good luck. Talk with you soon?"

"You know it, sweetheart." Rouge gave a flirty wink, making Flora giggle and wave her off.

Closing the door and locking it, Flora hummed to herself as she put her keys into her purse.

 _'I'd ask Cream and Vanilla out for lunch, but they have to gala or something to get to. Mina's going with her mother too, so they're out.'_ Flora dodged the other people walking on the sidewalk after she locked up, eyes looking out for a place to eat. _'I don't know how they can handle those high end parties, I know I'd just embarrass myself.'_

Just about to turn a corner, Flora froze when a crash sounded out. A grunt of pain followed by metal hitting the ground. Hearing other people starting to whisper all around her, she hoped that nothing serious happened. Swiftly turning with wide eyes, Flora gave out a gasp at the sight behind her.

"Sonic?!"

 **-SWEET LUXURY APARTMENTS-**

"Now remember, be on your best behavior, Cream dear." A tall, female rabbit dressed in a long, elegant pink dress lightly told her daughter. "There are going to be a lot of _important_ people at this gala tonight. Do your best to make an good impression."

Cream, a similar looking female rabbit, smiled up at her mother. She was dressed in a orange, long sleeved blouse and red skirt with cream colored heels on her feet. "I know, Mother."

"Good." Vanilla, Cream's mother, smiled gently down at Cream. "Make sure to dress your best. We'll leave in a few hours. Maybe tomorrow, we can have dinner with Flora?"

At hearing Flora's name, Cream beamed up at her mother. "I'd love that!"

"I know, if only Flora could live here with us." Vanilla giggled, before waving at her daughter. "Now, be a _good girl_ while I go work, alright? I'll come get you when it's time to go."

After hearing an agreement to what she said, Vanilla left the sitting area to head to her office. Walking in, Vanilla's smile dropped, her eyes gaining an edge to them. Walking over to her desk, she reached for her office phone with a glint in her eyes.

"Now, let's see about that little bird that can't keep quiet."

Back in the sitting area, Cream sighed, leaning back on the leather couch she was sitting on.

Slowly, a _smile_ grew on her face. A sly gleam entering her eyes. For some reason, she knew that change was coming. It didn't matter if it was bad or good, this fifteen year old would _force_ it be good - for herself and her mother that is.

"I have a good feeling about this gala."

 **-IN ANOTHER APARTMENT-**

"Ash, I keep telling you, I can't go on a date with you tonight!" Mina Mongoose, a sixteen year old yellow mongoose with long purple hair, snapped into her cell phone. "I have to go with that gala with my Mom! And _no_ , you can't come!"

Tapping her foot, Mina sighed. "Look, we can go out on a date in a few days, maybe tomorrow. You can pick what we can do!"

Finally after a long pause, Mina hung up her cell phone, only to flop down on her bed with a huge sigh.

"Why am I even still with him?" Mina groaned out, before rolling her eyes when her phone started to ring again. Reaching out and grabbing it, Mina shot up when she saw the name of who was calling.

Answering it swiftly, Mina's face turned serious.

"What do you need, boss?"

 **-MONTCLAIR MANSION-**

"I need everything to be perfect!" Sonia, a pink hedgehog with black eyes nearly screamed out. "This is my chance to get the more wealthy on my side for the voting!"

"I know dear, I know." Her husband, Bartleby, tried to sooth her. "And it will be!"

Sighing through her nose, she rolled her eyes while Bartleby gushed about where the gala was to be held.

"-and everyone will be there!" Bartleby grinned, not seeing his wife mocking him. "Why, I'll go make sure that our clothes are pressed and ready for tonight, dear. No need to worry about it."

Before Sonia could even say anything, he was gone. Glancing around their shared room, Sonia couldn't help but notice how cold it was.

 _'You just can't wait to go because_ _ **Mindy**_ _will be there.'_ Sonia mentally growled with a scowl on her face. Bartleby was getting on her last nerve. First by not helping in her running to be mayor, and now by thinking her fears are not something to be noticed. Without the high society, she knows there is a huge chance of her not being voted in. She may have known most of these people her whole life, but that doesn't mean it grants her any favors. It just puts more pressure on her.

Rubbing her face, Sonia couldn't help but wish she didn't have to wear a public mask all the time, even in what is supposed to be her own home. But, needs are a must.

Her husband can flirt with others all he likes, it's not like she actually _loves_ him. And it's not like he actually _loves_ her. There was no need for love right now anyway. No, what she needs to do is win this election and get into that office.

And she was willing to do just about anything to get there.

Plastering a smile on her face, Sonia strutted out of the bedroom. There was a lot to so before the gala after all.

 **-MOON CITY-**

"Have you found their trail yet?!" A tall hedgehog dressed in a dark suit growled out. His crimson eyes glaring out onto his team. "If we don't find them soon, we might be blindsided again! It's already been two days, is there anything?!"

"Calm down, getting worked up isn't going to help us." A shorter and slightly chubby human officer with a black mustache tried to sooth. "We haven't found anything, but it's only been two days. He could be in any of the towns or cities near this one."

"This is the Nomad Killer." Another officer pointed out, a skunk dressed in a similar uniform as the hedgehog. "They once went cross country. Besides, do you know how _many_ cities and towns are around us?"

The hedgehog paused, tapping his finger on the office desk he was standing at. "I want a check on all the cities and towns near us. Keep an look out. Sooner or later, a body will turn up. And when it does, we'll know which city they're in."

"The Nomad Killer's days are numbered. I'll make sure they're behind bars if it's the last thing I do."

 ** _-End Chapter-_**


	15. Broken Hearts And Tainted Souls - Part 3

**Setting;** **_Sonic - Modern twist - and with crossover characters in it (mostly background or minor characters, although some are main characters); Example; Mario characters are in this_**

 **OC** ; ** _Flora - OC that has been used in this book before_**

 **Death;** **_Murdered During A Robbery Happening At Her Home/Work_**

 **Reincarnated As;** _**Fem!Mobian!Metal Sonic - AKA, she is not a robot in this version although she still looks similar to how Metal Sonic does.**_

 **Pairings;** _**Love triangles, background relationships, so many relationships that I am not going to list them all just yet as I want them to be a**_ ** _surprise_**

 _ **Warnings**_ _for this story - there will be character deaths, graphic deaths, murderers, killings, and such. Abuse, manipulation, adults in relationships with minors, implied sexual relationships, affairs, cheating, graphic violence, suicide and many other sensitive issues will be in this story. This is going to be a dark story and have dark themes. Things are going to get_ _ **bloody**_ _. More warnings may be added as time goes on, just know that this is not going to be a light story - although there will be fluffy/humorous moments in here. If anyone is triggered by the warnings above, then please do not read this story - if you do, then it is your own fault for doing so._

 **PLEASE KEEP THE WARNINGS IN MIND WHEN READING THIS STORY.**

 _Long chapter coming right up!_

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

"Sonic?!" Flora couldn't help but gasp out in shock at the sight before her.

A certain tall azure blue hedgehog was sitting on the ground, rubbing his head and eyes closed in pain, trashcans turned over all around him. He was wearing a blue and black jacket, white shirt, blue jeans and red and white running shoes. Looking at him, Flora found he hasn't changed much from the last time she saw him a few years ago, just taller and more fit. He still had the same style quills and wore the same style of clothing; sporty and comfortable.

Although, he might have gotten clumsy over the years, because it seems like he walked right into some trashcans, tripping over them or something.

 _'Oh, I shouldn't have called on him!'_ Flora flushed as she realized what she had done. It's been years since they saw each other, and they weren't friends in high school. They had only talked to one another a couple times at the most. What were the chances of him actually remembering her at all-

"Flora!"

Flora jolted at the cheerful call, blinking in shock at the overjoyed expression on Sonic's face. The male Mobian then seemed to realize how loud he was, and where he was, because his face turned sheepish. Grinning nervously, Sonic quickly stood up with a small chuckle, patting himself to make sure no trash was on him.

"U-Um..." Flora glanced around, people on the sidewalk finally going back to their own business when they saw nothing was wrong. Shaking off her shock that Sonic actually recognized her, Flora quickly went over to the other blue hedgehog, worried that he hurt himself from that fall.

Looking him up and down, Flora couldn't help but frown in worry. "Are you alright?"

Sonic froze, much to Flora's confusion. But then he his grin overtook his face while he laughed happily.

"Nah, I'm fine!" Sonic quickly assured with a bright gleam in his eyes. Flora couldn't help but smile back. It was hard not to. "Man, Flora, it's been years since I last saw you. You look good!"

"Thank you." Flora blushed lightly at the compliment. "You look g-good as well."

Sonic's grin grew a little while Flora was hit with an idea.

"I was just about to go get some lunch." Looking up at Sonic - _who had grown and now she only came up a few inches above his shoulders with her heels on, without her heels, she would most likely come to his shoulders_ \- with a bashful smile, Flora hoped she wasn't overstepping a line. "Do you want to come with me? We could catch up. Oh! I'll pay of course!" Flora quickly hurried to reassure, not wanting to Sonic to think that she was inviting him out just for a free meal.

Her panicking was cut off by a chuckle. Blinking, Flora calmed down when she saw Sonic smiling happily. Relaxing at the warm sound, she was glad she didn't overstep. It was always one of her main worries, because she wasn't that socially aware even after over forty years of living; In both her last life and this life.

"I'd love to get some lunch with you, Flora." Sonic beamed, hands going into his jacket pockets. "So, where are we headed to?"

"Oh, um...do you still like chili dogs?" Flora tried to recall what she could remember of Sonic from her past life. She didn't really have a place in mind, but if Sonic liked chili dogs, then she knew a place nearby where they could get some.

"You..." Sonic blinked, looking stumped. "You noticed that? Remember that?"

"Of course." Flora replied, not seeing the issue with remembering. Not only in her past life from a few video games she saw trailers for, but in this life, she has seen him eating chili dogs back in high school. Enough for her to think it was his favorite food of all time. But, taste buds change over time. For all she knew, he's tried of them after eating them for so long and so many times.

With slight pink cheeks, Sonic rubbed his nose. "Yeah, I still like 'em."

"Then we can head to Rose Park!" Clapping her hands in delight, Flora brightly smiled. "It's right around the corner, and I know that there is a hot dog cart that sells chili dogs there."

"Lead the way then." Sonic gestured with his head with a smile, making Flora giggle a bit.

Feeling better than before, Flora lead the way to the park, unknowing of the eyes that never strayed from her since they caught sight of her.

 **-MOON CITY-**

"How hard is it to find a mass murderer?" A red and black hedgehog dressed in a dark suit groaned while rubbing his eyes. "You'd think we would have a trail of bodies leading to them already."

He was sitting in a busy police station. Officers coming and going, phones going off, and many people drinking coffee to fight off sleep.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not, Shadow." A human officer with a black mustache, short brown hair, and dressed in a grey suit. Another officer, a male skunk mobian dressed in a dark suit as well, was answering a phone right by him.

"Mario, there is _nothing_ good about this case-" Shadow started to say, only to get cut off by the skunk mobian.

"We have a new sighting on the Nomad Killer!" All the other officers straightened in their seats, focusing on the skunk. "We have two dead bodies; the bodies mutilated, blood everywhere, and a message on the wall saying "Too slow". The bodies were found in their homes in Lake City!"

"Lake City, that's about three to four days away from here. _Damn_ , that monster moves quick!" Shadow muttered before glaring out with his crimson eyes. "Mario, Geoffrey, get everything ready so that we can move out within the hour. We are not letting the Nomad Killer escape from us this time!" Shadow then turned his attention to the other officers in the room. "Well, what are you all waiting for?! My team as to move out soon, get up and help us! I need to contact Mephiles, so we need all hands that can to help us!"

With that, everyone in the Moon City Police Station got up and started getting ready or helping out.

Shadow glared out the nearby window, hands clinched in a fist.

 _'One way or another, one day soon, I will put you behind bars; Nomad Killer.'_

 **-MOBIUS CITY; ROSE PARK-**

" _Hmmm~!_ " Sonic hummed in delight, finishing off his third chili dog quickly. "These are delicious!"

"I'm glad you think so." Flora giggled slightly, having already finished her hot dog a while ago.

Taking in a deep breath, Flora relaxed from where she sat on a picnic table. Roses were everywhere, trees giving shade from the sunlight, and the wind was gentle. It was a nice day out, and all the better to spend it outside surrounded by flowers.

"So, Flora," Flora jolted out of her thoughts, looking to Sonic in question - who was giving her all his attention, grinning and looking relaxed. "what have you been up to since high school?"

"Oh, well, I started my own small business." Flora smiled at the thought of her small store/shop. "I run a flower store. It's called 'Petals'."

"Wow! That's amazing Flora! Running your own business so young must've been hard work!" Sonic's eyes went wide, a wide grin splitting his face. Flora couldn't help but flush slightly. She was proud of her store, and it was always nice to see others impressed with her work. "Man, and here all I did was take odd jobs after high school."

"Didn't you travel after your parents..." Flora trailed off, not knowing how to phrase what she wanted to gently.

"Deaths?" Sonic asked with a raised brow, making Flora embarrassed. But Sonic just chuckled, waving off her embarrassment. "After the fire and investigation, I just wanted to find myself, you know? I've traveled to a lot of different place; All over the country and even seen some over countries as well. Italy was nice. But even the pizza there made me miss the chili dogs you can only find here." Sonic leaned back a bit, rubbing his nose. "I thought it was about time to come back to the city. I even heard that Scourge and Manic traveled for a bit, but came back. I wasn't about to let them beat me!"

"Still competitive as always. But, I suppose as the former football captain and track running star, that's a given." Flora couldn't help but giggle, making Sonic sheepishly grin, rubbing the back of his head.

"Have you heard anything about our old classmates?" Sonic asked, eyes bright with curiosity. "I haven't really been keeping in touch. So any word on them would be great! I'd hate to run into them and know nothing - talk about rude."

"Well, I don't really know many of our classmates. I was usually alone most of the time." Flora admitted, rubbing her chin and looking up to the sky in thought. "I don't know about Sticks, after high school she was gone. Rouge runs her own clothing store right next to mine and has her own clothing line; It's really popular! I know your sister, Sonia, and Sally Acorn are running for Mayor. Silver has became this big famous movie star..." Flora eyes narrowed in thought, trying to think on if she knew anything else. "Shadow left after high school too, I don't know where. I think he got a big job offer... Other than that, I don't really know. The only person from high school that I keep in contact daily is Rouge."

"You know more than me." Sonic quickly assured, crossing his arms on the picnic table and leaning forward. "I know that Manic and Scourge traveled for a bit before coming back. I think I saw Shadow a few times outside the city while I was traveling, but not for sure. Not even a day back in the city, I head that Scourge is in with some weird, and _dangerous_ , crowds. Manic runs some type of _business_ I think. Never expected that from him, am I right? I knew that Sonia was into politics, but I didn't know she'd be running for one of the big offices. And against _Sally_ too."

"I know the two of you didn't end on the best terms, I'm sorry about what happened." Flora softly said, trying to comfort the other. Sonic's eyes softened, as did his smile, but he just shrugged.

"Yeah, we just didn't work out, you know? Don't worry, Sally isn't going to be an issue for me." Sonic then got a sly look on his face, a smirk working it's way up his face. "But, enough about my nonexistent love life! I'd love to hear about _your_ love life. Any boyfriends or girlfriends I should worry about coming to try and beat me up for talking to you?"

Blushing bright red, Flora quickly waved her hands in denial. Shaking her head in negative, Flora could only stutter out a sound that sounded similar to the word 'No'.

"Really?" Sonic looked shocked at the answer, looking dumbfounded. "I thought that you'd have suitors coming out of the woodwork's."

"N-No!" Flora quickly shook her head, blushing at the very idea of being in a serious romantic relationship. She's never dated before, not even in her last life. It was just something she never really thought to do, being very busy with her business. "I-I only have a few friends and family that I see daily - I don't have a-a lover or anything like that!"

"Really? Well, its everyone's loss to not seeing the gem right in front of them." Sonic winked, and Flora felt like she was melting from how warm she felt.

Seeing Flora so flustered made Sonic just chuckled with an easy going grin on his face. His emerald eyes gleaming at the sight in front of him.

 _'Cute~'_

 **-MOBIUS POLICE STATION-**

"Why?!" The Chief of Police, the man seen as a hero by many in Mobius City, nearly sobbed out dramatically, looking so close to slamming his head onto his desk. "Why do _I_ have to go?! Can't any other officer go?"

"Sir, it's _politics_." A purple chameleon mobian with yellow eyes and horn dressed in an police officer uniform explained. A frown heavy on his tan muzzle. "You are _the_ grandson of _the_ Gerald Robotnik, Uncle to _the_ Dr. Snively - who, by the way, is also going - and you, _yourself_ , Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, are a huge name in this city. This gala tonight is a great way to show the public that everything is fine and to also get the backing of other big names if it comes down to it."

"But-But-!" Eggman sputtered before sighing, slumping in his black leather office chair. "I hate _politics_ , Espio. I knew Snively was going, so I had wanted to spend the night with Flora and little Hope."

"You just wanted to eat Flora's cooking." Espio blandly stated, making Eggman slump more and grumble about spending time with the family, which is the most important thing. Espio, however, sighed and rubbed his face. "Chief, Flora comes by, at most, everyday. At least, once a week. And that's her coming to the station, not counting how many times you go visit her when you are on break or after your shift. And don't try to tell me you don't visit her as often as you can, even if it may not be much. I know you have dinner with the _whole_ family at least once a month, if not week." His yellow eyes soften. "Don't worry, you are _not_ neglecting your family. All of them, Snively and Hope included, know you care about them. They _know_ they are important to you."

Taking in a deep breath, then letting it out, Eggman relaxed in his chair finally, glancing to Espio. "...You're sure about that?" The big man asked softly.

"I know it, Sir." Espio confirmed without skipping a beat.

Sighing, and with a slight pout on his face, Eggman gave in. "Fine, I'll go to the gala. But that doesn't mean I'll like it!"

"As long as you don't show your dislike, I'm happy and don't care." Espio chuckled, making his boss chuckle as well.

"How'd it go?" A tall green crocodile with hazel eyes, also dressed in a police officer's uniform, asked when he saw Espio coming out of the Chief's office. The crocodile mobian had been standing by the door, leaning on the wall, and sipping out of a plastic cup of water.

"He agreed to go, _finally_." Espio sighed with a tired smile. "Vector, I still can't believe you got the whole station to work on getting the Chief to go."

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Vector shrugged with a bright grin, tossing his empty plastic cup into the trash before both officers started walking to their desks.

"Last time, the Chief didn't go - and you know how snubbed those rich, fancy, high-end folk acted." Vector complained, clinching a fist just thinking about it all. "I swear, when we had to work with them to get answers, they purposely made everything a hundred times harder! Remember when that gang lead by that green hedgehog stole over thousands worth of jewels and killed over ten people, in a _single_ day? _In broad daylight?_ And the only witnesses was two of those snubbed rich people?"

"Don't remind me!" Espio groaned, all but falling into his seat at his desk. Vector chuckled, leaning on the desk and crossing his arms. "Questioning them took over a week, and be then, that whole gang got away and we _still_ don't know their identities even after all that trouble!"

Both officers groaned as one, getting sympathetic looks from other officers who were around them. But, one officer caught their eye when he got up and started walking.

It was a man one the shorter side but no less fit as any other officer, short brown hair neatly combed, big blue eyes and a large black mustache. He too was wearing an police office uniform, but he was also wearing the hat with it unlike most of the others. He was walking with his shoulders slumped, as if carrying a huge weight on his back.

"Hey, Luigi, you calling it early today?" Vector called out, making the slumped man jolt up.

Luigi nervously glanced away when he turned to face their direction, rubbing his hands together and looking like he'd rather just let the floor eat him. "Y-Yeah..." Luigi stuttered, gulping dryly. "D-D-Daisy wants m-me hom-home early t-today..."

Vector frowned in concern and looked ready to say something, but Espio stopped him with a slight shake of his head, warning him not to say anything to the man. this caused Vector to sigh, but smile and wave off Luigi, who waved back before all but running out the door when he saw the time. Both mobians knew that it meant he was late for whatever Daisy wanted him for.

"Man, poor Luigi!" A younger voice stated. Both Vector and Espio looked to the desk behind Espio's. Sitting at the desk was one of the more younger police officers as well as a new one, Charmy Bee; A bee mobian with honey colored eyes that was on the shorter side. Seeing the looks he was getting, Charmy chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "What? Everyone in the station knows his marriage isn't the best."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we should be talking behind his back." Espio pointed out, making Charmy pout and look away.

"Yeah!" Vector agreed brightly before reaching out and pulling out a couple of dollars out of his pocket, handing it off to Charmy. "Now, rookie, why don't you get me and my friend here some coffee."

"But I went on the coffee run the last time too!" Charmy complained with a pout and glare. Sadly, he didn't look threatening at all to the two more experienced cops.

"You're the rookie; You get the coffee!" Was the reply he got from the older officer who handed him the money.

"There is no way I am getting you're coffee again!" Charmy crossed his arms with a huff, looking away from the two. Vector and Espio just raised a brow.

A lot of the police officers chuckled as they soon saw Charmy stomping his way out of the station, money in hand.

"And don't forget the cream and sugar in mine! And that Espio likes his as dark as his soul!" Vector's voice called out, making Charmy pout and nearly slam the door to the station shut.

"Always nice to have rookies around, am I right?" Vector asked, turning to all the other officers around him, getting amused agreements.

Espio, on the other hand, rolled his eyes fondly as he got out some paperwork he needed to get done before he had to drag the Chief out of his office to get to the gala. Luckily, there hasn't been anything big going on in the crime department today, so that means there is less paperwork.

Vector, on the other hand, glanced to his desk that was in front of Espio's, and sweat dropped on the paperwork that was piled up on his desk.

 _'Why did I become a cop in the first place?!'_ Vector mentally cried to himself. _'I thought it would be more exciting! Chasing after criminals, fighting for the little guy, and making the streets safe! Not file so much paperwork that I could literally bury myself in it!'_

Forget gangs, murderers, shady business owners, snobby rich people, and the devil himself - paperwork was the one and only true evil that needed to be stopped and put behind bars before it kills anyone else!

 **-PETALS-**

"So, this is your store?" Sonic asked in awe, looking at the building in front of him with wide eyes.

The building was made out of bricks, with two large windows in the front on the first floor. The door was a warm brown color, reminding Sonic of chocolate. Flowers were on display in the windows, their bright colors popping against the colors of the bricks browns of the outside of the building. Looking into the windows, he could see that the store was mainly painted in shades of greens and browns on the inside from what he could see. There was a sign placed right over the door; Made out of wood, with the word 'PETALS' carefully painted on it with light green paint and decorated with engravings of flowers. Eyes going up, Sonic could see that light green curtains that cut off Flora's living space to the outside.

All in all, it had a warm, comforting feeling to it. Just like Flora.

"It looks great!" Sonic grinned, making Flora flush a bit. "I bet the inside looks even better too. I'll have to stop by soon to see it for myself."

"You can come by anytime." Flora flushed, but could only feel proud about showing off her shop a bit. After all, she worked hard to get where she was at this point. Sonic, meanwhile, beamed and looked very excited and happy at this.

"Thank you for walking me home." Flora thanked the taller hedgehog with a gentle smile. It wasn't needed, but Sonic insisted on walking her home. He had said that someone so kind and pretty shouldn't be walking alone, that it was inviting trouble with her being a double threat. Sure, it flustered her beyond anything to have Sonic say such sweet words to her, but it was a nice feeling. Even if the thought of her being a threat to anyone was a bit funny.

"Anytime!" Sonic winked with a grin, making Flora's cheeks go red once more. His grin widened, and his emerald eyes sparkled. "So, Flora, I was wondering if-"

"Is that Sonic Hedgehog?" A low, sultry female voice called out.

Both hedgehogs turned, seeing a very familiar bat strutting her way out of the next door building and to them. Luckily, the street wasn't busy at all, so it took no time at all for her to reach them.

"Rouge?" Sonic questioned before smiling in an easy going way. "Man, it's been so long! I heard from Flora you're making clothes now? I thought you'd be a big time actress instead, with all the lead roles you got in the high school plays."

"What can I say? Clothes are everybody's best friends, and dressing up was my favorite part of acting." Rouge winked, sliding to stand by Flora. "What's the star track runner and football player doing now? I thought you'd left the city for good?"

"Nah, I always knew I was coming back to the city eventually." Sonic admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I have so many unfinished things to do here and people I wanted to see again, you know? Besides, I haven't been doing much anyway, just little odd jobs. Wasn't hard to just pack everything and come back."

"I see." Rouge then gained a sly smirk. "And you ran into Flora here? I didn't know the two of you were so _close_."

Flora knew that tone of her friend's voice, and knew she was up to something. But, as she turned her head to tell Rouge to not try and imply anything to make Sonic uncomfortable, Sonic said something that made her blush bright red and look to the ground - finding her feet and the sidewalk very interesting.

"Heh, more like I fell when I saw an angel passing me by!" Sonic laughed with a bright grin, scratching his slightly red cheeks. "We weren't close in high school, but I was hoping to change that now. And, that brings me to what I was about to ask before you came by Rouge." Looking to Flora, smiling a little nervously, Sonic put his hands into his pockets. "I was hoping that we could go out to eat again, sometime soon? Just the two of us?"

"Of course she would!" Rouge brightly agreed without missing a beat. Flora's head shot up and she stared at Rouge with wide eyes. But, then she glanced to Sonic, who looked so hopeful. And, it wasn't like she didn't want to. So, she nodded, hoping that her face cools down soon.

"Great! It's a date!" Rouge laughed out, Grabbing Flora's arm and starting to drag her inside Petals. "Flora likes sweet and spicy foods. She closes the shop at six pm, so come by to pick her up then, you both can get dinner together!"

All Flora could do was let her friend drag her into her own store, listening as Sonic called out an agreement. Then, Rouge closed the door, grabbed her by the shoulders, and looked her dead in the eyes with steel in them - looking deadly serious.

"Honey, tell me _everything_."

With a dopey smile, Sonic sighed in pure contentment for the first time in years.

It felt like he was walking on nothing as he walked back to the hotel room he was currently renting for the time being. His eyes half-lidded and the green color looking brighter than ever because of the joy he was feeling. Dodging the other walkers gracefully, Sonic felt like he could start dancing and singing without a care.

It was true what he had told the two; He did fall when he saw a angel passing him by.

He hadn't been in the city for too long, and what time he did spend was getting him a place to stay at and putting his stuff away. But, when he decided to finally take a walk around, trying to familiarize the city that had once been his home, he saw someone who he thought he may never see again walk him by.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _'Okay; shelter is a check.' Sonic mentally went down his check list, walking down a random sidewalk, trying to recall the city he hadn't seen in years. Dodging another random person walking, Sonic hummed. 'Unpacking, done. Next; food.'_

 _With this thought in his mind, he let his eyes wonder as he walked._

 _It feels so long since he's been in Mobius. To the point where it didn't even feel like home._

 _Although, to Sonic, it's never really been home. No, home is more than a place. It is a_ _ **feeling**_ _. And that feeling can come from anything; A place, item, or even a person. He already knew his home was even if he hasn't been around his home in years._

 _Sighing, Sonic glanced to the side, only for his eyes to shrink and for time to slow down._

 _There, walking the opposite way of him, just now walking by him, was a female hedgehog a few shades lighter than his azure blue. She was wearing a light blue blouse with ruffles, a yellow bow tied around her neck and collar of said blouse, a darker blue skirt with white trimming on the ends and blue hearts, light blue lacy socks, red high heels with a white strip going around it, a white headband with dark blue hearts on the ends, and golden bracelets and ankle-bracelets._

 _Her eyes were the colors of bright, ripe, cherries. He could never forget those eyes even if he went blind._

 _'Flora!' Time sped back up, and she was already walking past him. Trying to turn, Sonic got caught up on his own feet. Moving too fast, Sonic soon found himself falling right into some trashcans sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, making him grunt in pain as trash went everywhere and metal greeted him._

 _While he paid the whispering of the stopping people no mind, he felt annoyed as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head - where a trashcan lid greeted him. What business was their's that he fell? Mentally grumbling, he closed his eyes to block out all the voices around him. He already had so much work to do in the city, he didn't want to make things even more complicated or harder-_

 _"Sonic?!"_

 _A soft, worried and concerned voice broke through his thoughts with no trouble at all. The very voice he craved to hear for so long. Eyes shooting open, his emerald green eyes clashed and met cherry red ones._

 _With his heart beating fast, Sonic realized that this must be a sign. A sign to try to get what he had wanted since high school. Seeing Flora herself, being back in the City of Mobius, knowing that the time has come, it reminded him a little of back before he left. But, this time, he wasn't about to walk away. No, this time it was going to be different, he was going to do what he should have done back then._

 _Sonic knew, without a doubt, that he wasn't about to let go of his home again - not without a fight to death._

 _-END FLASHBACK-_

Sighing once more in bliss, Sonic's thoughts were cut off by his cell phone vibrating in his pocket.

Counting on his walk, Sonic fished his cell out of his jacket pocket, and glanced at the screen. Eyes widening at the name flashing back on him, he quickly swiped it to answer it, placing the phone close to his face so that he could hear better - and so that others couldn't hear or listen in.

"Sup, buddy?" Sonic greeted with his usual grin, eyes bright.

A pause, Sonic listening closely to what was being said; face changing little by little at the words he heard. First, eyes widening a bit. Then, his grin growing to overtake his whole face. Finally, he looked so overjoyed with a gleam in his eyes.

"Really?!" Sonic beamed, feeling like he could start skipping. "Man, thanks buddy, you really are the best at what you do! It would have taken me weeks to get all that."

Another pause.

"Alright, that's good to know." Sonic nodded along, humming and relaxing as he walked on. "I'll be on my way. It should only take until tomorrow at the most to get this package. Not like it's a limited addition or anything like that. After that, I'm going to have some fun, you know? You'll know when I'm done, won't you?"

Sonic then chuckled at the response his got before hanging up. Putting the phone back in his pocket, he strolled along, whistling all the while.

First seeing Flora, hanging out with her, getting her to blush, gaining a maybe-date with her, and now getting a phone call that he had been waiting days for!

This, surely, is the best day of his life.

And, tonight, it was only going to get _better_.

 **-PETALS-**

"So, let me get this straight." Rouge slowly said from where she sat at the small dinning table, looking Flora, who sat across from her, in the eyes. "You randomly found Sonic, who had ran into some trashcans for whatever reason. After that, you offered to treat him to chili dogs to be friendly, which you actually remembered being his favorite even though you two were not close friends in high school or before that, and he agreed with no issues at all. After eating, you both talked about what has been going on, what people were doing now after he left and so on, with him complementing you. And, finally, after all that, he asks you out again." Seeing Flora nod hesitantly in agreement, Rouge leaned back with a thoughtful, but sly, look on her face. "So, in short, Sonic has a crush on you and asked you on a date - which, you agreed to go on. You _go_ girl! He's quite the looker."

"R-Rouge!" Flora's face went bright red, her eyes going wide as she started to wave her hands in front of her in negative. "I-It's not a _date_!"

"Honey, he asked you out to eat, _just_ the _two_ of you." Rouge giggled, watching how Flora buried her cherry red face into her hands. "Calling you an angel, that's flirting right there. And did you see his eyes when they were on you? I'v never seen someone so deep _in love_. In fact, he made sure to keep an eye on you at all times, even if it's only the corner of his eye. It's like he _couldn't_ look away from you! That mobian is lovesick, no denying it."

Gulping, Flora couldn't help but mentally agree with Rouge on most of what she said. While she's not sure about the fact Sonic being in love with her, or that he couldn't look away from her, she did notice that Sonic was at the very least attracted to her. She may not have ever been on a date, in either life, but she did get offers for some. She turned them down because she had been busy with working, setting up her life, or trying to get by in life. Romance has always taken a backseat to everything else - there were just more important things in life to her.

Lifting her head, Flora looked at her hands as if she never saw them before. It hit her that her life, while similar to her last, was different. Her business was fine, making great money - although she'd never be rich from it. In her last life, her business had taken up most of her time, as it had been struggling a bit. But, now, in this life, she could actually have time for romance. It was a strange thought, as she never actually thought she would. Never passed her mind until now.

Rouge noticed Flora's thoughtful face. "Hon, are you not attracted to Sonic?" Rouge softly asked, leaning onto the table and giving Flora a serious look. "I understand if you don't want to lead him on of course. But, if you actually like him in a romantic way..." Rouge trailed off, letting Flora fill in the gaps.

That made Flora pause, thinking about it. Blinking at her hands, she couldn't say she didn't actually like Sonic. In her last life, he had been fictional. It had been more than a shock to see him for the first time. But, over time, she grew sued to it. And, in high school, actually talked to him. Sure, the first time they actually talked to one another wasn't the best, as it had been an emotional time for Sonic - something which Flora refuses to tell anyone about even to this day, as it is personal and not something for her to share or gossip about. After that though, while they didn't become friends or anything, they had short talks.

Sonic had always been kind to her, always had a smile or grin ready for her. He was helpful, sweet, playful, strong, and was quite handsome in Flora's opinion. Something she never thought she would say or think, if only because she still has some memories of seeing a fictional Sonic running in video games.

"I...I can't say I'm in love with him..." Flora slowly stated, slowly looking up to meet Rouge's eyes. "But...I can see myself falling in love with in the future. I-I do like him, his personality - a-and he i-is quite handsome, isn't he?"

While not in love with him, Flora couldn't say she didn't like him or see him as attractive.

She could see herself falling in love with him, given time and effort.

But, the question is, does she want to work towards that love? Does she want to give Sonic a chance? Give herself a chance?

"He isn't he." Rouge winked with a sly grin, making Flora giggle. "Look, Flora, if you like him, can see yourself falling in love with him given time, then I say go for it. It might work, it might not. Hell, Sonic could actually just want to be friends after some dates, or he might ask you out officially. Or, you might just want to stay friends. Only time will tell. But I want you to be able to say that you have _no regrets_. Years down the road, looking back at this moment, looking at this choice, I want you to be able to say that you don't have any regrets about whatever choice you take."

Smiling gently, Flora softly nodded along. "You're a good friend Rouge." Flora sweetly said, wishing she had a friend like her in her last life. But, at the same, glad she didn't. It would have made moving on harder if she had fond or loving memories of the ones she left behind. "I...I think I'll wait and see what happens."

"That's the best that anyone can do." Rouge agreed. Then, she paused before sighing, eyes going in a daze. "You know, I'm a bit jealous; having a potential boyfriend right in front of you. Seeing this makes me want my own lover, you know?" Sighing once more, Rouge looked like she was in bliss while she started to daydream. "If only Masterpiece could come and steal me away~!"

"Rouge, Masterpiece is the most _elusive phantom thief_ in the world." Flora blankly pointed out, looking at Rouge's dazed face with concern and humor. "He stole the _Chopard 201-carat watch_ , _Blue Moon of Josephine_ , The _Salvator Mundi by Leonardo Da Vinci_ , and so much more. Mainly jewels I think - or, at least, that's what I know from the international news when I watch it. I don't think he'll steal you away, that's kidnapping, a criminal charge that actually has never been filed against him."

"I'll have you know that I am the most expensive jewel you'll find!" Rouge pouted, making Flora giggle. "Besides, he's just so handsome, mysterious - he's _magical_ , literally! And who doesn't _love_ a _bad boy~_? Who cares if he's a criminal with all that going for him? What's not to fall in love with?"

 _'Honestly, if I didn't know what or who Sonic is before dying the first, I would wonder if I was reborn in some kind of magical thief anime.'_ Flora couldn't help but admit. While she didn't really watch anime, cartoons, or anything like that, she knew the basics and tropes at least. And Masterpiece was someone that sounded like he belonged in one; He treated his steals like magic shows, entertaining the public while he stole what he wanted. He sent out notice notes to the detectives and police, like it was all part of a game. While the police might hate the person behind the mask, many people love him. Masterpiece is a charismatic person that showed off his skills in stealing and magic for everyone to enjoy.

He was a _literally a_ magical phantom thief. The _best_ thief in the world in fact. If the Nomad Killer wasn't killing people left and right, Flora would bet that Masterpiece would be the world's most wanted based on what he stole, what it adds up to in total, and that he hasn't been caught yet, meaning he is still stealing things from around the world and treating them like shows for all to marvel at. In fact, no one knows anything about Masterpiece's civilian persona or if he has actual magic or he just uses tricks.

From what little Flora has seen of his "shows", she'd put money on him using real magic if only because he is breaking physics left and right like it's as easy as breaking glass. Yet, the again, she is living in a new world - the physics could be different she guesses. It's not like she took physics class.

Of course, this doesn't stop Rouge from fantasying about him. Flora can only giggle at this; Whenever Masterpiece is mentioned, or she thinks about him, she always goes into a daydream.

Just as she opened her mouth to say something, a car door opening and shutting sounded out just outside her building, making her ears twitch up and break Rouge out of her daydreaming.

Getting up, Flora went to one of the windows that faced the street. Glancing out, Flora couldn't help but smile at who she saw. A tall, bald, pale skinned male human dressed in a green suit was opening the backdoor to his car, eventually pulling out a black and pink infant car seat.

"Snively and Hope are here!" Flora excitedly said, before she glanced to the darkening sky and realized what time it was. "Oh! It's already that late?"

"You watching Hope tonight?" Rouge asked as she got up, walking over to where Flora was standing to peek out the window as well.

"Yes, Snively has to go to the gala tonight. So, he asked me to watch her for the night and next morning." Flora told her friend, shutting the curtains.

"Oh, don't mention that gala!" Rouge groaned dramatically. "Do you know how many snobs and jerks I had to design clothes for? Too many, that's how much! I swear, I almost stabbed this rich girl with a pair of scissors because she kept complaining about the ruffles on her dress - and there were _no ruffles_ on the dress she was complain about! Just a shit ton of fake jewels and glitter! It took nearly five hours to clean up all that glitter that was left over, that's how much that insane woman wanted on it! And Leni had actually taken a gallon of it home after sweeping it up from the floor - something about some of her sisters liking it."

Lips twitching up a bit in amusement, Flora could see that situation clearly.

"Leni is a sweetheart." Flora giggled, making Rouge sigh and smile in agreement.

"A ditsy one, but still a sweetheart all the same." Rouge agreed. Then, Rouge patted Flora's shoulder before starting to walk to the door that lead to the stairs - which, lead to the first floor, the store part of her home.

"I'll let your overprotective cousin and the adorable cousin up for you." Rouge looked to Flora over her shoulder as she opened the door, giving a wink and smirk. "You'll have to tell me all about the date when you have the time!"

"Rouge!" Flora whined, feeling her cheeks heat up. Rouge just chuckled, waving a hand before going down the stairs, leaving the door open.

Patting her warm cheeks, Flora sighed and hoped that they wouldn't be too red when Snively finally comes up. While she loves her cousin to death, she knows he can be on the overprotective side. You'd think a medical doctor can't be that scary - but, when you think about it, to learn how to heal someone, learn how to save a life, you also must learn how to hurt someone, how to kill someone. Snively knows well how to hurt someone - but, Flora knows that he wouldn't. Still doesn't stop her from worrying that he'll try to threaten Sonic when he hasn't even done anything wrong. It's not him and her were actually in a serious romantic relationship at this point. If they were, she'd already introduce them.

But, she'll worry about this at a later time. For now, it's time to greet her older cousin and spoil her baby cousin rotten.

With that in mind, she grinned when Snively finally came up the stairs, caring the infant car seat and a baby bag.

"Snively!" Flora greeted joyfully, hurrying over to take the car seat. After Snively handed it off, Flora walked over to the couch, Snively following close behind.

"Flora, glad to see you're in good health." Snively greeted back, sitting the baby bag right next to the couch.

"Surrounded by my flowers everyday, how can I not be?" Flora cooed out, gently unbuckling her baby cousin of two months old. Hope had wisps of blond hair on her head, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. Just looking at her, it would be hard to tell that her mother was actually a mobian. It made Flora really wonder how genetics for human and mobian biology worked sometimes. Today, she was wearing a blue onesie with pink and green flower designs on them. "Did you pick this outfit with me in mind?" Flora asked with a giggle, gently and carefully picking Hope up and laying her in her arms, head laying against her chest.

"A bit of sucking up goes a long way." Snively grumbled, making Flora snort. Snively then sighed, rubbing his head. "I'll come by to get her either later tonight, or just i the morning if the gala goes on for too long. I'll be sure to text you when I decide."

"You know I don't mind having Hope until morning. If it's later, and time to open shop, I'll just put her in the baby swing and she can help me with work downstairs." Flora waved off her taller cousin's concern.

"I know." Snively sighed, before he looked down at the two. His eyes softened. "I'll make sure to give Uncle your regards when I see him tonight."

"Oh? He's actually going this time?" Flora asked with raised brows.

"His officers pressured or bullied him into going." Snively bluntly stated, making Flora sweat drop. "Either way, I don't have to deal with the rich famously insane people alone."

"Don't you mean insanely rich and famous?" Flora asked hesitantly, only to twitch nervously when Snively gave her a blank look.

"I know what I said." Snively then glanced to the digital clock on the DVD player that was under the TV. "Just be thankful you don't have to deal with them all. In any case, I better be on my way. Wouldn't want Uncle to make a fool of himself - I want to be there to witness it for myself and possible video tape it for future generations."

"Like how you video tape me at random times?" Flora couldn't help but ask with a pout. "I swear, every time I think I'm alone with Hope, you're there with a video camera, video tapping me and making me jump ten feet in the air when I notice you."

"You should be more observant then." Snively pointed out before heading to the door, pulling out his car keys from his pocket. "Don't worry about getting up, I'll shut the door for you and make sure the front door is locked."

"Thanks!" Flora called out, then she turned Hope around in her arms, using her free hand to lift up Hope's tiny on in her's. Then, she waved the little hand in her hand. "Say bye to Dada Hope~!"

Sighing, eyes softening once more, Snively gave a small smile and waved back before heading on his way, shutting the door behind him.

Giggling, Flora then lifted Hope up so that they were face to face. Seeing Hope giggle and coo something unintelligible out made the mobian so warm and thankful for this new life.

"So, Hope, it's just us two tonight~" Flora cooed out gently, rubbing noses with the baby. Hope cooed out as well, reaching out to touch Flora's face. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun, unlike your Dada~"

Because, lord knows that Snively is more likely to glare at everyone and insult them all without them even knowing it. He's sly and sneaky like that after all. Flora can only hope that Uncle Eggman would be able to offset him and not start some kind of verbal fight that will lead to someone trying to hit Snively.

Humming out a random song, Flora smiled at Hope who smiled right back.

"I love you so much~"

 **-GALA-**

"I can't believe they got the colors wrong!" Sonia screeched, looking at the empty ballroom. The decorations were silver and purple. "Can't _anyone_ do anything right?!"

It was meant to be _gold_ and purple.

"This could ruin the whole thing for me." Sonia groaned, glaring at the decorations so hard that they might catch on fire. In fact, Sonia would prefer that they would.

Not only were the decorations not right, the food set up for everyone to snack on was wrong as well. She had ordered _Almas caviar_ , but instead got _Imperial Golden Osetra_ _Caviar._ Still expensive and impressive to have at the gala, but not what she ordered. Then, the table cloths were not _spider_ silk, but instead _velvet_ silk.

"The smallest details are the most important!" Sonia snarled, glancing around for someone to blame. But, her **_dear_** husband was out in the front, waiting to play host and greeter - more like to greet _Mindy_ right off the bat, and the servants hand nothing to do with this. The companies she ordered from were going to get a phone call, a very angry one, after all this is over. Sonia swears their ears will bleed by the time she is through screaming at them for screwing her over with all their mistakes.

"It was supposed to be _perfect_." Sonia groaned, placing her head into her hands. Her expensive black and red spider silk mermaid dress with real little jewels embroidered into it was _perfection_. Her five inch black pumps went along _perfect_ with it, as did her diamond necklace and bracelets. Her makeup was also _perfect_ , not a thing out of place and tastefully done. Her pink quills that acted as her hair was _perfectly_ done up with jewel encrusted white gold clips.

Yet, while everything about her screamed _perfection_ , the place around her screamed **imperfection**.

"Ma'm?" A tall butler walked up to her, a horse faunus, his tray holding glasses filled with a type of champagne. He mostly looked like a tan human, until you notice that his long dark hair is more like horse hair and his ears were that of a horses.

Quickly snatching one of the glasses, she drowned it in one gulp. The butler watched her with wide eyes and his mouth slightly gaped. Smacking her lips together, Sonia turned to the butler with a glare. The servant gulped before straightening and making his face go blank. Nodding in satisfaction, Sonia grinded her teeth together as she looked around at her imperfect gala.

Signing roughly out her nose, she put the empty glass on the tray and grabbed a full one. Gulping that one down too, Sonia knew that she wasn't going to make it through this whole thing sober. There was no way, not when everything was going down the drain this early on - even before the guest start coming!

Already on her third glass, she turned to the butler. "Is the bar open for the gala."

It wasn't a question. It was more of a _'That bar better be open or_ _ **else**_ _'_.

"Y-Yes, Ma'm!" The butler quickly confirmed with a nervous smile.

"Good." Sonia downed her third glass with no hesitation before sitting the empty glass on the tray. Turning she began to walk out the ballroom to another little room connected to it, which held the bar. "Tell my husband that he is playing host for the whole night!"

"Of-of course Ma'm!" The butler quickly agreed, rushing to do what was ordered.

Not so gently sitting at the bar, she looked to the bartender; another faunus, this time a female shark one. Pale, almost grey skin, some scales on her with black eyes you'd only see on a shark. Her hair was grey with white as well. The faunus also wasn't thin, but instead looked to be made out of pure muscle.

"What can I get ya, sweetheart?" The bartender smiled, showing off her very sharp teeth that glinted in the artificial light of the bar. Her voice rough and gravely.

Drinking before important guest coming is not something one should do, not when you need their votes and favor.

But, Sonia already knew this gala was going to fail in some way or another. Might as well forget the night even before it starts.

"The strongest thing you got." Sonia ordered, pulling out her credit card. "And keep them coming until I say so, or until it looks like I am about to die from alcohol poisoning."

"Ya got it, doll." The bartender didn't even blink at the order, going to make what Sonia had ordered without hesitation.

By the time guests started coming in, Sonia was already on her sixth drink of the night and going strong.

 _'This night is going to be a_ _ **disaster**_ _.'_ Sonia mentally groaned, chugging down her drink without pause.

 **-?-**

"So, it's finally time." A smooth voice chuckled out. Leaning on a large leather chair, the figure looked to the multiple screens in front of him.

With a smirk on his face, the figure leaned back, crossing his legs while doing so. Neatly folding his fingers together, the male started to laugh.

The screens in front of him showed people; Mobians, humans and faunus alike. All of the unaware of the plotting going on. And would be, until it was too late, if he had anything to say about it.

"Finally, _revenge_ will be **mine**."

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Things are starting to pick up pace! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did making it. It took some time, but here it is! I never thought it would get this long, but I'm happy with it and that's all that matters. Besides, I like long chapters._

 _There is going to be some graphic things in the next chapter that might trigger people, so, please keep the warnings in mind when you read it whenever I get it posted up. Just a heads up._

 _In any case, time to go work on the next chapter! Wish me luck._


	16. Flawed Expectations - Part 1

_This was coming. Don't try and tell me it wasn't. We all know it was. Erratum was bound to be used in this book at least once - if not more than once eventually._

 **Setting;** _**Naruto**_

 **OC** ; ** _My Version of Error - Erratum, who can be found in my stories_** ** _"Healing What Has Been Broken" (Both new and old versions)_** ** _,_** ** _"Falling Into A Different Destiny"_** ** _and used/mentioned in others._**

 **Death;** _ **Suicide**_

 **Reincarnated As;** _**Sasuke Uchiha**_

 **Pairings;** _**?**_

 _I have no idea if this is going to be crack, serious or both. I'm just writing and we'll see what comes out. Just a heads up._

 _Now, the Naruto timeline is a bit shaky to say the least, so don't hate me if I get something wrong there. In any case, with Erratum being reincarnated as Sasuke, nothing is going like canon when it concerns him. This is also is a bit AU for HWHBB, because of how Erratum dies is different and because he does die._

 _I actually liked Sasuke in the anime. He's the most realistic person in the whole anime. It's obvious he has PTSD and so many other issues, and I think I would actually be worse than him if my family was killed like how his was. I mean, seriously, I would have been_ _ **way**_ _worse - mentally and emotionally. If I was him, I wouldn't have gone back to the village after said village leaders ordered my brother to kill everyone down to the newborns and unborn children, and said brother actually doing it because of how mentally gone he is, just saying._

 _Having said that, Erratum has seen and_ _ **done**_ _worse than anyone in the Naruto Universe has. Even a certain goddess and all the ninjas - past, present and future - with their blood stained hands/SOULS in the whole Universe has nothing on him._

 ** _-Start Chapter-_**

"I don't want to be a ninja."

Sasuke Uchiha could recall a time when he was nothing but an error. _Literally_. Forever tortured and fighting until he had nothing left to give, nothing left to hope for. Called "Error" because that was all he was. Fate had picked a favorite, and it for sure wasn't him.

A dark, multi-colored, Skeleton Monster that glitched and voice was forever changing what he once was. He had been a God, a _forced_ one at that. Forced to destroy and kill to keep the balance - to save the ones who hated him and wanted him dead. They didn't want balance. They didn't want him. The ones who did love and want him were not enough to keep him afloat, not when he knew he would have to play his part _forever_.

Forever ended though when, _finally_ , one of his suicide attempts worked.

It had been at that rocky landscape, where almost everyone was there. Beating him, yelling at him, not answering his calls for MERCY. After hours and hours of that, he had eventually snapped.

 _-_ _ **"yoU dON'T WaNt bALanCE?! ThEN yOU CaN DiE oNCE cREaTIoN oVERtaKEs YoU aLL! DesTRucTION iS NO moRE, lET iT aLL cRuMBLE AND IMPLodE! INK! yOU'vE WOn ThIS GaME! FATE! I cuT yOUR sTRings!"**_ _-_

He couldn't really recall what he had screamed, yelled or said. All he can remember is making a portal right into the VOID - laughing all the while. Because he got the last laugh in the end. With his death, it would mean the death of the whole Multiverse. After that was a blur as I was pulled apart. Yet, it felt that someone or something was trying to stitch him up, but something warm and soft grabbed him and the feeling stopped.

 _\- "My child, you have changed your destiny. I will not allow Fate to take you once more. No matter what I have to do or what it takes." -_

After that, Error had woken up as a little human name Sasuke Uchiha. Reborn, but he could still see the SOULS of everyone around him. His own SOUL the same as it ever was, only the dark blue strings hanging off and stitching together his SOUL was gone, instead, there are white and red strings on his SOUL. HOPE and DETERMINATION? Or did it mean something new? He didn't have a clue on what rules this Universe and possible Multiverse ran on. It was strange, and it made him wonder what was going on. He was human now, with a Monster's SOUL.

Never mind that this Universe reminded him of SamuraiTale only with more ninjas. It was old fashioned, mixed with some technology. But, now he had a family. That was something he never thought he would have. A Mother, a Father, and even a older Bother. Weird.

 _\- It never really bothered him when he learned about child soldiers. Why would it, when he, himself, could be considered one? He was trapped in an endless white place called the Anti-VOID, with all his memories deleted from him. Even if no one was counting the torture, Error had been forced into killing with no memories to himself, making him only above a child in a physical sense. Error, the Forced God of Destruction and Destroyer of Universes, had "grown up" killing universes. He sees nothing wrong with training children to kill, if they_ _ **want**_ _to that is. -_

So, here he was, SOUL inside of a new set of bones that came with skin and organs. Four years old, talking to his so-called 'parents' and 'older brother' about how he didn't want to go to this 'academy' and learn how to kill people without no one being the wiser about it.

Really, why would he need to go? Sasuke, with his past memories that span over thousands of years, knows how to kill someone in _every way possible_. He knows how to kill whole _universes_.

Sasuke was also tired. He didn't want to be forced to kill based on orders and for the good of the village. It reminded him too much of Fate and killing for the good of the Multiverse. While he'll fight and kill if he has to, he's not about to make it a job unless he wants to. The only positive about the whole thing, is that in this Universe/Multiverse, is that he'd actually get paid for killing someone if he did it. The downside about it is everything else. Not a good trade off. He'd rather kill on his own terms and time rather than the village's.

"You...don't want to be a ninja." Fugaku slowly repeated, face blank yet tense. Mikoto seemed frozen and Itachi was like a statue with how still he was.

"Yes." Sasuke bluntly stated, looking Fugaku right in the eyes. "I don't want to be a ninja."

Most likely sensing that shit was about to hit the fan, Mikoto quickly interjected into the conversation.

"Sasuke, don't you want to be like your Father or Big Brother?" Mikoto beamed, trying to gently manipulate him. Sasuke might be oblivious, but he knows manipulation better than anyone. Fate made sure of that. "They are both very strong ninja!"

"No. Why would I want to be like them when I'm not them?" Sasuke asked right back with a raised eyebrow.

"Being a ninja is a noble career and one the Uchiha clan-" Fugaku started, only to get cut off by his youngest son snorting at him and looking at him like he's a few kunai short.

Sasuke could not help but snort. It was hilarious what his supposed father was saying. "Noble? Ninja slit people's throats, are hired to kill people or worse, all just because someone said to and they were paid to do it." Shit, if this was noble, then in his last life he was an angelic saint sent from above. "Sure, they protect the village when they have to, but the whole system is corrupt by the higher ups. It's not that hard to see." Taking a closer look to his supposed parents, ignoring a frozen Itachi, Sasuke couldn't help but get suspicious. Maybe Fate had different faces this time. "I don't understand why you both are trying so hard to send me to kill others. Do you want me to end up dead? To mentally break and become a malleable piece for you to use in whatever way you want?"

It was times like these that remind Fugaku that his youngest son was a genius in many ways. Mikoto on the other hand, was gasping, horrified, and dropped her chopsticks. Fugaku noticed how Itachi finally moved at those words, turning to look at his own parents as if they were monsters.

"W-Why would you think that?!" Mikoto struggled to get out, tears forming in her eyes. She would never want to hurt her baby, so why did he think that!

"Because you're both trying to _force_ me to go to an academy to learn how to kill others with no one being the wiser." Sasuke did not hold back anything, looking at the two adults as if they were being slow. "And to be honest, it's not like I'll even pass the academy. I won't do a thing in there, failing out. Which, if they do pass me anyway, I'll just be canon folder like the other little kids that barely pass and no one cares about."

He was already forced to kill once, forced to kill so many that he lost count. He'd rather die once more than be forced into that same position once more.

"Are you threatening me?" Fugaku activated his sharingan, trying to look threatening. Sasuke didn't even flinch, where as grown men with blood on their hands have fainted.

"No, I'm telling you what is going to happen if I go there."

"Sasuke-"

"What do you want to do instead?" Itachi finally spoke up, cutting off his father's anger filled words. At the question, both Mikoto and Fugaku turned their attention onto Sasuke, wondering what his answer will be.

Sasuke hummed, rubbing his cheek. "A tailor or seamstress, whatever you all call it, maybe a writer too. I could make clothing and dolls for a main job and write on the side, publishing stories. I have so many... _stories_ stored up that I could write out and sell for others to enjoy."

Everyone was quiet, only with Itachi nodding as if he found that reasonable. This is why Sasuke likes him the best out of his new family. He doesn't understand why Fugaku forces Itachi to do things he doesn't want to, it was obvious that Itachi wasn't a killer like Sasuke was, so why be a ninja? Oh well, to each their own he supposes.

Sasuke, after putting those thoughts away, just raised an eyebrow at his frozen parents.

"Look, you can either let me _choose_ what I want to do for a living or try and force and fail - either by my dying or by my failing purposely. Forcing me to kill others is not what I want in this life, and I will sooner slit my own throat than have someone tell me to kill someone just because they ordered it. Although, I suppose you could kick me out, but then I get what I want either way, so it doesn't really matter if you do."

Needless to say, dinner ended on a somber and awkward note.

Sasuke then went to be to the sound of arguing coming from downstairs. But he didn't pay it any mind, he was still trying to get used to the fact he needed sleep even years down the line. Sure, he didn't need much of it, but it was still weird to sleep and eat when he used to not need it at all.

And in the morning, he got what he wanted.

"Starting next week, you'll be starting an apprenticeship under Uchiha Yami, one of the best seamstresses within the Uchiha clan." Fugaku stated this sternly, as if he wasn't bothered by the fact that his youngest son wanted to become a seamstress and maybe a writer on the side. "You are an Uchiha, you will be the best there is, do you understand?"

"I'm Sasuke, and I'll be the best me I can be." Sasuke told the man with a wide, unsettling grin. "Thanks for not trying to kill me or force me to get my hands dirty, you're better than _them_."

Fugaku had no idea who _them_ was, but he had a feeling he didn't want to know. So, he kept his mouth shut, nodded to his strange son, and then went to eat his breakfast.

The head of the clan can only hope that this doesn't come to bite him in the ass, or that the clan elders don't try anything.

But, they shouldn't. Sasuke was the second son after all, not the first born. And while smart, it wasn't like he was a genius when it came to fighting like Itachi is. It'll be fine.

 _-Famous last words.-_

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _A short one, but one that was on my mind for a while. Error!Sasuke is not about to take anyone's shit and will kill to make sure that he can get those choices and that no one can force him to do anything he doesn't want to._

 _As Sasuke is the second son, there is less pressure on him as a whole. Thus, it's not a huge problem within the clan that he doesn't want to be a ninja. But that doesn't mean others won't try and force him into being a ninja - too bad for them that Error!Sasuke is having none of that._

 _Error!Sasuke, before all this, was always a strange child, to the point where his parents are not shocked by how he talks or how blunt he is._

 _I'm just putting this out here now; While Error!Sasuke will fight and maybe even kill others, he is not going to become a ninja - EVER. He is going to stay a civilian. Just because he can kill someone, doesn't mean he is a ninja. I think that ninjas tend to think that civilians are harmless because they can use chakra and they can't - but when you run out of chakra or can't use it, what's left? A sword or kunai? Well, anyone can use that. And anyone can dodge or run until the chakra runs out. No commonsense._

 _I am also not going to do canon pairings most likely either._

 _More on Error!Sasuke, his family, and the world around him in the next part - as well as flashbacks most likely. I've never written the Uchiha Clan before, so they might be OOC until I get the hang of it - or they might be because of a butterfly effect. Also, Uchiha Yami is an OC I made for this story._


	17. Reincarnated As A Rat - Part 1

**Setting;** **_Darkwing Duck (Crossover with Ducktales and other cartoons. The setting is a mix between the old Darkwing Duck cartoon and the newer Ducktales with some other cartoons thrown in that might show up later on.)_**

 **OC** ; _ **Mitsu - A Young Female Teen Who Went To And Lived Inside A Private Academy - used in this book before, in "Reincarnated As A Cockroach"**_

 **Death;** _ **Kidnappers had stormed the academy she lived and studied at looking for a certain student who studied there, she lied and said that she was the one they were looking for, later murdered by the kidnappers**_

 **Reincarnated As;** _**Female!Elmo Sputterspark - AKA; Fem!Megavolt**_

 **Pairings;** **_?_**

 _If no one can tell by this point, I am a huge nerd and love me some old cartoons, as well as new ones. Darkwing Duck is one of my all time favorite cartoons and I will forever want to make stories based in this setting._

 _In any case, I have done this before - but with Reginald Bushroot and my OC, Regina. I also have one in the making for Regina being reincarnated as Drake Mallard, only as female of course. But, I wanted to give Mitsu a try in this setting, because of how different she is emotionally and mentally with Regina._

 _Both OCs are smart, there is no denying that. Regina being homeschooled in her past life because of health reason led to her moving faster and learning more than her world-be peers. Mitsu on the other hand studied her butt off to be able to leave her abusive household to study at a very exclusive and expensive boarding school/academy via scholarships - think "Ouran Highschool Host Club" levels of expensive. Different situations, but both are not stupid by any means. However, this is where the similarities stop for the most part._

 _Regina is logical. She is more of a thinker, and even if she is running, she is thinking. She is more likely to listen to her logic rather than her emotions, although she can lash out if her bottled up emotions finally boil over. She is great at bottling things up and putting them to the side, but that doesn't mean her temper or other emotions are not explosive when they finally show._

 _Mitsu, on the other hand, is more of a mix. She is very much emotional, and her self-doubt is constantly eating her alive. But, she is quite smart although she doesn't think she is. She doesn't think in logic like Regina, but that doesn't mean that she can't. She just has to get in the right mindset to do so. Which, for her, can be a hard thing to do. Mitsu also is great at bottling things up, but it still shows. She can't hide her emotions that well unlike Regina, but that doesn't mean the full emotion is showing, or that her thoughts are showing._

 _Mitsu, who died a very traumatic death to be honest, in this setting, is very different than how Regina would be if she was reincarnated as Megavolt. For one thing, Mitsu knows_ _ **nothing**_ _about Darkwing Duck. She only knows that she has been reincarnated into a world with anthropomorphic animals and that she is a_ _ **rat**_ _. You know what they say about karma and reincarnation? How that effects what you are born as in the next life? Yeah. Mitsu is not going to be okay with it all for obvious reasons._

 _Of course, there will be a butterfly effect in action, as Mitsu is not Elmo by any means. I will also be making this story a bit darker. I'm not sure how dark I am going to go with it, but it is going to be a bit at the least. So, warnings for that._

 _In any case, let's get this show started!_

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

Ellen Ziv Sputterspark was born on December 6, late at night in a hospital while a snowstorm raged outside.

 _{It's ironic then, that even years later, that Ellen only feels so cold. Like the winter itself has settled beneath her skin. Snow fluttering inside her veins and up to her heart while the ice overtakes her bones and joints. Ironic, to have a name like hers, yet only feels the need to shiver to a chill that isn't even there.}_

The first, and only, child to a loving young couple; The Sputterspark's.

 _{Ellen isn't blind. She knows that her parents love her - as much as they can love the thing that made their lives a hundred times harder than it could have been. Deirdre had been in school to become a nurse, only to have that dream cut short when she found out she was pregnant with her then boyfriend's baby. Cessair, who was a factory worker, thought he was doing the right thing buy marrying her even though they weren't ready for marriage at all after he found out she was carrying his baby. They could have worked something else out or waited until they were ready for marriage, but it was the time era Ellen supposed._

 _Ellen was the reason for Deirdre becoming a house wife when she wanted to be a working woman, a nurse. She was the reason that Cessair had to work more than ever with little to no chance promotion. She effectively ruined their future by being born. While some type of love is there between them all, there is also resentment._

 _She was the worst type of_ _ **mistake**_ _.}_

While at first a loud baby that always cried, Ellen eventually grew to be a quiet child. One that loved to read and learn, something that the Sputterspark's were more than proud of.

 _{She screamed and cried for so long before she figured out it wasn't a long nightmare or some type of afterlife - she truly was_ _ **alive**_ _. Once this settled in as much as it could in her, her cries tampered off into silent whimpers and tears. No amount of crying will change the fact that she was alive once more._

 _Of course, after finding out she was reincarnated as a_ _ **rat**_ _of all things made Ellen cry herself to sleep many times. Yet, with time came the power to cry silently, as to not catch the attention of anyone. Just how bad was her karma for her to be reincarnated as a rat of all things? Was she truly that bad? That much of a waste of space to become a rat?_

 _With knowing how much of a mistake she was, Ellen tried to stay out of her new parents away as much as she can - to try and escape the loving resentment in their eyes. Reading was a normal thing for her, and thus she sought out books. The adults loved this, as it got her out of their way. Ellen knew that the only reason they bought her books was to make sure she was quiet and to just keep her away from them. But, with more books meant a better chance of getting away from them._

 _While not the harsh and hateful household she grew up the first time, the quiet and bittersweet household was only slightly better. A normal person or child might not be able to see it, but she can._

 _So, she read any book she could get her hand on, in hopes that she would understand this new life and the rules it was ran by - and pray with everything that the sooner someone notices how smart she is, the sooner she can get a scholarship of some kind to get out. Another boarding school or even a collage, anything was fun so long as she got away from those stares that reminded her that she was_ _ **nothing**_ _.}_

Ellen, the teachers noticed, was a shy child. A wallflower that didn't play at all with the other children. A shame, as she was the best student they could have prayed for. Luckily, after some time, she made friends with Drake Mallard, another shy child that was a duck, who would grow into some confidence as time went on.

Perhaps a bit _too_ much confidence as time passes on...

 _{It took years for Ellen to get a friend, something she thought was never possible. A dream that she could only see her in her nightmarish dreams that taunt her with things that she will never have._

 _Dreams are things that people want and wish for, but may never be able to work towards. Goals are wishes and wants that you work towards, every little step made towards the end that you want. One example was her trying her best to get out of her house as soon as she can, that was a goal that she would work on for as long as it took._

 _Getting married and having a nice, happy and loving family is a dream of her's, just as having a friend was. Yet, it seems that someone took mercy on this mistake and gave her a chance to have a friend. While it's not her true dream, she'd rather have a friend than nothing at all. Drake was nice after all. He was much like her when they met in first grade, but over time he gained more confidence and a bit of an ego. When those changes happened, she feared he'd leave her - not wanting to be her friend anymore. Instead, he stayed friends with her._

 _Drake Mallard became her best friend. Her only friend. Other students either ignored her, which she preferred to be honest, or bullied her. Yet, while friends, Ellen thought it was only a matter of time until Drake wised up and left her, making different friends and leaving her in the dust.}_

What the teachers never noticed was the bullies that would never stop tormenting others. The other students noticed how Ham String and Preena Lott would find joy in picking on others, most notably on Ellen Sputterspark. Most students figured that it was because of her grades, as the teen was ranked number one out of the whole school district in St. Canard - if not the country, if the rumors were true.

Of course, Drake usually made sure to interrupt them or get Ellen away, but he couldn't be there all the time by her side. And the other students, while they noticed what was going, wasn't about to do anything about it. In most minds, it wasn't their problem.

It wasn't until senor prom night that all the students learned just how far bullying can go, and why they should have stepped up and made it their problem. It never entered their mind just how far Ham and Preena could and would go in their bullying. Yet, in the end, they were all guilty.

Bullying and attempted murder is no laughing matter after all.

 _{It wasn't until that fateful prom night in the last year of highschool that made Ellen realize that Drake truly saw her as a friend for life and would do just about anything for her, just as she would do for him._

 _Originally, Ellen wasn't going to go to the prom at all. She knew that no one was going to ask her as a date - romantic or friendly. So, what was the point? She'd rather be working on her science fair project; What are the effects of abuse and how does it affect growing up and adulthood life. Pretty much as petty as she was going to get with her last life's parents. She knows she is not mentally well, but there is no point in getting professional help - no one would believe her. So, even though she cried while doing it, might as well make it into something that would get her a good grade and reward of some kind...hopefully. She's not that smart enough to win anything after all._

 _But, those plans were scrapped when Drake asked her to go with him as friends. He was supposed to be watching the punch bowl, but he figured that it would be fun to go with her. It took some convincing on his part, but she agreed to go in the end. Drake truly wanted to have a fun night and make it a good memory, and while she had no idea why he thought she'd make it any better, she wanted Drake to have fun. He's her only and best friend after all._

 _So, dressed in the best dress she could make within a few months time, Ellen had walked all the way to prom on her own. Her mother, Deirdre, instead passed out drunk on the coach from having a 'bad day' and her father, Cessair, working more late hours and wouldn't be home until either the morning or late afternoon the next day. And she wasn't about to ask for a ride or even money for a dress anyway. No, she'd rather spend her own money to get the supplies needed to sew something together and use the old sewing machine that was gifted to her mother after her grandmother died._

 _She had actually been pleased by the dress in fact. It flowed as she walked, ending at her ankles. It was a nice pastel pink, simple in design and with lace on the edges and lacy long sleeves. She even found some discount pink slip on shoes and cheap plastic jewelry that matched it. Ellen might not be pretty at all, but in that moment, she felt lighter. Ugly mistake she might be, but at least she was able to wash away some of the dirt and grime off of her._

 _That lighter feeling died a cruel death when she passed the school gates expecting to walk inside the school to head off to the gym, only to be grabbed and dragged off._

 _It made flashbacks come back of Before. When she stood up, lied, was taken, tortured, and then died horribly for her lie when no one came to save her. Screaming, she was smacked right after, but she didn't stop. Then, before she knew it, the very bullies she thought she would one day escape after highschool ended cuffed her to one of the science projects. It was a treadmill that was hooked up to some equipment that lead to a light-bulb. The forced it on, forcing Ellen to either run with the fast speed of the treadmill or harm herself by letting the fast moving rubber scrap her very fur and legs off._

 _Ham and Preena left, laughing. Going off to prom and to enjoy themselves, leaving her there to_ _ **die**_ _._

 _She didn't know how long she ran for. All she knows is that she was hurting. It was like she was getting zapped from every angle as she sobbed. Blood coming from her wrist as she tried to break the chain that was keeping her on the treadmill, but it was locked tight and she didn't have the strength to break it or the key to get it off. The light-bulb that was on seemed to be pitying her as it glowed, and it made her cry and scream all the harder._

 _She felt so, so cold. Yet, she also felt like she was struck by lightening itself. A snowstorm mixing in with lightening raged inside of her heart._

 _It could have been years, it could have been seconds. Ellen lost meaning of time before the door into the room bust opened - showing Drake dressed in a suit nearly breaking the door down to get to her. His horrified scream joined her's. And as he reached for her, he had to jerk his hand back from the shock he got in return. She could hear his panicking, but couldn't make anything out at this point. It was like hearing nothing but white noise. But, she choked out the names of the very people who chained her to her death._

 _Ellen didn't see Drake's eyes darkening. But she did hear his promise to save her._

 _She didn't hope. Not when she saw her next death coming for her quickly. Flashbacks were coming to her, making it impossible to see what was real and what wasn't. Papers started clinging to her, her light brown fur lightening to peach from the electricity running up and down her frying it down to it's roots. Her dark brown hair frying at the ends and starting to go everywhere. Her plastic jewelry starting to melt, burning her, and her dress was smocking - about to catch fire along with her shoes._

 _And, just as her legs finally gave out - everything_ _ **exploded**_ _._

 _She was flung to the ground, bleeding from her wrist and feeling too light headed to even stand. Papers were sticking to her, and, for some reasons, she heard screams and sirens. But that wasn't possible._

 _Ellen didn't hear the door bursting open, didn't see the first resonders rushing to her - screaming out orders and keeping all metal things away from her. She didn't see the other students' pale faces or the teachers' horrified ones as she was lifted onto a cloth stretcher and carried out. She didn't see the many police cars or the two certain bullies being escorted to the cars while wearing similar handcuffs that were used against her._

 _No, she didn't see any of that._

 _But, she did see her best friend rushing to her with panic in his eyes._

 _He kept his promise._

 _Drake saved her, and she didn't even know how. Because, if he didn't get help, she knows she would have died on the tile school floor, bleeding out if not dying from being electrocuted._

 _While not sure if it was better to have died then, Ellen no longer had any doubts that Drake was truly a friend that would never leave her in the dust.}_

Prom Night was the first time that Darkwing Duck ever showed up, but it wouldn't be the last. Drake Mallard would make sure of that.

After seeing his best friend nearly dying - seeing her chained to the very thing that was killing her and forcing her to **run** to her very **death** \- he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. When he dressed up in that purple suit and hat, all he had in mind was forcing everyone to listen to him as he took down the two bullies that had finally went too far. No one would take Drake Mallard seriously, but they would take Darkwing Duck seriously if it was the last thing he did.

He'd save Ellen if it was the last thing he did - and to his luck, he was to truly save her. He got those two arrested, made sure that no one knew who Darkwing Duck truly was, and made sure that Ellen would get the help she truly deserved. Others started to call him a hero, call Darkwing Duck a hero.

It was ironic, because to him, Ellen was the true hero.

They first met when his own bully back then was picking on him, and she screamed out a compliment to him - telling the bully he was wrong about Drake. While scared out of her mind, she stood up for him when no one else would. In that moment, she became his hero. And now, he was her hero - they were each others' heroes.

A hero's work was never done though - and after finding out that Ellen would have to live with after effects of the event, he knew he had to do something. Becoming a mutant, one that can control electricity at the least, was not a fun thing. It also painted a target on her back unlike any other. Ellen was much too sweet and kind for a place like St. Canard, yet he'd make sure that she can have a chance in this city.

So, he put on his suit, mask and hat on once more - striking a deal with S.H.U.S.H., a secret agency that would make sure that Ellen got the life she deserved while he'll be an agent himself. No one would know his secret identity either. Well, no one but Ellen - she knew it was him after seeing a picture and putting two together. She truly was smarter than anyone he has ever known.

 _{Ellen woke up in a white hospital room, the sound of beeping and the sight of Drake nearly crying in relief at her bedside greeting her._

 _After that, the next few days were a blur. Doctors, police officers, official looking people coming and going out of her room like clockwork, only Drake stayed in the room nearly at all times. Apparently the very project she had been forced on turned her into a mutant of some kind - something she thought was only possible in fiction. But, when living in a world with walking, talking animals, it wasn't too much of a stretch to believe in. After some simple tests and blood work, it was shown that she could control electricity - had electricity running in her very veins. Because of this, many life changes would need to be made. Being careful around water was a given, having to recharge herself on the other hand was going to be difficult to figure out how to do._

 _Another thing left from that night was a scar on her wrist. It would never fully heal. Everything was different now to her. Her fur changed colors, her hair was chopped shorter, had burn marks on her body that may never leave her, a ugly scar on her wrist, and she knew she'd have to wear glasses from now on. All that electricity was not good for her eye sight at all._

 _Another thing that she noticed was not once did her parents come to see her. It made Ellen wonder if they knew she was in the hospital at all. Asking anyone was out of the question though. It'd bring up questions she doesn't want to answer, and she was pretty sure she wouldn't like the answer she would get if asked._

 _One day, a few days before she was going to be released, Darkwing Duck and some official looking people showed up in her hospital room._

 _While not the smartest person in the world, It wasn't hard to figure out that Darkwing was Drake. Not for Ellen anyway. Drake promised to save her and then all of a sudden a super hero shows up? It was the first question she asked after waking up and alone with Drake, and he didn't lie at all. She swore to keep it a secret though, even without him asking. Honestly, she was shocked that heroes were now a thing to really care about anything at that point. But what she didn't understand is why her masked cover best friend was with some people in suits - that looked like they should be in a James Bond film to be frank._

 _That was when Ellen learned about S.H.U.S.H. and what they did. A secret organization that tried to protect the world at large - fighting against F.O.W.L. who wanted power and the world. Darkwing made a deal on her behalf, a plea for help in a way. She would work for them in their R &D department and they would make sure that she has a safe and comfortable life. She would never have to become a field agent or anything like that - only doing a few tests to make sure about her powers a few times a year to keep track of it and her health._

 _S.H.U.S.H. would pay for anything she might need because of her powers - such as a way to recharge herself and medical supplies needed. They would pay for her first apartment, her hospital bills, and even give her a huge paycheck to furnish her apartment even before she started working for them. Health care is a given, and if she ever wanted another job later down the line, she would be able to quit and get said job. But only if she checked in with them monthly to make sure that her powers were under check. They didn't want her accidentally causing citywide blackouts or anything like that after all._

 _All Ellen had to do was pass high school at that point, and they would pay for online collage education for her to get any type of degrees she wanted and she could start working for them, thus moving out of her parents' home._

 _It was a better deal than she got in her first life and that boarding school. Drake must have made a big deal to get her this, and she wouldn't be unthankful. So, she took the deal and asked for the tests needed to pass high school the very next day. the doctors tried to convince her not to do it, as they didn't think she would pass as she missed quite a bit of school - but she did. With the highest grades ever._

 _It said a lot that even after she was standing in an empty apartment that she still hadn't heard from her parents._

 _They must be so happy, getting rid of the_ _ **worst mistake**_ _they ever made in their lives.}_

It said a lot that Ellen took the deal without hesitation.

Drake wasn't stupid either. He knew that Ellen's home life wasn't the best. He knew there were many things wrong in that household to make Ellen act and think like she does. Fear doesn't come from nowhere after all. And his best friend doesn't deserve that, no matter what she thinks. While he can't give her better parents, he can make sure that she gets away from them as soon as she can. While her brains might have done that on her own, because he could see even Scrooge McDuck hiring her himself if she showed him how smart she was, he didn't want to wait or take the chance that her parents finally cross a line.

If bullies from high school can cross that line - parents, adults, anyone, can cross that line. Drake wasn't about to let that happen ever again if he could help it.

Every time, as he puts on the costume to fight crime that seems never ending in a city like St. Canard, Drake sees Ellen's face as she screams, sobs, and bleeds on that prom night.

Years down the line - after getting a daughter and sidekick of all things - Drake would willing admit that Ellen is the reason he is so famous. Without a good reason to keep saving others, he might have kept being a hero for his own gain, for his ego. But knowing that someone so close to him could have died and the would-be murders could have gotten away with it made sure that he kept himself in check.

He might still have an ego, but he knows he'd be worst if it wasn't for Ellen.

So, the least he can do is pay for her stuffed animal and music addiction.

 _{There were many things that Ellen feared. But the two things she feared most was silence and being alone._

 _The silence part was easily fixed by buying music, having the TV or radio on, play a music box of some kind, or even humming to herself. Any type of constant noise would do, just something to keep the quite from taking her. The hard part was the "being alone" part._

 _After that night, Ellen could hear electricity clearly. If it was ran by electricity, Ellen would be able to find it and hear the current it has - knowing where it leads and where it ends. But, while noise helped, it didn't make her feel less alone. And it wasn't like she could ask Drake to move in with her, her apartment was built for one person only and she didn't want to force Drake onto the couch for only Lord knows how long._

 _It was only when she happened to cross a toy story that she was hit with an idea._

 _She might not be able to have someone breathing next to her - but she could have something that she treated like someone next to her at all times. Make-believe friends were only alive once imagination and belief gives it life. Toys, ones with eyes and faces, she could pretend, even in her own mind, that she wasn't alone._

 _There were other positives too. One being that they could be soft to the touch. Warming her ever cold body a bit and giving her something soft to hold and keep close. A comfort, something she truly needed._

 _With all this in mind, she went in looking for one toy._

 _She came out with a cart load of stuffed animals of all different colors, designs and shapes._

 _Ellen couldn't help it! There had been a huge sale for these type of toys from a brand name company that had been going out of business. She didn't know what company it was, but the logo on the toys were "OJ" that were looped together - the O on top with the J crossing over with the O. They sold the stuffed animals for literal_ _ **cents**_ _. A whole cart load cost less than twenty dollars._

 _And after Drake nearly had a heart attack at seeing her with so many stuffed animals, he went out and bought some for her as well. He just went to a bunch of different toy stores and bought the stuffed animals with the same brand on it. Ellen was shocked, but beyond happy with all of them. She literally went to every toy store she could and bought any and all stuffed animals with the same brand - they were just so soft, cuddly, cute and made her feel less alone. She even gave out her name and number to the store owners to give her a call if more stuffed animals by the same brand came in for sell, leading her to buy more until they all eventually were no longer on the shelf to sell, going out of business complexity. By that time she bought so many stuffed animals and plushies that they were everywhere in her small apartment._

 _The one stuffed animal she made sure to carry everywhere, even putting it in her purse to carry around if she went outside, was a strawberry pink bunny with green button eyes and a sweet stitched on smile. The logo was on the bottom left foot/paw in purple, and a strawberry was stitched on the other foot. It was adorable, soft and nice to touch, and didn't catch fire if she accidentally zap it lightly._

 _And, in all her smarts, she named it simply "Bun-bun".}_

Gosalyn loves her new family with all she had.

Sure, her Dad was a bit of a downer, making sure she doesn't play hockey inside the house, but he loves and cares about her so much. He saved her after all, and then adopted her without hesitation. She now had a dad, something she doesn't really remember having ever. All the better that her Dad is THE Darkwing Duck! She actually has a hero as her dad! How cool is that?

Then there was Launchpad, a funny guy that was more like a silly big brother than anything else and is her Dad's sidekick. He has a daytime job that has weird hours, but he always makes sure to come back home and spend as much time as he can with them all. He was sweet, and easy to trick. Honestly, it worried her how easy it was to trick Launchpad, but if it's to get some candy that her Dad won't let her have, what's the harm?

Gosalyn also doesn't know why her Dad hates the Muddlefoots so much. They were a great family! Sure, Tank was a bit of a bully, but she could take him any day of the week. Honker, on the other hand, became her best friend easily. He was a bit nerdy and loved reading, knowing so much, but that was fine. Because all that just reminded her of her new Aunt Ellen.

Aunt Ellen wasn't actually her Dad's sister, one was a rat the other a duck and it wasn't like they were adopted by the same parents either, but she could see they were just like siblings. With her Dad being the overprotective big brother, even though he was shorter than Aunt Ellen, and Aunt Ellen being the shy and nervous little sister. Gosalyn can understand why her dad was so overprotective of Aunt Ellen though - she was an easy target! Aunt Ellen was shy, a wallflower, smart, liked reading, had too many weird habits, and always carried around a pink stuffed bunny no matter where she is going. If she was in school, Aunt Ellen would be the first to gt the bullies, and she was too sweet to just electrocute them all with her cool super powers.

St. Canard is a place filled with crime, criminals of all kinds, weirder than any other city, but it is home. Because her family lives in it and she does too. Although her family might be a mismatch and a bit weird, she loves it all the more for it. And even if it is seen as a scary city, Gosalyn was born in it. It'll be fine if you know what to do when things get tough. You just have to do what Dad says every night;

 _Let's get dangerous._

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _This here is just an introduction to show just how different this is compared to canon. Ellen is not Megavolt and not a villain. Darkwing Duck takes his crime fighting more serious even though he still wants the spot light and has an ego. The two bullies that turned Elmo into Megavolt instead got arrested for attempted murder in this story - more on them later in the story. There will be more action/talking in the next part of this story, as like I said, I was just setting everything up to give everyone a picture of this world and how the butterfly effect might effect everything - and so that I can just jump in, in the next part. I hope everyone enjoyed it so far!_

 _I couldn't name Mitsu, "Mitsu", in this story because I don't think her parents would actually name her a Japanese name in this setting. So, I went for another name for her - one that has similar meanings to Mitsu. Mitsu can mean a multiple of things; Light, shine; reflect._

 _Ellen is a Greek name that means "sun, ray, shinning light" and Ziv has Hebrew roots and means "radiance or light of God". I wanted to go with a "E" name in this story because of Megavolt's canon name being "Elmo", that way both start with an "E". So, after hunting the internet for some baby names, I decided to go with Ellen for the first name. The middle name I just thought was interesting and I went along with it because it went with the first name and was close to the meaning of "Mitsu"- and of course I have no say in the last name, lol._

 _Megavolt doesn't have a canon birthday stated, so I made one up for Mitsu to have. Winter can symbolize and represent a lot of things. Such as; Death, old/advanced age, harsh/stark environments, loss, discontent, struggle, hopelessness, despair, purity, clarification - and the winter solstice has dark symbolism has well, like the Yin in "Yin and Yang". Winter can symbolize a lot in stories, even love as winter can be a time that brings others together, but the main things that usually stand out is the cold, the silence, and death. No one really thinks of the positives of winter right off the bat, and Mitsu is like that too. She takes the fact she was born into winter like a sign._

 _There is also no parents listed for Megavolt - so I made them up. Deirdre means "sorrowful" and Cessair means "sorrow, affliction"._

 _Also, Mitsu doesn't have a great mind about herself - please keep this in mind. She will downplay her skills, her smarts, to outrageous degrees. To herself, she is just average or outright stupid, but in actuality, she is quite smart. And she is more likely to see the negatives rather than the positives - and her mind likes twisting things to make the bad more horrible. But she also actually is able to see the horrible things people want to hide clearly than others. She's not okay, not at all. But that's a given and realistically, she should have some issues to work out or try to live with because of everything that has happened to her._


	18. The Butterfly Effect - Part 1

.

 _I do not own the picture above, it belongs to it's respectful owner._

 **Setting;** _ **Star Vs The Forces Of Evil**_

 **OC;** ** _Hope Honey; OC I have used before in other stories_**

 **Death;** ** _Has no idea and doesn't really want to know or care about it_**

 **Reincarnated As;** _**Herself, just in a different setting**_

 **Pairings;** _**Decided for the most part - I will late put them up as more characters start coming in.**_

 _The title of this story is called The Butterfly Effect because Hope is going to be the cause to a lot of effects; Her being born, alive, and everything else changes a lot of things. She is the butterfly effect you could say. There is also another reason for the title that I won't tell - it'll give away spoilers for some important plot points in the story._

 _Now, a few_ _ **warnings**_ _for this story; This is a serious take on the cartoon, even though there are still silly and light/fluffy moments. There is going to be character deaths, some brutal. Racism is going to be touched on, and there are going to be some dark elements in here. If you do not want to read this story, there are other stories you can go read._

 _Although, to be honest, SVTFOV is pretty dark when you think about it. I mean, have of you read the magic book? Eclipsa's mom is pretty much insane and a demented woman - and a lot of Queens are actually pretty out there (not right in the head) if you get what I mean._

 _Oh, if I use episodes, they might be out of order. With Hope being in play, she might cause things to happen sooner rather than later, or vise versa. Just putting that out there now._

 _With that out of the way - let's start this story!_

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

"Would you like some more water?"

Hope Azalea Honey never thought she would be in this situation. Reincarnated in what looks like a cartoon world, living alone because of her new set of parents who pretty much only wanted her because of them wanting to seem like the perfect family, and soon finding out that apparently, magic and monsters were a thing.

There were a few things that brought her comfort though. She remembered her first set of parents, and they were much better than the ones she had now. Well, at least her new set of parents leave her a credit card to buy her needs and wants while they're off traveling the world, so there is that. Another comfort is looking similar to how she looked before; Pale skinned, very short brown hair with red highlights, hazel eyes behind big green glasses, and tall and skinny. She is already 6'0'' at fourteen years old and still growing - she has no idea what height she will be when she finally stops growing.

The final comfort is that she doesn't recall how she died. In fact, a lot of things about her past life is blurry, but she likes it like that. Better to not know, less likely to drive her insane that way.

But, being reborn in a cartoon world brings it's own issues. Which, leads into the present; Her finding some Monsters from another dimension in her backyard, injured from fighting that transfer girl who is apparently a princess from another dimension that Marco's family that lived a block away took in, and welcoming them in because it's the polite thing to do. Her Mom in her last life did not raise a rude brat after all.

Now, if only if she could figure out why they were looking at her with such weird looks on their face. She knows she can be a bit ditsy - her own best friend, Nicole Nemesis, did tell her that that a lot of things tend to go over her head, and Hope knows this to be a fact. So, maybe she is missing something? Or did she cross a line in their culture?

"Yes!" The littlest Monster grinned up at her, dressed in a dark robe and some type of skull on his head - _which, Hope honestly hopes that it's something cultural or just a hat_ \- holding up his empty cup. Hope couldn't help but smile back after pushing her curiosity back.

"Alright. Anyone else?" Hope looked to the assorted people gathered in her living room. No one else said anything or they just shook their head. "Okay, I'll be right back." With that, she turned around and went into the kitchen that was the next room over.

"Um, boss...what do we do?" Bearicorn hesitantly asked after the weirdly kind human left the room.

Ludo hummed, leaning back on the chair he was _offered_.

Offered. As in, _kindly_ gave the _option_ of sitting in a _comfortable_ chair so that he can _rest_ \- all _without_ underhanded motives.

It was weird to the small Kappa Monster. To be offered such _kindness_. The young female human, who introduced herself as Hope Honey, wasn't like the others Ludo has ran into. Humans, in their looks, reminded the short Monster of Mewmans. Both in looks and how they reacted and thought of Monsters. Too many times Humans have looked at them and ran in fear - at least only one human so far has actually tried to attack them. Small mercies, as the mewmans would have already had mobs ready to try and kill them.

Yet, here is one thin, sickly looking human who offered up her home, welcomed them without a single bad thought. When she found them in her backyard, Ludo expected a scream of terror - not the kind lopsided smile they got and honest to magic _concern_ over their injuries.

Looking to his army, he glanced to all their bandages and band-aids on them. Most of them band-aids bright in color, and in different shapes. Hope had actually taken the time to help them with their injuries, talking to them softly and gently even if they didn't say anything in return. Then, she offered them drinks and food.

There was no fear in her voice, eyes or face. Only warmth that had never been directed at Ludo from another species. Not even his own parents looked at him with such warmth. With the face and body of a Mewman, Ludo had thought there would be nothing but hate and disgust directed at them all. But, no. No, he only got the _opposite_ \- and he had _no idea_ how to react to that.

What can Ludo do in the face of _kindness_ and _compassion_?

"Nothing." Ludo decided. There was nothing he can do. Nothing for them to do right now. "We do nothing. Rest, because we have another plan to try out tomorrow!"

"And...about Ms. Honey?" Buff Frog softly asked after a moment of silence, glancing to the kitchen where the sound of running water was coming from.

Taking in a deep breath, Ludo grinned. "Nothing! I don't know! Just...just don't break anything you dimwits! be sure to say please and thank you, remember your manners!"

That got him mutters of agreement, making him relax.

Then, Hope was back, a glass of water with ice in it in her hand.

"Here you go!" With a beam, the human handed it off to Ludo, who took it. "Sorry for the wait, I wanted to make sure the water was cold." With that, she turned at looked at all of them others, face filled with concern. "Are you sure you all don't want anything else? I could make a quick snack if any of you are hungry."

Unknown to Hope, her kindness and compassion, two things she thought that should be a _given_ , not a _right_ , to give out and show to others, made sure that the Monsters came back to her house again and again.

And, again and again, Hope welcomed them no matter what.

No matter if they were hurt, had questionable items with them, had questionable intentions for others, had plans to do harm - no matter what, she had a smile ready for them and a door open. That, alone, caused waves unlike any other.

When Nicole found out, Hope was given a stern lecture on trusting strangers and opening her own home to said strangers. But, Nicole just sighed and let it be, coming over and coming to know the Monsters as well.

The Monsters themselves didn't know how to handle the short human who only stood at 4'10'', dressed in a black jacket, jeans, tennis shoes. With her short light brown hair cut into a bob, and dark brown eyes, she was more threatening their her apparent let on. When they first met, and Hope left them alone together, Nicole had threaten them all if something were to happen to Hope. Respect was given to her, and that alone went a long way.

It also helped that Nicole didn't like Star Butterfly, as more than once, Star's magic has made life difficult. Especially in school. Monsters and Nicole bonded over the pain of misused spells.

But, then, the butterfly truly started flapping it's wings a new way when Ludo's Army came by to visit, with a new member in tow.

Let the butterfly effect start.

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _This is just a prologue. The next chapter is when we really start getting into things._


	19. The Butterfly Effect - Part 2

**Setting;** _ **Star Vs The Forces Of Evil**_

 **OC;** ** _Hope Honey; OC I have used before in other stories_**

 **Death;** ** _Has no idea and doesn't really want to know or care about it_**

 **Reincarnated As;** _**Herself, just in a different setting**_

 **Pairings;** _**Decided for the most part - I will put them up as more characters start coming in.**_

 _Please keep in mind this is not in any way canon. I am going to be taking liberties with how certain things are, changing up some things, and throwing some things out the window. So, please no comments on how something is not canon or about how I am wrong about something. Please and thank you!_

 _Characters are slightly different for reasons that will be explained in the story later on. There are going to be more OCs in this story as well - all mine unless stated otherwise. Also, if/when episodes are used, they will most likely be out of order. I'll be doing that as it will work better with the plot I have in mind for this story._

 _Now, with that out of the way - let's get this chapter started!_

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

"Is that a carriage being pulled by a dead horse?" Hope asked her best friend, wondering if she finally has snapped and is seeing things. Although, on the other hand, she might be seeing things because of her glasses being wrong for her eyes... "I am seeing this right? I'm not the only one seeing a dead horse with fire coming out of them like a mane? Or do I need new glasses already?"

"Hope, I just saw a carriage come up from the street, flames everywhere, and a skeleton horse pulling it." Nicole blankly stated, looking at the carriage in front of their school in shock. "If you need new glasses because of what we are seeing, I need a _psychiatrist_."

Before the two teens could say anything more, the carriage opened. Blinking as one, both Nicole and Hope watched as another teen came out of it.

"Oh man, betting Butterfly has something to do with this too." Nicole groaned, seeing that the male teen had horns and obviously three eyes - hidden behind some sunglasses. "I just hope that this time, it doesn't take down the school with it."

Hope took in the male teen, who was now walking their way, fire coming alive wherever he stepped. What took her attention was the way the teen was dressed in a suit. It made him look almost like a secret agent or something.

 _'He just came from the underground. He has horn, there is fire everywhere...'_ Hope then went wide eyed. Just as the teen was just about to pass them, Hope couldn't help but blurt out what was on her mind. "Are you a demon?"

"Hope, you can't just ask someone if they are a demon or not!" Nicole quickly snapped out of her thoughts on what happens if the school goes down at her best friend's words.

"But then how will I know?" Hope asked right back, confused. "Assuming is wrong, and spying is illegal to do. _Spying_ is just another word for _stalking_."

"Hope, we talked about this-" Nicole started to say, only to get cut off with the obviously not human male teen.

"No, no! It's cool." The guy waved his hands before lifting his sunglasses up to show his three eyes. "Yeah, I'm a demon." He answers with a slight smile.

"Oh..." Hope then glances to the carriage. "So...is it wrong of me to ask if you came from hell or...?"

Nicole face palms, but the guy just chuckles. "Not the first time someone's asked me that, you'd be shocked at what the other dimensions say. No, I'm from the Underworld. I guess it's the same place, only without the eternal torture and all that, just with a different name."

Oh, that was a load off Hope's mind. With a smile, Hope thanked the male, who nodded in agreement.

"So, what's a demon doing at our school?" Nicole couldn't help but ask with a raised brow. "I know a lot of students call school hell, but I didn't think that demons would actually come."

"Ha, nah. I'm here to see someone actually." The guy smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

"We can't just let a stranger into out school, you know." Hope pointed out, tugging at her large, baggy green sweater that had a white painted heart on it. "You'll have to go through the office to be aloud in."

"Could you lead me there?" The demon teen asked, glancing around. "I didn't go to public school, so..."

Nicole glanced to Hope, who was nodding in agreement. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Nicole just started leading the way.

 _'Guy is most likely here to see Star.'_ Nicole couldn't help but mentally groan. She didn't hate Star by any means, but she was annoyed by her. Because when Star started to live on Earth, many issues came with her. And with Hope living so close by to Marco, who's family has taken Star in, Nicole can't help but worry for her fragile friend. It was hard not to. Not when her best friend lives alone and doesn't have the best health - also, ditsy as hell. That did make a good combination.

First it was Star coming, then it was Hope welcoming in a bunch of strangers turned friends into her home and life, and now it's a demon coming to their school. If this was what was going to become the normal for them, Nicole can't help but worry about what is to come next - and if she can keep Hope safe.

"-name's Tom-"

"-you look really nice! What's the occasion?"

Well, if nothing else, Hope can make friends with just about anyone - or, make their guard drop low enough to where they're not a threat. That lessens the worries a bit. Not enough to make Nicole happy about all these changes, but enough to where she's not about to do something drastic... _yet_.

But, Nicole chalked that up to Hope's ditsy nature and not being able to read the tension right most of the time for being able to be so calm in the face of magic, monsters, and demons.

 **-THE NEXT DAY; AFTER SCHOOL; HOPE'S HOUSE-**

"Nicole, I don't get it." Hope nearly whined to her friend. Both were sitting around the coffee table on the floor, doing homework together.

"You forgot to subtract." Nicole bluntly stated after glancing to her taller friend's paper. Hope just pouted, erasing all her wrong hard work.

"Math sucks." Hope muttered to herself, only to pause when knocking sounded out. Lifting her head, she tilted her head. It didn't sound like it was coming from the front door, meaning that someone was knocking on the back door. To do that means hoping the fence at the least to be able to get into her backyard, or using a portal, and only a certain group knocks at the back, so that means-

"Oh! Ludo and his friends are here!" Hope beamed, getting up to answer the back door.

Nicole just sighed, cracking her neck. "Great..." Yet, no matter the tone of her voice, the corners of her lips twitched up.

What can she say? The ragtag group has really grown on her.

Toffee, when he started his new plan, had thought he knew what was going to come and how it would all go.

His new 'boss' taking him and the army to a homey house on Earth wasn't something he foresaw. Ludo had mentioned introducing him to 'her'. Toffee didn't like not knowing things.

Yet, for the life of him, he didn't expect the most shocking part was that the 'her' was a tall, teen aged girl. One who opened the backdoor with a warm smile and welcome coming out of her lips. Dressed in a oversized green sweater that had a white heart painted on it, slightly baggy blue jeans and wedged tennis shoes making her even taller, the girl looked average - if not on the sickly thin and tall side.

If Toffee wasn't so attuned with his instincts, he would say that this was an average human. A tall and very thin one, but still a normal human. Something that he didn't think he'd have to encounter or deal with.

But, something about her made him pay closer attention to the girl. Something in her aura, in the very air surrounding her.

 _'The very air around her feel different.'_ Toffee realized with a start. _'This girl feels...familiar?'_

Toffee's instincts were on point, they had to be, and he has learned a long time ago to listen to them. This girl, there is something mysterious surrounding her. Something that made his mind buzz, as there was something about her that made him think he has seen her somewhere before. But, that was impossible. He didn't make it a habit to come to Earth, and this girl surely hasn't lived long enough to have seen him when he had made small visits to the planet. This was something that he did not see coming.

This alone, made his plans change and halt - an unknown factor has been added. Meaning, it is time to regroup and rethink his plan with this new player on the board.

"-and this here is Toffee! He's helping me train these dolts into shape!" Ludo's voice drove Toffee out of his thoughts, but one still lingered.

 _'A new puzzle. One that could be a game changer. Could make new plans, break them, or make them.'_ It was time to wait and see for Toffee, before he started looking for the answers himself that is.

"Ludo, you know better than to call them names." The girl chided the smaller Monster gently, making said Monster look away with a pout. Still smiling, the girl turned her attention to him.

Not ounce of fear in her eyes. Not even a little distrust.

"It's nice to meet you, Toffee!" The girl beamed, holding out a hand. "I'm Hope Azalea Honey."

Glancing up at the girl, then down at the hand, Toffee saw no hostile movements. Taking the hand gently, he gave it a few shakes before letting it go. "Likewise."

"Hope here is always kind enough to open her home to us." Ludo explained when Hope moved out of the way, letting them all come inside. "She's an unofficial member of the team you could say."

"I see." Toffee hummed, glancing over his shoulder at Hope, who was shutting the backdoor. "And, may I ask, how old are you? You are quite tall."

The girl jolted, blinking and tilted her had to look at him as she shut the door. "Oh, I'm fourteen." Hope answered without pause, turning her attention to Toffee. "I'm just really tall for my age. So I look older than I really am."

"And you're parents are fine with you having Monsters in their home?" Toffee raised a brow in question.

"My parents are gone most of the year." Hope chuckled, scratching her cheek. "They don't really care, just as long as the house is still standing by the time they come back to repack for their next trip."

That alone said a lot about her home life. Toffee just nodded, and started to the living room only to be greeted by the group of Monster sitting down all around. Some were talking to another human girl, others were watching TV, and some were just sitting and messing around.

Hope walked up next to him, gesturing to the girl. "That's my best friend, Nicole Nemesis." Nicole, having heard her, turned her head to look at the both. Toffee quickly noticed that Nicole felt completely normal. No...strange gut feeling when he looked at her like with Hope.

"Nicole, this is Toffee. A new member of Ludo's group." Hope told her friend as she walked back to the coffee table, sitting down and grabbing her homework. "Ludo said he hired him to train up the others."

"Great, another one." Nicole rolled her eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on her face. "Maybe they'll learn some commonsense now."

Watching the two girls talk for a moment, Toffee then turned his attention to the living room itself. Letting his eyes wonder, they eventually stopped on the photos hanging on the wall. Taking a step closer, Toffee saw that most pictures were of the two girls. Only one picture showed two adults. The male having dark brown hair, dark eyes and dressed in a suit. The woman on the other hand had dark brown curly hair down up in a ponytail, and had blue eyes while dressed professionally. In the photo, they stood next to a younger Hope, who had a small smile on her face instead of the stern looks the adults had.

Even at the young age, she was pretty tall for her age. And looking closely at the two adults, Toffee noticed that none of them really looked alike. There was nothing in Hope that mirrored any of the two. But, there also could be the case of the girl taking after a different relative. For all Toffee knew, she could look dead on like her grandmother or great grandmother on either side of the family.

"Hmmm..." Giving a slight hum at this new information, Toffee turned around, only to find Ludo in front of him.

"I want you to give it to me straight." Ludo told Toffee with a grim voice, glancing behind him at his army. "Don't worry, I can handle it. They're terrible aren't they?"

Looking up at everyone else, Toffee had to go a bit wide eyed at what he saw. Some Monsters were laughing and talking with one another, others were drinking and eating, but what really caught his attention was that most of them were surrounding the two human girls.

The one called Nicole was sitting by Hope, seeming to be in an playful argument with some of the Monsters. Hope, on the other hand, was holding up some papers, showing them to the Monsters and explaining what it is. All the Monster listening closely and with wide eyes.

Two, non-Monsters, and a whole bunch of Monsters in one room, not fighting. No hate. No discrimination.

This is something he had never seen before - something he thought he'd _never_ see.

"I mean, Hope and Nicole are fine, but they don't help with the planning and fighting part." Ludo went on, not noticing Toffee's shock. "Star Butterfly doesn't even know that Hope lets us use her house as a second base of operation! We're only a block or so away from where she is staying, you know."

Before Ludo could go on, a portal was cut open right next to him. Both Ludo and Toffee turned their heads just as Buff Frog jumped out from the other side, the portal closing behind him.

"Ludo, Master!" Buff Frog quickly saluted. "The girl thinks the messages in her cookies are fortunes. She does whatever they say." The spy quickly rattled off, only to get cut off by Ludo waving his hand.

"Interrupting!" Ludo growled with a glare, only to loose it just as quickly when he turns to Toffee, looking desperate. "Well, Toffee give it to me straight."

"Ludo!" Hope's voice called out.

All three Monsters quickly turned their heads to look at Hope. Said girl was frowning lightly.

"Ludo, you should listen to Buff Frog, he must have something important to tell you if he came back in such a hurry." Then, hazel eyes glanced to Toffee. "Besides, Toffee might need a few days to get a feel for everyone before he can start helping."

"B-But Hope-" Ludo started to whine, only to stop when Hope frowned harder at him.

"Ludo, we talked about this. You need to be nicer to your members." Hope shook her head like a disappointed mother. "Now, why don't you say sorry to Buff Frog and give Toffee time to do his job."

"Uh-oh, the mom friend is disappointed." Nicole whispered jokingly, getting a pout from Hope which made her laugh.

Ludo himself was pouting before rolling his eyes, giving in. "Fine!" Sighing roughly, Ludo turned to Buff Frog, looking up at his spy. "I...I'm sorry. Now, what was it that you were telling me?"

While Buff Frog repeated what he said before, Toffee was busy staring at the tall girl. Hope noticed, but just smiled and waved, making Toffee blink. Nicole noticed, rolled her eyes, and lightly jabbed at her friend. Hope yelped, nearly falling over. While Monsters either scrammed out of the way or to try and reach out just in case Hope fell and Nicole laughing all the while, Toffee couldn't believe what he was seeing.

 _'This is how Mewni should be.'_ Staring at the two different species getting alone, laughing and having fun, Toffee couldn't help but wonder if one day, Mewni could be like that. Mentally scoffing, Toffee could only shake his head. _'Only if someone who can see what's wrong and understand takes the throne.'_

And, with Star Butterfly the next in line, the mew-woman that is already known to be a rebel and bully other Monsters, there is little to no chance of that happening in his lifetime.

Yet, he also noticed how the Monsters seemed to listen to the two girls. Hope more so, but that could be because they are guests in her home. Or because of how kind she was being to them and they didn't want to ruin that. Toffee wasn't for sure, as this made him a bit unbalanced. Never before did he think that this would happen. More watching would need to be done in order to understand what is going on, and how this might change his plans.

Shaking his head, Toffee turned to look at Ludo and Buff Frog.

"I still don't see what's so important." Ludo told his spy. Buff Frog sighed, about to explain it once more, before Toffee decided to interrupt.

"Maybe we can do something with those...fortune cookies." Toffee said slowly, glancing off as he thought about it.

Buff Frog looked at the new comer suspiciously, about to grab his boss to try and see if Toffee was really trustworthy, when a voice stopped him.

"I'm done! Finally!" Hope nearly sobbed in relief, waving the papers in her hands about. "Math, you haven't killed me yet!"

"How much you want to bet that most of your math is wrong?" Nicole asked with a smirk, putting her own homework into her bookbag that was sitting by the couch.

"That's a sucker bet." Hope snorted, knowing that math was her weakest subject. "You know that math is like another language to me."

"Yet, you somehow know a few random words and sentences in other languages and still can't figure out algebra." The shorter girl pointed out with.

"Enough talk about the true evil in this world!" Hope said, not stopping even as Nicole snorted. "It's time to get some dinner! Who's hungry? I don't want to cook tonight, so it's takeaway or eating out."

Toffee then gained a smirk.

"How do you all feel about...Chinese food?"

Both Hope and Nicole blinked at the question, glancing at another.

 **-CHINESE FOOD RESTAURANT-**

"-two dozen egg rolls and two things of large fried rice." The worker repeated off, handing off two large plastic bags filled with food. Just as Hope reached for them, Nicole slapped her hands. The taller girl yelped in pain. Quickly moving her hands away from the bags, Hope pouted and rubbed them. Rolling her eyes, Nicole took the bags.

"Hope, you know these are too heavy for you. You'd just drop them. Or worse, _you'd_ be the dropping." Nicole scolded her friend with a frown.

Dropping her pout, Hope sighed. "I know, I know." Glancing to her friend with a smile, Hope went to open the door for her. "Thanks, Nicole. Is your mom fine with you having dinner with me?"

Both girls walked out of the restaurant, waiting for the Monsters to come back to make a portal for them to go through. Before coming into the restaurant to order, Nicole had bet that their plan would fail after a few seconds, Hope refused to take that bet - although she did have a feeling it was going to fail sooner or later.

"You know she is." Nicole laughed shortly, only for the laugh to get stuck in her throat at the sudden flashing lights and magic.

"MEGA MUSHROOM DESTRUCTION BLAST!"

Blue magic filled with red mushrooms rushed by, coming from the alleyway right by the restaurant. Nicole had to fight to keep a hold of the food, cursing all the while. Hope's feet went up and she fell on her back with a gasp, the wind coming off the magic rush taking her by surprise. Then, when the blue, mushroom ridden magic was done, a pink cloud that was in the shape of a pink mushroom come out from the alleyway - pained groans could be heard from the alleyway.

" _Owww_... I think I might have broken something..."

"I swear I'm going to smack that Butterfly girl right upside her blond head! We're never going to have a calm day again with her around! _She's everywhere!_ Now the food might be _contaminated_! That bit-!"

On the rooftop of the restaurant, Toffee watched the aftermath of the spell with calm eyes. Glancing to all the Monsters that were now covered in mushrooms for a moment before his attention was stolen by some loud cursing.

Walking to look over the front of the building, Toffee raised a brow at the light brown haired girl cursing up a storm - looking one second away from committing a murder. Snorting softly, Toffee couldn't help but admire that kind of fire and fight in another.

 _'She'd make a good fighter with enough training.'_ Toffee found himself thinking. Then, he trailed his line of sight to the other girl, who was laying on the ground and moaning in pain. The magic must have thrown her off her feet. As someone who is obviously so light in weight, it wouldn't take much for her to go flying if caught unaware.

 _'I wonder if she actually broke a bone-_ _ **!**_ _'_ Toffee's thought came to a screeching halt, eyes going small and breathing stopping.

The very pale human girl was now slowly getting up, but Toffee couldn't stop staring at her.

He must be seeing things - he _has_ to be.

Hope Honey looked like a normal human girl; albeit on the tall and thin side of the spectrum. Sure, there was that weird aura around her that made his instincts pay close attention to her, but for all Toffee knew, it could be some kind of human magic that he had never felt before.

But, now, he had a different thought in his mind for why this was.

Because, for a moment, while she was laying on the ground and before she started to sit up...

 _Her cheeks had glowed a soft, pastel green._

Taking in a sharp breath, Toffee torn his eyes from the girl and glanced to Star Butterfly. Or, more importantly, glanced to the pastel pink hearts on the young princess's cheeks.

With his mind whirling, Toffee could only fight to keep his calm face as he and Ludo gathered everyone to leave through the portal.

He didn't pause or wait to go through the portal. No. He kept his eyes trained on Hope, mind going hundreds of miles per hour, trying to make sense of what he saw.

 _'Just what is going on?'_

"Sorry, I should have listened to you." Star apologized to her best friend, Marco, as she helped him stand up. "Obviously, you know better than a dessert."

"No, it's my fault." Marco waved off the apology, feeling guilty. "I shouldn't have messed with you and said those fortunes were magical in the first place."

Before anything more could be said, the sound of a door opening made both Star and Marco look to where it came from. One of the workers from the Chinese Food place was there, walking out and had a box of fortune cookies in her hands.

"Oh, weird cookie girl." The worker smiled, holding out the box. "You want some more stale cookies?"

With clasped hands, Star looked excited as she walked over. "Who can say no to that?" She asked, taking the box. The worker just smiled, handed it over, and then went back inside, shutting the door behind her.

Star, with the box in her hands, turned and beamed at Marco, who looked more than a little weirded out and annoyed.

"Heh, what? They might not be real fortunes," Star started to say, picking up one fortune cookie and handing it off to Marco. "but they are real cookies."

Marco smiled, taking the cookie. Breaking it in half, he handed the small slip of paper to Star, shoving the cookie part in his mouth.

Leaning forward, Star smiled as she started to read the fortune aloud.

"A tiny butterfly flapping it's wings today may lead to a devastating hurricane weeks from now."

Both Star and Marco glanced at one another before laughing together at the fortune. Throwing the paper over her shoulder, both teens laughed as they started to walk back home.

Never knowing that the butterfly has truly started to flap it's wings.

 _The hurricane is coming._

 **-HONEY RESIDENT-**

"Cheers!" Ludo called out with a grin, lifting a glass filled with swamp water.

"CHEERS!" Everyone, sans Toffee and Nicole, sitting at the dinning room table and random places in the dinning room/kitchen called out in return cheerfully.

"That was the closest we've ever come to getting that wand!" Ludo beamed at Toffee, who was sitting right next to him. "But, she always gets the best of me in the end."

"I have a feeling that much will change in time." Toffee told the leader of the army nearly absent mindlessly. Ludo, not noticing, just grinned before turning his attention to Bearicorn who was sitting on his other side.

"Things will change when I get the wand!" Ludo laughed, pointing at Bearicorn and making sound effects while doing so - like he was holding the wand itself. Many Monster laughed and grinned at this, feeling like they were at the top with how close they were today.

Toffee, on the other hand, didn't pay this any mind. No, his whole attention was on the one who made his plans screech to a halt and made his mind go into overtime.

Hope Azalea Honey, the girl who was now eating at the other end of the table and talking with those around her. Not noticing his point blank staring.

Her cheeks were the same color as her skin, a pale color that was almost white but not quite. No other color was on it, not even pink or red that would show up on a more healthy person's face. Taking in her whole face, Toffee could see something... _familiar_ in the shape of her eyes. Her intimidating height - or, it would be intimidating if she held herself in a more assertive way instead of the more relaxed way she stood - and the way she stood above most of the others made something in Toffee's mind scream at him.

But, all of that pales in comparison of what this new information brought him. Sure, her eye shape was familiar, and her height made Toffee want to slam his head into the table to try and remember who or what it reminds him of, but it was her cheeks that made Toffee's plans shatter. Because, if he saw right, even if it was only a second, then that means that Hope wasn't human at all. Or, at least, not _fully_ human.

 _'What is a Mewman family doing on Earth?'_ Toffee mentally wondered, watching Hope pick out the peppers from her food and placing it on Nicole's plate while Nicole put some more fried rice on Hope's plate. Nothing out of the normal.

But, Toffee knew better.

 _'Just how does this girl have cheek emblems?'_ Because, that right there is the kicker.

For only the royal family on Mewni, the ones who spend most of the time around the royal wand and are born with markings on their cheeks, are the only ones with cheek emblems. To have cheek emblems, you have to be born with it or get it from being in contact with the royal magical wand for long periods of time. And while Hope lives near Star, Toffee would bet she doesn't spend a lot of time with the young princess, not enough to gain cheek emblems so quickly. Never mind that Toffee hasn't heard of any species outside of Mewmans gaining cheek emblems even when around so much magic.

With his hand that is missing a finger twitching, Toffee realized that his plans for revenge would have to be put on hold. Yet, he had a feeling that it was for the best. Something inside of him knew that something huge was coming, something that would be the best outcome he could hope for - and that it all stems from the very girl he is staring at. Doesn't mean that it isn't aggravating to not know what is going on anymore - this means he'll have to research and start digging.

While Toffee started to rework his plans as best as he can, making new ones with this new mystery in front of him, outside the window a green butterfly fluttered by.

All the while, most were clueless as to what was to come - and the change that would shatter _everything_.

 ** _-End Chapter-_**


	20. The Butterfly Effect - Part 3

**Setting;** _ **Star Vs The Forces Of Evil**_

 **OC;** ** _Hope Honey; OC I have used before in other stories_**

 **Death;** ** _Has no idea and doesn't really want to know or care about it_**

 **Reincarnated As;** _**Herself, just in a different setting**_

 **Pairings;** _**Decided for the most part - I will put them up as more characters start coming in.**_

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

"-then she froze me in a block of ice!" Tom Lucitor, the Prince of the Underworld, yelled out, flames surrounding him and setting the grass he was pacing over top of on fire.

There were many things that Nicole thought she would be doing on this lovely weekend. Finishing her homework, lazying around, and then hanging out with her best friend in the whole world, Hope.

All three things she actually did. What she didn't expect was the demon they met before showing up at Hope's house, asking for advice. Then, Hope and her somehow ending up in the backyard of Hope's home, listening to what had happened at the ball Tom invited Star Butterfly to.

Somehow she missed Tom giving Hope a little compact mirror that turned out to be some type of magical mirror phone or something and his number along with it, becoming friends with her.

This worried Nicole a little. Not because Hope made friends with a demon or anything like that, no, Hope honestly needed more friends in her life. It was the fact that Hope took the phone-like mirror and number without hesitation from a sorta stranger at the time. And it didn't help that this sorta stranger had anger issues like no other.

So, now here she was, lounging on the outdoor bench in Hope's backyard, listening to Tom complain about what had happened at what Nicole thinks of a sketchy ball of some kind, and wondering where her simple weekend plans had gone. Saturday had been fine, so why has Sunday forsaken her?

Hope, on the other hand, was wondering how much work was going to need to be done to get rid of the dead grass and grow some new grass in it's place. She can only hope that none of the flowers get set aflame, and that the small fire at Tom's feet doesn't spread out for whatever reason. She worked hard on this yard and doesn't want to see it on fire, thank you very much.

"Well, you were about to seriously hurt her friend." Hope eventually told the demon, making him growl lowly. Nicole straightened at the sound, looking on second away from tackling the boy, but Hope didn't seem to notice Tom's anger levels rising. Or the fire around Tom's feet growing in size.

"I mean, you tried to make everything fun for her, but you can't force love on someone else just like you can't punish someone for being in love." Hope went on to say, looking up at the blue sky in thought. "Whatever made you two break up in the first place, it might take more time for Star to come to terms with that and see that you are changing. Even then, there might be a chance that her feelings for you have changed. Meaning, she may not want to date you anymore. Then there's the fact that even if you two get together again, it's not going to be the same as before."

 _'Good advice from someone who has never been in a relationship before.'_ Nicole couldn't help but snort at the irony of it all. But, it's most likely those romantic fiction and healthy relationship books Hope reads in her free time. Why she does, Nicole has no idea and wasn't about to say anything about it. It lessens the worry that someone could come and take advantage of her friend. Also helps out to have someone with the knowledge just in case.

Tom meanwhile, was staring at Hope with his jaw on the ground and fire slowly going down with every word she says.

"So, the ball, dance, thing, whatever you called it, didn't work out. Not all hang outs or dates go perfectly or even good. Things happen. That's the chaos theory for you; What will go wrong will go wrong." Hope shrugged, now looking at a dumbfounded Tom - thankful to see no flames anymore. "The only thing now to do is focus on your anger management and decide if you want to still chase after Star when your better." Hope then frowned, a thought suddenly hit her. "Although, you should be respectful to Star's decision and choice on the matter - no one likes a stalker. _No means no_."

Face palming, Nicole couldn't help but start to chuckle at the silliness of it all. "Only you'd add a lesson on consent when asked for some advice." Nicole chuckled out, shaking her head gently as her shoulders shook from her laughter. "Saying "no one likes a stalker" like it's not a serious issue or big deal!"

"It is!" Hope quickly interjected, waving her hands around. "I just wanted to make sure he knew that following her around twenty-four seven wouldn't be a good idea!"

"It's just that you said it so casually!" Nicole slowly stopped chuckling, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the tears.

Huffing, Hope decided to just ignore this. She didn't see the big deal about it. Rolling her eyes, she looked back to the demon that was just staring at her with his mouth dropped open. At least the fire was gone, so Hope counted this as a success.

"Now, about that little pink bunny you talked about..." Hope trailed off hopefully, making Nicole snort and Tom jolt out of his frozen state.

Blinking, Tom looked at Hope's bright eyes, then at Nicole's amused ones, before sighing with a small smile.

"Alright, alright...The bunny's in the carriage, just let me go get it."

"YES!" Hope excitedly cheered out, fist pumping.

"Haha! Hope, you're too excited for a simple bunny. Do we need to go to the pet store for you or something? Maybe a big dog? Or a puppy?" Nicole laughed, picturing Hope being dragged by large dogs or being buried under a ton of different animals.

"Nah, don't have the time for one." Hope waved off the suggestion, but still bouncing in her seat.

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and peaceful fun.

The next day though, was filled with _screams_ and _shattering revelations_.

 **-NEXT DAY; SCHOOL-**

"I think I got everything..." Hope muttered to herself, walking down the hallway. School was just about to end, and she was busy with gathering homework for Nicole - who had to go to the doctor for a check up, so she wasn't at school.

Walking to her locker, light green bag strapped over her shoulders and some papers in one hand, Hope had to stop when a little light purple heart fluttered onto her glasses.

Now, Hope wasn't wearing anything purple. She knew she didn't dress in _anything_ purple this morning when she got up. Any shade of purple. Her long sleeved shirt was a dark green plaid shirt, her pants were light blue jeans, and even her shoes were her green tennis shoes with wedges. Her glasses were green too, and nothing was on her head today - she decided to forgo any beanie or hat. So, she had no idea why something purple was on her.

That's when she finally looked around her, paying attention to the outside hallway she was in for the first time since walking into it.

" _What the fudge..._ " Hope breathed out slowly, eyes wide in astonishment and fear.

Dark purple... _stuff_ was everywhere. Some seemed to be vines of some kind, colored darkly purple, and little hearts were everywhere, but Hope wasn't for sure exactly what she was seeing. The tall teen couldn't tell what it all was, the stuff that seemed to overtake the whole area she was in, only that it seemed to be strong enough that no one can break it.

How did she know this?

Well, the many boys trapped in broken lockers with that purple stuff keeping them trapped in it was a good indicator on this fact.

Glancing around quickly, Hope found that many other students, mostly females, were at the end of the hall that she came out from. With quick eyes, Hope saw that some male students that weren't trapped were running for cover or trying to hide in the bushes or tree that was nearby. Taking in a deep breath, she wondered if this was the start of something she only thought would happen in either a sci-fi or horror film - or both.

Listening to the whimpering of others, the hushed whispers of fear, Hope could only curse that her natural airheadedness was used against her this time. Only she would be so ditsy to walk straight to her possible demise - _because she was right in plain sight of whatever the hell has done this, nothing for her to take cover with, and it wasn't like she was a small target. A thin one maybe, but not small at all._ \- without even knowing or noticing the warning signs that were right in front of her face.

 _'How'd I not notice this sooner-!?'_

 ***BAM***

Jerking, Hope's eyes went small as she quickly turned.

There, up in the air, was a girl that was colored in all purple - all but her heart shaped eyes that were a bright light pink. Long hair done up in pigtails and up in the air like horns, and some type of bug-like wings on her back. The girl even had six arms, and in said arms was a shivering boy that seemed to be pleading for his life.

Feeling her blood pressure just dropping when the flying-purple girl looked at her with those unnatural eyes, Hope did what any sane person would have done.

Reaching into her bag, Hope wrenched out the first hard thing she touched - which happened to be a pencil sharpener. Without even thinking about it, she quickly wound it like it was a softball and threw it with all that she was worth. Not even seeing if it would make it's target, Hope jerked around and ran like the devil himself was after all, praying that she wouldn't faint and make herself an even easier target.

 _'What the ever loving fudge H-E-Double hockey sticks is even going on!?'_ Hope mentally cried, running past the hiding female students. The sound of someone dropping, a yelp, and the clattering of something plastic hitting the ground made Hope move her legs even faster. She wasn't about to turn around to check if she actually hit the strange being, that would waste precious _'getting out alive'_ time.

 _'Why did Nicole have to be gone of today of all times?!'_

Rushing to get to a random classroom, Hope didn't notice Janna, who waved at her, or the little blue person she was feeding chocolate pudding to. Said little blue person did a double take when he noticed Hope, humming and narrowing his eyes in thought and wonder.

Panting, Hope slammed open the door and slammed it shut within a fraction of a second when she was inside. Breathing heavily, Hope slowly slide down the door until she was sitting. Reaching up with a shaking hand, she locked it. But she knew that there was a huge chance that a locked door wasn't going to stop that girl if she was truly going to go after her.

Pulling her bag close, Hope shoved the papers that were in her tight grip into it, and then pulled out a little compact mirror.

Bangs, screams and yelling made Hope curl up and pray that she wouldn't be noticed.

"Ludo!" Hoe whispered into the mirror urgently. "Call Ludo, please!"

The mirror answered back.

 _"Calling; Ludo."_

 **-LUDO'S CASTLE-**

 _"Call Incoming; Hope Honey."_ Sounded out from the large mirror that was in the main living space of the castle.

All Monsters stopped what they were doing, glancing at one another or looking at the mirror.

"That's weird, I thought Hope said that she had to be in school around this time." Ludo hummed out, scratching his chin. Toffee, who had been standing by where Ludo was sitting, just gave a short hum in reply.

Before anyone could say anything, the mirror suddenly showed dark green plaid. Blinking, Toffee looked close and saw that it was a shirt, and that whoever was wearing it was breathing heavily. In the background were muffled screams, sounds of people running, and a buzzing noise.

"Ms. Honey?!" Buff Frog called out, jaw dropping and eyes going wide.

"Um...H-Hey!" Hope's voice called out, the mirror shaking lightly as some of the screams grew in volume. "C-Could you guys maybe c-come pick me up from school? S-Seems like this-this _magical girl_? I don't know for sure - but she decided to w-wreak the place and t-take some boys prisoner-and I might have have threw something at her and I don't know what to do-!" She started to ramble slightly, fear tainting her voice.

A pause. Silence.

Then, chaos broke it like it was glass.

"WHERE ARE THE DIMENSIONAL SCISSORS!?" Ludo screamed out, making all the Monsters running around like chickens with their heads cut off, all looking for the scissors.

"It's not here Boss!" Buff Frog called out, lifting the couch and looking under it. Boo Fly took to looking on all the high, out of reach places, knocking a ton of things down. Bearicorn was crawling on the ground with a few other Monsters, looking for the scissors with grim and worried faces. Other Monsters tripped over them, soon making a pile of groaning Monsters.

Toffee, meanwhile, sighed and reached into his pocket - pulling out his own pair of dimensional scissors.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." Toffee calming called out, cutting open a portal without even pausing. "Why don't you all put everything back in place while I take Ms. Honey home?"

With that and not waiting for a reply, Toffee stepped through just as Hope shut her mirror, ending the call.

 **-ECHO CREEK ACADEMY-**

Stepping into a random Earth classroom, Toffee stood straight and calmly - hiding his twitch at the commotion outside the empty classroom.

A quick glance around, and out the window, told him all he needed to know.

Hope was fine, no visible injuries as she sat curled up by the door, and the window was covered in a ton of little purple hearts. The boys that were trapped outside, covered in purple hearts, told Toffee much.

"Mewberty, huh." Toffee muttered under his breath. Glancing over his shoulder at the still curled up maybe-human, Toffee snapped the scissors in his hands, quickly making another portal. Only, this one lead to the Honey household.

"Ms. Honey, I've came to take you home." Toffee called out softly, not wanting to attract the attention of anyone else. He didn't look over his shoulder, but he did hear the sigh of relief and the sound of someone standing up.

Stepping into the new portal, Toffee had to sigh when he heard the buzzing growing stronger just before the portal shut once more, with Hope walking right into her own living room while the portal shut behind her.

"Ah, I had wanted to ask you something as well." Toffee slowly said, taking advantage that they both were alone. "May I know about your family's history? I'd love to know more about it. You don't look much like your parents; Do you take after a grandparent?"

 _'She might take after another close family member - the one that holds Mewmen blood.'_ Toffee's eyes narrowed in thought. _'If this is the case, it will give me something to look for.'_

"I don't know much about the Honey family history to be honest. I mean, my parents were born in this city." Hope's voice came from behind him, a bag hitting the ground sounding out. She must have taken it off and put it down. "And of course I don't look like them - I'm adopted."

Eyes widening to dangerous degrees, Toffee swiftly turned around in shock. "What?" He breathed out, only to freeze as he finally looked up and saw Hope's face. On her cheeks were-!

"Yeah, I thought you all knew." Hope shrugged, rubbing her arm as she smiled. "I mean, it's like you said, I don't really look like them. I sure didn't get my height from them! All I know about myself is that I was left at an orphanage as a newborn with a note stating that my name is Hope. My middle name and last name came from my parents who adopted me."

Finally, a piece clicked together in his mind. It created a half finished picture in his mind that he could finally work with and have a theory of the finished product.

It was all slowly coming together with just a few pieces missing. Just a few more pieces and this mystery could be unraveled. And if it the theory he is thinking is true, then it would be the best thing that could have ever happened to him.

This teen in front of him was adopted, left with no one knowing just where she came from. It was obvious that this girl couldn't be fully human - not when it was plainly staring him in the face. He even now had an idea just _who_ her blood family was. The only question is who in that family is Hope's parents or parent. Because there is a chance that she is the product of an affair or a scandal of some kind. He even knew where to start looking.

It must be a sign...

"Huh?" Hope's brows frowned in confusion as she noticed his staring. Lifting a hand to her face and lightly touching it, Hope started to feel around to see if anything was on it. "Is there something on my face? Is it one of those purple heart things?"

Because what else could those now fading away pastel green butterflies on her cheeks mean?

 _{Outside, a green butterfly flutters against the wind.}_

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Yep! Hope has a pastel green butterfly on each cheek. I wanted it green because of it being the opposite of pink - showing a parallel between her and Star - and because it is Hope's favorite color. Butterflies because of her representing the butterfly effect - her just being in this story is a butterfly effect after all. Think about the picture in the first part, the green butterfly, the emblems kind of look like that on her cheeks._

 _I'm not going to put in the notes who her family is actually or talk about it until the truth comes out. I want it to be a surprise even if others figure it out._

 _And yes, after Hope and Nicole showed Tom to the office, they became friends. Hope is just mellow enough that even if Tom looses his temper, it's not going to make her scared or effect her. And Nicole is bull headed enough to meet him toe to toe if that happens. I thought they would make good friends because of these reasons. Although, this will get complicated as the story goes on for many reasons that I can't give away just yet._

 _If no one can tell, this Toffee is very different than his canon counterpart - or, his reasons for what he is doing is very different. His past is different as well. More on this in the coming chapters for this story._

 _In the next chapter, things really start happening. The first three chapters are more like a introduction arc you could say - a long prologue to get everyone into the setting. The next part, or the next arc you could say, is where things start picking up and where many truths come to light while more mysterious and denials unlike anything before come to life._

 _I hope you all enjoyed this so far! I'm really excited for this story because I have so many ideas for it and have already made art for it. But I can't show the art yet because it has spoilers in it, lol._


	21. Phantom Thief Instead Of A Magical Girl1

**Setting;** _ **Sailor Moon - with a ton of other Phantom Thief anime/troupes mentions and elements**_

 **OC** ; ** _New Female OC - called/named "Fae Rhearn" - A phantom thief - name/title is "Rose" - that uses magic to steal (Is it real magic, just tricks or both?_** ** _No one knows_** ** _, messing with a lot of minds this way, and she's not saying anything. All apart of the show and mystery of course.) what she wants/needs._**

 **Death;** ** _On her last theft, was shot to death by an sniper that was apart of an underground criminal organization that had also killed her mother and stole everything from her father._**

 **Reincarnated As;** **_Usagi Tsukino_**

 **Pairings;** **_?_**

 _Just a heads up, I am not using canon pairings in this story, so no Usagi and Mamoru. Also, I might use real world examples of expensive items - such as paintings, jewels, ect. - and I will be making some up. Meaning, I will be making up a person, the expensive item that they made, ect. If it's a real thing that I use in this story at any time, I'll be sure to tell you all in the end notes._

 _Now, I just want everyone to think about this. Living one life in one anime troupe, and then dying and then being reborn into another. Fae was the Phantom Thief in her last life - the most wanted and elusive criminal ever, with millions of fans and many that wanted her died or behind bars, for multiple reasons. And then she is killed, and finds herself reborn into a new world. One, where unknowingly, is a different anime troupe. Honestly, she doesn't really notice it at first or even that much later. Anime is a weird thing at best, and it runs on it's own rules._

 _I mean honestly, Sailor Moon (and He-Man, but that's not anime) is a place where you wear_ _ **less**_ _clothing and suddenly no one knows who you are. And in most anime, no one wears a mask or if they do, they don't change their voice or anything like that. So, be prepared for some anime rules in here, because the person who is getting reborn lived in an anime world before coming to this new anime world. Although, she does have some real life commonsense because she doesn't want to get caught by the cops._

 _But, if you think she is just going to take Usagi's place and listen to something like destiny/fate, you got another thing coming._

 _Fae takes no one's shit, and she is not about to go about doing something because someone says it's her fate to do so. She doesn't believe in such things, she thinks there are too many futures to count and that she makes her own with every choice she makes. Her duty? Ha! She'd rather just steal whatever or help someone out with her thefts than anything else. She's a mix of many different types of Phantom Thieves that I have read about and watched, so this is going to be fun!_

 _Fae, like stated before, was THE Phantom Thief, that was simply called "Rose", or "Phantom Thief Rose". She used magic in her thefts, and no one knows if they were magic tricks or actual magic or if it's both. No one knows. And Fae is not telling. In fact, I am not going to even say anything on it, and leave it up in the air. It's more fun that way, lol. But, what I am getting at is that she is not about to hang up her mask just because she died. No, this just means that she can do it all over again in a new setting and without some of the pressures she had to face in her last life._

 _So, in other words; Magical Girl Troupe, meet Phantom Thief Troupe. Lol, I have no idea where I am going with this or if this is going to be crack or not, bit I'm going for it! Also, seasons and episodes might be out of order, I might mix things up and such. Just to make things even more interesting, but we'll see as time goes on. I'm more of a 'in the now' writer anyway._

 _Now, Let's jump in!_

 ** _-Start Chapter-_**

Many agreed that Tsukino Usagi was a weird little girl. A nice one, but still weird.

A little girl with short blond hair and bright blue eyes, she looked sweet and adorable just as any other little child. Yet, she had this energy to her that was unlike any other.

The first born daughter of Tsukino Kenji and Ikuko had always been a bit wild in many ways. She wasn't stupid or rude, in fact she was quite smart, but still wasn't like any of the other girls in the neighborhood. Usagi would rather be off doing magic tricks, running around, or reading manga than playing house, taking care of dolls, or trying to act grownup. She was different than those in her age group, and her parents chalked it up to her being a bit further ahead of others mentally.

So, while weird, she still brought a smile to many faces.

But, what no one knew, there was a reason for her differences between her and other children in her age group.

Usagi could recall a life where she didn't have blond hair or blue eyes. A life where she had been a Phantom Thief unlike any before. In her last life, she had many goals, many which she never got to do because of her life being cut short. While she might have failed and died in her last life, she wouldn't in this one.

She was going to become the best Phantom Thief out there - even if this weird new world didn't have any yet. She was going to be the first, and the best of the best. She'd steal for her own gain, she'd steal for the ones that were cheated, she'd steal and take back what was stolen. She'd do it _all_.

This time, in this new life, there were no actual goals on what to steal. Not anymore. It was like the chains were lifted for once in her life. In this new life, she could enjoy the ride and the chase of it all.

Besides family, being a Phantom Thief was her one true love after all.

All she had to do was wait until she got old enough to actually be able to do the physical part of being a Phantom Thief. No one would take her seriously if she went out at five years old and tried to steal anything - even if she actually was able to steal whatever she wanted with no one being the wiser about it.

And that's why, at fourteen years old, Tsukino Usagi once more took on the mask of becoming the Phantom Thief, Rose.

 **-PRESENT TIME; 11:55 pm-**

"Heh. They're starting to take me seriously now~" A figure dressed in a white dress shirt, black vest, black dress pants, a dark red tailcoat jacket, black top hat, red choker necklace, black gloves, and black dress shoes, stood in the shadows in the vents and cooed out, looking down into the room below them. As they moved, the little light coming from below showed that the figure was wearing a black masquerade mask that had red roses designed on it.

Below the vent was a museum room that held important pieces of artwork, police everywhere and all surrounding one small painting. One that could fit in the palm of your hand in fact. It was a painting of a dozen roses, all painted with real gold. A wonderful piece, one that is worth more than three hundred thousand dollars.

And one that a certain Phantom Thief was going to steal tonight.

"All exists are closed and watched?" Detective Yuki Mori, a middle aged man with tan skin, broad shoulders, black hair slicked back neatly, black mustache, and wearing white dress shirt, black pants, black dress shoes and a brown trench coat, asked a younger police officer.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Go keep an eye out on the entrance way." the Detective ordered sternly. The officer saluted and then ran off. Sighing, Detective Yuki walked to another man that was around his age. The man had pale skin, short black hair, dark eyes and was dressed in a police uniform.

"Chief Kosei Hantei, everyone is in place." Detective Yuki told the man, stopping right in front of him. "Thank you again for helping me. This time that criminal is going behind bars!"

Chief Kosei gave a weary chuckle, waving off the thanks. "There is no need to thank me. Not when it is mostly my fault for not helping before." The man said with a sad sigh. "I had no idea that Phantom Thief Rose was serious when he sent that first note about stealing those small jewels. I thought it was a prank! But, then he did show up and steal them - without even being caught on camera!" Chief Kosei now looked frustrated with this whole situation and himself. "Of course this is mostly your department, but I am happy to help in any way I can. A phantom thief; I didn't even know that was a real thing."

"One that uses magic tricks of all things." Detective Yuki agreed with a short sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "This sounds something right out of an manga or anime. No wonder he is getting so popular with the younger crowd."

Both men just wanted to throw their arms up and scream to the high heavens that they did not want to deal with all this shit. But, a job is a job and it's a job that they love for all it's frustration. Both just never thought they would have to deal with a Phantom Thief that somehow is tricking them all with his magic tricks - with some secretly officers thinking that it's real magic, because how else would they explain how that the thief is causally breaking the law of physics almost every time he steals something?

Phantom Thief Rose truly came out of nowhere for the whole country of Japan. Sure, the thief started small, but soon the criminal got more and more braver with every steal. No one had any idea who this guy is, but everyone can see that this man is not going to be stopping unless he is arrested or dead. The only positive that many higher ups could see is that this is just a thief they were dealing with - not someone who wants to hurt or murder others for whatever reason. In fact, Rose has saved others from certain death before and has helped solve some other cases. Of course, by _"solved"_ they mean _"stole what had been stole from someone else, returning the stolen item to the rightful owner and thus getting the real thief into trouble before leaving without even getting caught"_.

Rose is very much a conflicting, confusing man from what they could tell. One that no one had any real idea how to deal with.

The issue with all this is that no one can tell what his motives are besides stealing, and the public, mostly the younger generation, love Phantom Thief Rose. When he does a huge steal with a public note, many come to gather around the place where he is stealing from. It takes so long to clear out the place and put up perimeters so that no one can sneak in.

"Sir!" A young officer came running up, making the two men snap out of their thoughts. "It's almost midnight!"

"Places people!" Detective Yuki all but screamed out, making many officers jump and start scurrying to where they were supposed to be. "Our uninvited guest is about to be here!"

Just as Chief Kosei opened his mouth to also call out something - the lights shut off all of a sudden.

"He's here!" Chief Kosei warned everyone, but all those scurrying officers cried out as they couldn't see where they were going now because of the dark. Many hit one other, crashing onto the ground.

"Someone get those lights back on-!" Detective Yuki started to order, only to get cut off by another unseen voice.

"An uninvited guest, am I?" A smooth and slightly deep voice called out, humor laced in it. "How rude! I was the one who invited you all here after all."

Then, out of nowhere, a light shown down. Many shielded away from the bright light. After blinking a few times, all gasped at the sight of Phantom Thief Rose standing on a ledge that was close to one of the ceiling windows.

"Hello~!" Rose smiled, face shadowed as he gave a dramatic bow, tilting his hat like a gentleman. "Welcome one and all to my show!"

"Not this time Rose!" Detective Yuki shouted, fists shaking in anger as he glared up at the other. "We have all the exists sealed and the painting is behind bullet proof glass - there's no way that you can get to it before I put cuffs on you!"

The thief then did something shocking - he started to chuckle.

"And what's so funny?!" Chief Kosei called out, eyes narrowed and a suspicious feeling crawling up his back. "Have you finally snapped now that you're trapped?"

Rose waved that off. "No, it's just that you all think that the show hasn't started yet." He smiled at the shocked looks he got. Then, he glanced to the door, chuckling all the while. "For my first trick; Illusions!"

"I-Illusions?" Both Chief and Detective asked, eyes widening.

"Yes!" Rose beamed with a grin. "I would hurry though if you want to catch up."

"Wait, what do you mean-!" A random officer called out only to stop short when pink smoke and colorful confetti came out of nowhere from around the thief. When it finally cleared, he was gone.

"S-Sir! The painting!"

Quickly turning, Detective Yuki's eyes widened as he saw the case that held the golden rose painting gone!

"H-How in the world?!" Chief Kosei yelled out, rushing to the case that looked like it had never been opened once. "How did he steal it?!"

"Everyone head out - he couldn't have gotten far!" Detecitve Yuki ordered out, running for all he was worth out the door. "I'll take the front entrance! You four go the roof!"

"I'll go to the back!" Chief Kosei called out before lifting his walkie-talkie. "Everyone keep your eyes peeled! Rose has taken the painting and is now somewhere in the building with it! I want him caught yesterday!"

The sounds of feet stomping on the tile filled the room before all went silent. The muffled sounds of many yelling and rushing to get to where they needed to be was all that was left. After a few moments, the empty case shimmered a bit. Then, the golden rose painting shimmered into existence once more.

A near silent chuckle rang out, as Rose glided out of the shadows and walked right to the case. Snapping his fingers, pink smoke filled with case. Then, with a poof, the painting was in his hands.

 _'I never said what the illusion was, did I?'_ Mentally laughing, Rose took a moment to admire the small painting in his hands. It truly was a beautiful piece - one that he would have to keep for himself this time.

Swiftly turning, Rose smiled gently as he walked right back in the shadows. It was like he was never there is start with.

"Sir up there!"

Detective Yuki cursed when he swiftly turned and looked up to see where the officer was pointing at. Running across the roofs was the very Phantom Thief he had been hunting for.

Seemingly to sense his angry staring, Rose tilted his head and gave a smile. Throwing up a piece sign and showing the painting in his hand. Taunting him!

 _'That smug bastard!'_ Just when he was about to yell out orders to run and drive after the crook, Rose disappeared in pink smoke once more.

Blankly looking at the roof that the thief had been at, Detective Yuki strongly thought about retirement. He was much too old to be dealing with magic tricks or phantom thieves. But, he was much too stubborn to let this criminal be the one to drive him to quitting.

Harshly signing, the Detective pulled out his own walkie-talkie. "Chief, we lost him. Just saw him run off with the painting before doing one of his disappearing acts."

This thief might not have been around for long, but he was quickly becoming a problem. He was making a mockery of the police system! Rubbing his face harshly, Detective Yuki wondered who in their right minds thought this was a good idea. They would have to come up with better plans to try and beat that thief, but it was all trial and error. It wasn't like they had protocol for phantom thieves. Well, now they are making some because of all this craziness that has been going on.

Really, Detective Yuki would rather deal with just about any other case than this one. Less of a headache and would make him question the reality of magic maybe being real or that magic tricks are enough to trick a whole police squad.

 _'Who thinks that being a phantom thief was fun?!'_ Detective Yuki mentally sobbed. _'Just who is the bastard behind that mask that thinks this is all fun and games?!'_

 **-?-**

A shadowed figure stood in a bedroom. The golden rose painting in their hands as they gently and silently started heading to the wall besides the bed that had red sheets with a bunch of different colored roses decorated on them. Kneeling down, they quickly moved their hands about, seemingly with no reason - but then, a part of the wall moved, showing a compartment that was filled with expensive items and jewels.

"There we go~" The figured cooed out before shutting the hidden compartment in the wall. With a sigh, the figure quietly fell into their bed with a sigh, turning their head to the moonlight. Showing a teenage girl around the age fourteen.

Bright blue eyes blinked up at the moon while the wind from the open window lightly moved her short blond hair. With a sigh, the girl got situated into the bed with a smile.

 _'Another show done!'_ With a little chuckle, her voice light and no longer deep, the teen named Tsukino Usagi closed her eyes to sleep. _'They're starting to take me seriously now! How exciting~!'_

It was shame that her life choices would only get her a few hours sleep, but she'd make do.

If she can do it in one life, she can do it in another.

 **-7:30am-**

"Good morning~!" A light and airy voice called out into the kitchen, making the three in it look up with a smile.

"Oh, Usagi-Chan! Good morning." Ikuko smiled as she greeted her daughter, setting the last plate on the kitchen table.

"Good morning!" Kenji laughed, seeing how cheerful his oldest was. Said oldest quickly went to the youngest, Shingo, and hugged him close - making the boy flush lightly and pout, but doing nothing to push her away. Kenji chuckled, it was nice to have such good children who didn't fight all the time. "You seem happy this morning. Did you have a good dream?" Kenji asked, folding his newspaper up and putting it to the side.

"Hm?" Usagi blinked at the question, finally loosing her hold on the younger sibling she had always wanted. In her first life, she had been an only child, which, had been a small mercy. But, in this new life without chains or threats holding her down, it was a blessing to have a younger sibling to spoil and love. And Shingo's reactions to her loving on him and spoiling him is always so adorable! Just seeing that little pout and blush made her want to coo and ruffle his hair before hugging him.

It's a dream come true for her to have a full and happy family - all of them being alive and well with no threats hanging around them like a noose.

Smiling, Usagi's eyes softened. "Not really. I'm just always happy when I see you all." Then she laughed, ruffling Shingo's hair before sitting down next to him. "Especially Shingo! He has such cute bed hair in the morning!"

Both parents smiled while Shing went bright red.

"S-Stupid!" Shingo cried out, turning away from Usagi. The older sister blinked with wide eyes, pointing at herself.

"Huh?! Stupid?! What did I say wrong?!"

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Here it is! Just a small introduction chapter before we really pick up the pace in the next chapter. I want everyone to just get an idea what is going on and start to show how different Fae is to Usagi._

 _Lol, I really am loving Fae, not going to lie - because she is different than the other OCs. Most of my other OCs come from the real world, our world, but Fae comes from another fictional world, a phantom thief anime with magical/crime/dark elements to it. I honestly watched a ton of different phantom thief anime and created Fae based off of them - as well as with my own imagination of course. So, there are elements from other anime's mixing in her because of what sources I used to create this OC fully._

 _Her world has different rules to it than ours and many other settings/worlds I can reincarnate her in. Honestly, she'd be breaking physics with her magic/magic tricks most of the time if she was reincarnated in a cartoon world unless it was something really out there. Lol, can you see her reincarnated in Gravity Falls?_

 _Ooooh...that gives me so many ideas~. A story for later._

 _In any case, Fae has became free after her death - and while she does steal to help others, she also steals for fun, shits and giggles, and just to prove that she can. It's a mixed bag with her. Sometimes she returns what she stole too, especially if it is just to steal to prove that she can steal it._

 _Fae is a harmless flirt, a_ _ **huge**_ _one that makes a lot of others flustered, and has a lot of charisma. She's also more than a little unique, lol. She crossdresses whenever she wants to - wearing masculine clothing and looking like a male -, doesn't care if anyone thinks she is male or female or any other gender, doesn't care about gender roles at all, is playful, and is pretty much in love with being Phantom Thief Rose. To her, being Rose is being free. And the reason she calls herself "He/Him" while talking about her other persona is because of others thinking that Rose is male, and for the fact she doesn't care if others think she is a male while dressed up as her other more illegal persona - just makes it more likely that no one will figure out who is behind the mask if they are looking for someone biologically male._

 _Fae, in this story, looks like Usagi obviously; blue eyes, pale skin, blond hair - but she has short hair. And when I say short, I mean_ _ **short**_ _. The bangs are the same pretty much, but she doesn't have long hair. I guess you could say it's a pixie cut - or a haircut you'd usually see on a male. The reason she likes short hair so much is that it makes dressing up and masquerading as someone not herself - she loves playing dress up and confusing others, all apart of the show of course~ -, it also makes wearing wigs and such easier as well for her. It's also easier to take care of and doesn't get in her way._

 _I'll try to draw Fae!Usagi when I have the time - but I can't promise it will be good. But at least it will give everyone a visual of her here._

 _And because of how different Fae is, her family relationships are different as well because of how differently she treats them and how different she is in general. I mean, she loves family above all else - she became a Phantom Thief because of family. Where canon!Usagi believed in romantic love above else, Fae!Usagi believes in family love above all else._

 _One big difference in family dramatics is that of Shingo - Usagi's little brother - and Fae!Usagi. While he tries not to show it so obviously, Shingo does deeply love his older sister and looks up to her, and Fae might as well have a brother complex of some kind because of how much she loves Shingo - she always wanted a little sibling to spoil and she got on in this life. After thinking about it, Fae might have made Shingo get a sister complex of some kind as well because of how much she spoils him, lol._

 _In any case, I hope everyone liked this new story! I am looking forward to Fae's adventures in this story, and in future stories as well!_


	22. Phantom Thief Instead Of A Magical Girl2

. /v1/fill/w_955,h_837,q_70,strp/fae_usagi_by_harrish6_

 _MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I wish everyone the best and hope that the holidays are everything you dreamed about and more._

 _I did the sketches above, so I own them. They are sketches of Fae!Usagi. I tried using different styles - one being drawn like in the manga, the other being like in the new anime, ect. I don't know if I did a good job on them, but this should give you an idea on how Fae!Usagi looks, face-wise that is. I really like the top one - the one above the two bottom ones. I think I did a better job on that one's hair._

 _Her hair is really just the same bangs with the back hair chopped off. I might try to sketch a full body picture for her later, we'll see. And of course, I did a quick sketch of Rose's mask. Might redraw that mask in full detail later too. Eh, we'll see. In any case, I hope these sketches help give you all a nice visual and a better idea on how Fae!Usagi looks in this story!_

 **Setting;** _ **Sailor Moon - with a ton of other Phantom Thief anime/troupes mentions and elements**_

 **OC** ; ** _New Female OC - called/named "Fae Rhearn" - A phantom thief - name/title is "Rose" - that uses magic to steal (Is it real magic, just tricks or both?_** ** _No one knows_** ** _, messing with a lot of minds this way, and she's not saying anything. All apart of the show and mystery of course.) what she wants/needs._**

 **Death;** ** _On her last theft, was shot to death by an sniper that was apart of an underground criminal organization that had also killed her mother and stole everything from her father._**

 **Reincarnated As;** **_Usagi Tsukino_**

 **Pairings;** **_?_**

 _This story is a mix between the newer anime/manga and the older ones - the anime and manga that is. Episodes, seasons, and events might be out of order as I try to fit them into the story, but that can be blamed on the butterfly effect. So characters might take longer or shorter to start showing up. I just want to give everyone a heads up in case you see something like an event or a character come into play earlier or later than they should. Some characters might never show up at all and some events might never happen either because of the butterfly effect and Fae!Usagi's decisions and choices throughout the story._

 _As for the pairing, I'm still debating. But I do know that Fae!Usagi is more likely going to flirt with everyone at least once no matter who they are - she's just a natural flirt. She has the Phantom Thief charm after all, lol. I mean, in every Phantom Thief anime, the Thief is quite the charmer or flirt, the gentlemen/gentlewoman and mysterious grace/charm, you know? So, Fae!Usagi has that too. So that'll be fun to write and imagine._

 _I don't want just a love triangle or anything like that - I want a_ _ **relationship web**_ _. I'll make sure to explain that in more detail after more characters start coming in if you don't understand what I mean._

 _In any case, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

 _"Just because it happened in a past life doesn't mean it happens in the next life." Phantom Thief Rose called out to the young woman on a balcony. The thief was dressed in the regular outfit. When the wind blew slightly, short dark brown hair under the top hat swayed slightly. Rose's one orange eye and one purple eye were sharp behind the mask. "You need to understand that just because she_ _ **used**_ _to be you, doesn't mean she_ _ **is**_ _you_ _ **now**_ _! People change!"_

 _"Destiny is a must!" The woman who looked like a princess called down, sounding like she was pleading. She had long silver hair done up in buns, looking like odangos. Her blue eyes watery and her pink lips in a sad frown. She was dressed in an white empire gown with a heavy decorated bodice, a gold bracelet on her right wrist, gold earrings, and had a golden crescent moon on her forehead. "It is her destiny to take her place as future Queen and find the Prince, to find the Crystal! The mission is her destiny!"_

 _"Destiny is what you make it - it's the path based on your choices! It's not fate!" Rose argued back, face in a scowl. "Help her on her way, do not hinder her! Maybe she'll do what you want, maybe she won't! Maybe she'll take after me forever like how she is now - hell, maybe she'll end up becoming a_ _ **trash collector**_ _instead of being like either of us_ __ _and love it! In the end, it isn't up to us. All we can do is help her on the road she is creating for herself."_

 _The white clad woman took in a deep breath, some tears falling from her eyes. Rose's scowl slowly went away._

 _"She is not me anymore. She is not you anymore. We stopped having the right to have any say about her future when we died. It's all up to what she wants and decides; She is the one who makes her own destiny. Not anyone else. Time changes people, the past helps shape a person. She is not like us anymore. Even if she more resembles me, she is not me anymore. With a full and happy family, one that is not broken or dead, she is more cheerful and doesn't need to wear a cheerful mask anymore like I did." Rose gently stated. "She is her own person. She has your looks and ability to love so fully, just look at how she loves her family, and has my personality." Then, Rose started to chuckle in amusement. "In a way, she's our child, born from both of our souls. A weird blend of our souls making a new one entirely. A happy accident if I do say so myself! She makes the most wonderful Phantom Thief, doesn't she? Couldn't ask for a better replacement even if I wanted to."_

 _"Technically, she is a part of you, so she's not really a replacement." The woman sniffed with a giggle. Delicately wiping away the tears from her eyes, she opened her blue eyes once more. "I...I admit that you are right. I have no right to demand anything from her, just as you do not. Yet, I worry for the future. Evil is coming, and only she can truly stop it."_

 _"Then give her a way to help stop it without chaining her." Rose softly pleaded, glancing at the almost eternal looking woman. "You might not understand what it is like to be chained, forced to do something, forced to feel trapped - but I'm begging you, don't force her to go through it again. She might not recall the life she lived as you, but she remembers her life as me clearly. Clearly enough that she might actually snap or do something drastic if you force her into a destiny she in no way wants or craved for herself. Isn't that more important? Not what we want, but what she wants? She is the one alive after all."_

 _"Do not worry yourself; We'll come up with a way to make it so that she will be safe without being chained down. I do not know that pain myself, but I do not wish to force her hand like that." The woman sadly smiled to herself, hands cradled to her chest. "I only wished that I would be with my love once more. I had hope that even in the next life, we would come back together and take our rightful places. That was all I wanted...to be in my Prince's arms once more."_

 _Rose sadly frowned as well. "I can't understand that pain, just as you can't understand my pain I suppose. I had never fallen in love. Maybe I could have fallen in love if I had more time and less pressing matters at hand." With a hum, Rose then chuckled. "What a pair we make! But I wouldn't worry - cherish the love that you had when you were alive, just as I will cherish all the lessons I had learned the hard way. While she might not fall in love with the reincarnation of your love, she will still hold that ability to love like you did while she gets to recall all the lessons that I had been forced to learn."_

 _"My time is over... No,_ _ **our**_ _time is over." The woman giggled sadly, but her eyes were light and warm as she looked down at the Phantom Thief. "I wonder what destiny our reincarnation will make? Not even my Mother could have seen this coming!" Her smile turned warmer at this. "She'll shake things up and we'll get front row seats to see it all. Soon, many great evils will come and with it I can only hope that her story doesn't end as early as ours."_

 _"I wouldn't worry. With how she is now, she's more likely to rob them all blind before they even know what is going on. Can you see it? The villains going to use something only to find it already stolen by our girl! Their faces would be priceless!" Rose laughed before turning serious. "But, do you understand now, Princess Serenity?"_

 _"Yes." Princess Serenity smile was filled with sadness yet also so much happiness. "While she might have my soul, she also has yours. She is a blend of us - our child in a way, just like you said. And what kind of Mother would I be if I didn't help her make her own path? Now, the only question is how to help her with what is coming."_

 _"I'm sure we'll come up with something. After all, it isn't like we're going anywhere any time soon." Looking up to the sky with a grin, Rose's eyes softened. "Isn't that right, Fae? No. It's not Fae anymore is it? You're no longer me after all._ _ **Usagi**_ _, isn't that right?"_

 _Blue eyes widened as her short blond hair was ruffled by the wind - the stars all around her as she floated up high in the air. Down below her she saw the ruins of what looked like a great kingdom or city of some kind. Two people were talking - one someone she has never seen before and the other herself; from another life._

 _Blinking, she tried to move._

 _Then she_ _ **dropped**_ _._

 ** _*RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG*_**

 _ ***THUD***_

Blue eyes blinked blankly up at the white ceiling that had roses of all colors painting on it as she laid on the red carpet that was on top of light brown wooden floor. Black sheets with grey ruffles on the edges and red roses designed on it were on the ground around her. A pale hand reached out to absently mindlessly smooth out the ruffles in her red pajama shirt and pants.

Glancing around, she saw everything as it should be. Different shades of red in vertical lines on painted on the walls, a black wooden vanity, small black floor table, desk, red desk chair, book case, shelves, and other decorations that made the room her own. No stars or anything like that in the room.

Slowly, Usagi finally opened her mouth as she thought back to the blurry images she dreamed about. While the dream was mostly gone, she could still see Rose, herself back before this new life. That orange eye and purple eye were not hard to place. But, that woman with the silver hair, Usagi has no idea on who that can be. While she seemed familiar, it was blurry. It was like looking at someone related to you and not placing where in the family tree they are or not even knowing if they are related to you at all.

"What the fuuuuuu-"

 _"Usagi! Are you alright?! I heard a thud!"_ A female muffled voice called up, most likely from downstairs.

Shaking off the weird dream, because honestly she has had way weirder dreams than that, Usagi sat up with a smile. "I'm fine, Mom!" Usagi called down, leaping up to get ready for the day. Hurrying to the alarm clock, Usagi smiled at seeing it was only six am, giving her plenty of time to get ready for the day and eat before going off to school. It'd even give her time to walk Shingo to his own school, which wasn't too far off from her own. It made her day being able to spend extra time with her little brother.

Little brother.

Usagi will never get tired of knowing that she has a younger sibling even years after he was born. A dream come true.

Giving out a loving sigh, she headed off to the closet and got out her female school uniform, red tights, black shoes, simple small red pearl earrings and a red choker. Time to start a new day.

Maybe she'll get an idea for a new heist today?

 **-LATER-**

"Morning everyone!" Usagi beamed as she sat down at her place at the kitchen table.

"Good morning!" Both Ikuko and Kenji greeted their daughter cheerfully. Kenji's plate already empty and was reading the newspaper while Ikuko stood at the counter, packing the lunches for the day.

"Morning, Onee-Chan." Shingo greeted tiredly, already dressed and slowly eating his breakfast.

"Thanks for the food." Usagi thanked before digging in, humming in delight at the taste of the dishes in front of her.

"Oh! You're still wearing that choker, Usagi?" Kenji blinked when he noticed the red choker on his daughter's neck. Shingo jolted, face turning bright red while Usagi grinned with a chuckle.

Ikuko giggled softly at her son's face - it was always so sweet to see how much her children care about one another, even if one won't admit it fully. Honestly she had been worried that her children would bicker like cats and dogs when she first got pregnant with Shingo, only for that fear to die the moment when she told Usagi she was going to be a big sister. The way her little girl's eyes sparkled and the love in her eyes when she was told was what made her fears die before they could even really come alive. Then, when Shingo was born, Ikuko had a lot of help in Usagi, who wanted to do everything with the then baby. The Mother swears that Usagi would have willingly raised Shingo all on her own too if she could have.

 _'I'm so blessed to have such a wonderful family!'_ Ikuko beamed, finishing up the lunches by putting the bentos in their bags.

"Of course I am!" Usagi lifted a hand to lightly touch the choker, a fond look on her face as she glanced to the side where her little brother sat. "Shingo got this for me. Not as a birthday present or anything like that, but just because he wanted to." Then, she grinned widely. "I'm going to wear it until it breaks or the day I die!"

With that said, Shingo slammed his fist onto the table, making everyone stop what they were doing to look at him. He was standing, blond hair shadowing his eyes. Shaking, his head snapped up. Showing his bright red face, pout on his lips and eyes screwed shut in embarrassment.

 _'Stupid Onee-Sama saying things like that!'_ Was the only thought running through Shingo's head, making him want to just slam his face down onto the table to try and hide the redness of it. But he knew it was a lost cause - only one other way left to get out of this embarrassment.

"S-STUPID!" He screamed, rushing out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

The three in the kitchen blinked as one, listening to the sound of Shingo rushing to get his shoes on and leave the house, slamming the door behind him. Once the front door slammed shut, Usagi jolted out of her shock.

"HUH?! STUPID?! WHY?!" Usagi quickly shot up, shoving the bread in her mouth and hurrying over to Ikuko, grabbing the red packed bento along with the green packed one - knowing that the red one was her's and the green was her little brother's.

Gulping down the bread, Usagi quickly went to follow Shingo.

"Bye Mom, Dad!" Usagi called out as she grabbed her school bag, glancing around to make sure that she or Shingo didn't forget anything. "I'll make sure that Shingo get's his food! Love you~!"

 ***BAM***

Both parents blinked once the door was slammed shut once more. Then, they glanced at one another and started to laugh.

Never a boring moment in their lives, is there?

 **-OUTSIDE; WITH USAGI-**

"Shingo!" Usagi called, running down the sidewalk, trying to find said little brother. "Wait up! You forgot your lunch!"

Glancing around, Usagi realized Shingo must have already turned the corner already. Meaning, he truly ran as fast as he could. Seems she embarrassed him more than she thought she did with her little comment. But it wasn't like it was a lie or anything.

 _'Honestly, Shingo's too cute with his reactions~!'_ Usagi smiled with a giggle - only for it to fall just as soon as it came up on her face.

 _"AHHHH!"_

"SHINGO!" All happy thoughts left her as she started running for all she was worth down the sidewalk and to the corner where the scream came from. All she could think about was that it was happening again. Her happy family was going to be shattered in ways that no family should. She could see her mother's blood and dead body in front of her, her father's broken and dead eyes as he stared off into nothing. The parents she once had overlapped by the parents she has now, creating a devastating image in her mind. And now, she could hear Shingo' terrified scream into the mix.

If she lost this family, if she lost her brother, Usagi has a feeling she might never recover from it in any way, shape, or form.

Turning the corner swiftly, Usagi expected blood, bodies, guns, screams, fire, or even a demon coming to hurt her brother.

Instead she saw her brother cowering from a little black cat.

Nearly tripping and falling flat on her face, Usagi couldn't help but laugh silently in relief. There was no one coming to hurt her brother, no one coming to kill her family in worst ways than even death could do. Everything was fine.

She was no longer Fae. She was now Usagi - there was no need to worry about a secret organization coming after her family because of reasons unknown to her. No longer was she shackled.

Relaxing at this, Usagi got a determined gleam in her eye. Rushing forward, she made sure to position her body so that Shingo could no longer see the cat, and that the cat would have to go through her to get to Shingo if it decided it wanted to scratch him or go near him for any reason.

"There, there, Shingo~" Usagi cooed out gently, handing the green wrapped bento to her little brother. Shingo sniffed, little tears in his eyes and still shaking a bit. Running a hand through his hair, Usagi smiled gently down at the younger boy. "I won't let the cat near you, don't worry."

Giving a sniff and wiping his eyes with the back of his arm, Shingo glanced off to the side, face pink. Taking the green bento, he held it close to his chest.

"Now, why don't we get you to school? I'll walk you the whole way and make sure that no cats get near you." Chuckling, Usagi gave a wink. "Don't worry! Onee-Chan will protect you from all evil and bad things! I'm stronger than I look, you know!"

Giving a little nod, Shingo quickly latched onto her arm, making sure not to glance where the cat was. Instead, he pouted as he looked to the ground, looking more than a little embarrassed - and slightly happy.

Giggling mentally, Usagi started to walk down the sidewalk with her brother right by her, not once glancing back.

The cat blinked and watching them leave, showing red eyes and a crescent moon shape on her forehead.

 _'That girl...feels different.'_

The cat twitched before leaping off in the opposite direction than the two humans went.

While different, that girl wasn't who she was looking for. The feel was wrong. Not what she was looking for, but that doesn't mean she wasn't someone to keep an eye on. That aura alone was familiar yet so different. Time will only tell if this becomes a problem.

Just then, the cat paused when a girl that had blue hair cut at the shoulders and blue eyes walk past her. Red eyes watched her walk down the sidewalk.

 _'Have I found one of them finally?'_

 **-LATER; JUBAN PUBLIC MIDDLE SCHOOL-**

"Hey Usagi!" A girl with wavy reddish-brown hair cut into a short bob and light blue eyes beamed as the blond came into the classroom.

"Naru-Chan~!" Usagi beamed right back, rushing over to the girl only to pause. Before Naru knew what was going on, a yellow rose was offered to her. Blinking, Naru took it and looked at it for a moment. Then, she started to laugh.

"Still with the magic tricks, Usagi?" Naru giggled, twirling the rose in her hand. "You must really be a huge fan of Phantom Thief Rose then! I heard he may even have real magic, not just tricks."

Usagi smiled as she watched Naru laugh. Naru has been her best friend, someone she met when she was only four years old. The other girl was alawys kind to others, and came from a rich family too. In Usagi's eyes, her best friend was a Princess - especially as she puts up with her. Usagi knows she can be a bit much to others, so Naru still being her friend after all these years truly deserves a reward of some kind.

While the other girl doesn't know her secret identity as Rose, that doesn't mean they weren't as close as they could be. Besides, everyone thinking she was a fan, or even in love, with her other persona gives her an alibi and also gives her proof that others don't think she and Rose are one in the same.

Placing a hand over top her chest, Usagi pouted. "A fan? No! I am much more than that!" Placing a hand on her forehead, Usagi gave a dramatic swoon. "Rose has truly stolen all my attention! He's the best magician out there - something I want to be!"

Not a lie. Her being Rose has stolen a lot of her attention and she wants to be the best magician out there - and is proving she is by being Rose. Sure, no one knows it's her behind her Rose mask, but she knows that truth. And that's enough for her.

Planning a heist isn't easy any way and it takes a ton of attention to do! That type of planning, if you don't want to end up in chains and behind bars, takes time even with the experience on her side.

Shaking her head, Naru giggled at her over dramatic friend.

"Oh, Usagi-Kun!" A new voice called. Turning their heads, both girls saw Umino Gurio walking to them with a bright smile. The boy stopped by them, looking excited. "Are you excited that our exams are coming back today?" He asked, pushing his large - _so large that no one can see his eyes or whole face_ \- up.

"Ah, only you would be excited for something like that." Naru said with a sigh, crossing her arms.

Humming, Usagi glanced up to the ceiling with a thoughtful look. "Well, it was an English exam, right? The one we're getting back? If that's the case, then I should be fine."

 _'100% Perfect!'_

"See, I told you all I'd be fine!" Usagi laughed at the deadpanned looks she got in return. Lifting the paper, it showed a perfect score. She was one of the only ones to get such a high score in her class, even beating out Umino. But, it was kind of a given.

Usaig is after all, fluent in English and some other languages - or, at the least, passable. Some of the things she has stolen wasn't always in Japan, and other times she had to learn another language to be able to steal something or find out info. It also helped that she could recall her past schooling in her other life. Cheating in a way, but Usagi can more than live with that if it makes her life easier as she goes about being Phantom Thief Rose once more. With all this knowledge in her head, it means less nights studying or worry about exams.

And it doesn't mean she can't be proud of her grades. She still worked hard on them after all.

"Aw! That's so not far!" Yumiko, a girl with long black hair and brown eyes, whined with a pout, looking at her own 84%.

"Do you even study at all?" Kuri, a girl with short light brown hair and light brown eyes, asked with a concentrating look on her face. Her own exam showed a 88%.

"To get even a higher grade than me..." Umino lowly moaned, a dark cloud hanging over him as he slumped on the bench - looking like he gave up on the world itself. "I didn't study a lot this time - but next I'll surely get a higher score!"

Sweat dropping at them all, Naru couldn't help but sigh at them all. Here they were supposed to be eating lunch outside, taking in the nice outdoor weather, and still talking about their exams. All it did was remind her she needed to study more. Slumping a little, she jolted when an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Quickly looking up, she couldn't help but laugh when she saw it was Usagi.

"So, Naru, how's everything been for you?" Usagi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, with all the jewel robbers, I've been worried about the jewelry store." Naru admitted with a worried look on her face just thinking about it. "It's one thing if it was just Phantom Thief Rose we needed to look out for, he at least will steal just about anything for any reason, but a lot more robbers have been aiming just for jewelry stores lately."

"At least Sailor V is around to take some of them down." Umino stated with a grin, dark cloud going away. "I heard that she may be apart of the special police force!"

With a frown, Usagi thought to what she knew about Sailor V, which admittedly wasn't much. The girl came out of nowhere and seemed to only go after certain criminals. Because not once has she came after Rose - which was weird because Rose was quickly becoming one of the most elusive criminals there is. And Rose has stolen his fair share of jewels too. So that just means that Sailor V is looking for a certain criminal or gang.

Usagi had once had to target only certain objects to steal to try and take that organization down. She can see the dots and connect them easily. Unless Rose somehow comes up on Sailor V's radar, or gets connected to the ones she wants to bring down, then she won't come after Rose at all. Which is what she wants. Besides, Usagi can't help but wonder if Sailor V actually has the rights to preform an arrest. Not that she wants to find out any time soon, but it would be an interesting battle and show if it came down to it.

"Oh, that's right!" Kuri gasped in realization. "You Mom owns and runs a jewelry store, right?"

Naru nodded with a hum, while Yumiko clapped her hands together.

"I know I shouldn't think this," Yumiko started, glancing up to the sky. "but I kind of understand them. All those pretty jewels..."

"I know right." Usagi sighed in agreement, one hand cupping her cheek as she closed her eyes just imagining all the jewels that she has stolen or can steal. But this whole situation kind of made her want to laugh out loud, so she had to stop herself by biting her lip.

It's kind of hilarious and ironic that they are all talking about this around an actual Phantom Thief who has stolen more jewels than they could count.

"You know, Mom's running a discount sale." Naru told them all with a sweet smile. "Some of the jewelry is now affordable! I think she's trying to new sales tacit to bring in new customers - not just the more wealthy."

"Really?!" Kuri leaned forward excitedly, beaming brightly. "I'll stop by then!"

Yumiko wasn't far behind, looking like she could start hopping in place by how excited she looked. "Me too!"

Usagi smiled, glancing away for a moment. For as long as she has known Naru, not once has she actually been over to the jewelry shop or even met her parents. A weird thing when you think about it, but they just mostly hung out either at Usagi's place, around in the city, or at school. So, going would give her the perfect opportunity to see what kind of jewelry there was.

Stealing from a friend was wrong - unless said friend stole it and you're stealing it back. But the thing is that if Usagi stole from the shop if something caught her eye, it would get more business. Rose was slowly getting more and more popular, and come word is out that Rose stole something from a certain place - that place gets more visitors and customers than ever. People want to know what's so great about the place, why Rose would want to steal something from it even if it's obvious why. They want to be in the same place as Rose was, even if Rose was long gone by that point.

Even if Usaig steals something expensive, the shop would make some great money and PR. So, she doesn't feel guilty if she does decide to go with it. After all, it's not like Naru has emotional attachment to any of the pieces in the shop - her mother is selling them for a reason.

"I'll go too!" Usagi beamed, sharing a smile with her best friend, Naru.

Maybe there was one piece in the shop that would make a great addition to her growing collection?

 **-AFTER SCHOOL; AT OSA-P-**

"Well, this is _fancy_." Usagi chuckled, looking up at the building before going to the shop's window that showed some pieces of jewelry. Turning her head a bit, she wiggled her eyebrows at Naru as she passed her. "you've been holding out on me! Shame, if I knew I would have asked this sooner. Naru-Chan, why don't you marry me~?"

"Usagi!" Naru giggled, used to her friend's antics by now. "You're such a flirt!"

"I'm more than just a flirt you know." Usagi pouted a bit, drooping down theatrically.

"Usagi, on the first day of class you did a magic trick and flirted with Sakurada-Sensei, you know, the one where suddenly there is a bouquet of flowers in your hands when a second ago there wasn't one?" Naru raised a disbelieving eyebrow and smiled at her dramatic friend who was acting wounded at her words. "You gave her those flowers and said you were happy that you got such a pretty and kind looking teacher."

"Hey, I didn't say I _wasn't_ a flirt." Usagi rubbed the back of her neck with a chuckle. "I just said I'm not _just_ a flirt. I'll have you know there is more to me than magic and flirting!"

"Mhm." Naru just hummed with a giggle. "Sure there is."

 _'If only you knew.'_ Usagi mentally laughed, turning her attention to the shop's window where Yumiko was pressed up close to it, trying to get a better look at all the sparkling jewelry, only to freeze at the sight of a certain necklace.

"The middle one is a Pigeon's Blood Ruby, it's worth one billion yen!" Naru explained to her friends, noticing them looking at the necklace. "Of course, this one is not discounted."

Taking in the sparkling red gem stones, the shinning pearls holding it all together, and the small gold details, Usagi knew right away what she was looking at.

That Pigeon's Blood Ruby necklace was her next steal - and she was going to get it tonight. Meaning, she had a lot of work to do. Humming, Usagi followed the others into the store, thinking about how to quickly slip away without anyone being suspicious.

Seeing how crowded it was, Usagi soon figured she could stay a moment or two before leaving. And if anyone asks, she would just say the shop was too crowded for her. Besides, she wanted to see her little brother and show her parents her English Exam scores, didn't she? Sometimes the best excuses are the simple ones.

"That's a lot of people." Kuri noted in awe, looking at the crowed of woman pretty much ransacking a table filled with discounted jewelry.

"Step right up! We are having a crazy sale!" A woman dressed in a tight fitting black and gold dress called out. Her slightly curly hair was done perfectly, curing around her face, and she wore very expensive looking jewelry. All in all, this woman looked every bit the owner - especially since she had the same color hair and eyes as Naru, showing that they were related.

"Mom, I'm back." Naru called out, taking a step forward and gaining the woman's attention.

"Oh, welcome home, Naru-Chan." Osaka-San smiled as she turned. She glanced to the girls in the same uniform as Naru. "Your friends?"

"Yes." Naru hummed out happily.

This just made Osaka-San smile and giggle lightly, looking to the girls that were beside Naru. "It's crowded but see if you can find something you like." Osaka-San told them, closing her eyes with a bright smile. "I will give your friends a special discount!"

With that said, Usagi blinked and Yumiko and Kuri were _gone_. It was like a disappearing magic trick - one moment the girls were right beside her, the next they were both at the chaotic table, hectically searching from something to buy.

"Don't push! We've got plenty for all of you!" Osaka-San called out to the group, keeping a close eye on them all.

Yumiko was beaming as she searched around, trying to find something that caught her eye. Eventually, Kuri found a small, pretty ring. Lifting it up, she stepped away from the crowd to admire it.

"This is so cute!" Kuri gushed, eyes sparkling. "Since I did well on my exam, I'll ask Dad to buy it."

Looking at the crowd, Usagi couldn't help but feel glad she's a thief. Sure, there's a chance of being arrested and locked away for life, but at least she gets the more expensive stuff completely free. All she has to do it plan it all and hope that luck is on her side while she puts on a show for everyone to enjoy. Besides a certain Detective and Police Chief of course.

"We've never had these type of sales before..." Naru muttered before glancing of to Usagi, who glanced back. "I wonder if this is a new tacit to get new clients?"

Usagi glanced around at everyone before looking back at her friend. "I mean, she's getting more business, that's for sure." Then she winked as she walked back to the door. "Maybe all this attention will attract a certain someone to the store?"

Naru snorted lightly, waving her off.

Giving a wave, Usagi sighed as she started to think about what she needs to do to get ready for a sudden heist.

 _'First things first; A note letting Detective Yuki and Chief Kosei know where and when. Next; Getting my homework done-'_ Usagi started to list off in her mind, only to make herself freeze - stopping instinctively before she ran into a taller guy.

"Oh, sorry about that!" Usagi laughed, almost doing a double take when she looked at who she almost ran into. A tall guy with black short hair, dressed in a old-fashioned black suit, white dress shirt and had sunglasses on. She couldn't see his eyes because of the sunglasses, but that was okay.

Unknown to her, blue eyes hidden behind those sunglasses were staring at her in pure shock for reasons unknown.

 _'This guys suit is amazing!'_ Just looking at it made her want to either find out where he bought it, or sew it together herself. As for why the other is wearing a suit in the afternoon, Usagi didn't question it. Not her business and she didn't know the guy's life. Could be cosplay, could be anything, and she wouldn't care to be honest.

Seeing how she wasn't getting a response, Usaig shrugged and walked away. She had too much to do right now to stop for small talk or force someone to talk to her.

 _'I won't even have time to stop and talk to Motoki-Nii. I hope he doesn't have any info for me.'_ Usagi mentally sighed, hoping this wasn't the case. This heist was going to be a short one, she'll have to cut the time of the show.

Shaded blue eyes watched her walk away, only for the owner to turn and look at the jewelry store she just came out of.

Tilting his sunglasses down, he looked up at the sign of the shop.

"This is a big jewelry store." He lowly mused to himself, a slow smile working it's way up his mouth. "I wonder if they have it..."

"The "Legendary Silver Crystal"."

 **-LATER; WITH USAGI-**

"A perfect score!" Ikuko gasped, clasping her hands together in delight. "That's wonderful, Usagi!"

"Thanks, Mom." Usagi smiled at how happy her Mom was as she took off her shoes and put on her red house slippers. Glancing around, she noticed that she couldn't hear other footsteps or muffled voices. "Is anyone else home?" She asked as she finally got her slippers on.

"Your Father is still at work, he's working late tonight." Ikuko explained, looking over the exam in her hands. "Shingo is still not back yet. I think he's hanging out with his friends at the park and will be back at dark. If he's not back by then, I'll call him and let you go get him."

"Then I'll eat something quick and head off to bed, after I finish my homework of course." Usagi said, heading off to the stairs. "I'm a bit tired today."

 _'Getting that letter done so quickly and getting every in place for them to find it really took a lot out of me.'_ Usagi mentally sighed, glancing off to the side. 'A nap before the heist sounds like the best thing in the world then.'

She really hopes that the police officers and detectives like all the hard work and thought she puts into the notice letters.

 **-POLICE STATION-**

Detective Yuki hummed, lifting his coffee to take a sip of it and finally relaxing at his desk. It had taken a few hours, but finally he could feel some of the stress from having to deal with so much crap weighing off of him.

 _'Ahhh. Finally, some relaxation.'_ Detective Yuki thought to himself, smiling as the mug came to his lips.

 _*POOF~!*_

Detective Yuki looked at his hand with wide eyes. Gone was his mug filled with coffee. It disappeared in pink smoke that had colorful confetti coming out of it. Instead was a red note with black writing on it and a red rose border design.

 _ **\- "Tonight at 11:30 pm I will be stealing the Pigeon's Blood Ruby necklace within the OSA-P jewelry store. I invite you to my little magic show! Guests are more than welcome.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Phantom Thief Rose" -**_

His coffee was gone and never coming back most likely.

Relaxation was never to come because he doesn't get nice things.

All that stress he got rid of came back with a vengeance, along with more added stress too.

 _That damn thief was forever taunting him._

Gently putting down the note, not even questioning where his mug has gone too, Detective Yuki stood up and went to the window. Placing his hands behind his back in tight fists, Detective Yuki suddenly shot his head up to look at the ceiling, pure anger in his eyes as he started to yell with all his might.

 _"THAT NO GOOD BASTAR-"_

 **-WITH USAGI-**

"Oh, before you go up, do you want something?" Ikuko beamed at her daughter. "For doing so well on your exam, I think you deserve a reward of some kind."

Usagi blinked, thinking about it. There wasn't anything she truly needed or wanted. If she wanted something, she could just steal it after all. But, after a few moments, she realized there was something that she couldn't steal. Well, she could steal them, but may not be able to keep them because of her parents.

"A pet!" Usagi clapped her hands in delight just thinking about having one. Eyes sparkling, she thought to all the different kinds of animals that could be a perfect pet for her and her family. Not a cat of course, Shingo would be terrified and she didn't want to torment him with having one of his main fears living with him.

"A pet?" Ikuko blinked. Tapping a finger on her chin, the Mother of the household thought about the request. "I suppose it wouldn't be trouble. You are responsible enough to take care of a pet, we have the money to look after one, and I wouldn't mind taking care of the pet when you are gone. It'd give me company too." Humming thoughtfully for a moment, Ikuko smiled as she reached her decision. "A family pet would be a nice change of pace! Do you have one in mind already?"

Usagi shook her head. "No. I don't want a cat - Shingo wouldn't be able to handle that. And getting a bunny would just be asking for some jokes." Usagi pouted at that. She'd love to have an actual bunny to pull out of her hat, but with a name actually meaning "Bunny" owning a bunny would invite some jokes at her expense. "I'll go to the pet stores and shelters later to see if I can't find a good family pet."

"Take your time. I'll be sure to tell your Father about this, as well as Shingo once he gets home." Ikuko giggled, waving off her daughter who was quick to rush up the stairs.

 **-LATER-**

Sighing, Usagi flopped onto her bed after rushing to finish her homework. Luckily it was things that she could recall learning before dying, so it wasn't that hard to do. Setting an alarm on her red cell phone, she made sure it was on vibrate and placed it on the bed, right by her head. To sneak out and get to the store before the police and detectives arrive, she would need to make sure that no one sees her or hears her get up.

Closing her eyes, Usagi let sleep take her easily.

 _-?-_

 _Blinking her eyes opened, Usagi nearly screamed when she saw the destruction all around her. Buildings crumbled, swords with blood on them all around the floor. The only thing that was missing was dead bodies. It looked like the aftermath of a great battle of some kind._

 _"Hello, Usagi-Chan."_

 _Swiftly turning, Usagi was ready to get out her card gun only to freeze._

 _Right in front of her was that silver haired woman that she had dreamed about before. Only this time, the Rose she once was nowhere in sight._

 _The woman smiled gently at her, and it was almost scary on how much they look alike. But looking like others comes with Usagi's job and hobby - dressing up as others can be apart of a show after all. But she had a feeling this wasn't the case here._

 _"You will never truly awaken. Not with how Fae and Rose has awakened first and will always be in the forefront of your mind and soul." The woman sadly smiled at this. "But, that may be for the best. Over a thousand years, times have changed. There is no need to bring it all back, is there?"_

 _Usagi may not know what was going on, but she did know that this woman in front of her looked like someone just killed all her dreams and hopes. While she might be a thief, she wasn't about to just let someone wallow in their sadness like that._

 _"I don't know what's going on, but it'll be fine. Whatever you are talking about may not come back to you, but maybe you can get or make something better?" Usagi gently smiled, looking more like the woman in front of her with it on her face. "Everything will work out eventually, you just have to work for it and fight for it! It just can't come to you, you know."_

 _"Make...something better." The woman slowly said, looking up at the sky. "Yes...that is what this is. Something better than even fate could bring. It is time to help make something better than what has happened so long ago."_

 _Then, the woman's eyes quickly snapped back to Usagi's, making the teen jolt. Those eyes, while gentle and loving, held a new edge to them._

 _"You will never fully awaken." She repeated her words from before, a strong glint growing in her eyes. "But still, you have the power. It might look different, it might sounds different, but the effects will be the same._

 _"Call upon the power of the moon if you ever run into evil that needs to be punished." The woman lightly said, but each word holding a meaning that Usagi couldn't truly understand. The woman lifted a hand, gently cupping Usagi's cheek in it. Smiling lovingly, the woman's eyes held a sad tint to them. "The power is within you. You can fight with it, and the magic you use will help you. You just have to call upon it, and it is your's to use."_

 _"Princess, time is almost up."_

 _Eyes widening, Usagi jerked her head out of the hand holding it gently and turned around._

 _There stood Phantom Thief Rose; Orange and Purple eyes twinkling at her as a secretive smile played on the lips._

 _"Usagi, Good luck on your next heist." Rose winked with a laugh. "Dazzle everyone with your magic, won't you?"_

 _"What's going on-!?" Usagi tried to ask, only for everything to blur together. "What-!?"_

 _*VVVVVVRRRRRRRRR*_

Jerking up, the teen nearly fell off her bed as she took in a stuttering breath. Heart pounding, she placed a hand over top her chest where her heart should be. Eyes quickly looking around, she didn't see anything off about her room.

Holding her head, Usagi frowned as she tried to make sense of just what she saw in her dream.

 _'Just what was going on? Seeing who I used to be, some Princess apparently, and calling upon the power of the moon of all things?'_ If she had been a normal teen, she might have been able to brush all this off as a weird dream. But living the life she did and still kind of does, Usagi can't just push it off. Not when there is a huge chance that this means something important. _'What does all this mean? Why was Rose there, the old Rose that I used to be? He shouldn't have been there. And this Princess that looked so much like me, is she related to me or something-'_

 _*VVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRR*_

Flinching, Usagi quickly shut off the alarm on her phone - seeing that she had an hour before she even had to head off to the jewelry shop.

Yet...

Clinching the fabric of her shirt, Usagi could feel her heart beating wildly. A forbidding feeling crawling up her spine as she thought about waiting. A bad feeling, one she had felt many times in her past life, was warning her about something.

Let it be said that Usagi has learned the hard way about listening to her instincts. She wasn't about to ignore them after all that pain she went through learning it the first time.

Without even thinking about it, Usagi quickly went to her window and opened it - glancing around to make sure no one was watching.

It's time for Rose to make his appearance once more.

 **-OSA-P-**

"Mom, what's wrong?" Naru asked in horror at the sight before her, cowering near the door that lead upstairs into their home above the shop. But all the woman did was laugh and walk closer. "Stop it!" Naru cried out, praying that this was all just a nightmare.

"Your Mom is sleeping in the basement." The woman who was impersonating her mother just laughed cruelly, walking closer. Her eye whites turning red, and finger nails sharpening like knives.

Gasping, Naru flinched back and gaped at the woman before her.

"I can't let you live since you saw my secret!" The woman stated, her face and whole body turning grey, ears going into points, teeth sharpening like a shark, the colors of yellow on her forehead and chest, face changing into something more sharper and less human like - her body going stick thin.

Unnoticed by all, two figures slipped into the shop on opposite ends of the store. One quickly hiding behind the edge of a wall and watching everything, and the other quickly getting out a weapon.

"NO!" Naru cried, back hitting the door as tears fell down her face.

 ** _*BANG*_**

Flinching back, the hag cursed as something flew by her and cut her hand that had been reaching out for the girl. Naru blinked in shock, tears rushing down her face as she glanced to the wall - where a playing card that had the Queen of Hearts on it was, the card. The card had been shot so hard that it was half in the wall and half out.

"Who-!?" The Hag called out, only to freeze once she looked up.

Right in front of the front door of the store stood a lone figure, somehow getting there without anyone noticing, and bathed in the moonlight. A red tail coat stood out against the dark as the figure aimed the gun towards her.

"I-It's Phantom Thief Rose!" Naru whispered out in awe and hope. Never before has she ever seen the thief in person, but he was well known to be a good person even if he steals for fun most of the time. She had read news articles about him stealing back items for others and saving lives of others before.

With him here, she might have a chance to actually make it out of this alive.

"I'd step away if I was you." Rose said in a slightly deep and smooth voice, a smirk on his face as he tilted his head up a bit. "It's be a shame if you hurt the princess now, wouldn't it?"

"P-Princess!" Naru blushed bright red, tears long forgotten as she tried to calm down.

"Phantom Thief Rose...?" The Hag muttered, narrowing her eyes. "I've heard of you; A thief that steals in the night, giving the public a show and leading the police on a merry little chase." Eyes narrowing deeper, suspicion arouse. "Are you too...after the Legendary Silver Crystal?"

The hidden figure stiffened, frowning and leaning forward to get a better look at what was going on.

"What I am after and what I steal is none of your business." Rose stated without missing a beat. While he honestly had no idea on what this crystal is, or even if it is actually a crystal at all, he wasn't about to let this... _creature_ know this fact. Better to leave them guessing until the end, gives him a better advantage. "What is my business though, is you trying to hurt the poor princess over there."

"Tch!" The Hag scowled, quickly raising her arm, showing that she had been holding a cylinder that was filled with a white light that shone red. "Well, you find it here!" The Hag then started to laugh. "In fact, you won't find it at all when I'm done with you! Wake up, all the servants who contributed their energies to our great master!"

 _'Great...master?'_ Now, Rose has been through a lot of things in his life - and past life. And someone usually saying something to do or deals with a 'master' of some kind usually means something bad. Suddenly, footsteps sounded out. Jerking around, Rose scowled at seeing other people coming in - eyes glowing red.

This could get bad. Rose didn't want to harm innocents - it's his one rule above all others.

"Get him!" The Hag called out, grinning widely. Naru gasped in horror, watching the possessed women coming closer to the thief.

Narrowing his eyes, Rose swiftly dodged the hands that tried to claw him or grab him. Calculating what was going on, Rose suddenly hid a smirk. Twirling out of the way of another hand trying to grab him, he suddenly stopped, raising a hand and brightly smiling - making the others confused.

"It's showtime!" Rose called out, dramatically taking off his hat, showing the short blond hair under it fully. Bowing a bit, he smirked charmingly. "Welcome to the early show, ladies!"

With that, he lifted the hat so that the inside was showing. A bright light, then little balls started coming out of it! The possessed woman had no time to dodge before the little balls hit them. As they tried to move, the balls exploded upon impact, showing that it was some type of glue or goop that made them stick to where they stood.

Turning to the Hag, Rose tried to think of a quick idea that would take her down. He wasn't for sure if the police could actually arrest her - he wasn't even sure if she was human. But then that left little to no options for him-

 _{"Call upon the power of the moon if you ever run into evil that needs to be power is within you. You can fight with it, and the magic you use will help you. You just have to call upon it, and it is your's to use."}_

 _'That's it!'_ Rose's eyes widened. Taking out his card gun once more, the cross-dressing girl hoped that this would actually work - if not, then she was out of ideas.

Naru frowned when she saw Rose stopping, only to go wide eyed when he rose his arm that held the card gun, the moonlight bathing him and made him seem like he was _glowing_.

"Underneath this moonlight," Rose began, the moonlight growing stronger on him. "by the power within me," The card gun he held started to glow, growing stronger and stronger with every word said. "granted by the moon," The crescent moon in the sky shinned down harder. "by the magic I use," Swiftly bringing down the gun and aiming it, Rose's eyes narrowed into a glare, a grim yet still charming smirk on his face. "I will _discipline_ you!"

A gloved covered finger didn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

With a bang, a card unlike any the thief shot before came out at high speeds. The card shinned and glowed a bright yellow as it moved to the target, a crescent moon wrapped up in red roses seemed to be elegantly painted on a blank black card. It felt of power and something unlike anything Rose had ever felt before. This was a new magic trick that not even he knew how was going to end.

"AHHHHH!" The Hag screamed out in pure anger and pain as the card passed right through her, nicking into the wall right behind her. The Hag briefly glowed a bright yellow as well, but soon screamed once more as she turned into clay. Loosing all her colors and features, the now clay figure turned silent before finally falling to the ground into clumps - looking like she had never been alive to start with.

With the Hag gone, so was the power she held over the women. The ones who were possessed closed their eyes which had turned back to their usual colors, slumping down into the stuff that still held them still. Going back to sleep.

Naru quickly got up, stumbling as soon as she did. Closing her eyes tightly, she expected to face plant onto the floor, only for strong arms to catch her gently.

"Ah!" Gasping, Naru's head shot up to see Rose holding her to his chest lightly, his top hat back on once more. The thief smiled down at her, helping her stand up.

"You should be more careful, princess." He said in a soothing voice, letting go and taking a few steps back when she was stable on her feet. "My trick should disappear within a few hours at the most." He tilted his head to the goop/glue that held the women in place.

"T-Thank you for saving me!" Naru rushed out to say, face red and her heart pounding rapidly at the smile she got.

 _'W-What's...going on.'_ Hand going to her chest, Naru tried to calm her heart down without success.

"Then, as thanks, I'll be taking this." Naru gasped loudly as Rose suddenly moved his hand in an intricate way, only for the Pigeon's Blood Ruby necklace to appear in his hands! Rose gave a wink with a smirk. "I'll be taking my leave now, princess."

"W-Wait!" Naru called out, stumbling forward to try and stop him - only for him to disappear in pink smoke, colorful confetti and streamers. Coughing, Naru frowned as she looked around. Her eye eventually landed on the card that Rose had shot to destroy the creature that had been threatening her. Tugging at it sharply, the card came out of the wall and looked to be undamaged.

Biting her lip, face flushed red, she thought back to the thief that just ran off with a necklace that was worth one billion yen.

 _'Why...Why won't my heart stop pounding...?'_

Sirens suddenly came from outside, jolting her back into the present. She blinked, about to head outside when she caught sight of the clay once more. Eyes widening, she turned swiftly and started running to the door that lead to the basement.

"MOM!"

 **-OUTSIDE; ON OSA-P'S ROOF-**

Chuckling, Rose hummed as he took in the necklace in his hand. It sparkled in the moonlight.

Glancing to the side, he could start to hear the sounds of police sirens. It looks like his usually show would have to be a very short one. Maybe he can make the clocks go forwards a bit to make them all think they came late?

A noise, one so very soft that no one would have noticed, made Rose swiftly jerk around - only to still in pure confusion, anger, and dumbfoundedness.

Right across the roof stood a guy dressed in a black suit, white dress shirt, a duel colored cape, and a very simple white masquerade mask. All in all, the guy was dressed a little too much like Rose for comfort.

 _'Oh my Kami-Sama, an impostor!'_ With wide eyes, Rose couldn't believe this was happening again. Sure, he knew that once you get to a certain point, impostors and wannabes were going to be a given. In the last life, many tried to ruin Rose's image by trying to trick others into thinking they were the Phantom Thief. One even went so far to kill over a dozen people, trying to make others think that Rose was some kind of murderer. Luckily, Rose and others quickly got the guy caught and arrested.

Long story short; Rose does not have good experiences with impostors and he had a feeling this wasn't about to change anytime soon.

When the other opened his mouth - Rose knew for sure that this fact _wasn't_ going to change anytime soon.

"Phantom Thief Rose, have you stolen the Legendary Silver Crystal?" The man asked, taking a step forward. Although the question sounded more like a demand, making something in Rose bristle.

Frowning, Rose tilted his head as he stuffed the necklace he just stole into his coat. "That is name I have only recently heard." Was all he would say on the matter. He wasn't about to openly admit that he has only heard that name tonight, but he can give a hint that he hasn't stolen it...yet. Time will only see if he actually goes hunting for whatever this crystal they are talking about. Hell, he might accidentally steal it if he doesn't know what it is now that he is thinking about. Just because it is called a silver crystal doesn't mean it actually is one.

"Give up on it!" The man demanded, straightening up to his full height.

"And just who are you to give me demands?" Rose demanded right back, a hard frown on his face.

"I am Tuxedo Mask." The man stated plainly, making Rose hold back a snort. That was a very obvious name, because that title was just him stating what he was wearing. Tuxedo Mask didn't notice Rose's inner humor and went on. "I am the one who will find the Legendary Silver Crystal. I won't allow you to steal it!"

Lifting up the card gun once more, Rose felt more than a little annoyed. "Listen here you _impostor_ , I don't take demands from anyone! Let alone the guy that is trying to steal from me!"

Just as Rose called that, a little louder than he should have, lights were suddenly on the two. Both jerked to look down to see the police and detectives were in place, having lights shown on them so that both were able to be seen.

"On no!" Detective Yuki moaned, grabbing his hair and looking one second away from pulling it all out. "There's more of him now! What did I do to deserve this?!"

"There isn't two of him - it's just an impostor. You heard Phantom Thief Rose himself call it out. And by the sounds of it, he is as unhappy as you." Chief Kosei tried assured his friend - _it didn't work, the man looked horrified that he was even remotely feeling the same thing as the person he wants behind bars._ \- before looking to some of the officers. "Surround the building! And try to get someone on that roof!"

"Yes, Sir!" They saluted before rushing off.

"Now we have to deal with wannabe impostors..." Detective Yuki groaned, wanting nothing more than for all this insanity to just end. "What's next? Magical girls?!"

"Sir!" A officer called out as he rushed out of the building. "The necklace is already gone!"

"WHAT?!" Detective Yuki yelled out in shock.

Chief Kosei hummed, looking thoughtfully at the two on the roof. "Maybe the impostor tried to steal it before Rose could - leading him to do his 'show' earlier then planned?"

That calmed down Detective Yuki a bit. "That would make sense." He roughly agreed, scrowlling. "But that means now, we have to get it back! MEN, GET READY!"

"YES, SIR!"

"Seems our little stand off will have to wait." Rose smiled - it was all teeth. "The next time you decide you want to try and steal from me, think again."

"You-!" Tuxedo Mask rushed forward, only to catch nothing but pink smoke. Coughing, Tuxedo mask heavily frowned.

 _'I can't let him get it!'_ Hand tightening into a fist, Tuxedo Mask glanced down at the police officers before swiftly jumping to the next roof - escaping as quickly as he can.

 _'I have to be the first to find the Legendary Silver Crystal!'_

 **-?-**

"Phantom Thief Rose, huh?" A man dressed in some type of military uniform and standing in a dark place said thoughtfully, looking at an image of the very thief he was talking about in an orb. "Not bad at all! But, he could quickly become a problem."

"I must get the "Legendary Silver Crystal" as soon as possible." Eyes suddenly narrowed into a glare. "By any means necessary."

 **-THE NEXT DAY; JUBAN PUBLIC MIDDLE SCHOOL-**

"-and then he called me 'Princess'!" Naru gushed, face bright red as she cupped her own face and explained to her two friends friends what had happened the other night. "Phantom Thief Rose is truly a gentleman!"

"Hehe! Seems like someone fell in love~!" Kuri laughed, but Yumiko looked a bit more skeptical.

"Are you sure that really all happened?" Yumiko asked with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe you passed out and dreamed all that up?"

Hidden behind a corner, Usagi sighed, thinking about what had happened that night.

 _'I didn't mean to make Naru get a crush on me - or rather, my alter-ego.'_ Sweat dropping for a moment, Usagi quickly shook that off. Those type of things happened while on the job. It wasn't like she could control who felt what, she'll just have to deal with it or come let it happen. It wasn't like she, or better yet Rose, was in love with Naru. So everything should work it's way out eventually.

What she really should be thinking about is that power she used, the Hag-like creature that she technically killed even if it only turned out to be clay, and that wannabe impostor that seems to think she either stole something he wants or was in the process of stealing it.

 _'Not only does he steal my looks, but he thinks he can just tell me what I can and can not steal?!'_ Usagi frowned as she stood up from where she was leaning on the wall. _'Just what is a guy running around dressed like Rose?! What is he trying to pull? Obviously he wants this crystal badly - but so did that creature. What kind of hunt is going on? Usually when a lot of people want one thing badly, it usually has a myth of power surrounding it. So, what does this would be crystal grant? Immortality? Power? The ability to read minds? Fortune and riches?'_ Humming, Usagi turned the corner finally, mind twisting to try and find an answer for all this. All she knows is that this guy was barking up the wrong tree - she'd make sure that no one would out steal her or let someone take Rose's place at the top.

Suddenly, a finger was in her face. Quickly taking a step back, Usagi blinked when she saw her best friend Naru standing there, one hand on her hip and the other pointing at Usagi's nose.

"From this day onward Usagi, we're love rivals!" Naru grinned good-naturally, but her eyes showing determination. "I'm going to be the one that steals away Phantom Thief Rose's love for myself! I won't give up even for you! I'm gong to be his Princess!" Then she winked. "I'm already ahead of you too~. I've met him face to face and he even calls me his 'Princess'~! Rose is going to be my Prince~!"

"Wh..." Usagi blinked, confused and shocked at what is going on. "WHAT?!"

Unnoticed by the group of laughing girls and one very confused girl, a girl with blue hair and eyes walked by, a certain black cat hidden in her bag.

The cat's ear twitched, red eyes going wide at what she heard.

 _'Princess and Prince?!'_ Eyes narrowing, the cat frowned. _'Could those two be...?'_

 _'Could those two be the ones we're looking for?'_

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _"Discipline" is a synonym to "Punish/Punishment". I wanted Fae!Usagi to say something different than her canon counterpart._

 _In the old Sailor Moon, Shingo had a fear/phobia of cats. Because of this, there is no way Fae!Usagi is going to be around a cat or bring one near Shingo, let alone home._

 _Rose called Naru "princess" because even if she doesn't know it, they are best friends and Naru has always reminded her of a princess in a way. Just Rose being the usual flirt you could say, not really meaning anything out of it._

 _Fae, in her last life, had short dark brown hair and Heterochromia - meaning one eye was one color, and the other eye was a different color. Two different colored eyes. Her eyes being orange and purple. Ironic in a way, because orange is the opposite of blue on the color wheel. It's also common in a way for a main character in a anime to have heterochromia, or at least more common than in the real world, and as Fae used to live in a different anime world before she was reborn, I thought it fit. She also had short dark brown hair - hair being as short as it is now in this life. She always had short hair, because in her mind, it's easier and works for her better._

 _Fae spent most of her time, and the more memorable times as Rose than as her civilian persona. Thus, her old life as Rose will more likely show up when her past life as Fae has to talk to her or she sees/recalls a memory from then._

 _Usagi is the reincarnation of both Princess Serenity and of Fae/Rose. Meaning, because of a mishap, both souls combined into Usagi, making how she is right now. Back when she was just Fae, she never fell in love with anyone. Maybe an attraction to some people, crushes, but never in love. She fell in love with being Rose though, and loved her family as much as she could given her past, but never in love with another person before._

 _So, from Serenity, she got some of the powers in the canon show, only is a different way here. Instead of a tiara, she uses her card gun - an idea I got from_ _ **Kaito Kid**_ _\- to destroy the bad guys. The power of the moon is powered up in the card gun before she shoots - shooting out a card that has a crescent moon on it and if it hits one of the bad guys, or someone else, it does deal damage and/or destroys them. Later, more powers from Serenity's side will start coming in._

 _Of course, she has many tricks up her sleeve as well other than that - mostly from Fae's side. And because she recalls being Fae so much clearly than anything else, she is more like Fae in personality and knows everything that Fae knew before her death. So, Usagi got Fae's/Rose's knowledge/mind you could say. A blend in a way although Usagi clearly takes after Fae more than Serenity._

 _Because of this, Luna can not sense Usagi as a Sailor Scout. She is more than just a Sailor Scout and Princess after all - she's mostly Rose/Fae - and thus, her aura feels very different. Luna can tell Usagi is different, but not how different or why this is._

 _Also, if no one can tell; Fae's favorite color is red, with black being a close second. Just a fun little fact for no one who notices. Which, is pretty funny when you think about the fact that Canon!Usagi's favorite color is white. Makes for an interesting parallel in a way. Fae!Usagi is also just dramatic and can be over the top and extra in how she acts. She's not a crybaby like Canon!Usagi._

 _Shingo is a bit of a tsundere, not going to lie, lol. It's why he calls Usagi "Onee-Sama" in his head and only when alone, never around her or others - the most respectful way she can be called "Older Sister". He's just being tsundere when he acts cold to her, and she knows this. She's just that over the top and extra you could say. He is very close to her too. Doesn't help that she spoils him either too, lol. Let's just say that whoever decides to go after Usagi's love is going to have to either go through Shingo or get his blessings, lol. He's not about to share his big sister with just anyone after all._

 _Tuxedo Mask really has no idea what he has started. Rose isn't about to let this impostor and wannabe steal from him(the gender most others, including Tuxedo Mask, think she is) or his looks. The other wants to wear a black top hat too, fine. But Usagi isn't about to let this weirdo steal her thunder or anything like that. Better yet, she is not about to let this guy steal from her period. It would have been fine if it was just him stealing her look and wearing the black top hat, cosplay is a thing after all, but no, the guy then has to think she stole something she never did or was trying to steal what he wanted - trying to actually fight her for whatever he wanted even though she has no idea what it is, because she sure as hell has never heard of this crystal before in the lives she recalls living in. Who does this wannabe think he is?_

 _In Rose's/Usagi's mind; This. Means._ _ **War**_ _._

 _Safe to say, this version of Usagi does not like Tuxedo Mask at all._


	23. Digitally Reincarnated - Part 1

**Setting;** **_Digimon Tamers_**

 **OC** ; _ **Mitsu - A Young Female Teen Who Went To And Lived Inside A Private Academy - used in this book before, in "Reincarnated As A Cockroach"**_

 **Death;** _ **Kidnappers had stormed the academy she lived and studied at looking for a certain student who studied there, she lied and said that she was the one they were looking for, later murdered by the kidnappers**_

 **Reincarnated As;** _**Female!Takato Matsuki**_

 **Pairings;** **_?_**

 _Mitsu knows nothing about Digimon besides that it's an anime and a rival to Pokemon - which, she also doesn't know a lot about. The reason I chose Digimon Tamers for this is because it's based in the "real world" - Mitsu knows it's not her real world though, she's still in some kind of different world - and Digimon is actually a anime and card game in it. It's also darker too, with more serious themes in it._

 _So, while this time Mitsu isn't reincarnated into a hated character's place, she instead has to face being alive in general. Mitsu's mental state is not the best, no matter where she is reincarnated and who as. It's safe to say that she still has many issues and worries, scars that will never fade even with time. And the adventure she has in this story might make it worse and better at the same time._

 _Of course, as she is taking Takato's place, she is going to cause a butterfly effect. Takato is more out going and friendly, Mitsu on the other hand is beyond shy and a nervous wreak. She has many fears still and worries, this is not going to change even with this new setting and life._

 _I might do another one liked this - where an OC is reincarnated into a different digimon season/series. I just have to think which OC would be best for it all, and if they should be themselves in a different setting or taking someone else's place. I mean, can you see_ _ **Abaddon**_ _in this? Yeah, it wouldn't be pretty - although it'd amusing for him. A different OC would have to do. But, eh, we'll see._

 _This is going to be a mix between the sub and the dub anime, just letting everyone know._

 _With all that out of the way, let's get this show on the road!_

 ** _-Start Chapter-_**

Matsuki Yoshie and Takehiro loved their daughter, Mitsu, more than anything in this world. Before she was even born, she held their hearts in her tiny hands.

But that didn't mean they weren't worried about her.

As a newborn, all she did was cry. Cry herself to sleep or even sick. It wasn't little crying either, it was the type that sounded so heartbreaking - as if the child was watching a loved one die right in front of her eyes. As she grew older, the crying fits went down, but the whimpers grew. They learned early on that Mitsu couldn't handle the silence or being alone. The first time they tried to leave her in her own bed, alone and without any sound, she screamed like she was being murdered.

After that, they put in a little projector in her room that had different light features and could play music. They also stocked pilled on stuffed animals to try and make it seem less lonely in her room. Yet, even if the screams stopped, both new that their daughter cried herself to sleep more than once.

When she finally got old enough to go to school, four years old, they both thought that she would grow out of her shell a little. Mitsu had always been a shy girl, one that would rather read or help them in the bakery than do anything else.

Mitsu having an actual panic attack, breaking down and fainting inside the primary school killed that thought off without hesitation. Needless to say, they took her out of public school without a second thought and put her into an online homeschooling program. They only worried that she wouldn't be able to keep up, a worry that also died a quick death. Mitsu, it turns out, was beyond smart and passed her courses with perfect scores even if they added more to it.

They had a little genius on their hands, and both Takehiro and Yoshie had no idea what to do with that fact. That wasn't even their biggest worry. Their daughter had no friends other than them and her stuffed animal collection, and never tries to leave the house/bakery. While they love the fact that she is smart and loves to read anything she can get her hands on, they would rather see her happy and smiling.

At six years old, Mitsu always looked so depressed. But how can a six year old be depressed? The adults both felt like they failed as parents as they saw their daughter's pale face, blank eyes and face. Many nights they laid awake together, wondering what they had done wrong. Wondering if maybe, they should have never tried to be parents. While they love Mistu more than anything, they couldn't help but wonder if a different home would be better for her.

Then, a week before her seventh birthday, they walked in on a sight they never thought they would see before.

Mitsu, a little smile on her face and eyes sparkling with life and interest for the first time ever, something they never thought they would see. Yoshie cried silently in pure joy at seeing her baby happy, and Takehiro quickly took notice what had made his little girl show even a little bit of joy.

There, on the TV screen in front of Mitsu, was showing a show by the name of "Digimon".

Needless to say, neither complained when Mitsu would watch it and on her seventh birthday, bought her anything they could find to do with Digimon within a reasonable price range; Cards, plushies, toys, ect. Although, both would admit to buying little packets of cards once a week for her or a plushie of a digimon if she did well on her tests and exams, which is always.

Anything was worth seeing their daughter lighten up and smile, even if it's a tiny one. Slowly but surely, as the years went on, Mitsu didn't seem so depressed. Oh, both parents knew that she was still shy and couldn't really handle being around other people, but she was showing more positive emotions. A smile alone is worth more than gold to them.

Then, of course, a whole lot changed after Mitsu turned ten years old.

The health code stated they couldn't have pets in their living space because of them owning and running a bakery at the bottom of their house.

So, where did that put Digimon at?

 **-MITSU-**

Mitsu didn't mean to worry her parents, she really didn't.

But when you have lived another life, died horribly, still recalled all that and then was somehow reborn into a world that looked more like a anime or cartoon of some kind, there is really nothing to do _but_ cry and let it all out. Waking up the first time after her new birth, she had thought it had been nothing but a dying dream-like nightmare. It didn't take long to figure out that it wasn't fake, but real. She doesn't deserve to be alive at all, and because of her not being able to hold in her emotions real well, her newborn and baby body showed her displeasure.

Although she doesn't know if she deserves such loving attention she got in response to her crying. In her first life, no one came for her after she gave herself up for a stranger. When those kidnappers realized that she tricked them, they had not been kind in showing their displeasure before killing her off when they quickly realized that no one was going to pay any kind of ransomed for her.

Her first set of parents would have laughed in those kidnappers faces if they asked for ransom. It's so easy to image that Mitsu actually wonders if she had a vision or saw it in reality.

It's pure luck that she got better parents than her last life. Her first set of parents, if she had cried as much and made such a fuss even at an early age... _well_...

Better to not think about _that_.

In the first years of her new life, all she could do was let out all the emotions she had been feeling at the time. Having a newborn's emotional range didn't help any either. All that horror, sadness, anger, and hurt had to come out someway. She's just horrific that she placed such a burden on her new set of parents - someone like her doesn't deserve such love and attention like that. She's a worthless waste of space, nothing but a burden that should have stayed dead.

The world around her looked like images she had seen on her friends phones in her last life. Anime, manga, cartoons, those were the big topics her friends loved to talk about while she studied away listening to them talk about whatever they wanted to. They had time to do that, being as their parents were paying for them to be in the boarding school. Her, on the other hand, had to keep up her average above all the others to stay in the boarding school free of charge. The world around her, she herself, looked like it belonged in one of those anime or manga.

Yet, for the life of her, nothing about this life excited her any. She went through the motions, just doing what is needed and helping out her parents in the bakery so that she was less of a burden. Studying and reading were second nature to her and habits, nothing really fun about it. The only huge bump that had happened before turning ten was her first time - in this new life - in public school.

A girl promptly pulled her shoulder-length hair while calling the color ugly.

Flashbacks of a man grabbing her long hair, pulling her away and yelling horrible words to her overtook her mind. It honestly was a blur to Mitsu. She only knows that she woke up in the hospital, her hair cut as if someone attacked it with scissors, and her throat and eyes sore.

Apparently after that girl yanked her hair, Mitsu had screamed bloody murder, grabbed some scissors and started to cut off her hair while sobbing - pleading with others not to pull her hair and that she was sorry. After that, she fainted while still screaming. Needless to say the teacher, that had stepped out for a moment and came back only to find this going on, called her parents and the emergency responders to take her to the hospital.

After that little breakdown, her parents decided it was best that she take online schooling - homeschooling - until she felt comfortable enough to go to public school much to her shock. Which, her parents quickly assured her, could be never if she wanted it.

The least she could do was ace everything in the schooling. Her new set of parents deserve that, even if she wasn't the smartest child out there she would work hard to make sure that they could at least be slightly proud of that. Less of a burden that way, or at least, that's just her positive thinking getting the best of her.

It got her into a groove honestly. Studying, working hard in school, that was actual normal for her. It gave her mind something else to think about. And with the projector that played music and showed pretty projections, and stuffed animals to keep her company, she felt... _fine_.

Not happy. Not angry. Not sad.

Just _fine_.

That all changed when after one day of going through the motions, she accidentally stepped onto the TV remote, turning on the TV onto a weird show. It caught her attention because at first, she didn't know if it was a anime, cartoon or actual show with actors in it. It turned out to be a anime/cartoon in this new world, but that doesn't change the fact it made her pause. It sounded familiar too, reminding her a bit of Pokemon yet not. Stopping and watching it for a moment, she sat down and tried to figure it out only to be sucked into it for one reason.

In the anime, none of the kids are never alone because they have a partner that is always with them - even if it's in spirit and heart.

 _Never alone._

 _'I want that...'_ Was the only thing in her mind as she sat hugging her knees close. She wanted a partner to love, hold close, play with, protect and be protected by. It seems like it would be a wonderful thing from what she saw on the anime. Sure, there was danger in it, but the heroes always pulled through because of their bond with their Digimon.

 _'If I had a Digimon, would then I'd never be alone ever again.'_ Was another thought she had. Just watching the show made her smile a bit.

After watching that episode, she had felt lighter than ever. In her dreams, she even dreamed up her own Digimon bit by bit. After getting up every morning, she'd write and sketch in her little notebook about what she dreamed up about her own personal Digimon.

 _{"He's male...right. Yes, he's male! Looks a bit like a dragon, hazard sign on his chest. Colors...red, black and white mainly. Strong, loyal, and can be playful..."}_

Although she knows it would never happen, dreaming about it made her feel lighter then she has in years. Even with the knowledge that even if Digimon were real, one would never want to partner with someone as worthless as her, it was the nicest dream she had. Besides, it was just as impossible as her other dream; Getting married and having a nice happy family with the one she marries. Who would want to marry her? No one, that's who. But it's still a nice thought to think about.

And it seems like her parents encourage this new interest of her, something that she thought they would hate as it takes time away from studying. Someone as stupid as her needs to spend as much time studying after all to make good grades. But, no, they never complained when she watched "Digimon", and in fact have joined her in watching it when they can. And on her seventh birthday, they bought her a ton of merchandise to do with Digimon. Everything from playing cards, a card scanner, plushies, books on the subject and little collectibles. Nothing too expensive much to her relief. Having too much money spent on her would be a waste. But that doesn't mean she didn't enjoy it, much to her shame. Money shouldn't have been spent on her, but she couldn't help but smile and cry little tears of joy.

Her room soon became a mix of Digimon, adorable stuffed animals, items that either make noise/music or play music, and books on almost every subject under the sun. It just got worse over the years too. If anyone walked into her room, they would think either two or three or even four different people live in it because of how random it just looked. Proves just how weird she is.

Mitsu thought that this was how her life was going to go; Wake up, write/draw about the Digimon she has been dreaming up, eat breakfast with the family, help out in the bakery until it was time for to go to the computer upstairs and work on her online schooling, pause to eat lunch and read for a bit, after school then watch Digimon, then read until dinner or help out the family in the bakery downstairs, after dinner then go into her room to cuddle with her plushies and stuffed animals while listening to some music before eating dinner, taking a bath, then going to sleep.

Repeat the next day with many a few variations or additions depending on if it's a holiday or birthday. And on some days, her parents would try to get her to go outside on little errands. Like running to the local grocery store for some food or doing little deliveries to some people that live or work close to where they live.

It was a routine she fell into.

Said routine died a painful death like she did in her first life after she turned ten.

 **-PRESENT TIME-**

Clipping the last hair clip into place, Mitsu took a moment to view herself in the full length mirror. Soft music playing in the background as she did so.

Dressed in a long sleeved pastel pink blouse that had a bow tied around the collar that had strawberries with pink bunnies embroidered into it, a pink sweater that was also pastel pink with some strawberries and a bunny on it, had white lace around the sleeves and collar along with two little pink bows on the sleeves over top of that, it also had the words "rabbit" written in English on it in white lettering. Her shorts were small and colored lavender with little white bows on the sides and there was some white lace on the leg holes, the shorts themselves were styled like bloomers. Because the shorts were, well, short, she also put on some tights that were light pink that had strawberries and cherries inside yellow hearts going down the front and back. In her hair she had two clips on the right side of her face, keeping the bangs out of her eyes. One clip was a pink strawberry with a happy face on it, the other was a lavender bunny with bluish-green eyes, mouth, and inside the ears.

After looking herself up and down, Mitsu hesitantly smiled at herself. She might not be pretty, but that doesn't mean the clothing she was wearing was ugly. In fact, the clothing were very pretty. It's a shame that she downgraded them by wearing them.

After looking herself up and down one more final time, she quickly went to her desk to finish up her newest sketch of the Digimon she started dreaming up. Sitting down, she opened the pink box on the desk, showing a bunch of Digimon trading cards neatly stacked inside, a card scanner, and a hand sized notebook that had a cute bunny eating a strawberry on the cover. Taking out the notebook, she reached to a mug that was in the shade of Veemon and pulled out a black and red pen out of it.

Soon, she lost herself as she drew what she dreamed. No thoughts but the image in her mind as she colored in the sketch of a dragon-like Digimon.

"He's name is...Guilmon." Mitsu whispered to herself near silently, putting down the red pen to reach back to the mug to pull out a yellow highlighter. "He has yellow eyes, not white or black or red...and done!" Beaming, she capped the highlighter and leaned back, getting a better look at her messy sketch. It wasn't anywhere near what she saw, but it was enough to give an idea.

 _"Mitsu, breakfast is ready!"_

Jerking at the sudden call from her Mother, Mitsu accidentally knocked her elbow onto her pink box, spilling the contents everywhere on the ground. Jolting, Mitsu winced as it all cluttered to the ground. Quickly getting out of her desk chair, Mitsu knelt down and tried to quickly, yet neatly, pack everything into the box. Moving the cards about, she frozen when something blue caught her eye.

Blinking, she slowly moved some cards out of the way to see a card in her collection that she never saw before. Hesitating, Mitsu slowly picked the card up and lifted it up. Moving it around, she saw that it was holo, moving it around a little she saw that a little 8-bit dragon shape showed up. It was a darker blue and looked to be coming out of something yellow.

 _'I...don't remember ever getting this card.'_ Frowning, she reached out and picked up her card scanner. There is a possibility she had gotten this card and forgot about it, but it's a low one. Maybe looking at it's stats would help her remember?

Scanning the card, Mitsu was forced to drop the scanner and card with a quiet yelp. As soon as she scanned it, it felt like electricity had shot out of it. Rubbing her hands together to try and sooth them, Mitsu's frown grew at the sight of her scanner glitching without stop. Watching it wearily, Mitsu could only sigh at it, knowing it was broke now.

 _"Mitsu? Is everything alright?"_

Jolting, Mitsu quickly picked up the scanner and put it right by her notebook so that she can take a closer look at it later. Glancing to the mess of cards on the floor, she knew she would have to clean them up later. While leaving a mess didn't sit right with her, she just didn't have the time right now. Instead of helping out with bakery right after helping with cleaning up breakfast, she would come up and clean this before going and helping.

Before she left her room, Mitsu glanced to her desk one more time, where the scanner sat. Biting her lip, she decided not to tell her parents about this just yet. It's her own stupid fault for breaking it, she could live without a scanner.

With that, she left her room.

As soon as she shut the door, the scanner started to glow and shift into a new shape. Once the glow faded it showed a new device that was colored mainly black with gold. Because of it's new shape, the notebook was now slightly inside the scanner part of the device. A small screen on the new device lit up, and started to scan the notebook paper one page at a time. Info flashed on the screen, pieces of paper fluttering to the ground as it scanned a new page.

As soon as every page that had something written on it had been scanned, it stopped.

Then, a little egg came to life on the screen.

 **-LATER; DOWNSTAIRS-**

"Where are you going Mitsu?" Takehiro asked when he noticed his daughter going back upstairs to her room instead of coming to ask what she can do to help out like she usually does.

Flinching, Mitsu bit her lip as she shyly glanced to the side. "I...I-I need to-to cle-clean u-up my r-room before I-I he-help..."

"Oh, is that all?" Yoshie asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked over her shoulder while she washed the dishes. Mitsu nodded. With a slight chuckle, Yoshie turned back to her washing. "I'm sure your room is fine, but go ahead."

Not waiting another moment, Mitsu quickly left the small kitchen and eating area and went around the corner to head up the stairs.

Humming, Takehiro smiled slightly as he looked to his wife. "She's gotten better with her stutter, hasn't she? If she had a pet, maybe it would help her?"

"Yes, she has. And no, you know we're not allowed to have pets in the house." Yoshie said bluntly, making Takehiro slump in his chair. Yoshie sighed, putting the sponge she had been using down and going to wipe her hands dry. "You know I agree with you, a pet would do Mitsu good. If only to give her a friend." Yoshie softly told her husband. "But health code regulations state we can't have one. She's getting better, we're making do."

"I know..." Takehiro sighed, rubbing his face. "I just...worry."

"You'er her father, I'm her mother, we will always worry even when she is moved out of the house, married and with kids of her own." Yoshie secretly smiled, waiting for the freak out she knew was coming.

She wasn't disappointed.

"Wait- _married_?! _**Kids**_?! Who said anything about Mitsu getting married and having kids?! To who?! When?! Nuh-uh, _not_ happening!"

 **-MITSU'S ROOM-**

Sliding open her door, Mitsu took one step into the room only to pause. Not only was something black on her desk, paper was on her floor. Paper that she was sure wasn't on the floor when she left. And there would be no way for individual pages to fall off the desk, not when they were all in the notebook and she didn't tare them out.

Slowly getting into the room, she quietly slid the door shut. Gulping, she paused once more to listen to the music softly playing from her projector. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and went to the mess. Picking everything up neatly and placing it in the pink box once more, she noticed that all the pieces of paper had information about Guilmon she wrote or drew on it. Biting her lip, she stood up and placed the box safely away from the edge of her desk.

Taking in a deep breath, she finally looked at the black thing on her desk that she had been deliberately ignoring. With a stuttering heart, she looked at the thing, noticing that it was sitting where her card scanner should be.

 _'It...looks like a digivice!_ ' Eyes widening, Mitsu couldn't help but stare at the thing. It strongly reminded her of digivices shown on the anime. And once she saw something moving on the screen of the device, she hesitantly picked it up. If it was going to explode or kill her, it would have done so already, right? Besides, if she dies again, she's doing everyone a favor, so no harm in being careless.

Lifting it up, she saw that it was mainly colored black with some parts being gold. Taking a closer look at the screen, Mitsu couldn't help but gasp.

A white and red spotted egg was shown on it.

Eyes snapping to the neatly stacked little pieces of notebook paper on her desk, Mitsu's mind started whirling.

 _'How did this happen? Did...did this device scan my notebook paper? Why would it do that? How can it do that if it did?'_ Biting her lip, Mitsu tried to make sense of this insanity. Things like this were not supposed to happen in real life!

...But this isn't real life is it? Not the "real world".

This could all be a trick of some kind, a lie.

 _{Yet, on the other hand, this could mean...}_

Slowly, a smile worked it's way up her pale face. Her eyes sparkling as little tears started to gather in them. "I'm going t-to have a...d-d-digimon? Guilmon?" Mitsu asked herself in awe, confusion, and more than a little hope in it. Looking at the device, she let a few tears of joy fall. "H-Hello, Guilmon! I-I'm Mitsu. I m-might not b-be much, but I-I'll always l-love you!"

Softly and gently holding the device, she brought it up and lightly kissed where the egg was on the screen. Then, she brought it close to her chest, over top where her heart is.

Holding it so close, she could swear she could feel another heartbeat coming from the device.

This could all be a lie, a trick, or her descending into insanity. But she was willing to think about the impossible, if only for a moment. This shouldn't be possible, but at this point in time, she is just so lonely. Stuffed animals can only do so much after all. This was a chance of something she never thought possible, and she was going to try and believe in it until it shatters her.

There is so little for her to hope for anymore. This might be the final hope that breaks her, but Mitsu is more than willing to let that happen.

 _{...this could mean that she will never be alone ever again.}_

 _{Unknown to the girl with an old soul, yellow eyes watched her from the other side of the screen. Not once wavering or blinking.}_

If her parents noticed the gold and black device hanging around her neck like a long necklace of some kind, as she clipped the device to a spare golden colored chain that used to be apart of a pendant necklace until she unclipped the pendant and replaced it with the device, they didn't say anything.

Going throughout her day, Mitsu made sure to keep one hand on the device, sometimes holding it over her heart. She didn't know much about digital eggs, but real eggs needed heat to be able to hatch. And actual babies could hear their birth mother's heartbeat while in the womb. So, maybe doing this would help the digital egg grow? Mitsu didn't know, all she knew was that with the egg within the device near her, she didn't feel as cold or as alone as before.

At the end of the day, dressed in her pastel pink bunny nightgown, Mitsu cuddled the device close to her as she curled up under her lavender blanket.

 _'Something's growing...'_ Mitsu lifted the device to her cheek, nuzzling into a bit with a smile. _'Something's going to hatch...'_

"Guilmon...with you, I'll never be alone..." Mitsu whispered, giving the device one more kiss before cuddling it close to her chest, right over her heart. With a smile, listening to the soft music and rain outside, with pretty pastel stars glowing everywhere from the projector being the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes, Mitsu fell alseep.

And promptly wished she didn't.

 _-?-_

 _It was if she blinked and woke up in an unknown place. First she was in her room, then she was floating above some random street as the rain come down all around her, white fog making it more than a little hard to see just where she is. Even though her nightgown had a hood attached to it, one that long bunny ears on it, she didn't feel any rain hitting her at all. Floating in the rain, she didn't get even a little bit wet. It was as if she wasn't truly there, only in spirit._

 _In one frightful moment, Mitsu feared she had finally became a ghost or wondering spirit that would never find peace. While she knew that her death would only be kindness to others, she didn't want to be forced to wonder the world forever only to never find any peace at all. Peace was too good for her - not even death wanted her and death was supposed to accept all into it's embrace._

 _"W-W-What's go-going o-on!" Curling up as much as whatever was making her float would allow, Mitsu clinched the gold and black device in her hand to her chest._

 _Sniffing, Mitsu blinked when some of the fog below her eased up, showing a girl around her age. Mitsu couldn't make out too many details about the other girl below her, her unshed tears might have something to do with that, only that the girl had brown hair with highlights done up in a high ponytail, wore a trench coat, and sounded around her age._

 _And across from the girl was a animal like creature made out of pure fire. Something that Mitsu recognized instantly._

 _"Lynxmon. An armor type." The girl stated clearly, not looking a bit scared unlike Mitsu who already started to whimper. A shadow appeared behind the girl. When the girl walked off to the side, the shadow showed to be a tall fox, another digimon. Renamon._

 _Just as Renamon stood, Lynxmon tackled her to the ground, making Mitsu wince and clinch the device tighter as she whimpered. Yet, for the life of her, she couldn't look away from the fight that was brewing below her._

 _"Renamon." The girl pulled out three different cards before picking one. Twirling the card, she pulled out a device that looked a lot like Mitsu's. Eyes going wide, Mitsu glanced to her own device. The girl's was blue and white, where as her's was gold and black. Hands shaking, Mitsu wondered if the colors meant anything. Colors symbolize and mean many things after all, and black and white are very much opposites. With black having more negative meanings to it._

 _"High Speed Plug-In B!" The girl called out, quickly scanning the card. With the name, even if she couldn't see it, Mitsu realized that the card was from the Digimon Trading Card Game._

 _"I...I-I'm scared..." Mitsu couldn't help but whisper, curling into herself, tears slowly falling down. "I...I w-w-want t-t-to w-wake up!"_

 _{Her tears fell onto the screen of her device. Yellow eyes stared unblinking up at the distress girl, a growl lowly sounding out.}_

 _Lynxmon growled lowly at Renmon, who was held under the other digimon. Renamon smirked, form shaking as if the very particles inside of her where moving at a too fast of a speed to keep up with. Then, she vanished from under the larger digimon._

 _Mitsu silently cried out when out of nowhere, Renamon was in the air right in front of her. Tears slipping out, Mitsu wished that she was anywhere but where she was right now._

 _{Yellow eyes glanced to the fight from time to time, but mostly stayed on the crying girl. When the tall yellow digimon was in the air, those yellow eyes locked onto her. Feral and ready. Threatening and promising all at once. Daring what would happen if the other digimon got too close or tried any harm on the crying girl.}_

 _Renamon glanced at Mitsu, as if she could see her - which would be weird. Mitsu knew this all had to be a dream of some kind. A fever dream that has became a nightmare maybe, but still not real. The blue eye that had glanced to her then looked back down the Lynxmon. Curling up a bit, Renamon called out her main attack._

 _"Koyousetsu!"_

 _Sharp, glowing white pieces came to life; diamonds. They paused, but then rushed down to Lynxmon as if they were tiny missile or pieces of hail flying down._

 _Lynxmon cried out, form glitching before slowly falling apart. Pieces went into the air, and after that Mitsu couldn't see what was going on because of the tears that flowed out of her faster than before._

 _{Yellow eyes watched it all before looking back at the crying girl. Learning. Waiting. Watching.}_

 _"I-I w-w-want to-to wa-wake up!" Mitsu called out with all her strength, hoping that she could wake herself up somehow. "I-I d-d-d-don't w-want t-to fight! I-I'm sc-scared!"_

 _{Narrowing eyes, growl sounding out, nostrils flaring.}_

 _"I-I d-d-don't w-want to-to be he-here a-alone! S-s-someone, an-anyone, w-wake me up!"_

 _-?-_

Eyes shooting up, sweat pouring off of her, cheeks wet from the tears and eyes sore, Mitsu woke up with a jolt and whimper.

Shaking, Mitsu slowly uncurled herself, looking at what could only be some kind of digivice in her hand. With a shaking hand, she looked to the egg that was on the screen.

"J-Just...a...a...dr-dream, r-r-tight?" Mitsu whispered to herself. Biting her lip, she leaned down and kissed the egg good morning before getting up. Walking over to her window that had a small windowsill on the outside that was filled with small colorful plants, she opened the window to get some fresh air to help calm down her nerves and heart from that weird and frankly scary dream.

Taking in a deep breath, Mitsu nearly fell when someone called her from the small back space that could technically be called a backyard of some kind.

"Oh! Good morning, Mitsu!"

Calming her heart down, the girl looked over the ledge of her windowsill to see her Father washing the larger wooden cases that they put bread or other backed goods in. A rack of drying towels were right behind him.

"O-Otousan, go-good m-morning!" Mitsu called down a bit louder than her normal voice, which wasn't that loud at all. Luckily, it was still early morning and quiet enough that her voice could be carried down. The only other sound besides her father washing was her soft music playing in the background.

Biting her lip and glancing away, Mitsu shifted as she clung to the digivice in her hands.

"U-Um...Ot-otousan?" Mitsu hesitatingly called out, making said father stop what he wsa doing and give her his full attention. Gulping, Mitsu twitched. "Did...H-Have y-you ever ha-had s-strange dr-dreams b-before?"

"Hm, strange dreams?" Takehiro blinked, putting hand to his chin in thought before grinning with a chuckle. "Of course I have, Mitsu! Tons of times! One time, a bread I made came to life and decided to try and cook me in revenge!"

Sweat dropping at her laughing father, Mitsu decided to leave it at that. She didn't think he would get what she was truly asking, and even if he did understand, there was a chance that they would all think she was crazy and needed to go to the insane asylum for treatment and help.

Giving a shy nod, Mitsu quickly shut the window and went off to her closet to get dressed for the day. Luckily, it was Sunday, meaning she didn't have to worry about getting online to do any schoolwork. Instead, she would spend her day either reading, helping out her parents, or spending time in her room with her many stuffed animals and plushies.

Glancing down at the Digivice in her hands, Mitsu gave the egg a shy smile.

"I-I hope you grow u-up bi-big and s-strong, Guilmon." Mitsu whispered to the egg lovingly. Giggling at how silly she must look, Mitsu went back to getting her clothes for the day.

Unknown to her, a little piece of the egg was gone - showing that it was cracking a little bit at a time.

 **-LATER; AFTERNOON-**

Sighing and plopping down in her desk chair, Mitsu stretched. The bakery had been busy, and after lunch, she had been told to relax by her parents.

After stretching, she dropped her limbs and just leaned back for a moment. Thinking back to that dream, Mitsu frowned, not understanding why those two digimon were fighting. Sure, self-defense is a good thing, but the way it looked, it didn't seem like self-defense. Then again, she didn't know the full story. Still doesn't change the fact that all that fighting was a scary thing for her. Fighting, she didn't think she could handle that.

Reaching down, Mitsu pulled up the digivice and turned it around to check on her egg - only to freeze.

The egg on the screen was completely broken in half.

Jerking up so fast that she nearly fell out of her chair, Mitsu's heart started pounding. "T-The egg h-hatched?! W-Where?!" Randomly pressing one of the buttons, all that popped up was the broken egg. "W-Where d-did h-h-he go?" Mitsu sadly asked, only to go wide eyed when a red arrow showed up on the screen, pointing into one direction.

"A...m-map..." Breathing in deeply, Mitsu made a decision that she never once thought she would.

All but running to her closet, she pulled out one of her bunny shoulder backpacks, one shaped like a bunny's face and was a pastel pink color. She had others in different colors, and in fact had many different types of backpacks, purses, and bags. Mitsu honestly thinks it's because her parents hold out hope that she will start leaving the house more and is a subtle way to let her know this.

Well, her parents' wish was about to come true.

Quickly putting in her box of cards into her backpack, she made sure that she put in some emergency supplies in as well. Like a first-aid kit she always keeps in her room, sunblock for obvious reasons, and some snacks just in case. After that, she pulled out a pair of shoes from her closet as well. They were a light pink with little heels, lace around it, white bows on the front and on the strap, and then connected to the front bow were two little bells painted to look like pink strawberries.

These shoes were her favorite - she in fact had a few that was the same style only a different color. Every time she moved her foot, or the wind blew, the bells would chime or jingle, making noise. This made it so that she didn't need to constantly hum to herself or be around a huge crowd to get some noise to fill up the silence.

Putting on her shoes, Mitsu gulped as she put her backpack on next, hoping that she wouldn't die another horrible death. Her home was a safe place.

And she was about to leave her safe place in hopes of finding her own partner that should always be with her.

 **-DOWNSTAIRS-**

"M-Mitsu?!" Yoshie nearly screamed in pure shock when she saw her daughter all but run out of the bakery. "Mitsu, where are you _going_?!"

"Huh, what's wrong with Mitsu!" Takehiro all but dove into the front of the store from the back bakery kitchen.

"Mitsu..." Yoshie pointed to the front door with a shaking hand, jaw dropped. "Sh...She left!"

"Oh, is that all." Takehiro chuckled, going back into the bakery kitchen. A moment of silence. Then, Takehiro ran passed Yoshie, and right out the front door with pure worry and panic on his face.

This might be normal for kids to be out late or suddenly run out of the house. It was only mid-afternoon, close to late-afternoon. Still some light out to play in.

Mitsu, on the other hand wasn't a normal kid. The only time they could get her to go outside was with one of them, for short little runs with some type of stuffed animal or animal like bag/backpack, or to pick up the mail outside real quick. Never once has she never went outside on her own.

And now, all of a sudden without any warning, his little girl runs out of the store/house with no reason at all from what he can see. This wasn't painting a good sign at all.

"MITSU!? WHERE ARE YOU?!" Takehiro yelled out, trying to look over the people walking by.

For a girl that never really went out or did many physical activity, she sure ran fast when she wanted to. Too bad Takehiro was too busy freaking out to be proud of this fact.

 **-LATER; WITH MITSU-**

Running past all the crowds, heart pounding, Mitsu knew without a doubt she was going to get yelled at when she finally got back home. Not only was the pretty clothing she was wearing now dirty from all the climbing, running and even crawling in dirty places to get where the arrow was leading her, she also left home without a word - thus leaving her parents with all the late-afternoon work, usually one of the more busier times in the bakery. Getting her nice clothing so dirty was going to get her yelled at for sure, her parents did spend their hard earned money on them, and not helping out later was surely going to get her scolded in some form.

But, if she finds where her partner is, then it will all be worth it.

So, she held back her whimpers as she listened to the bells chiming on her feet as she went about her way, making sure that the digivice around her neck was safe and that it was still pointing in the direction it wanted her to go in.

Then, finally, after crawling in some type of little sewer tunnel with little rats running around in it, she found the place the arrow had been pointing to.

Some type of construction place, where there was a huge hole that they made for reasons unknown to Mitsu. Even from a distance, she could see something glowing on the inside of the hole. Glancing around, she saw that there were stairs that lead down the huge hole. Carefully walking to the stairs, she glanced inside the hole when she was close enough, eyes going wide at the bright and glowing rip inside the bottom of the hole. It was almost like something out a sci-fi book, where someone ripped a hole in the fabric of the universe.

 _'I found you...'_ Taking in a stuttering breath, Mitsu started her way down the stairs, always making sure to keep an eye on the glowing hole.

As she went down the stairs, she noticed the hole get darker and darker, the glow fading. It made her worry that she was too late, or that someone was playing a mean prank on her. Yet, when she finally got to the bottom, the hole glowed a pitch black - before something within the hole exploded, smoke coming up like a bomb went off.

Holding onto the handrail tightly, Mitsu cried out as the pressure from the explosion threatened to make her go flying away. Closing her eyes tightly, Mitsu could only pray that this wasn't an actual explosion that she happened to find. But, luckily, the wind and pressure stopped. Slowly opening her eyes, she tried to see past the smoke all around her.

"W-What...?" Mitsu frowned, noticing a shadow in the middle of the large hole she walked down into. As the smoke slowly cleared, Mitsu's eyes widened.

"I-impossible...i-i-it's..." bright, childish yellow eyes opened up on a red, white and black dino-like body. Mitsu's jaw dropped as she realized that it all wasn't a lie. "Guilmon."

Just watching the digimon move around for the first time was like having an out of body experience. Mitsu couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

 _'I wasn't going insane. I actually created a digimon.'_ Mitsu blankly thought to herself as she stumbled off the stairs to go further in the hole. _'He's real! W-What do I do now?! He's bigger than what I thought he'd be! How do I sneak someone his size home?!'_

While Mitsu was mentally asking herself questions she didn't have any answer for, Guilmon sniffed the air. Turning his head, he noticed some rats on a pipe. Just as Mitsu finally took a step towards him, he lifted his head - making Mitsu freeze when a red glow started to come from his mouth.

The red glow grew in size, forcing his mouth to open wider. Then, he swiftly brought his head down, firing what could only be a laser or blaster of some kind. The attack hit the area were the rats were - leaving behind melted metal and a gaping hole where he shot at.

With shaking legs, Mitsu fell to her butt after she lost feeling in her legs. Gulping, Mitsu quickly put her arms up to cover her face when she noticed Guilmon sniffing and noticing her. The sounds of steps could be heard, making Mitsu whimper. A few tears coming out from her eyes as she shook in fear.

"I...I'm s-s-s-scared..." She whimpered to herself, only to gasp when a nose started to nuzzle into her hair. Hesitantly moving her arms, she soon found herself face to face with a beaming Digimon. As soon as her arms were out of the way, Guilmon licked her tears away.

"Don't be scared!" Guilmon said with a grin, in a surprisingly child-like voice. Mitsu honestly expected something more with a growl from how he looked, but appearances can be deceiving.

"Y-You...r-r-remember me..." Mitsu said in awe, reaching out to hug the newly created Digimon. Guilmon laughed, quickly nuzzling back, the little wings on top of his skull fluttering in delight when Mitsu kissed his cheek.

She didn't know how long she sat there, holding Guilmon close, feeling warmer than she ever has before. But she did know it was late when she realized something very important.

 _'What am I going to tell Otousan and Okasan?!'_ Mitsu's eyes opened and went wide as this thought hit her.

 **-LATER; BAKERY-**

"Do you think we should call the police?" Yoshie asked, rubbing her hands together worryingly as she paced. Her husband sitting at the kitchen table, head in his hands. "What if she's been taken?!"

"We can't think like that." Takehiro tried to comfort his wife, although he felt horror creeping up on him as that worry hit him hard. "Mitsu is smart, I'm sure there is a reason for all this. She wouldn't just run out for no reason!"

"And what reason could that be?!" Yoshies swiftly turned to Takehiro, tears in her eyes. "Our daughter, who has multiple phobias and doesn't like to go outside alone, just ran out of the house on her own! What reason would she have to fight her own fears like that out of nowhere or without prompting?!"

Before Takehiro could try to calm his wife, and himself, the sound of the backdoor opening and shutting made them both freeze. They listened to the sound of something, most likely a box of some kind hitting the ground, and the soft chimes of bells.

They were rushing to the hallway before they even realized what they were doing.

"Mitsu, just where did you go?! Do you have any idea how worried we-!?" Yoshie started to scold in worry and anger, only for her words to choke her into silence at what she saw next. Takehiro was quick to grab Yoshie before she fell back in shock, face slack as he went bug eyed at the sight before him.

There stood their daughter, dirty and covered in dirt for the first time in her life. A large box was set nearly behind her. But that wasn't what made the two adults' minds go blank.

No, it was the large dinosaur like creature standing right by their daughter, happily smiling. One clawed hand was held gently yet tightly by their daughter, and with the multicolored dinosaur was waving at them with the only free clawed hand it had left. Yellow eyes beaming at them childishly.

Mitsu's eyes on the other hand, screamed of fear and begged for something unknown to them as she looked at the both of them. And when she finally opened her mouth to speak; her voice was drowned in fearful desperation as she pleaded with them.

 _"P-Please don't ta-take him a-a-away from m-me."_

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _I pretty much wrote the prologue and first few chapters into one huge chapter. I only noticed this after writing the whole thing and decided that I didn't want to cut them off into separate chapters. I hope you all like this one, as it's technically more than one chapter in one!_

 _Mitsu in this story looks a lot like Takato, only wearing different clothing, with a more feminine body and paler skin - because of how much time she spends inside/indoors she is going to be quite pale realistically. She has the same length hair as Takato, meaning it is short, but instead of googles holding it back, she just has some hair clips to help tame her short hair. Mitsu keeps short hair for many reasons - the main being that she doesn't want anyone to grab or pull her hair ever again._

 _In this story, here are the links to what she is wearing. Just to give everyone a visual if my description didn't do enough. I do not own any of these clothes, although I would be happy too, lol!_

 _ **[Strawberry rabbit/bunny sweater]**_

product-image-813702742_1200x1200

 _ **[Pastel Pink blouse with strawberry and bunny on the collar]**_

_640x640

 _ **[Strawberry, cherry, heart tights]**_

TB2lenoaRTxQeBjSspoXXcP7XXa_!285044913-600x600

 _ **[Lavender shorts]**_

Lovely-Cozy-Elastic-Waist-Velvet-Black-Light-Sky-Blue-Purple-Lolita-Bloomers-for-Girl-with-Cute

 _ **[Strawberry bell shoes]**_

TB1T5ah4_original

 _ **[Bunny shoulder backpack; the pink one, although the others are mentioned]**_

201611301516390482767

 _ **[Strawberry and Bunny hair clips]**_

a22e6805da405fdc70dfdb367122b38a-light-pink-hair-kawaii-shop

b9a7cbfb5f6ac0176b470d059b47cdb7

 _If no one has noticed, all the clothing she wears are actually Lolita - a type of style in Japan. It was only after I described the clothes and looked up clothing I could see her wearing did it hit me that it was all Lolita type clothing. It's the style that has the most bunnies and strawberries in it, so that's the style that she would want to wear. Fun fact; Mitsu really loves strawberries and bunnies. And I can see her parents in this story letting her because they think she is too adorable when in that style. Mitsu is a lolita, no denying it, lol!_

 _On the other hand, her clothing makes her D-Power stick out like a sore thumb. There is a reason for her D-Power's colors, but more on that later._

 _Mitsu also has similar shoes in the same style, only in different colors, because she loves the fact that it has bells on it. With every move she makes, she makes some type of noise. And with someone who has Sedatephobia - the fear/phobia of silence - this is like heaven sent. It also helps with her Autophobia -_ _also called monophobia, isolophobia, or eremophobia - as noise helps her feel slightly less alone. Although, her stuffed animals/plushies help more with that than anything else if no one alive/living is actually around her._

 _Please keep in mind that Mitsu doesn't think the best of herself - so she downplays what she does or can do. When she think she did just alright or even horribly, that usually means she did great. Horrible self-esteem and self-image._

 _Mitsu, unlike Takato, would honestly tell her parents about Guilmon right off the bat. She wouldn't be fine with him living so far away from her or somewhere else, she wants to be his side at all times pretty much. Guilmon, in this life, is her first ever friend, and one she created so that adds a layer of responsibility that feels for him. And if her parents try to get rid of him, then she would honestly go with him because of it. In her mind, it doesn't matter either way if he gets to stay in the house or not, because either way she is staying with him and he with her. When she thought about what she was going to tell her parents, the truth was what she thought of first, as she isn't much of a liar._

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry, the butterfly effect is going to get evolved in this story sooner rather than later. With such a different person taking Takato's place, and with how she doesn't go to public school and the reasons for that, it's going going to be different. I can't wait to get started on the next chapter for this!_

 _Of course, next new story I'm going to work on for this book is going to be a fun one, lol. I can't wait to be able to post it up for all of you to enjoy. Look forward to it!_


	24. KND Operation: HOPE - Part 1

_While I am excited for this story, I have been working on it for a while after all and I just happened to get it done first, it wasn't the one I was talking about in the last story update. But, I do hope that you all enjoy this chapter/new story just as much as the others - and that you will enjoy the other new stories that I am working on for this book! With this story, I am over 100,000 words for this book! Woo!_

 **Setting;** ** _Codename: Kids Next Door (KND)_**

 **OC** ; ** _Hope Honey - OC I made and created who has been used in other stories before, including this book_**

 **Death;** **_? - Doesn't remember_**

 **Reincarnated As;** **_Herself, only in a different world/setting_**

 **Pairings;** **_Nigel Uno/Hope Honey, ?_**

 _ **H.O.P.E - Honey Our Purpose Evolves**_

 _I will not always be using this type of title, as thinking up Operation titles are a pain. I have so much respect for the creators of those episode titles now, you have no idea how much respect I have for them. This is much more harder then just thinking up a normal chapter title and that can get challenging at times too._

 _I decided to make this story after watching reruns of KND, a cartoon which I still very much love by the way. I know this fandom has most likely died out, but I don't really care. I have a story in mind and I really want to write. A fun thing to write for myself. Although I still hope you all enjoy it as much as I do making it. I've never seen someone do this with this cartoon, so I'm going to try to do so._

 _My OCs, Hope and Nicole, I am also using in other stories in this book. Here they are kids with some differences as Hope is a OC reborn into the cartoon that remembers her first life somewhat, but not all too much. She doesn't remember what her age used to be or how she died or anything like that. Said first life is in no way connected to the other story she is in, just saying. And even if Hope remembers a life before, it is spotty at the very best. Like, she remembers general facts and some random information and knowledge of where she is and other things, but that's about it. It only really gives her a leg up sometimes._

 _Hope is a tall girl for her age, and very thin too - that looks somewhat unhealthy. She looks frail and dainty in a way because of this. But this is because of genetics as well as some other factors. No eating disorder or anything like that. I always see OC/Readers that are chubby and small, and that's great! But I'm on the tall and thin side, and I always like seeing a tall OC. So I made Hope, someone who is more on the opposite side of traditional beauty._

 _Now, on to Operation H.O.P.E.!_

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

Hope Honey always wondered how this stuff happened to her. All her plans are now gone and dead as she scrambles for land to walk on, all because someone decided to do something she knew for sure wasn't apart of the plot no matter how vague her memories are on it were.

There had always been something in the back of her mind that told that this wasn't the first time she did something new, that it wasn't the first time she was a kid.

It started small, like before she tried a new food and feeling like she already knew what it was, what it tasted like, and sometimes even how it was made. When she was three years old was when the dreams started. Remembering random places and things, things that do not exist. When she was four, it was finally made clear on what had happened to her.

Hope has been reborn. At four she got her spotty memories back via dreams and flashbacks.

It didn't change much really when she first found out. She was still herself, just with something extra in her now. The Honey household was the same has it ever been, no one noticing anything different with her. The only thing it did was make her mature, and made her drink a lot of milk. She could remember looking down at people. Not in the hurtful way, but literally looking down at someone like she was taller then them. While already being tall for her age, she wouldn't mind being even taller. Makes for a good view point.

At five years old was when it finally hit her were she was.

Her Mom and Dad had let her play in the front yard while they went about their business inside for a moment before they would come and get her so that they could head to the store.

A moment was all it took to shake up her world and make her question everything.

She had been siting on the grass, just lazily rolling around a small ball in front of her when a boom sounded out. Jerking her head up, she saw that on the other side of the fence was a grown adult man dressed in clothing that reminded her of a comic book.

The man yelled something, then the next thing Hope saw was kids a few years older then her swarming the adult, yelling out war cries as they readied what looked to be guns filled with gumballs and mustard guns and wearing homemade armor. Candy and condiments were shot off. Glancing around, she saw that no one was paying it any mind really besides to run out of the way if needed. Like this was normal or something. Like they were all blind.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR!" Hope's head shot to the side so fast that her neck cracked. "BATTLE STATIONS!"

The battle was over quickly, with the adult flying away and the kids celebrating. But her mind wasn't on that. No, she had more important things to think on.

Like the fact that she _knows_ this, where she was now.

Oh, it's spotty and there are a ton of holes, but the general information mixed in with random ones was there. KND, a cartoon about kids in a 'secret' organization that fights against teens and adults alike. One that puts the CIA, FBI, Area 51, and other government facilities to shame on the level of what they do, how far spread they are, and what they make. But still a cartoon, one that defies logic and physics still and where adults are childish while the kids are like grown ups in a way.

It only took her a minute to decide that she wasn't going to become a KND operative, that she in no way wanted to be apart of the plot. Just, _no_. What if she messed something up? What if it got her killed? No, she is going to stay as far as she can from the whole thing as she can and stay the heck away from the main characters. There is no need for her to stick her nose in anything, become a operative, or become friends with them.

This doesn't change the fact that she notices how much weird this world's logic is. Seriously, she has seen everything from a giant robot crush a car with no one coming out running or paying it any mind, to a adult clearly doing something wrong - _like kidnapping or hitting a kid for example_ \- and none of the parents or cops worrying and not even caring all too much when they see their kids battered. The stuff that is going on here makes her question so much, but in the end she rolls with it. There is nothing she can do about it.

Of course everything had to go to hell the after she turned ten, present time.

Now, before all this, she knew she went to school with the main characters. It honestly wasn't that hard to figure out. She saw them around and even saw them a few times fighting against a adult in the middle of the street when she started schooling. But she never interacted with them all too much, she made sure of that. Maybe a few words here or there, standing near one on a few occasions, a slight wave when she catches one of their eyes to be polite, nothing earth shattering. Just the way she wanted it to be honest. Hope had her own friends, and they were not apart of the KND. Oh, they all knew about it, but weren't active members or members of it at all. All the better for Hope. No reason for any of them to come and talk to her unless it was school related.

Then a new school year started - _fourth grade_ \- when she turned ten, and she now shared a class with Nigel Uno and Lizzie Devine.

Her mistake was not paying it any mind. It wasn't hard to remember that the two dated in the series, early on from the series too if she was remembering it right. Meaning that it might as well be right around the beginning of the school year that the carnival comes to town with Nigel taking Lizzie to it. So, she thought that it was set in stone that was what was going to happen no matter what. It wasn't like she hanged out with any of them, only talking to them to be polite or because they had to for school projects and group work. One good thing about remembering one's last life? Remembering how to do basic equations years ahead of you. Oh, Hope was horrible at math and she knew it. By the time she is in middle school, she is most likely going to need a tutor or risk flunking math.

The next mistake Hope made was thinking that they wouldn't pay her any mind because she wasn't paying them any. See, Hope was very tall for her age. She towered _at least_ a head taller than mostly everyone in the fourth grade and even stood taller than some of the students in fifth and sixth grade in some cases, something she kind of liked. Hope loved her height, it was fun being able to look over everyone's head. Next was that Hope was thin, looking like a stick really. She had a high metabolism and had trouble gaining weight, something that frustrated her, but it was life. Sure, she was slightly sickly and ill looking, but she loves herself no matter what or what anyone says. The whole issue from this though, is because of her height and no baby fat or fat at all really, was that she looked older then ten. Hope could pass for a _teenager._ A _thirteen_ year old at the least.

This caused many kids to keep away from her and or keep a eye on her. Some even were jealous for some reason or another, Hope didn't care. As long as they don't act on anything, she was fine with it. In fact, Hope thought this would cause the KND to stay far away from her. Why would they want a older looking kid to be with them? Maybe for infiltration, but Hope doesn't think they would go for her unless they had run out of all possible options - and they had bases around the _whole world_. She wasn't trained or associated them in any way, so why go to her for anything?

The last mistake Hope made was not taking emotions - _which were fickle at best_ \- into account as well as the fact that nothing is ever set in stone. That Hope Honey should not have been born as she doesn't show up in the cartoon or if she was, she was different from Hope herself was. The butterfly effect catches everyone off guard, and it does what it wants, having no care for Hope's well made plans for not getting near any of the main KND kids.

Which brings her to now, with Nigel Uno calling out to her while she was talking with her best friend Nicole out during recess. Nicole was a girl she met in first grade and became her best friend for life. She had light brown hair cut off at her shoulders in a bob, dark brown eyes and came up to Hope's chest. Nicole always wore a black hoodie and jeans, along with tennis shoes - she also sometimes had to wear her black glasses when she forgot her contacts. They were by the huge tree in the playground, talking about nothing and everything as they watched other kids run about playing.

"Hope?"

Hope jolted around, hazel eyes wide behind her large green rimmed glasses as she saw that it was Nigel behind her. Nigel shifted before coughing into his hand, his eyes unreadable as they were behind dark sunglasses. "May I talk to you alone for a moment?"

Sharing a glance with Nicole, who shrugged but kept a eye out on the boy. Hope had no idea what to do, as she didn't know what the one called Numbuh 1 wanted with her. What if they were suspicious of her and wanted to take her into questioning?!

"I'll wait for you by the swings Hope." Nicole took the decision out of her hands, looking sternly to Nigel as if to warn him not to try anything before walking off. The swings are within seeing distance Hope noticed. Sometimes it pays to have overprotective friends, because if she wasn't in seeing distance Hope might have yelled after her to stay.

Shifting to stand in front of Nigel, Hope looked down at the boy who was a head and a half shorter then her, only a little taller than Nicole to be honest. "So...What did you need from me?" She asked with a lopsided smile, praying to everything and anything that it wasn't too bad or KND business. That this wasn't a operative coming to drag her into the Moon Base for whatever reason. It would _just_ be her luck wouldn't it?

While Hope was distracted, she didn't notice Nigel trying to get his nerves under control and gather his courage.

Nigel took in the girl in front of him. Very short brown hair with natural red highlights with side swept bangs stopping at her eyebrows, a green knitted beanie on her head, green glasses, hazel eyes behind green glasses, a long baggy dark blueish-green sweater with a painted white heart on it that stopped at her knees, a green heart necklace and clip on earrings, black leggings with hearts and stars on them and green shoes made up the girl in front of him.

This was the girl Nigel had found himself falling for. A enrapturing sight to behold in his personal opinion, but he was sure anyone would think the same when looking at their crush.

The whole crush had started last year in fact. It started out simply, with Nigel accidentally locking eyes with Hope Azalea Honey from across the hallway. She had blinked before giving a small lopsided smile and waving to him, then going back to her business. He had thought her to be kind of pretty then, although her height at first intimidated him as he had almost thought her to be a teenager if it wasn't for the fact he had seen her hanging out with other children and seeing her going into third grade classrooms. It wouldn't be a lie to say that Nigel had scoped her out because of her looking older then what her age actual was. In any case, Nigel had brushed the very thought off. It was a one time thought, something that would not happen again he was for sure of.

Numbuh 1 found himself to be very, _very_ wrong.

He watched as Hope was kind to others, watched her as she watched over the younger kids as a protector and guide. She seemed to have a knack taking care of those in preschool and kindergarten, those that are younger then her. He saw that she was smart, yet at the same time a bit scattered brained. She was silly in a good way he found after working with her in a few group projects together in this new school year. Oblivious, sure, but not in a totally bad way. It was just how she was. It made everything more fun in fact when she pointed out something that had been there for a while, because she laughed at her own obliviousness as if it was a game. Yet at the same time, she could be so insightful and wise, knowing the most random of facts and knowledge. Never mind that she will tell the truth very bluntly, pointing things out and saying things without much care, making him trip over himself more than once.

It was only a few weeks ago that he realized that he fell for Hope Honey _hard_. He started seeing her everywhere, paying her way too much attention - _not enough attention his heart argued with him_ \- and fantasizing what it would be like to hold her hand. He had at first tried to deny it all, but then he slapped himself.

He is Numbuh 1! Leader of Sector V and KND Operative! Nigel Uno has the strength and courage to ask out the lovely girl in front of him! He was going to do it today or not at all!

Now if only he could get his heart under control so that it doesn't burst out of his chest as well as unlock his throat so that the words can come out.

"Nigel...?" Hope frowned in worried confusion as the silence continued. Maybe something serious had happened, but then why would she need to be informed about it? "...Is something wrong-?"

"Hope!" Hope jerked, standing up straight as Nigel seemed to puff up. Taking a closer look at the shorter one, Hope noticed that his cheeks were slowly turning red and he was starting to sweat. _'What in the world-?!'_

"I...I-I.." Nigel coughed, clearing his throat. "I was wondering... _No, that's not it_..." All Hope could do was watch him flounder and search for the words he needed. She had a bad feeling about this.

"I like-like you!" Hope nearly fainted at what Nigel was finally able to choke out, not having expected that at all. "I was hoping, that maybe if you're not busy, that we could go to the carnival this weekend..." Here Nigel bashfully blushed, eyes looking hopeful as his shades dropped to show them. "Together? As a date?"

Hope's brain shut down. This does not compute. At all.

Nigel had to bit his lip from keeping the smile creeping it's way up even as his nervousness ate him alive, watching how slowly Hope's pale cheeks turned light pink for once. How she fiddled with hem of her sweater as she seemed to fumble with her words as she opened her mouth a few times but with nothing coming out. It was cute and made himself feel better about how nervous he was and still is.

Eventually Hope nodded, making him relax as he gotten the answer he wanted. Clearing his throat, Nigel smiled at the taller girl. "Great! I-I mean, that's wonderful. We'll meet at the carnival this Saturday around noon then?"

Another nod was the answer he got, making him smile widely. "I'll see you then!"

Hope blankly watched Numbuh 1 run off, looking more pleased than she has ever seen him be. She could not believe that has happened and that she agreed to this date. Wasn't he suppose to like Lizzie? Not her? "I'm so confused..." Hope muttered to herself, hand coming up to cover her mouth, her cheeks feeling warm. "Why would he...?"

Rustling caught her attention, turning, Hope saw that it was Nicole coming but up the hill. "Hope? What did he want?" Nicole asked with a stern frown, looking ready for everything.

"He...He asked me out on a date." Hope numbly stated, feeling way too light headed at this point.

"Oh!" Nicole's brows shot up, face turning less concerned and more impressed. "He finally did? I honestly thought he would never get the nerves to do it."

"What do you mean 'He finally did'?!" Hope asked, glancing around in massive confusion. "I thought he liked someone else!"

"...You really are blind and so oblivious Hope!" Nicole laughed delightedly. "You really never noticed Nigel always holding doors open for you, getting the teacher to assign him with you on projects, ask you to do a project with him or work with him, try to sit next to you whenever possible, always trying to talk to you, looking at you with a sigh, and how he always tries to protect you?" Nicole raised a brow. "Remember when that teenage girl thought you were a teen too, and tried to start a fight with you for taking her boyfriends attention away from her? Nigel was suddenly there quick and in a hurry with his other friends, making said teen run off with tears not even five minutes later. I have no idea why you thought he liked someone else."

Hope blinked, remembering that day that had happened last year during a field trip to the movies to watch a movie on aquatic life that had the _whole_ third grade going. She had been at the concession stand, using the money her Mom gave her to buy a drink for herself and a bowl of popcorn that she planned to share with Nicole. Just when she got her drink, waiting for her popcorn, a teen aged boy was suddenly by her, complementing her green sweater that had a bunch of purple, pink and blue stars on it. Before she could even do anything, Nicole was there, getting the boy to leave when she proceeded to tell him to go back to his girlfriend before her makeup smears from the steam coming out of her ears. The teen flushed, going back, only for the girlfriend to come to them and start yelling at them. Hope was beyond confused at what was going on at this point, wanting nothing more than for the popcorn to be done and in her hands so that she could leave. Nicole had puffed up like a mama bird, and Hope knew that Nicole was about to become a bird of prey in just a few seconds. Luckily, before this could happen, Sector V had came down on the teen girl _hard_.

Everything was a blur at that point. Hope just really remembers thanking them and that being that, getting her popcorn and going to watch the movie. But, now looking back on it...Nigel had seemed red in the face and he did sit next to her when he should have been sitting on the other side of the theater with his class.

Putting her face into her hands, Hope had to wonder just when this had happened. When did this whole thing started? Where Nigel noticed her instead of Lizzie? "I...I never noticed. I really thought nothing of it all."

Nicole shrugged, looking way more amused then she should. "Well, you never did have a interest in romance like the other girls in school. And while I'm the same, I'm not oblivious like you are. I'm not shocked that you didn't see anything."

"That doesn't make me feel better." Hope finally lifted her head with a pout. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Now, where would the fun in that be?" Nicole smirked deviously. "Besides, I never thought he would _actually_ ask you out. Honestly thought he would just pine over you forever." She shrugged, looking Hope up and down in interest. "What did you say anyway? He looked happy, so I'm guessing you agreed?"

"I nodded before I even knew I was agreeing..." Hope honestly admitted, making Nicole laugh. "It's not funny!" The tall girl pouted in annoyance. "I...I just reacted! My mind went blank!"

"Your first date is going to be a _fun_ one." Nicole chuckled, pointing to Hope's pink cheeks. It was rare to see the taller girl's pale cheeks have color, usually the only time that happens is because of the wind or weather. "Hope has a _crush~_!"

Hope sighed through her nose, knowing that this shouldn't be happening. Lizzie should be the one going with Nigel, not her. But then, when did Nigel and Lizzie start dating? Hope couldn't remember if they showed that or not, all that she knew was that this was _wrong_.

But if there is one good thing about her, is that Hope knows how to go with the flow. The universe will right itself eventually, all she had to do was wait for it to happen. She could remember Nigel's friends showing up and ruining the date, if that still happened, then she could use that to make sure that she isn't going to be his girlfriend.

For some reason, it made her heart hurt just thinking about it.

While Hope thought about the future and Nicole teased Hope for liking the boy, another kid watched with fire in their eyes, planning and watching.

 **-End Of School, Honey Household-**

"Mama, I'm home!" Hope called out as she shut the front door to her home, shuffling to get her green messenger bag off of her.

The house was a simple two-story house with a fenced in yard. White walls with pictures hanging on them, a few paintings, and other things decorated the hallways. The house was two stories with three rooms, two and half bathrooms and a attic and basement. The stairway was right by the front door and the hallway lead to the kitchen with the living room being right by the front door on the other side of the stairway.

It may or may not be much, but it is the only home Hope has ever known in this and the last life. That alone made the whole place much more special in her heart.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Came a reply, making Hope fast walk to go into the kitchen. Stepping into the sweet smelling kitchen, Hope smiled. "Mama, what are we having for dinner?"

A tall woman with brown curly long hair done up in a ponytail that stopped at her hips was at the stove. She was as pale as Hope and just as thin, and when the woman turned to look down at the girl, her light blue eyes twinkled down at the girl. Dressed in a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes, the woman looked ready for anything.

"We're having breaded pork chops, mashed potatoes and corn for dinner." The woman smiled gesturing to the covered skillet. "It'll be done soon. How was school?"

The woman in front of Hope is her Mother, Bunny Honey. Yes, her _real name_ is _Bunny_. Her maiden name was Bunny Clover Cotton, but after marrying Hope's Dad, Harry Sourwood Honey, Bunny Cotton became Bunny Honey when she took his last name.

What Hope found funny was that their middle names plus their last name named a type of honey. Clover Honey, Sourwood Honey, and then there's Hope's, Azalea Honey.

Sourwood honey is said to have a pleasant aftertaste, having spice and sweetness to it with no sour flavor to it like it's name would imply, having a butter or caramel flavor to it. There was even a rumor that it could cure cancer, not that it was true mind you. Clover honey has a flora flavor with a sour aftertaste, used for baking mostly and is a very popular honey to buy.

Azalea honey on the other hand has a nickname to it that explained the whole thing in a nutshell; _Mad Honey_.

It's for a good reason too. Azalea flowers are toxic for anyone, including bees. If honeybees somehow are able to make it into honey or even put a little bit of the nectar in with the rest, it is highly toxic as there are high dosages of it's nectar in the honey. The flower itself is toxic, but as long as you get treatment you should live. But the nectar is the most poisonous part of the flower, making the honey made out of it deadly. It's called Mad Honey because it causes confusion if eaten, you know, before the _death_ part.

It made Hope wonder about her family at times - _also showing her that yeah, this is a cartoon with names like that_ \- and about herself as she finds the whole thing _hilarious_.

In any case, her family was something Hope loved more then anything. Her Mom is a typical stay at home mom that babysat babies and other children for some money, so Hope grew up babysitting really and loved helping out. It made her like a big sister as some of the children called her 'Sissy'. Her Dad on the other hand, Harry, worked as a consultant. This meant that he had to travel a lot, sometimes even out of the country for weeks at a time. It was fine though, because he always brought or sent back the best kind of gifts from where he is working, even if it is a city away. Hope knows he loves his family and is working hard to pay all the bills. And as she already has a few hospital trips to her name, Hope is thankful for it.

Her family may not be much, but she loves them all very much. It makes her wonder less about what her old family was like and be thankful that she had forgot, not wanting to see ghost of what had been.

"It was school." Hope answered with a shrug before glancing up at her Mom, heart pounding. "But...are we doing anything this weekend? Saturday?"

"No. Why?" Her Mom laughed before asking the question she always does after it. "Got a hot date?"

Usually she would say no, but Hope had a different answer this time. "Yes, noon at the town carnival this Saturday."

There was a pause, her Mom just staring at her. Hope gulped in worry and nerves.

"MY BABY HAS A DATE~!" Bunny suddenly cried out. Now, Hope's Mom was usually a no-nonsense woman with a weird sense of humor, but there was always those random things that got her to act way out of character - her daughter being one of them. "She's already attracting all those other boys!...Are they a boy or girl? Am I beating a girl off or a boy off?" Bunny paused, waiting for Hope to say "Boy" before going on. "That boy won't know what will hit him! I'm going to have to beat them all off when you get older too!" Then she paused, a gleam entering her eyes. "What is Harry going to say about all this? It's all starting so soon, dating that is. Soon you'll be discovering your sexual preferences-"

"MAMA!" Hope flushed while her Mom laughed. If there was only one thing Hope got from her Mom, it was being honest and blunt - only her Mom had a _much_ better filter then she did. Hope knew she would have to change the subject, not wanting to get into this discussion just yet. "If you tell Daddy before he gets home, then we won't be able to see his face!"

"True, better to tell him late and then laugh at his reaction." Bunny giggled at the image while Hope sighed in relief. Crises adverted for now.

"Now, tell me about the boy who asked you out. I want to know what makes him so special that you even said yes to going out on a date with him, let alone _talk_ to him."

Crises, _not_ adverted.

 **-Saturday, Noon, At The Carnival-**

Hope shuffled at the entrance to the town carnival. Wearing the same clothing before, the only difference is that she had put on some perfume called 'Wild Berries' that smelled more like berry candies than actual fruit and had some money hidden in her shoes because she didn't have any pockets on her. Hope really didn't want to luge around her messenger bag, she didn't own a little purse or anything to use so she decided to use her socks/shoes. Resourceful is her middle name! Not really, but hey, whatever works, right?

Nicole had came over before she had to go, overtaking her whole room to get her ready. While Hope was able to talk her down on the dressing up, Nicole practically tackled her to use the perfume. Really, sometimes Nicole was like her older sister or another Mom in a way, being _way_ more excited for the whole date then her. Hope was more nervous then anything, she had never been good with romance. All her Mama did was give her some money to use and drive her to the carnival, telling her to have fun and that if he tries anything funny to run to an adult for help.

Hope wanted to laugh, as she knew that some adults would more then likely be the ones causing the issues rather than Nigel. It was insane what adults could do and get away with in this world. Besides, Nigel is pretty much a gentleman in the making as much as he is a _secret agent_ in the making. Hope is sure she'll be fine if not perfectly safe with him around.

"Hope!"

Jolting, Hope looked around to see nothing. Then, she saw a shadow slowly getting bigger with nothing by it, making her head shot up. Eyes widen as she watched Nigel slowly land near her, the rockets in his shoes going away when he fully landed. If there was ever any doubt that she was in a cartoon, there wasn't any now because that alone would have slaughter any of the doubts without mercy. There was no way that rockets, the fuel needed for them, and everything else would fit into shoes. Physics would riot if this was the case. But different world, different physics she guesses?

Really, she'd rather just not think about. It'd only cause her stress and lower her blood pressure even more than it already is.

In any case, Hope smiled down at the KND operative when he stopped next to her. If nothing else, she wanted to have fun before it all went to hell. She was mentally thinking this as a hang out, not as a date. If she thought of it as a date, then she would get awkward, beyond awkward. Romance was not her thing and she knew it. "Hello Nigel, how are you?" She asked, her Mama didn't raise a rude brat.

"I'm fine!" Nigel grinned, his heart pounding as he looked up at Hope. The sweet smell of berries coming to his nose, making him want to stand closer to the girl. "And you?"

"Better now that your here." Hope closed her eyes and smiled, missing just what she implied and how Nigel flushed at this. Blinking her eyes open, Hope gestured to the carnival with her head. "Ready to head in? Mama gave me some money-"

"I'll pay for us." Nigel cut in, puffing out his chest when Hope looked to him. "My Dad gave me enough money, so you don't have to pay for anything."

Hope raised her brows as she followed the smaller boy to the ticket booth. _'A gentleman in the making indeed.'_ She ignored how this made her face hot, it was time to enter the war zone called 'Dates' while trying not to think of the whole thing as a date.

Hope could tell this wasn't going to end well already by that thought alone, but that was the whole point wasn't it?

Both kids ignored the looks they were getting when they walked up to pay for their entrance. The adult at the booth glanced at them, but eventually decided that he didn't care as he handed them some tickets.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Hope asked as she looked to all the rides and game booths. "I don't think we should eat before going on the rides though..." She didn't have a great stomach in that area. Sure, she could eat a lot of things and strange combinations, but eating then turning around to go spinning around and around on some ride? Throw up city here she comes.

"Hmmm..." Nigel tapped his chin before brightening up, pointing to the left. "Then we should try out the rides first! How about that one?"

Hope followed his finger, then nearly gulped at the sight of a roller coaster. The thing is, is that Hope hates heights. It wasn't even a fear, but a medical condition. Vertigo made going up high a nightmare, hell sometimes going up the stairs made her vertigo act up if she looked over the railing. Then, mixing in her low blood pressure made it like she was walking on a thin line of passing out or not because of how dizzy and light headed she can get. And being thin didn't help matters. One time she went on a ride called the 'Screaming Eagle', a ride that went high in the air and around in circles, and she almost slipped out of the ride from being so thin. Some rides up in the air were okay for her besides making her stomach queasy, but others made Hope want to run away because she knew that they would mess with her; meaning making her _faint_.

So, in short, Hope didn't like too many rides. She would rather eat the food or play the games. But seeing Nigel's excited and hopeful face made her want to give in and chance passing out - even though she knew it would cause mass panic if she did so. Her parents wouldn't let her out of the house again if she does pass out! So, she needed to find a different ride and _fast_.

Hazel eyes looked wildly around, before settling on a ride to the right. "How about that one instead Nigel?" Hope glanced down at the boy with a smile. "Less of a line."

Nigel turned to see where the taller girl was pointing, then smiled at the sight of the Berry Go Round. And he saw that Hope was right, there was little to no line for it while the roller coaster had a line that nearly went around the corner. "Sure!"

Silently sighing in relief, Hope took Nigel's hand without thought and started to lead him to the ride in slight fear that he would change his mind and ask for the roller coaster once more. "Maybe after this one, we can try the Scrambler! I always liked that one..."

Nigel was staring at the pale hand wrapped around his own, heart pounding and he prayed that the thin girl didn't notice how sweaty his hands were right now. He could only smell candied berries as she dragged him about, and frankly he wouldn't even care if she was dragging him to his doom right now. He was willing to go anywhere as long as she kept a hold of his hand.

Before both knew it, they were sitting inside the strawberry ride.

Hope shuffled where she sat across from Nigel, hands going to the steering wheel in front of them. "I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty weak. I don't have much muscle to me if you couldn't tell." Hope knew she wouldn't be able to spin them for long if at all, it depends really. "So your going to have to help me a lot to get us to spin." She bit her lip, knowing that Nigel might not like doing all that work. "Sorry about this..."

"No, it's all right." Nigel waved off the other's worries, smiling a little as he stretched his arms. "I'll handle this!" Now was the time to impress Hope, to show her just how _strong_ he is.

Hope suddenly had a bad feeling about this, especially now that Nigel's sunglasses were _gleaming_ in the _dark_ and that he was now sporting a _smirk_. All she can hope is that she doesn't go flying out of the strawberry. She can see the news headlines now - _'Stick Of A Girl Goes Flying, Dogs Play Fetch!'_. These thoughts made the doors to the ride sound like a prison cell door when they shut.

Slowly, the strawberry started to move as the ride started, so Hope put all her strength to use to slowly spin the moving strawberry. She only got a few slow spins in before she started to feel the strain. Nigel, seeing this, quickly grabbed onto the wheel.

"Why don't you let me handle this Hope?" Nigel smiled when Hope looked to him, trying to make her feel better as he could see she was feeling down at not being able to move the strawberry too much. "Hold on tight!"

That was the only warning Hope got before everything became a _blur_.

 **-Outside The Berry Go Round-**

"Hank, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" A older man with blond hair and green eyes working a booth asked his friend in the booth next to his as he stared straight ahead.

"If you mean that giant strawberry that seems to be going five hundred miles a hour, then yes Johnny. Yes, I'm seeing what you're seeing." Hank, a balding man with dark eyes answered.

Both men blankly watched one of the berry's going so fast, that it was a blur of red and green. No shape to it really. They were in awe that it hasn't flown off from how fast it was going. Soon, the time was up, so the berries were slowed to a stop.

Hank whistled when he saw a boy jump out of the fast berry, looking like nothing happened, and then helping a taller girl out of the berry, the girl looking like she had been through the washer as she stumbled out.

"Kids." Johnny grumbled out with a laugh, seeing how the boy seemed to protectively hold onto the girl's arm and hand, helping her to a bench that wasn't too far.

"I swear, every day we see some of the weirdest things here." Hank sighed out loud, leaning on his hand. "Like that time a kid pulled out some kind of candy gun at that teenager."

"I didn't see anything, hear anything, or know anything." Johnny recited before plastering on a smile when he noticed a family walking up to his booth. "Hello! Step up, step up and try to burst the balloon for a prize!"

 **-With Hope And Nigel-**

"I'm sorry Hope." Nigel bit his lip as he looked to Hope, who was trying to catch her breath and calm herself as she sat on the bench. "I shouldn't have gone that far..." He paused when the taller girl started to laugh.

Hope looked to Nigel now that she wasn't seeing triple, fixing her glasses that had been tilted and nearly flew off in the ride. "Are you kidding, that was awesome!" Hope laughed, remembering how fast they were going. She had been stuck, plastered to where she had sat in the ride from how fast they had been going. Almost like that one ride, Gravitron, that makes you spin so fast that you fly up in the air and stick to the wall. Hope grinned lopsidedly at the shorter boy. "Man, you're strong! I had no idea those things could go that fast." Cartoon logic at it's finest, that's the only way Hope could think of the whole thing.

Numbuh 1 couldn't help but blush lightly at the praise, a smile coming up on his face. While Nigel now knew to watch what he did, he couldn't help but feel proud and pleased that Hope had noticed and said that he was strong. It was weird how a simple complement can be so much when the person you wanted to say it actually says it to you, and _mean_ it.

"In any case, I don't think I can take another ride right now." Hope couldn't help but say, still feeling a little shaky. "So how about we play a game or something? Get a drink before another ride? I'll pay this time."

With a smile, Hope took Nigel's hand once more as he protested at her paying anything. Her heart floating and fluttering. In the back of her mind, she knew she crossed the line she told herself to never cross. Getting involved with the KND is one thing, falling for Nigel Uno was another when Lizzie should be the one here and not her.

But before the world corrects itself, she will enjoy this date with everything she has...Even if she feels like she is going to be sick from all the nerves. She had never been good with romance from what she can recall.

Time passes fast when someone is having fun, that much holds true. Not that there wasn't some issues that came up during the date.

The main issue was that Hope was either too tall for some rides and Nigel was too short for others.

Sure, Hope could _fit_ into the rides as she was that thin, but it wasn't safe as she was too tall for the whole thing. She might bust her head open or worse when it came down to it. And while Nigel tried to talk his way into going into a ride that he was too short for, none of the workers were hearing it. Luckily for Hope, the roller coaster was one that Nigel was too short for, meaning that Hope had a excuse in not riding the dang thing. Hope was able to get Nigel to ride some rides she couldn't, telling him that she would love watching him ride them and that she loved seeing him smile while missing how red Nigel turned at this. He tried to get Hope to do the same, but she always talked her way out of it by dragging him to a ride they could do together - like the Yo Yo or the Merry Go Round.

After they had their fill of the rides, they went on to eat. Nigel soon learned that just because Hope was thin didn't mean she didn't eat. She ate a _whole_ funnel cake, _half_ of another as Nigel couldn't finish his, _three_ things of cheese fries, _five_ deep fried candy bars, _two_ corn on the cobs, a _huge bucket_ of popcorn, _four_ nachos bowls, and then she bought a super sized plastic cup that was green, blue and alien themed and filled it up with sprite, she was now on her _second_ refill of it and was about to need to go refill it again. The thing is though, is that Nigel knew she could eat _way more_ as she didn't look like she felt any type of strain from eating so much, yet she stopped so that they could go play games together. She also paid for all her own food, telling him that she ate a lot and didn't want him to pay so much on her, refusing and ignoring his protests. At first he didn't believe her, but now he will never doubt that she can eat everything _and_ the kitchen sink.

All that didn't stop the thought that the taller girl looked cute when she was eating. So, in the end he wouldn't have minded paying for her food no matter how much. But he brushed off those weird thoughts off as they went to play the booths.

After eating, they were onto the games. Hope loved the games _almost_ as much as the food, which was always number one for her. Nigel was in shock at how well Hope was at the darts, guns and everything that mostly dealt with aim. Hope herself was in awe at how well Nigel was at the strategy games, she missed a lot because of how air headed she can be so she wasn't the best at those games. Both tried the strength game, the one with the bell and hammer. Hope couldn't even lift the hammer, but the worker was nice enough to let her jump on the bell instead. While it barely lifted off, Hope was proud at even getting the thing to move a inch. Nigel almost got to the bell. He went to go again, wanting to do it until he hit the bell, but Hope was able to tell him that they should check out the other things and then come back later.

So, here they were now. Holding hands and walking around to see if any booths caught their eyes. Hope now had a huge plastic bag filled with items, toys, plushies, and stuffed animals from the games they had one and her free hand was holding her new cup as she sipped on the green alien straw. Nigel had offered to carry the bag, but Hope had put her foot down at that, wanting to show she wasn't _that_ weak. Not that Nigel was implying that, but she ignored her hurting shoulder anyway to prove her point.

"-and that's why I don't trust sharks." Nigel finished telling the taller girl, who was looking down at him in interest. "And why I make sure to read about the restaurant before going."

"I just can't...Where do they get their _cars_?" Hope started to say before she could change her mind, the physics of the place where weird and were getting to her in ways she couldn't explain. Never mind that apparently some kids were eaten by sharks and no one knew about it until the KND found out and handled it. That is more scarier than _Jaws_ ever was. "Or reach the gas pedal? They have _flippers_ and _fins_. Not _hands_ and _feet_."

"You know, I never thought about that." Nigel hummed in thought, now thinking on it. It never hit him to question on where those sharks had gotten those cars or how they had used him. But now he had a suspicion that adults were doing more then just trying to use kids as sharks food, they might be supplying other things to sharks as a means to get to other kids all around the world. That will be something he'll have to look into once he has the time.

But before he could say anything else, familiar voices caught his attention.

Hope blinked in shock when suddenly Nigel let go of her hand as if she was on fire. Seeing that Nigel swiftly was turning around, Hope did the same and was met with the sight of the rest of Sector V. _'Ah.'_ Hope smiled instead of frowning like she wanted to. _'Time for everything to go back to normal.'_

Hope might not be able to remember much about the show, as she remembered later episodes better than earlier ones, and even those were now becoming spotty at best as time goes on, she vaguely recalled that Nigel denies being Lizzie's boyfriend. After that, she doesn't remember. But if she plays her cards right, this will be her only date with Nigel.

That thought hurt way more then it should. Hope was a fool, she knew this and had to be fine with it. Better to get it all over now rather then later - it'll just hurt more later rather then now.

"Hey Numbuh 1, how's the mission!" Wally laughed out as the group walked to the two.

"Oh, _ahem_ , ah, hello team." Nigel laughed nervously, voice becoming high pitched.

Hope smiled lopsidedly at the group. "Hello." She waved with her free hand, looking to the faces of the others. She has actually met Abby before, they had to work together in a after-school club before about two years ago, though Hope doesn't think that Abby remembers that. The others she has never officially met before. "You must be Nigel's friends! He's talked about you all a lot." Hope just continued to smile through the snickering and odd looks she was getting from the group.

"Just how _old_ are you anyway?" Hope wanted to laugh real bad at how Wally was sizing her up, she never really thought her plans would burn so bad as they are right now. "You look like a _teenager_."

The word teenager might as well been a cuss word from the way he said it.

Just as Hope said "I'm ten.", Abby had leaned over and smacked Wally across the head.

"OW! What was that for!" Wally whined while Abby shook her head.

"You idiot, she goes to our school, in our _grade_. Of course she's not a teenager." Abby rolled her eyes while Kuki and Hoagie snickered.

"You have some colorful friends Nigel." Hope glanced to where Nigel was, he looked frozen almost like he committed a crime. "Nigel?"

"Why don't you introduce her?" Abby smirked, now putting her attention to her frozen leader. Nigel gulped as every was now staring at him.

"Ah, _thiiiis iiiiisss_..." Nigel dragged out, glancing away so that he wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. " _Hoooopppe_..."

"NIGEL GOTS A GIRLFRIEND~!" Both Hoagie and Wally sang out suddenly, making Hope wonder if they have ever rehearsed that.

"I DO NOT!" Nigel immediately denied, fists shaking.

"Nigel and Hope, sitting in a tree!" Hope watched the two run around her and Nigel, both waving their hands as they sang while Nigel was protesting the whole time. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Pushing the sing duet to the back of her mind, Hope turned her attention back to Nigel, who was still protesting to his friends. Sighing, she knew what she had to do. But that didn't change the fact that it hurt.

"Nigel, what were we doing?" Nigel's head shot up to Hope, who was staring at him. It hit him that she was giving him a out, that she was giving him the chance to-

"We were going home!" Nigel said in a panic. trying to scramble for something to say.

"Ah, your date is ending already?" Kuki pouted while the two others sang and Abby was laughing. "Did we ruin the mood?"

"This _wasn't_ a date and there was _no_ mood!" Nigel snapped before he realized what he was saying.

"Oh, it wasn't?" Nigel's head could have snapped off from how fast he turned it to look back up at Hope. Her face had crumbled to a sad and confused frown. "But I thought you said..." She shook her head. "Man, I didn't think I was that oblivious to misunderstand words so bad. Shows what I know." The taller girl sighed before a weak smile forced it's way up her face. "It's okay Nigel, I can get home myself. I had fun, even if I misunderstood what we were doing. I'm sorry for that."

Both Wally and Hoagie stopped singing, and Kuki and Abby watched with wide eyes as Hope sadly waved to them all and then left. When she was out of sight, everyone turned their eyes to a frozen Nigel, who was gaping and staring at where Hope had stood.

" _Hmmm_." Abby shook her head in negative with a hum. "Sometimes boys can be so dumb."

The sector never noticed the eyes watching them with a gleam.

 **-Later, With Hope-**

"So, Hope, how was the big date~?" Nicole grinned as she jumped onto Hope's green and blue bed.

"Oh." Hope took in a deep breath, trying to will away the pain. She was a fool, falling even when she knew it wasn't aloud. That she wasn't mean to play that part in the story. But she never said she was smart. Nigel was just so sweet and nice to her, and now that Nicole had pointed out all that Nigel did, she started to notice more and more about him. Crushes were hard no matter how many lives someone has lived, that much she was for certain of. "He said it wasn't a date at the end. Maybe I misunderstood what he was telling me before at school?" She knew she didn't misunderstand him, but it was easier this way...right?

"HE _WHAT?!_ " Hope's head snapped over just in time to see Nicole shoot up and looked ready to spite fire. With a few stomps and seeing Nicole's enraged expression, Hope decided not to chance stopping her while she stomped off, she liked living thank you very much.

So watching her, Hope was soon very impressed when Nicole lifted up her huge wooden desk over her head. She was very much _less_ impressed when Nicole threw said desk out her window.

It also said a lot that this wasn't the first time this had happened, but usually it was with a pillow or a large toy or something - _just not her desk!_ \- and the window was usually opened. Forget logic or physics of this world, she didn't want to get grounded because her friend decided breaking her window and desk was a great idea in her fit of anger!

"NICOLE!?"

"I'M GONNA **KILL** HIM!"

 **-The Next Day, With Nigel, Hoagie And Wally-**

"I win!" Hoagie panted as he made it to the end of the block, Wally right after him.

Nigel ignored the two, walking with a frown on his face. Ever since yesterday he has been like this, sulking as the others put it. It was easy to tell that what had happened with Hope was eating at him badly.

"Hey Nigel!"

All three boys turned to see Lizzie Devine walking up to them, hands behind her back with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Lizzie?" Nigel blinked as she walked up to him. "What is it? I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Yeah, busy missing his girlfriend." Hoagie whispered to Wally, both of them snickering. Nigel scowled at them before his attention was taken back by Lizzie.

"Well, I saw what happened at the carnival yesterday." Lizzie admitted with a sad frown. Nigel winced as if hit and Wally and Hoagie both were now paying attention to the other girl. "And I felt so bad about it. So, I went and got something to help you!" Lizzie beamed, bringing her hands out to show a pink gift box in them. "With this gift, everything will be _way_ better for you!"

"I really don't think-" Nigel started to say, only to get interrupted by the two boys behind him.

"Take it! Take it!" Both whispered behind him, waving their arms around.

"Well, all right." Nigel sighed, taking the box. Lizze smiled brightly, clasping her hands together, watching Nigel opening the present.

"Oh, ummm..." Nigel looked confused as he pulled out a helmet that had three light bulbs on the top of it. "Thanks Lizzie?" He asked more then thanked, turning it this way or that. "I...always wanted one of whatever this is."

"Why don't you try it on?" Lizzie brightly asked, hands coming up in delight.

"I-I think I'll try it on later." The KND operative nervously smiled in answer.

Lizzie pouted, hands coming together. "But I got it for you to help you!" Lizzie sighed sadly. "It's in every girl magazine Nigel. The reviews were nice, so many girls _love_ it!"

Nigel froze at that. He slowly turned to Lizzie, trying to look and sound nonchalant. "D-Do they really?" Nigel cleared his throat, refusing to glance behind him at his now snickering friends.

"Oh yes!" Lizzie nodded with a huge grin. "So many girls said that it was _"Life changing for the relationship"_ , and that _"I really love my boyfriend even more when he wears it!"._ "

"W-Well...I _suppose_ I could try it on for a while..." Nigel gave a funny smile as he put on the helmet. Strapping it on, he looked to Lizzie in question. "Does...Does it look good?"

Lizzie beamed, clasping her hands together in joy. "It looks _perfect_ on you!" The auburn haired girl called out, a big grin on her face. "Hope will be _shocked_ when she sees you after this!"

Mentioning Hope made Nigel's face turn pink, but he kept a straight face as he turned around. "Alright, guys!" The KND agent called to his friends and fellow agents, feeling lighter than before. "We are out of here!"

Once Nigel's back was turned, Lizzie's sweet grin turned malicious as she reached into her skirt pocket to pull out a pink remote. Eyes narrowed, she chuckled evilly as she turned the dial.

The light bulbs on the helmet started to flash, the helmet warming as it started working. Nigel froze for one second, then started jerking as if having a seizure. Wally and Hoagie looked confused, glancing at one another before turning to look at their leader - both wondering just what is going on with him.

"I-I'll... _ca_ -catch y-y _ou_ gu- _g_ uys _later_!" Nigel said, almost as if it was forced out of him. His body twitched, and his mind was a jumbled mess.

Something in him was fighting, another part was telling him to give in.

"Are you sure, Numbuh 1?" Wally questioned, face twisted in confusion. Didn't they already decide where to go and what to get already?

"Yeah, what about the comics?" Hoagie agreed with Wally, gesturing with his hands in confusion and face softening in concern.

Going wide eyed, Lizzy quickly fiddled with the remote.

Nigel stiffed before hopping around in a circle, crying out and trying to stop. Once he did about five circles, he stopped and looked at his two friends, shaking as the words were forced out of his mouth, pointing a thumb behind him. "I'm go-go- _go_ -go-going to hang out w-w-w- _wi_ -with Liz _zie_ instead!"

Wally and Hoagie glanced at one another before shrugging and turning around.

"Whatever."

"Fine by me."

Nigel shook as he watched his friends walk away, wanting nothing more then to scream or run after them.

"Ready to go Nigie?" Lizzie asked with a sweet smile, before the smile turned downright devious as she looked back to the remote, turning the knob once more.

"Y-Yy _yyyy_ yes _ss_!" Nigel tried to fight it, tried to come up with something else to say, but it was forced out of him before he could stop it.

Grabbing his arm, Lizzie looped her arm onto his, as if he was escorting her somewhere. She smiled as she walked with him, while Nigel looked stiff.

"W-W-W-Where are y _ooooo_ u t-t-t-t _ak_ ing m- _me_?" Nigel forcefully said, having to fight against the helmet on his head to get out the words he wanted out. He gritted his teeth, snarling as he mentally fought against it. But, he tried without success.

"Oh, I'm not taking you anywhere." Lizzie smiled dreamily at Nigel as they walked, looking like the cat who got the cream. "Your taking _me_ on the most _romantical date ever_!"

Eyes widening behind his sunglasses, Nigel tried to force his body away from the girl, only to fail horrible when his body just kept walking. Clamping his mouth shut, Nigel felt rewarded when the words the helmet wanted him to say, 'Yes, Dear', didn't come out. Proving that yes, there is a way to fight _this_.

He didn't want this, he didn't want to go on a date with Lizzie Devine at all. Sure, before this, he thought she was nice, but she wasn't someone he'd ask on a date or anything.

He...

He only wanted to go on a date with Hope Honey. No one else.

Just the thought of the tall girl sent his brainwaves into overdrive, making the lightbulbs on top of the helmet to light up and for the helmet to work faster to force him into being obedient. So, with every step, Nigel Uno never stopped mentally fighting off the brainwashing helmet that was forcing him to do whatever Lizzie wanted.

 **-LATER; BACK A SECTOR V-**

"Yeah! New comics!" Wally cheered, jumping into the tree house with a wide grin, paper bag of comics in hand. Hoagie not far behind him with his own bag in hand.

"Out of the way!" Wally called out, rushing past Abby and Kuki who were sitting on a beat up looking couch together. Hoagie rushed past too, cheering with every step.

"Hey!" Abby called out, leaning on the arm rest of the coach. "Where are Numbuh 5's magazines?"

"Ich!" Wally shuddered, walking over. Lifting the bag, he pulled out a pair of green tongs to grabbed the girl magazine so that he didn't have to touch it. With a frown, he lifted it up as if it was toxic. "I hate it when you make us buy your cruddy girl magazines!"

"Yeah, yeah." Abby frowned, taking the magazines and getting into Wally's face, making the boy lean back with wide eyes. "Tell it to Captain Loser and the Dorkalord." With that said, she leaned back and handed Kuki her magazine before opening her own. Wally rolled his eyes and quickly went to his own chair, jumping up and opening his comic.

"You wouldn't know quality literature even if it bit you on the-" Hoagie started to say critically, only to be cut off when Abby glanced around and noticed something off.

"Hey," Abby turned to the two boys with a frown. "Where is Numbuh 1 anyway?"

"Man he is so weird!" Hoagie looked back at her in concern. "First, he was still moping about Hope, then Lizzie comes and gives him this helmet and then he goes running off with her."

"Yeah, I thought if anything, he'd be running off to Hope after Lizzie said that _'Girls love it!'_ or something like that." Wally added in, rolling his eyes. Girls, he'd never understand them or want to.

Suspicion now in her mind, Abby went wide eyed as something nagged at her brain. This sounded a bit familiar, and more than a little concerning. "Uh, what _kind_ of helmet was it?"

Lifting his hands, Hoagie gestured how big it was. "It's big and looks stupid." He stated, trying to think back on what it looked like.

Wally pointed at the top of his head. "Lightbulbs on it." He added in, thinking it was the most noticeable feature on the stupid looking thing.

It clicked for both girls in the room. Turning their heads as one, but Kuki and Abby looked at one another and deadpanned. "Boyfriend Helmet." They stated as one, not looking impressed.

"What?!" Both Hoagie's and Wally's heads jerked up, looking horrified and shocked at that.

"A Boyfriend Helmet." Abby repeated, quickly flipping through her magazine. "There's an add for one right here, look." She lifted up the magazine, now showing the page of the add. It showed the very helmet that Nigel had put on.

"The Yes Dear 5000." Wally slowly read from the page, eyes wide and looking shocked. "They _sell_ these things?!"

"Well, they ain't cheap." Abby told them all, putting the magazine down. "And the bad news is, is that the effects become permanent as the helmet fuses with the victim." She explained, pointing to her own head.

"We gotta save Numbuh 1!" Wally cried out in horror, already running off with Hoagie right behind him - war cries coming out of them.

"Hold up y'all!" Abby yelled out, stopping Wally and Hoagie in their tracks. With a huff, she got off the coach, turning to look at the boys. "We don't even know where he is!"

"I know where I'd want to go if I had a boyfriend~" Kuki sighed out dreamily, only for her smile to fall down as something hit her. "But, what about Hope? Isn't Nigel her boyfriend?" She suddenly gasped in horror, looking stricken. "Is Lizzie a _homewrecker_!?"

Giving a horrified gasp, Abby quickly grabbed Kuki, dragging her along. "Come on, let's go!" Abby called out, giving Wally and Hoagie the go-ahead to start their war cries once more as they ran for the Scamper.

"What? What did I say?" Kuki asked in confusion.

 **-WITH HOPE AND NICOLE-**

"Still can't believe that you broke my window and desk." Hope sighed, watching her friend work on her pet project, that her friend kept under a white tarp, as she sat on an closed crate. Glancing around at her friend's home garage, Hope could help but sigh once more. "We're both lucky that the desk was just banged up and Mama had an extra window just in case."

It said a lot that her mother had extra windows on hand just in case. Hope didn't want to think of the various reasons why this was.

"Hey, at least none of us got grounded." Nicole tried to console, half her body under the tarp, a box of tools right besides her, trying to screw something into place. Once done, she gave a huff and slide out from under the tarp, sitting up and placing the wrench back into the toolbox.

"More like _you're_ lucky _you_ didn't get grounded." Hope snorted, making her friend give a over dramatic glare her way. Hope just chuckled, placing a hand on her chest. " _I_ didn't do anything."

With a pout, Nicole opened her mouth to say something, only for it to close shut tightly when a weird sound started to come from the other end of the garage door. Both friends frowned, trying to listen closely to the muffled noise. Glancing at one another, they talked silently before Hope jerked her head to the large metal garage doors. Nicole gave a nod, silently going to the door before pushing a button on the wall right next to it.

Slowly it opened. And when fully opened, Hope went wide eyed and Nicole gave out a hiss along with a fiery glare.

There was a Kid Next's Door flying bus-like vehicle lowering down right in front of the Nemesis household.

 _'Oh God, I messed up!'_ Hope gulped, feeling glad for her natural pale skin so that no one would notice her paling in fear. _'They're here to take me in! Is it because Nigel went on a date with me? Because I look older than my real age?! Oh, I don't want my memory wiped!'_

The vehicle touched down, the door to it opening and Sector V rushing out of it. Hope nearly cried in relief when she saw that they didn't have any weapons on them. Of course, there is a chance of cartoon logic, with them pulling out weapons out of nowhere. But, she was trying to think positive right now.

"Hope!" Abby quickly ran up, only to skid to a halt when Nicole got in her way, blocking Hope from the rest of the KND operatives. Nicole's scowl alone screamed that she wasn't happy - her eyes yelled to the sky that she was a second away from getting violent.

"And what do you all think you're doing?" Nicole demanded more than asked, her hands at her hips. "Are you here to play another _funny_ joke on my friend?" She spat out the word 'funny' like it was a disgusting word.

"We don't have time for this you cruddy-!" Wally tried to shove the slightly taller girl away, only to give out a cry when said girl grabbed him by the collar and held him up to her face. Wally gulped at seeing the fire in her eyes.

"What. Did. You. Just. Try. To. Call. Me." Nicole slowly demanded, words coming out from clinched teeth.

"N-Nothing!" Wally quickly said, gulping and waving him arms as if to wipe the words he had said before away. He gave out a pained cry when Nicole dropped him soon after.

"That's what I thought." Nicole snorted, crossing her arms.

"Listen, we really don't have time for this - Numbuh 1's in trouble!" Abby rushed out as the others helped Wally up.

"Nigel?" Hope asked in concern and confusion, frowning as she brought a hand up to her face. She wondered why they even came to her, everything should be like how it should...right? Nicole on the other hand frowned harshly.

"And why should we care?" Nicole tilted her head up, and even though she was short, it felt like she was looking down on all of them. "When he asked Hope on a date, only at the end to say it's not, he played with her feelings. He made his feelings clear - so you better _clear_ out of here."

"But Numbuh 1 really like-likes Hope!" Kuki giggled just thinking about how love-struck her sector leader is. "After the date, he's been acting really funny! Like looking blankly at the wall for hours, not talking to anyone, muttering to himself, not doing any work for once because all he does now is look sad, I think I saw him crying once-" Kuki started to list off, only for Hoagie to cover her mouth with his hand with a nervous and slightly guilty smile. After all, he helped make Nigel say that he wasn't on a date and thus didn't like Hope in that way. If he didn't do that, then they might not be in the mess right now.

"He...is? But I thought..." Hope slowly said in confusion and worry. She thought he'd move on and get with Lizzie. Isn't that how the episode goes? Where he asks out Lizzie and then at the end is with her? Sure, she forgets the middle of the episode, but she was sure that she wasn't originally apart of it.

"Girl, he's long gone for you." Abby slowly walked up to Hope, making sure not to make any threatening movements, as Nicole is watching her closely. Honestly, she has respect for the shorter girl. Not many kids not in the KND would stand up to them like she has. "But now Lizzie Devine has brainwashed him into being her boyfriend! We need your help to get him back to normal!"

"Brainwashed!?" Both Hope and Nicole gasped with wide eyes, not seeing that coming.

Hope might have thought that Nigel would get with Lizzie, but not like this! Brainwashing is taking someone's consent away. A horrifying thought alone. It hurts thinking about Nigel with someone else, but it's his choice. _Supposed_ to be his choice anyway. She fell for the impossible here, but just because they might not get together at the end of all this like how it went in her fuzzy memories, that doesn't mean she can't help him out.

Some part of her hopes that in the end, they would get together. Maybe...maybe she should stop thinking about how things are _supposed_ to be, and embrace how things _are_.

Biting her lip, Hope glances to the worried faces around her. Letting the final shackle that held her back from so much go, Hope gave a single nod as her eyes hardened with resolve.

"Let's go."

No matter how this ends, Hope was no longer going to care about the canon world of KND.

It was time to start caring about herself first.

It was time to start being a little selfish.

 **-LATER; LE BALL DU SHANE-**

"You both stay out here." Abby told the two girls as she and the other operatives readied their weapons, about to storm the fancy restaurant in front of them. "Once we captured Numbuh 1, we'll bring him out. Just hang tight!"

Hope watched them rush in before glancing around the more fancy neighborhood she and her friend had been brought to. This one held more of the high end places - ones that she thought were too expensive to even think about going into.

Nicole, on the other hand, went to the front window to watch the fight that she knew was going to break out.

"Man, Uno doesn't look happy at all." Nicole frowned, leaning forward to get a better look. "It looks like he's in pain."

Shifting, Hope took in a deep breath - and then yelping when screaming, yelling and sounds of fighting came from the restaurant.

"Dang!" Nicole whistled, impressed by what she is seeing. "The boy can fight! No wonder he's the leader; he can take them all down!"

Tilting her head, Hope sighed as she came to a decision.

 _'Love truly is going to get me beat up if nothing else.'_ Hope mentally cried as she walked to the restaurant door, ignoring Nicole's calls for her to stay back.

After Hope opened the door, she nearly wished that she hadn't.

Almost all the KND members, but Nigel, were hanging on the walls via forks. Toothpaste was everywhere, and the whole place as a mess. And still, the adults were blind to it all. They were even blind to the host groaning in pain on the ground. Hope would bet that they wouldn't notice until they start crying out for their food, if even then.

Shaking her head, Hope noticed the person she was looking for; Nigel. He was standing on top of an empty table, looking ready to jump down.

"Nigel?"

Nigel jerked his head in shock at the soft call. Going wide eyed at the sight of Hope walking to him. He barely noticed her friend rushing into the restaurant as he slowly raised a hand out towards the tall girl, as if to touch her even though he stood quite a ways away.

"What?!" Lizzie growled out, scowling as she took out the remote once more as she quickly got out of her seat. "Get away from her right now, Nigel!"

Crying out in pain, Nigel saw Hope's worried and horrified face before he shut his eyes tightly. The helmet now fusing into his head, making him claw at it. He didn't want this. He didn't want to date Lizzie or get married to her or anything else she can think up. He couldn't even compare Lizzie to Hope, as that would imply that there was something to compare, that there had been a chance of him actually like Lizzie.

Thinking about Hope - about how kind, compassionate, blunt, oblivious on a good day, and how her smile was usually lopsided, all the little things that made her, her - Nigel gave out a pained war cry, breaking the helmet on his head into little pieces when the thing couldn't fight off his thoughts or feelings any longer. For the whole night, he had been fighting it, and little by little, he gained back control of himself.

Seeing Hope had been the thing to break the camel's back.

"What?! NO!" Lizzie cried out in shock and anger. Scowling, she clinched her fists. Glaring at Hope, she made to go to her. Making Hope flinch back and Nicole getting ready to jump into a fight. But, before she could make a step toward Hope, Nigel swiftly turned with a angered scowl of his own.

"Lizzie, don't you ever do that again!" The Leader of Sector V growled out. "I don't like-like you! I don't want to date you! I don't want to be your boyfriend at all! I already have a girlfriend!" Hope's eyes widened when all of a sudden Nigel jumped from the table and grabbed her hand. "So just leave me alone!"

"B-But...Niggie...!" Lizzie's eyes slowly filled with tears. Sniffing, she gave out a sob, running off and out of the restaurant. Nicole growled at the sobbing girl as she ran by, while the rest of the kids that were hanging on the walls groaned in pain.

"Girlfriend..." Hope muttered softly to herself, accidentally gaining Nigel's attention. The boy flinched, turning to her and trying to let go of her hand, but she didn't let him. He looked up at her hopefully, and she couldn't help but smile back. "So, I guess that was a date after all?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry about lying, Hope." Nigel glanced away shyly. "I...I was embarrassed, I guess."

"It's okay. I kinda forget that not everyone is like me with not caring about what others think." Hope chuckled, using her free hand to rub the back of her neck. "Just, the next time we go on a date, talk to me about it. Or if you do that again, just talk to me instead of sulking about it. Hurts the both of us in the end, you know?"

"The...next time?" Nigel asked hopefully, face going red.

"Well, yeah. You're my boyfriend...right?" Hope asked right back, face going a bit pink.

"Y-Yeah!" The boy beamed, looking like he was on cloud nine.

On the other end of the restaurant, Nicole shook her head slowly as she watched the two.

"It's kind of embarrassing watching them being so lovey-dovey, isn't it?" Nicole asked a hanging Abby.

"Arh..." Abby just groaned out in pain. It made Nicole sigh as if agreeing with her.

"But if he hurts her again, keep in mind that it won't be pretty once I get my hands on him." Nicole said causally, as if she wasn't threatening someone.

"Nicole!" Nicole blinked turning to see Hope and Nigel walking up to her, holding hands. "We're going to go get some ice cream. Do you want to come?"

"Nah, have fun on your date." Nicole waved the couple off, glancing to the others still knocked out or in pain with humor. "I'll help the others get down."

Hope just smiled and nodded, walking off with Nigel.

As she walked out of the restaurant, Hope couldn't help but feel like she caused a major change. One that would effect everything, causing ripples and typhoons. She wasn't supposed to be the one dating Nigel Uno. She took someone's place.

Yet, for the life of her, she couldn't find it in herself to regret anything. Her purpose has evolved from just standing there and hoping that everything would fix itself. There was nothing to fix, this world was different than the one she watched. No regrets to what is her living her life the way she wants to.

Hope Honey, for the first time in a long time, decided it was okay to be selfish and let everything happen as it does in this new life.

For the first time in a long time, she feels lighter than ever.

And it's all thanks to one Nigel Uno; Her Boyfriend.

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEARS!**_

 _I hope everyone has a good 2019!_

 _I have been working on this story for a while now, so I am happy it's out. And, with this story out, I am over 100,000 words in this book! I never thought I would get this far, so I am beyond happy! Because of this, the new story I am excitedly working on is going to become a SPECIAL! It's a reward for getting so far._

 _I won't say anything about the Special, as I want it to be a surprise. But don't worry, I'll put in the title that it's a special so that everyone knows when it is up and posted._

 _Now, Hope is very different form Lizzie - and thus, Hope is going to react differently to certain things and everyone is going to treat her differently than how they did with Lizzie. Hope is also going to show up in more canon episodes then Lizzie did, making said episode not canon any more and changing things up. Hope is causing a butterfly effect that will show more as time goes on and the further we get into the series/story._

 _I hope everyone enjoyed this! I wish you all a good new years and hope that nothing but good things happen for you all. Don't celebrate too hard and remember to stay safe when celebrating the new years._

 _For me, I am going to spend my time writing up a storm! Time for me to get back to writing! Whoo~!_


End file.
